Inseparables
by Ishtar Morrigan
Summary: Una chica nueva viene al Inazuma Japan, y, aunque no lo admita, a cautivado el corazon de Fudo. ¿Conseguiran estar juntos? ¡Descubridlo!
1. Capítulo 1

**Este es un fic de Fudo enamorado de un personaje inventado por mi. Realmente, es mi primer fic SOLA, asi que espero que este bien...**

**A leer, ¡y que lo disfruteis! ;D**

* * *

><p>El entrenador Kudou estaba explicando en la pizarra de la clase un juego que habia coordinado junto al estratega del Inazuma, y llamaron a la puerta.<p>

Profesora: Buenos dias. -Saludo abriendo la puerta.

Kudou: Buenos dias, pase. -La invito.

La mujer le hizo caso, y entro, dejando entrar por detras suya a una chica nueva. La chica tenia un largo cabello castaño suelto y unos ojos azules oscuros, e iba vestida con un uniforme del instituto.

Profesora: Le traigo una alumna nueva, se llama Akiko. -Dijo señalandola con la mano.

Akiko: Encantada. -Saludo timidamente a todos.

Kudou: Su sitio sera aquel del fondo. -Dijo señalando la ultima fila de parejas que estaba libre, la de Fudo.

Akiko: Vale. -Dijo para despues ir al sitio.

Kudou: ¿Queria algo mas? -Pregunto a la profesora.

Profesora: No, nada mas. -Dijo para despues irse.

Mientras Akiko habia sacado un cuaderno y un boligrafo para escribir lo de la pizarra. Fudo la miraba divertido.

Fudo: ¿Para que lo apuntas? -Le pregunto sin mas.

Akiko: Por si acaso. -Dijo sin mirarlo, apuntando.

Fudo: Vale... ¿Has visto la hora? -Pregunto riendose un poco.

Akiko: No, no tengo reloj.

Fudo: Se nota.

Akiko lo miro un momento extrañada, y cuando iba a volver a escribir Kudou hablo.

Kudou: Y eso ha sido todo por hoy, vamos a entrenar.

Akiko: ¡¿Que? -Se dijo a si misma sorprendida, sin escribir ya.

Fudo: ¿Ves? Te lo dije. -Dijo cogiendo su mochila y yendose.

Akiko: Peto si no he terminado de apuntarlo...

Fuyupe se le acerco con un cuaderno en sus manos.

Fuyupe: No te preocupes, yo lo tengo apuntado. -Dijo dandole el cuaderno.

Akiko lo cogio y le brindo con una sonrisa a Fuyupe.

Akiko: Muchas gracias, no sabia que nos iriamos ya...

Fuyupe: Ya, es que esta clase es un poco corta ademas... Me llamo Fuyupe. -Se presento cambiando de tema.

Akiko: Yo me llamo... Bueno, ya lo sabes. -Dijo para despues colgarse la mochila.

Las dos chicas empezaron a andar para irse del aula. Fueron hablando por el camino hasta que llegaron al campo, donde todos estaban estirando.

Fudo se percato de la llegada de las chicas, mirando a una en particular. Akiko miro como estiraban, y cuando vio a Fudo el aparto la mirada y despues ella.

Fuyupe: Ven, vamos a sentarnos. -Dijo yendo a los banquillos.

Akiko: Si. -Respondio siguiendola.

Cuando llegaron a los banquillos las demas las saludaron. Despues Kudou se acerco a ellas, concretamente para hablar con Akiko.

Kudou: ¿Vas a jugar?

Akiko: Si.

Kudou: ¿Que posicion?

Akiko: Defensa, si puede ser.

Kudou: Claro, pero primero comprobemos tus habilidades.

Akiko: Si. -Dijo para despues levantarse.

Kudou: Fuyupe, acompañala. -Dijo mirandola.

Fuyupe: Si, vamos, Akiko.

Se fueron las dos juntas a los vestidores, donde, cuando llegaron, Fuyupe saco un uniforme de una taquilla.

Fuyupe: Toma. -Dijo dandoselo a Akiko.

Akiko: Gracias. -Respondio para despues cogerlo e irse a cambiarse.

_MIENTRAS, EN EL CAMPO_

Kudou: ¡Carrera 10 minutos! -Ordeno.

Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a correr. Tsunami se acerco a Fudo riendose, y Fudo no aguanto las ganas de preguntar.

Fudo: ¿Y tu de que te ries ahora?

Tsunami: De nada... -Dijo riendo.

Fudo decidio pasar de sus ataques de risa sin sentido y volvio a mirar al frente.

Tsunami: Miras mucho a la nueva, ¿no? -Dijo de repente.

Fudo: ¡¿Que? No digas tonterias.

Tsunami: No digo tonterias, te vi.

Fudo no contesto.

Tsunami miro al frente.

Tsunami: La mirabas mucho mientras estirabamos, y despues os mirasteis y apartaste la mirada.

Fudo: ¿Que eres, un espia?

Tsunami: Es que te tenia al lado.

Fudo: ¿Y no podias mirar a otros?

Tsunami: Lo hice, pero es que mirarte enamorado es mas raro y divertido.

Fudo: Seguro que otros tambien la miraban, y no estoy enamorado.

Tsunami: Ya, ya, seguro... Uy, mira, por ahi viene tu novia. -Dijo mirandola.

Fudo tambien miro rapidamente, Akiko venia con Fuyupe e ivan hablando por el camino.

Tsunami: Que sexy le queda el uniforme con el pantalon corto, ¿no te parece, Fudo?

Fudo volvio a mirar al frente.

Fudo: No me he fijado. -Dijo algo sonrojado.

Tsunami: No, seguro que no te has fijado, tomatito.

Fudo: ¿Quieres dejarme ya tranquilo? Eres muy pesado.

Tsunami: Creo que voy a intentar ligarmela... -''Penso'' en voz alta.

Fudo: Haz lo que quieras, pero a mi dejame ya tranquilo. -Dijo para despues alejarse de Tsunami, el cual volvio a reir.

Kudou: ¡Ya podeis parar!

Todos pararon de correr.

Kudou: Ahora vamos a ver tus habilidades, Akiko. -Le dijo a ella, pero lo bastante alto como para que algunos, Como Tsunami, se enteraran. Tsunami sonrio y fue a donde estaba Akiko. Fudo los miro disimuladamente.

Tsunami: Hola. -Saludo frente a Akiko.

Akiko: Hola.

Tsunami: Me llamo Tsunami, tu eras Akiko, ¿verdad? -Dijo cortesmente, estirando su mano para estrecharla con ella.

Akiko: Exacto. -Dijo estrechando su mano con la de Tsunami. -¿En que posicion juegas?

Tsunami: Defensa. -Dijo para despues separar su mano de la de Akiko.

Akiko: Vaya, que coincidencia, igual que yo. -Dijo contenta.

Tsunami: Que bien... -Dijo mirando de reojo a Fudo.

Kudou: Tenemos que empezar ya. -Dijo a Akiko.

Akiko: Vale, -respondio a Kudou. -encantada, Tsunami. -Dijo para despues irse.

Tsunami: Igualmente. -Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia y brindandole una sorisa, para despues irse tambien.

Tsunami paso por al lado de Fudo.

Tsunami: ¿Celoso? -Pregunto parandose a su lado.

Fudo: Tio, eres un pesado, ¡que me da igual! -Respondio ya arto y yendose al centro del campo.

Akiko se fue al centro del campo, donde estaban todos. Tsunami le sonrio a Akiko cuando se miraron, y ella se la devolvio.

Kudou: Vamos ha hacer un partido con todos vosotros para comprobar como juega Akiko, consideradlo los demas como un entrenamiento. A mi derecha que venga Endo, -el portero fue al lugar indicado -a mi iziquierda Tachimukai -tambien fue la lugar indicado -. Al equipo de Endo que vengan de delanteros Goenji y Someoka, -los nombrados se fueron detras de Endo. -de centrocampistas Utsunomiya, Ichinose, Afrodi y Fudo, -Los chicos fueron detras de Endo -de defensas seran Domon, Kurimatsu, Hijikata y Tobitaka. -Fueron detras de Endo como los demas. Tsunami, disimuladamente, apreto el puño en señal de victoria. - Ahora, para el equipo de Tachimukai que vegan como delanteros Hiroto y Fubuki, -se pusieron detras de Tachimukai -como centrocampistas Kido, Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Sakuma, -fueron con los de su equipo -de defensas Toko, Yogure, Tsunami y Akiko. -Fueron con los de su equipo, y cuando Tsunami se cruzo con la mirada de Fudo, le sonrio. -Y eso es todo, poneos en vuestra posiciones, y que de comienzo el partido.

Todos se pusieron en sus posiciones en el campo.

Endo: ¡Animo chicos! ¡Vamos a ganar! -Animo a su equipo desde la porteria.

CON LOS DEL EQUIPO CONTRARIO

Tsunami: Seguro que ganamos, ¿verdad, Akiko? -Pregunto a la izquierda de ella.

Akiko: Pues claro que si, eso no lo dudes. -Respondio animada.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y este ha sido el primer capitulo, a lo mejor no ha estado muy bien, pero, en mi opinion, mejorara.<strong>

**¡Dejad revierws, porfi!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aqui sigue otro capitulo, espero que os guste. Y gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado revierws, me ilusione mucho, ya que soy de las que se ilusionan con un revierw... Y, Chizuru Yuuki, gracias por dejarme tan pronto el primer revierw, fue una gran sorpresa... E igualmente yo tengo otra, ya la descubriras.**

**¡Y ahora a leer XD!**

* * *

><p>Tsunami: Seguro que ganamos, ¿verdad, Akiko? -Pregunto a la izquierda de ella.<p>

Akiko: Pues claro que si, eso no lo dudes. -Respondio animada.

En el centro del campo sacaron el balon, cogiendo el pase Someoka, para despues pasarselo a Goenji. El peli-crema cogio el balon y fue avanzando, con los demas siguiendole por detras. Kido intento quitarle el balon, algo que consiguio debido a un rapido movimiento que hizo.

Kido: ¡Midorikawa! -Dijo para que el chico no pillara desprevenido el pase.

Kido lanzo el balon, un poco alto, por lo que Midorikawa lo paro con el pecho para caer en sus pies. Corrio por el campo esquivando a los que se les pasaba por delante. Afrodi se puso delante de el para intentar quitarselo, pero Midorikawa hizo su "carrera relampago" consiguiendo continuar. Cuando se encontraba cerca de la zona de los defensas vio a Hiroto a una distancia perfecta para pasarle.

Midorikawa: ¡Hiroto, tuya! -Le dijo para despues pasarle en alto el balon.

Hiroto recibio el balon y directamente aprovecho para hacer su supertecnica.

Hiroto: ¡CAÑON DE METEORITOS! -Dijo haciendo su supertecnica.

El balon con gran potencia avanzo por el aire. Hijikata intento pararlo con otra supertecnica, "super pisoton de sumo". Al principio parecio funcionar, ya que el balon se quedo debajo del pisoton, pero despues el balon rompio el pie de sumo saliendo de el. Hijikata se quejo por lo ocurrido, y el balon siguio avanzando, y Endo uso otra supertecnica.

Endo: ¡SUPER PUÑO INVENCIBLE!

Endo intento pararla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no funciono de mucho, ya que el balon rompio su puño invencible y entro en la porteria, marcando gol.

Todos los del equipo de Akiko: ¡Si, toma ya!

Midorikawa: Buen gol, Hiroto. -Dijo tocandole el hombro con una sonrisa.

Hiroto: Gracias. -Dijo orgulloso.

Natsumi anoto un gol en el marcador de puntos mientras todos, despues de quejas y cumplidos, volvian a sus posiciones de juego.

Endo: Esta no la he parado, pero no importa, lo conseguire, de todas formas es solo un entrenamiento. -Se apoyaba a si mismo en susurro.

Endo saco el balon de porteria, cogiendo despues el balon Afrodi. Corrio por el campo, creyendo que iba perfectamente, pero, rapidamente, Sakuma se la quito. Avanzo al sentido contrario de Afrodi.

Fubuki: ¡Pasamela, Sakuma! -Pidio a la izquierda del nombrado, algo alejado.

Sakuma, antes de pasarsela, intento que algunos no se la quitaran y despues lanzo el balon a Fubuki. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a el para que pudiera cogerla Fudo interrumpio en su camino quitandole el balon y avanzo hacia delante, dirigiendose a la porteria del equipo contrario. Cuando llego donde se encontraban los defensas Akiko aparecio en el camino de Fudo, el cual iba a continuar, pero sin saberlo, Akiko le estaba haciendo una supertecnica que ella llamaba "atraccion", que hizo que Fudo se sintiera como en otro lugar mirando la mirada atrayente de Akiko, la cual aprovecha la oportunidad para quitarle el balon y pasarselo a su compañero Tsunami, ahi acabando la tecnica. Fudo quedo impresionado por aquella tecnica, mirandola perplejo, a lo que ella respondio con una sonrisa inocente encongiendo los hombros.

Akiko: No eres el unico que tiene supertecnicas buenas. -Le respondio para despues mirar el chute que habia hecho Tsunami.

Fudo volvio a dar media vuelta e irse, para concentrarse en el juego, mientras Akiko quedo impresionada por el disparo tan potente de Tsunami.

Akiko: Vaya... Que fuerte disparas. -Dijo impresionada.

Tsunami: Gracias. -Respondio sin mas.

El balon llego a Kazemaru. Iba a correr para seguir con el partido, pero entonces toco la campana.

Kudou: Acabo por hoy chicos, buen entrenamiento. Y bien jugado Akiko. -Dijo concluyendo la clase.

Akiko: Gracias. -Respondio contenta mientras caminaba al banquillo a por sus cosas.

Tsunami: La verdad es que el entrenador tiene razon, esa supertecnica era la caña. -Dijo por detras de Akiko.

Akiko: Gracias. -Volvio a decir ya cogiendo su toalla de la mochila. -La he llamado "atraccion".

Tsunami: Se entiende porque. Oye, ¿tu vas sola a casa? -Dijo con su toalla y con su mochila colgada por un asa del hombro derecho.

Akiko: No, me viene a buscar una amiga... Pero si quieres otro dia podemos irnos juntos. -Dijo ya con su mochila colgada.

Tsunami: Si. Pero si quieres espero contigo a que venga esa amiga tuya. -Sugirio.

Akiko: Mmm... -Dijo mirando al frente, intentando reconocer algo. -Ya no va ha hacer falta, esta ahi. -Dijo señalando con el menton un coche.

Tsunami: Ah... Bueno, vale. -Dijo mirando el coche señalado. -Pues hasta mañana entonces. -Se despidio yendose.

Akiko: Hasta mañana. -Se despidio yendose tambien.

Akiko fue andando al coche de su amiga y cuando llego abrio la puerta, dejo su mochila en el suelo del coche del copiloto y entro.

Akiko: Hola, chizu. -Saludo a su amiga.

Chizuru: Hola, ¿que tal te ha ido? -Dijo arrancando el coche.

Akiko: Bien, ¿y a ti en la universidad? -Respondio poniendose el cinturon.

Chizuru: Un rollo. Como era el campus, presentacion de profesores, libros... -Dijo esto ultimo mirando su mochila en los asientos de atras, la cual estaba cargada de libros. -Seguro que lo tuyo fue mas entretenido que lo mio.

Akiko: No te creas... Al principio llegue a la clase de soccer y no me dio tiempo a copiar una cosa de la pizarra una explicacion, pero una chica me ayudo. Despues jugamos un partido de entrenamiento para los demas y para mi era una prueba. Cuando toco la campana me despedi de un amigo y me fui.

Chizuru: Aja... ¡Espera! ¬¬ ¿Has dicho amigo? ¡Cuentamelo todo!

Akiko: Es un compañero mio, y se lo que estas pensando y te respondere que no ha pasado nada mas que ser simples amigos.

Chizuru: Ya, ya... A lo mejor todavia no, pero ya pasara algo mas... Ah, y dijiste algo de un partido. Ganariais, ¿verdad?

Akiko: Si. Se quedaron flipando con mi supertecnica.

Chizuru: ¿La de "atraccion"?

Akiko: Exacto.

Chizuru: Si, normal que lo fliparan esa tecnica es super buena... ¿Mañana vas tambien al instituto?

Akiko: Claro.

Chizuru: Genial...

Akiko: ¿Por que dices "genial"?

Chizuru: Porque mañana si que me contaras muchas cosas importantes, y me gusta imaginarmelas.

Akiko: ¿Ya estas pensando mal?

Chizuru: No... Estoy pensando la verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... ¿que os ha parecido el capitulo? Mañana si que ocurriran cosas, ¿eeehh? Y espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa Chizuru, he conseguido encontrarte un personaje. Aunque en realidad me has ayudado, asi no he tenido que buscar un nombre en Google, jejeje.<strong>

**¡Y no os olvideis de dejar revierws ;D!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Nuevo capitulo! ;D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chizuru desperto. En cuanto lo hizo miro el reloj de su mesilla, eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Como tenia muy buen despertar salio de un salto de la cama y fue a la habitacion de Akiko.<p>

Chizuru: ¡Despierta, Akiko, que hay clase! -La desperto.

La recien despertada abrio los ojos lentamente, debido a un cambio de oscuridad a una clara luz que provenia de la ventana. Se sento en la cama lentamente, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Akiko: ¿Que hora es?...

Chizuru: Las 7:30. -Respondio asomandose un momento a la habitacion de Akiko mientras se lavaba los dientes.

Akiko: *Bostezo* Y yo sigo sin entender como tienes tan buen despertar... Pero bueno, yo tambien me levantare. -Dijo para despues salir de la cama e ir a su armario, el cual tenia al lado.

Cogio el uniforme, lo deposito en la cama, y seguidamente se quito el pijama. Despues se puso el uniforme y fue al baño para peinarse.

Chizuru: Akiko. -La llamo para despues escupir el agua que uso para enjuagarse.

Akiko: ¿Que?

Chizuru: ¿Hoy te llevo yo o prefieres ir andando? -Pregunto para despues coger una toalla para secarse.

Akiko: Si no es mucha molestia, preferiria que me llevaras tu. -Dijo con una sonrisa inocente, intentando convencerla.

Chizuru: De acuerdo. -Respondio para despues irse a su habitacion a vestirse.

Akiko: ¡Gracias!

Chizuru: De nada... Pero es a cambio de algo. -Respondio desde la otra habitacion.

Akiko fruncio el ceño extrañada.

Akiko: ¿De que?

Chizuru: De que me cuentes cosas importantes.

Akiko: Ah, como no... ¿Y si no hay ninguna?

Chizuru: Atente a las consecuencias. -Bromeo.

Akiko trago saliva ruidosamente, tambien de broma.

Chizuru fue a la cocina a preparase el desayuno en cuanto acabo, y Akiko hizo igual.

Chizuru: ¿Quieres que te prepare una tostada o algo? -Pregunto en cuanto la vio.

Akiko: No, no hace falta. Hoy tomare un batido de chocolate.

Chizuru: Vale.

Akiko cogio su batido y fue al salon. Se sento en el sofa y dio el primer trago. Despues cogio el mando y encendio la television, la cual estaba en el canal de deportes.

Akiko: ¡Vaya! -Dijo al ver a su equipo.

Chizuru vino de la cocina con su tostada.

Chizuru: ¿Que pasa?

Akiko: En el canal de deportes sale mi equipo, el del Inazuma Japan.

Chizuru: ¿De verdad? -Dijo para despues sentarse al lado de Akiko y ver tambien el programa.

Akiko: Si... ¡Mira! -Dijo señalando a una persona de la pantalla. -Ese es Tsunami, el amigo del que te hable ayer.

Chizuru lo miro. Bueno, mas bien lo estudio.

Chizuru: No esta mal... Te pega. -Dijo ahora mirandola.

Akiko: Venga ya... Ah, y ese es mi compañero de mesa. -Dijo ahora señalando a Fudo.

Chizuru: Oh... ¿Se le acabo la bateria a la rapadora cuando se estaba rapando?

Akiko: No lo se, pero es una buena pregunta. -Dijo para despues dar otro sorbo.

Chizuru: ¿Por que no se lo preguntas?

Akiko: Porque hay que tener un respeto.

Chizuru: Ya, pero a un asi hay curiosidad.

Akiko: No se lo pienso preguntar.

Chizuru: Venga... Por mi... -Dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

Akiko: Bueno, vale...

Chizuru: ¡Bien! ¿De verdad?

Akiko se levanto para irse.

Akiko: No.

Chizuru: Oh...

Akiko cogio su mochila de su habitacion y fue de nuevo al salon. Vio la hora y volvio a mirar a Chizuru.

Akiko: Ya son las 8:00, deberiamos ir yendonos.

Chizuru miro la hora.

Chizuru: Tienes razon, esta un poco lejos. -Dijo para despues levantarse. -Y tengo que entrar en la universidad a las 8:30. -Dijo para despues ir a la cocina, seguida de Akiko, e ir al fregadero. -Yo lavare el cuchillo, tu tira tu botella. -Dijo señalando la papelera.

Akiko: Si, señora. -Dijo con el saludo militar.

Akiko tiro la botella como le habian ordenado, y seguidamente fue a la puerta, a esperar a Chizuru.

Akiko: ¡Te espero! -Dijo desde la puerta.

Chizuru: Si. -Respondio, y seguidamente cerro el agua y cogio un paño. -Si ya he terminado... -Dijo mientras se secaba. Despues cogio su mochila y fue a donde estaba Akiko. -Vamos. -Dijo para despues abrir la puerta.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron al coche para despues subirse en el. En 5 minutos llegaron al Raimon.

Chizuru: Te dejo aqui. -Dijo parando el coche en el mismo lugar que el otro dia.

Akiko: Vale. -Dijo para despues abrir la puerta y salir. -Adios, Chizu. -Se despidio antes de cerrar la puerta.

Chizuru: ¡Adios! -Dijo para despues arrancar e irse.

Akiko fue andando tranquila hacia la puerta para entrar. Mientras recordo lo que le dijo su amiga "a cambio de que me cuentes cosas importantes". Akiko rio, pensando que la iba a decepcionar. "Hoy seguro que no ocurre nada..." penso. Mientras tanto habia llegado a la puerta.

Tsunami: ¡Hola! -La saludo con la mano.

Akiko: Hola, Tsunami. -Le devolvio el saludo con una sonrisa mientras iba al lugar en el que estaba el chico.

Tsunami: ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto cuando la tuvo delante suya.

Ambos entablaron una conversacion, mientras que Fudo los miraba, mas concretamente a Akiko, apollado en la pared al lado de la puerta. De repente sono la campana, y las puertas se abrieron. La gente empezo a entrar, pero como si no la hubiera escuchado, Fudo siguio en su postura mirando a la pareja.

Akiko: Bueno, entremos. -Dijo para despues entrar en el instituto.

Tsunami la siguio por detras. Cuando ambos entraron Fudo se quito de la pared para andar tras de ellos. Ya en las clases cada uno se fue a su sitio. Akiko se despidio de su amigo con la mano mientras se sentaba, Fudo ya estaba sentado.

Akiko: Hola. -Saludo a su compañero de asiento amablemente.

Fudo: Hola. -Saludo normal.

Akiko quedo un poco seria por su caracter.

Entro un profesor, pero Fudo no le echo cuenta.

Fudo: Ayer hiciste un buen partido. -Dijo de repente.

Akiko: Gracias, tu tambien lo hiciste bien.

Fudo sonrio.

Fudo: Ya... -Dijo un chulo, como siempre. -Tsunami sincronizo bien contigo.

Akiko miro al nombrado para despues volver a mirar a Fudo con una sonrisa.

Akiko: Si... Nos llevamos bien.

Fudo: Eso se nota. -Dijo como si fuera lo mas evidente.

Akiko lo miro seria. "¿Como podia ser tan antipatico?" se pregunto. Despues miro al profesor. Era clase de biologia. Bueno, no se le daba mal. Se giro para sacar un cuaderno, lo malo es que no tenia libro.

Akiko: ¡Profesor! -Lo llamo levantando la mano.

Profesor: ¿Si, señorita?

Akiko: No tengo el libro de esta asignatura.

El profesor, extrañado, miro la lista de alumnos.

Profesor: ¿Usted es nueva?

Akiko: Si.

Profesor: Entonces tendra que ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca. ¿Sabe donde esta?

Akiko: Eh... No.

Profesor: Entonces le tendra que acompañar su compañero. -Dijo refiriendose a su compañero de mesa.

Akiko: Ah... Vale. -Dijo para despues levantarse.

Fudo tambien se levanto. Ambos andaron hacia la puerta pero el profesor les paro.

Profesor: No tarden.

Akiko: De acuerdo. -Dijo para despues abrir la puerta.

Akiko la cerro tras de si.

Fudo: Tu sigueme. -Dijo poniendose delante de Akiko de espaldas a ella empezando a andar.

Akiko: Si, señor. -Dijo con tono sarcastico.

Fudo rio.

Fudo: Eres una bromista, ¿verdad?

Akiko: Y tu un antipatico, ¿no?

Fudo no contesto. Akiko nego con la cabeza y miro los pasillos. Mirando se topo con la cabeza de Fudo, y recordo la conversacion con Chizuru. Le entro ganas de preguntarselo en aquel momento, pero se mordio la lengua. En su lugar, solto una carcajada.

Fudo: ¿Y ahora de que te ries?

Akiko paro de reir.

Akiko: De nada. Aunque no creo que te importe. -Contesto queriendo empezar a discutir para decirle lo que pensaba de su actitud.

Fudo: Si no me importara no te preguntaria.

Akiko: ¿Ahora te importa de lo que me rio?

Fudo: Parece ser que si.

Doblaron una esquina.

Akiko: Pues te vas a quedar sin saberlo. -Dijo finalmente.

El resto del camino lo pasaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca.

Fudo se paro en frente de la puerta.

Fudo: Es aqui. Supongo que a dentro no te tengo que acompañar.

Akiko: Has supuesto bien. -Dijo para despues entrar.

Fudo se sento en un banco que habia cerca.

Akiko cuando entro vio en una mesa a la mujer que la acompaño el otro dia.

Akiko: ¿Se puede? -Pregunto parada en la entrada de la biblioteca.

La profesora miro a Akiko.

Profesora: Si, claro, pasa.

Akiko le hizo caso y fue hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la profesora. Una vez alli la mujer le pregunto que queria.

Akiko: Mi profesor de biologia me dijo que viniera aqui para recoger mi libro.

Profesora: ¡Ah, si! Se me olvido entregartelo. -Dijo para despues levantarse e ir a un almacen.

Akiko espero a la profesora con los brazos cruzados. Miro la ventana y vio que en el banco estaba esperandola Fudo. De repente sintio que una sensacion de repugnancia volvio a ella. La profesora aparecio entonces con una bolsa de libros entre los brazos.

Profesora: Toma. -Dijo para despues darle la bolsa.

Akiko: Gracias.

Cogio la bolsa, pero como no se esperaba que pesara tanto casi se le cae de los brazos, pero la aguanto y la sostuvo con mas fuerza.

Profesora: Si, pesa un poco. De paso te los he dado todos.

Akiko: Vale.

La profesora volvio a su asiento.

Profesora: Y a parte de los libros, ¿necesitas alguna otra cosa?

Akiko: No, esto es todo. -Dijo para despues irse. -Gracias, y adios. -Dijo en la puerta a punto de cerrarla.

Profesora: De nada, hasta luego.

Akiko cerro la puerta. El sonido hizo que Fudo mirara hacia el lugar de donde provenia el ruido, encontrandose a Akiko.

Fudo: ¿Ya has terminado? -Dijo aun sentado.

Akiko: Si. -Contesto secamente.

Fudo se levanto.

Fudo: Te has tomado tu tiempo. -Dijo yendo hacia ella.

Akiko: Tu podrias haberte ido. -Dijo andando.

Fudo: ¿Y como habrias vuelto?

Akiko: Me he aprendido el camino perfectamente. Esto no es un laverinto como para que me tengas que acompañar.

Fudo miro los libros que cargaba, los cuales llevaba con un poco de dificultad.

Fudo: ¿Por lo menos puedo ayudarte con los libros? -Pregunto esta vez mas amablemente.

Akiko noto el tono de sus palabras y decidio ella tambien ser mas amable.

Akiko: En serio, no necesito ayuda. -Dijo con tono normal, mirandole.

Fudo: Vale, como quieras. -Dijo rindiendose. Entonces suspiro. -Oye, queria decirte algo...

Akiko volvio a mirarle.

Akiko: ¿El que?

Fudo: Se que a lo mejor he sido un poco antipatico contigo...

"¿A lo mejor, un poco?" Penso ella.

Fudo: ...y queria disculparme por ello.

Akiko quedo impresionada.

Akiko: ¿De verdad? -Pregunto mirandole sorprendida.

Fudo: Si. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

Akiko: Ehh... Si, claro. -Respondio contenta.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. El resto del camino no hablaron, pero no hubo tension como antes. Llegaron a la clase y Akiko iba a llamar, pero no podia debido a los libros.

Fudo: Ya llamo yo. -Dijo dandose cuenta de ello.

Akiko: Gracias...

Fudo dio 3 golpes a la puerta y el profesor no tardo en abrirles.

Profesor: Han tardado. -Dijo serio dandose la vuelta para volver a su mesa.

Fudo: ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. -Le susurro a Akiko al oido.

Akiko miro a Fudo de reojo y despues volvio a mirar al profesor.

Akiko: Lo sentimos, es que de paso me han buscado todos los libros en el almacen y hemos tardado mas. -Intento excusarse.

Profesor: Bueno, ya no importa. Entren.

Entraron y en el camino a sus pupitres el profesor les dijo una ultima cosa.

Profesor: Les perdono por esta vez, pero no vuelvan a llegar tarde.

Akiko: Vale. -Dijo para despues poner los libros sobre su pupitre y sentarse.

Fudo: ¿Lo sentimos? -Pregunto en susurro sentandose.

Akiko: Si, aqui intervienes tu tambien.

Fudo: Y la pelea tambien interviene, pero no la mencionaste.

Akiko: Es mejor no mencionarla. Ademas no empieces otra vez.

Fudo: Vale...

El resto de la clase fue tranquila. Toco el timbre del fin de la clase, y Tsunami aprovecho para llamar a Akiko desde su pupitre.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Ahi termina el capitulo, ya que era demasiado largo. Espero que os haya gustado. Y, como siempre, ¡no os olvideis de dejar revierws! ;D<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Ya esta aqui el nuevo capitulo! Por fin (y esto va para aika-chan20 principalmente) podreis saber lo que queria Tsunami decirle a Akiko. Y no te preocupes Chizuru, tambien tengo planes de novios para ti. ¡A leer!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akiko: Ahora vuelvo, Fudo. -Dijo antes de levantarse.<p>

Fudo: ¿Que ocurre?

Akiko: Me ha llamado Tsunami. -Respondio para despues irse.

Akiko llego donde estaba Tsunami a paso normal.

Akiko: ¿Que pasa? -Dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa.

Tsunami: Nada, he aprovechado estos 5 minutos hasta la siguiente clase para que hablemos.

Akiko: Ah, vale.

Tsunami: ¿Como te fue yendo a la biblioteca?

Akiko fruncio el ceño.

Akiko: ¿Por que lo preguntas?

Tsunami: Porque a principios de clase no vi una muy buena reaccion por tu parte cuando hablaste con Fudo.

Akiko: Oh, claro... Si eres compañero suyo desde hace tiempo comprenderas que es algo antipatico al principio.

Tsunami: Al principio y al final.

Akiko: Bueno, tampoco es para tanto...

Tsunami: ¿Que? -Pregunto muy sorprendido.

Akiko: Es que al principio fue u incordio... Pero cuando volviamos ha clase me pidio disculpas por como se comporto.

Tsunami quedo mas impresionado todavia.

Tsunami: ¿Fudo Akio... Pidiendo disculpas?

Akiko: Vaya, no sabia que era tan extraño que lo hiciera... Yo tambien me sorprendi un poco, pero ¿es para tanto?

Tsunami: Pues... -Dijo asintiendo muy seguro con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Akiko: Vaya. -Dijo ahora ella un tanto sorprendida de que fuera para tanto.

Sono la campana.

Akiko: Bueno, hasta luego. -Dijo despidiendose con la mano para despues darse la vuelta e irse.

Tsunami: Adios... -Dijo algo pensativo mirando como se iva. -"Fudo esta bien pillado por Akiko..." -Penso.

Akiko llego a su silla y se sento todavia seria. Fudo se extraño de su cambio repentino de actitud, ¿que habria pasado en 5 minutos?

Fudo: ¿Pasa algo? -Dijo mirandola extrañado y un poco preocupado.

Akiko lo miro y decidio, que sin pensar, soltara la primera pregunta que le saliera.

Akiko: ¿Tan raro es que te disculpes?

Fudo: ¿Que...? -Dijo para despues mirar a Tsunami. -¿De que habeis hablado?

Akiko: Le dije, entre otras cosas, que te disculpaste, y me ha parecido extraña la reaccion que ha tenido Tsunami.

Fudo: Pues... -Empezo ha decir, sin saber si explicarle su "verdadero yo", le preocupaba como reaccionaria. -Bah, no eches cuenta a Tsunami, siempre exagera con todo. -Dijo como si fuera la pura verdad. Fudo rezo porque su actuacion hubiera sido buena.

Akiko miro al "exagerado" de Tsunami. Volvio a mirar a Fudo.

Akiko: Pues menudo exagerado, me estaba preocupando. -Respondio.

Fudo: "¡Bien!" -Penso victorioso, la actuacion salio a la perfeccion. -Te lo he dicho. -Dijo como si la comprendiera.

Akiko: Bueno, da igual...

Fudo volvio a mirar al surfista, el cual tambien lo miraba. En este caso vino una profesora, y dio comienzo una clase que tambien fue normal. A la hora y media sono otra campana de cambio de clase.

Akiko: Menos mal... Oye Fudo, ahora vuelvo, que voy al baño.

Fudo: Vale. -Respondio. En cuanto Akiko salio de la clase Fudo aprovecho para ir al pupitre de Tsunami. -¿Tu que le has dicho? -Pregunto algo amenazante.

Tsunami: Oh, vaya, hola Fudo.-Dijo como si le hubiera saludado de un modo normal.

Fudo: Respondeme. -Dijo sin rodeos.

Tsunami: Tu si que deberias responderme algo a mi, porque, la verdad, es demasiado raro simplemente imaginarte diciendo "lo siento", ¿tan enamorado estas?

Fudo: Yo no estoy enamorado, y no tienes que decirle nada de mi a nadie sin mi consentimiento, ¿lo has pillado? -Contesto serio y amenazante.

Tsunami: ¿Tanto te preocupa que le diga la realidad a Akiko? -Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

Fudo: No me preocupo, sino que te tienes que callar la boca al hablar de mi, yo dire lo que me de la gana y solo yo.

Tsunami: Pero algo bueno si, ¿verdad?

Akiko aparecio por la puerta.

Fudo: Tu solo callate.

Fudo fue rapidamente a su asiento para que la recien llegada no le pillara, pero eso era algo imposible de hacer, Akiko no era tonta. Akiko fruncio el ceño al ver de donde venia Fudo, despues miro a Tsunami, que los miraba a ambos con los brazos cruzados algo chulo. Akiko fue a su asiento para sentarse y hablar con Fudo.

Akiko: ¿Que ha pasado?

Fudo: Nada. -Dijo serio.

Akiko: Le has dicho algo a Tsunami, ¿verdad?

Fudo se quedo serio sin mirarla. Akiko rio como decepcionada.

Akiko: Si es que no se para que te digo nada. -Dijo mirandolo con repulsion, para despues levantarse e ir con Tsunami. - ¿Que te ha dicho? -Dijo en cuanto llego.

Tsunami: Nada, no te preocupes, ya te he dicho como es.

Akiko: Sea como sea a ti no te tiene que decir nada... Y eso le voy a decir. -Dijo esto ultimo a punto de girarse para ir hacia Fudo, pero Tsunami la cogio del brazo parandola.

Tsunami: No le tienes que decir nada, esto es entre el y yo.

Akiko: Pero yo he sido la culpable de haberle dicho de lo que hablamos.

Tsunami: Me da igual, tu no digas nada, por favor. -Dijo muy en serio.

Akiko se quedo mirandolo pensativa. Al final decidio rendirse.

Akiko: *Suspiro* De acuerdo, pero solo por esta vez, la proxima le digo algo, ¿vale?

Tsunami le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Tsunami: Vale. -Dijo, y despues la solto.

Akiko fue a su sitio sin mirar a Fudo y se sento.

Fudo intento hablar, pero Akiko hablo antes.

Akiko: No intentes disculparte, esta vez no te servira. -Dijo sin mirarle.

Fudo se rindio y le hizo caso, aunque quiso no rendirse tan pronto. Miro al frente y vio que llegaba otro profesor. Decidio callarse durante toda la clase, para ver si asi Akiko en una hora y media se tranquilazaba. El timbre toco y dio comienzo la clase.

Toco el timbre del recreo y Fudo, sin acordarse de coger su comida, intento llamar a Akiko, pero ella paso de largo de las llamadas de Fudo, y en una ocasión se arto.

Akiko: ¿Me puedes dejar en paz de una vez? -Dijo ya enfadada.

Tsunami fue junto a Akiko.

Tsunami: No vale la pena que te enfades, vamonos. -Dijo mirando a Fudo, para despues salir por la puerta.

Akiko le siguio. Fudo no supo que hacer. Tsunami lo ponia en contra de Akiko, y no iba a ser facil que esta vez le perdonara. Penso en decir la verdad.

Fudo: ¡El empezo! -Dijo desde una buena distancia detras de Akiko y Tsunami.

Akiko paro en seco y despues se dio la vuelta.

Akiko: ¿Que? -Pregunto muy sorprendida.

Tsunami: No le eches cuenta, intenta excusarse. -Dijo intentando que se fueran.

Akiko: Tu callate, -respondio a Tsunami. -¿que quieres decir? -Pregunto ahora a Fudo, hacercandose un poco para asi librarse de Tsunami y sus excusas.

Fudo: Que el empezo picandome, diciendome todo el tiempo que estaba enamorado de ti, o que era tu novio. -Dijo el tambien yendo hacia ella.

Akiko quedo seria por lo que le acababa de decir. Despues se giro para ver a Tsunami.

Akiko: ¿Es cierto? -Pregunto seria.

Tsunami: Pues claro que no. -Mintio.

Fudo rio.

Fudo: ¿Como todavia puedes seguir actuando? -Le dijo para despues volver a mirar a Akiko. -Akiko, ¿a quien vas a creer?

Akiko los miro a ambos.

Akiko: No lo se. -Dijo para despues irse de alli a paso rapido.

Tsunami: Akiko... -Dijo cuando ella paso a su lado, pero la chica paso de largo siguiendo andando hacia otro sitio. -Muy bien, figura, ¿ahora que quieres hacer para arreglar esto?

Fudo no contesto, pero siguio a Akiko, siguiendolo despues Tsunami. Fudo queria arreglar aquello. No sabia como, pero tenia decidido que lo haria.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense... ¿A donde habra ido Akiko? ¿Se arreglara todo? ¡Lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo! Y, como siempre: ¡Dejad revierws, plis! ;D<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Nuevo capitulo! Con este he tardado un poco mas que con el otro, pero tampoco mucho, ¿no? Bueno, os dejo leer. ¡Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

><p>Akiko huyo de los chicos. Camino hasta un lugar que estaba bastante escondido del lugar, justo lo que necesitaba. Era una especie de casita que tenia varias cosas de deporte, pero no le importo. Intento abrir la puerta, y aunque le costo un poco consiguio entrar. Ni intento cerrar bien la puerta simplemente la empujo pero quedo un poco abierta. Se sento en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas e intento no pensar en los chicos y relajarse en la soledad que encontro por pura suerte.<p>

Tsunami: ¿Tu sabes por donde vas? -Pregunto detras de Fudo.

Fudo no contesto y siguio mirando a todos lados.

Tsunami: ¿Estas sordo?

Fudo: Si, ahora mismo si.

Tsunami: Sordo para lo que quieres.

Fudo: ¿Me puedes dejar pensar? Ya la has fastidiado bastante.

Tsunami: Mira quien fue ha hablar.

Fudo: ¿Perdona? -Dijo ya mirandolo.

Tsunami: Tu has sido el que no ha sabido cerrar el pico.

Fudo: No pensaba permitir que tu fueras el bueno y yo el malo.

Tsunami: Ya, claro. Pues creo que eso no lo has conseguido, porque ahora los dos somos los malos.

Fudo no le contesto y siguio buscando. Mirando vio que la puerta del cuartillo estaba algo abierta.

Fudo: ¿Desde cuando ese cuartillo se abre? -Le pregunto a Tsunami.

Tsunami miro el lugar que dijo Fudo.

Tsunami: Desde... Nunca, ya nadie va alli.

Fudo ando a la casilla seguido por Tsunami. Cuando llegaron Fudo abrio la puerta, la cual hizo un chirrido. Akiko miro quien entro.

Fudo: Esta aquí. -Le dijo a Tsunami.

Ambos chicos entraron.

Akiko: ¿No os he dicho que me dejarais tranquila?

Tsunami se hacerco a ella.

Tsunami: Akiko, yo...

Akiko: Tu eres el que mas deberias irte. -Dijo de repente, cortandolo.

Fudo: Alejate de ella si es lo que quiere. -Dijo de repente.

Tsunami dio unos pasos atrás. Akiko aprovecho para levantarse e intentar irse, pero Fudo la cogio por el brazo.

Akiko: Sueltame, tampoco quiero hablar contigo. -Le dijo intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Fudo tardo un poco, pero al final la solto. Akiko sin pensarselo dos veces salio del lugar, dejando a los chicos sin saber como reaccionar en ese momento.

Tsunami: ¿La vas a dejar ir? -Pregunto de repente.

Fudo: ¿Que quieres que haga? Akiko tambien tiene razon, hemos sido unos capullos con ella y es normal que no nos quiera ver... Y mejor que tu te calles, que tu lo empezaste todo. -Dijo para despues irse.

Tsunami queria contestar, pero se resistio, tambien sabia que todo lo empezo el mismo. Se sintio decepcionado consigo mismo, el queria que todo fuera una simple broma... pero no todo es como uno quiere y mas si lo va complicando. El peli-rosa se quedo en el cuartillo hasta que sonara la campana, se sentia tan avergonzado que no queria ver a nadie. Mientras Fudo fue a donde estaba su clase, para esperar alli y no tener que resguardarse en ningun sitio. Ademas, asi llegaria antes a clase e intentaria que aquel dia fuera mas rapido. Miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que no faltaba mucho para entrar en el aula. Cuando volvio a levantar la cabeza para mirar al frente vio que Akiko habia tenido la misma idea que el, o eso intuyo. Se puso a su lado.

Fudo: ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto a Akiko.

Akiko: Mas o menos... Pero, por favor, no te preocupes.

Fudo: Como quieras. -Finalizo sin insistir.

Se quedaron callados un rato y sono la campana. Siguieron sin dirigirse palabra y un profesor no tardo en abrir la puerta pero Tsunami todavia no aparecio. Fudo miro si venia, pero nada. Entro al final sin esperarlo. Se sentaron en sus asientos, y un serio y algo sonrojado Tsunami aparecio por la puerta despues de un buen rato.

Tsunami: Siento la tardanza. -Se disculpo apresuradamente para ir despues a su asiento.

_DESPUES DE LAS ULTIMAS CLASES_

Todos se levantaron para irse, cada uno por su lado. Akiko fue al aparcamiento donde la dejo por la mañana su amiga, y de repente recibio un mensaje por el movil.

Mensaje: Hola, Akiko. Veras, no voy a poder recogerte hoy, estoy en uno de los baños y escrbiendo a velocidad. Nos han castigado y saldremos mas tarde. ¡Nos veremos en casa!

Akiko: Ah, genial... -Se dijo guardando el movil.

Empezo a andar al piso, aburrida por el camino, pensando que tendria que hablar ella sola como las locas. Se puso a pensar en el lio que se habia montado, aunque no tenia muchas ganas, ya que no le gustaban las peleas y ya se habia formado una, es que era fantastico. ¿Pero por que Tsunami hizo esa broma tan absurda... era para tanto? ¿De verdad Fudo estaba enamorado de ella...? Por lo menos muchos signos de ello no le habia demostrado, aunque como no lo conocia lo bastante, un signo habria sido el modo en que se comporto con ella. Si era verdad lo que decia Tsunami, Akiko habria tenido que hacer algo en Fudo para que incluso se disculpara por su conducta de cada dia. Un ruido la quito de sus pensamientos. Parecia una pelota que golpeaba contra la pared. Serian niños jugando. Siguio andando, pasando por una calle donde habian callejones. Cada vez el ruido era mas fuerte. Siguio andando, hasta que paso por al lado de un callejon del que provenia el ruido. Akiko miro, resulto ser Fudo que estaba dandole unas fuertes patadas a un balon de futbol; parecia estar entrenando. Se quedo parada, pensando que debia hacer. En realidad Fudo no tenia culpa de nada, penso. Entro un poco en el callejon.

Akiko: Hola. -Saludo algo timida.

Fudo paro su entrenamiento, sorprendiendose de que estubiera alli Akiko.

Fudo: Hola... ¿Que haces aqui? -Pregunto ante todo, era su mayor duda en aquel momento.

Akiko: Te oi... ¿entrenando? -Pregunto tambien con algo de duda.

Fudo miro su balon.

Fudo: Si... -Dijo para despues levantar el balon con el pie y llevarselo a la mano. -¿Pero tu no deberias estar en tu casa?

Akiko: Eso tu no lo sabes. -Respondio con algo de humor.

Fudo: Y... ¿ya no estas enfadada?

Akiko: Realmente no. Contigo no lo estoy, es Tsunami quien empezo pero, ¿se te a olvidado contarme alguna cosa?

Fudo: ¿Como el que? -Pregunto haciendose el tonto.

Akiko: ¿De verdad que Tsunami es un exagerado? -Pregunto pensando que asi lo entenderia.

Fudo penso un poco su respuesta.

Fudo: Eh... -Dijo mirando para otro lado, con una sonrisa. -A lo mejor...

Akiko se acerco mas a Fudo.

Akiko: ¿A lo mejor que?

Fudo: A lo mejor... Tsunami no es tan exagerado...

Akiko: ¿Y por que me mentiste? Se nota que eres antipatico, arrogante... -Dijo apunto de decir mas sinonimos.

Fudo: Sin pasarse. -Dijo algo molesto.

Akiko: Bueno que no hacia falta que me mintieras, si te digo la verdad hasta a mi me extraño que te disculparas... Pero es tu foma de ser, y no lo vas a arreglar de ese modo.

Fudo: Ya...

Akiko: ¿Y por que lo hiciste?

Fudo: Pues... porque si. -Respondio volviendo ha centrarse en su entrenamiento.

Akiko: Claro, picadas que le dan a uno de repente... -Dijo sarcastica. -En serio dime por que.

Fudo: Por lo que tu has dicho. -Dijo siguiendo dandoles patadas al balon.

Akiko, harta de que le echara mas cuenta al balon que a ella, se adelanto, y cuando Fudo lanzo otra vez el balon Akiko lo cogio.

Fudo: ¿Me lo das?

Akiko: No.

Fudo: Damelo.

Akiko: No te lo dare si sigues pasando de lo que te digo.

Fudo: No paso, y ahora damelo. -Dijo yendo hacia ella, creyendo que asi la callaria.

Fudo intento quitarselo, pero ella le hizo un regate.

Fudo: Que me lo des. -Dijo intentando quitarselo, pero era en vano.

Akiko: Que no.

Fudo sonrio.

Fudo: ¿Que quieres, jugar?

Akiko: Realmente quiero que me eches cuenta, pero ¿porque no?

Fudo: Te echo cuenta. -Dijo todavia intentandoselo quitar.

Akiko: Ya, que te crees que asi me callas.

Fudo apreto un poco los lados de la cintura de Akiko, haciendo que esta se encogiera de las cosquillas, lo que el aprovecho para quitarle el balon.

Akiko: ¡Eso es trampa!

Fudo: No hemos hecho unas reglas que yo recuerde. -Dijo pateando el balon contra la pared.

Akiko: Tramposo... Yo puedo hacer igual.

Volvio a aprovechar como antes cuando Fudo lanzo el balon contra la pared para pasar por delante suya y quitarle el balon. Cogio el balon con las manos.

Fudo: Lo de cogerlo si que es trampa.

Akiko: ¿Trampa? -Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. -Pero si no hay reglas.

Fudo fue a intentar cogerle el balon. Akiko empezo a jugar con el llevando el balon de una mano a otra. Fudo en uno de sus pases de manos cogio el balon.

Fudo: ¿No te aburres? -Pregunto con el balon debajo del brazo.

Akiko: Si... Pasamela. -Dijo de repente yendose mas alejada de Fudo.

Fudo: De acuerdo.

Empezaron a pasarsela. Akiko tiro mas fuerte, y asi lo hicieron mutuamente, cada vez complicando mas los pases. En uno de los pases Akiko resbalo y cayo al suelo, haciendose una herida en la rodilla.

Fudo: ¡Akiko! -Grito yendo hacia ella corriendo.

Akiko: Ay...

Fudo se agacho.

Fudo: ¿Estas bien? Dejame ver tu rodilla. -Ordeno preocupado.

Akiko sin decir nada levanto la rodilla. Cuando vio como estaba la rodilla volvio a quejarse de dolor.

Fudo: No tenias que haberle dado tan fuerte. -Dijo mirando el lugar dañado.

Akiko: No sabia que ocurriria esto...

Fudo miro la mochila de Akiko, y se levanto yendo hacia la primera nombrada.

Fudo: ¿Tienes agua y alguna toalla? -Pregunto abriendole la mochila.

Akiko: Agua si, pero como hoy no habia deporte no tengo toalla.

Fudo: Bueno... Da igual. -Dijo cogiendo la botella de agua.

Se acerco de nuevo a Akiko. Antes de agacharse empezo a quitarse la camiseta negra que llevaba.

Akiko: ¿Pero que estas...? -Dijo algo sonrojada.

Fudo: Como no hay toalla tendre que usar otra tela, y no creo que quieras prestarme tu camisa. -Dijo ya agachandose.

Akiko: No hace falta ninguna tela... Basta con la mano... -Dijo ya sintiendo la camiseta mojada de Fudo en su rodilla.

Fudo: Me da igual, ademas, con la mano se puede poner peor. -Siguio insistiendo. -De todas formas tengo una chaqueta. Luego me la pondre... A no ser que quieras que me la ponga ya.

Akiko: No importa, pontela luego si quieres... -Dijo intentando disimular su vergüenza.

Fudo: Vale. -Dijo todavia curandola.

Akiko miro disimuladamente el torso que tenia delante. Miro hacia otro lado y se mordio el labio lo mas disimulada que pudo. Aun asi, Fudo no era tonto, sabia que lo miraba. Pero se callo. Akiko siguio mirando como podia, reprimiendo sus impulsos... Aunque no queria.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Que capitulo! Al principio era dramatico... Pero despues he dejado que mi mente pervertida actuara... ¿Cuanto tiempo podra reprimir sus impulsos Akiko? ¿Lo conseguira por lo menos? ¡Descubridlo en el proximo capitulo! Y dejad revierws, plis... ;D <strong>


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Nuevo capitulo! Espero que os guste xD****, esta vez no va a ser tan... dramatico. No se ni si quiera como se me inspiro ha hacer algo triste... ¡Con lo que me gusta a mi el cachondeo! Pero voy a intentar cambiar en eso, y a poner ya lo importante de la historia. Bueno, que me enrollo. ¡Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

><p>Fudo termino de curarla.<p>

Fudo: Esto ya esta. -Dijo concluyendo.

Akiko: Vale... -Dijo aun algo sonrojada.

Fudo: Te diste un buen golpe. -Dijo mientras se ponia la chaqueta que saco de su mochila.

Akiko: Ya...

Fudo: Se ha hecho tarde. -Dijo mirando su reloj. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? -Pregunto colgandose su mochila.

Akiko: Si quieres. -Respondio colgandosela ella tambien.

Fudo: Pues vamos. -Dijo empezando a andar. -¿Te ayudo? -Pregunto tendiendole el brazo para que se apoyara en el.

Akiko: No, voy bien, solo a sido un rasguño... Oye, una pregunta, ¿como es que estabas entrenando? -Pregunto cambiando de tema.

Fudo: Es que quiero estar bien preparado.

Akiko: ¿Para que?

Fudo: Para una especie de concurso. Escogeran a los mejores jugadores viendolos en unos partidos, que seran contra unos cuantos equipos. Va a ser dificil y por eso quiero estar bien entrenado para ganar.

Akiko: Ah... ¡Pues mucha suerte!

Fudo: No la necesito. -Dijo chulito.

Akiko puso los ojos en blanco.

Akiko: (En eso nunca cambiara...)

Continuaron el camino hasta el piso de Akiko. En el portal saco sus llaves y abrio la puerta.

Akiko: Hasta mañana, Fudo. -Se despidio antes de entrar.

Fudo: Hasta mañana. -Respondio para despues irse.

Fudo penso en lo que habia pasado ese dia. Volteo para mirar a Akiko, pero ya se habia ido. Miro de nuevo al frente, pensativo... ¿De verdad que no sentia nada por ella?...

Con Akiko

Abrio la puerta, encontrandose con que Chizuru ya habia llegado.

Akiko: Hola. -Saludo cerrando la puerta.

Chizuru fue hacia ella.

Chizuru: Hola, ¿como es que has...? ¡¿Que te ha pasado en la rodilla? -Se sorprendio agachandose para ver la herida.

Akiko: Me tropece jugando.

Chizuru se levanto.

Chizuru: ¿Jugando? ¿Al futbol? -Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Akiko: Si. -Dijo para despues irse a su habitacion para dejar la mochila.

Chizuru la persiguio.

Chizuru: ¿Y que hacias jugando al futbol? -Pregunto para despues mirar el horario de clases -Pero si no has tenido.

Akiko: Es que me encontre a Fudo entrenando y jugamos un poco.

Chizuru: ¿El calvo?

Akiko rio.

Akiko: Si...

Chizuru: ¿Y ha que jugasteis? -Pregunto como si fuera algo normal, pero Akiko la conocia demasiado.

Akiko: A futbol.

Chizuru: Oh... Que pena... -Dijo burlona. Akiko puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. -Y, aparte de haber jugado a "futbol", ¿ha pasado alguna otra cosa?- Pregunto apoyando su espalda en el lateral de la puerta.

Akiko: Bueno, pues un lio en el instituto... -Dijo para despues explicarselo.

...

Se encontraban en el sofa del salon sentadas. Chizuru habia quedado impresionada por lo contado.

Chizuru: Vaya...

Akiko: Ya, mucho lio.

Chizuru: ¿Por que haria eso Tsunami?... ¿Sera verdad?

Akiko: ¿El que?

Chizuru: Que le gustes a Fudo.

Akiko lo penso un momento.

Akiko: No lo se...

Chizuru: ¿Tsunami ha intentado disculparse?

Akiko: Lo intento, pero le dije que se fuera.

Chizuru: Oh... ¿Y lo perdonaras?

Akiko: Supongo que si, pero no deberia dejarselo facil... Se ha pasado con la broma.

Chizuru: O la no broma.

Akiko: Con lo que sea, pero se ha pasado.

Chizuru quedo un momento callada, pensativa.

Chizuru: No sabemos si le gustas o no a Fudo, -Dijo sin mirarla, pero cuando iva a seguir hablando la miro a los ojos, con una sonrisa -¿pero a ti te gusta el?

Akiko se puso seria. Muy buena pregunta...

Akiko: Eh, no... -Respondio, no muy segura de sus palabras, lo que Chizuru noto.

Chizuru: ¿De verdad?

Akiko: Supongo que no... -Respondio del mismo modo que el anterior.

Chizuru se levanto.

Chizuru: Bueno, dejemos el tema por ahora, ya me responderas mas adelante. Ahora tenemos que comer. -Dijo para cambiar el tema.

Akiko noto una pequeña vibracion proveniente de su estomago.

Akiko: Tienes razon. -Dijo para seguirla a la cocina.

Al dia siguiente...

Chizuru: Aquí te dejo. -Dijo aparcando el coche donde siempre.

Akiko: Vale. -Respondio para abrir despues la puerta del coche y salir de el.

Chizuru: Adios, y suerte. -La animo antes de que se fuera.

Akiko: Gracias. Adios. -Se despidio para despues ver como el coche se iba.

Fue caminando a la puerta, pensando en como lo iba ha hacer si Tsunami, como tiene que ser, le pidiera disculpas.

Fudo: Hola. -La saludo cuando la vio.

Akiko: Hola. -Devolvio el saludo.

Akiko recorrio con la mirada el lugar, para ver si encontraba a Tsunami. Efectivamente lo encontro, algo escondido de los demas, con la cabeza gacha. Realmente estaba avergonzado, penso Akiko. Abrieron la puerta en cuanto sono una campana, y entraron.

En esta clase tocaba lengua, y paso bastante rapida.

Sono el timbre de fin de clase, y Tsunami fue a la mesa de Akiko en cuanto lo hoyo.

Tsunami: ¿Podemos hablar? -Dijo sin rodeos.

Akiko: Si. -Respondio para despues levantarse rapidamente de su asiento.

Akiko siguio a Tsunami, que iba fuera de la clase, al pasillo.

Fudo se quedo mirando como se ivan.

_CON TSUNAMI Y AKIKO_

Llegaron al pasillo.

Akiko se apollo en una pared mientras que Tsunami estaba delante suya.

El estaba algo nervioso; no sabia como empezar.

Tsunami: ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto.

Akiko: Ahora si. -Dijo secamente.

Tsunami: Yo... Lo siento. No debi haberme pasado tanto...

Akiko: En eso tienes razon. Ni siquiera tenias que haber empezado; ¿es que no pueden ser una chica y un chico "amigos"? ¿Siempre tiene que haber algo mas? -Pregunto algo enfadada.

Tsunami: No, es que... -Fudo te miraba de una forma tan enamoradiza... Estaba a punto de decir, pero se lo penso mejor y en su lugar solto un suspiro de rendicion. -...Tienes razon, no debi ni siquiera haber empezado. Te prometo que no lo volvere ha hacer.

Akiko guardo silencio.

Tsunami: ¿Me perdonas?

Akiko: Si... Pero como lo vuelvas ha hacer no te molestes en volver a pedirme perdon. -Le aviso.

Tsunami: De acuerdo. -Dijo ya mas animado que antes.

Una campana de comienzo de clase sono.

Akiko: ¿Entramos? -Pregunto ya amistosa.

Tsunami: Claro. -Respondio sonriendo.

Entraron a la clase y se despidieron con una sonrisa.

Akiko llego a su asiento y Fudo no tardo en hablarle.

Fudo: Te habra llamado para pedirte perdon, ¿verdad?

Akiko: Si. Me ha prometido que no volvera a molestarnos.

Fudo: ¿Crees que lo cumplira?

Akiko: Eso espero...

De repente llego el entrenador Kudou por la puerta.

Kudou: Buenos dias, chicos. -Saludo entrando a la clase.

Todos: Buenos dias.

Kudou: Antes de empezar con la clase tengo que dar una informacion sobre el concurso.

Todos sabian de que hablaba, incluso Akiko, por lo que no pregunto de que hablaba.

Fudo y algunos mas pusieron mas atencion que antes. Kudou fue a la mesa del profesor y puso encima una carpeta, que despues abrio para buscar unos papeles.

Kudou: Aquí -Continuo sosteniendo los papeles -tengo toda la informacion. Por favor, los que concursen que vengan a buscarlos.

Fudo se levanto, junto a otros, para ir a buscarlos. Al parecer, ya que no se levanto, Tsunami no concursaba.

El oji-verde volvio a su asiento ojeando la hoja que le acababan de dar.

Akiko: ¿Que pone? -Pregunto en cuanto el chico se sento.

Fudo: Que cotilla eres, ¿no? -Bromeo.

Akiko: Hablo. -Contesto cogiendo la hoja aunque no le hubiera dejado.

Era un papel de tamaño normal, en el que ponia bastante informacion, algunas cosas "innecesarias" para Akiko, pero no para Fudo.

Ojeo rapidamente lo que ponia hasta encontrar algo interesante. No tardo mucho.

Akiko: Vaya, esto no me lo contaste. -Dijo leyendo aquella informacion detenidamente.

Fudo: ¿El que?

Akiko: Que iba ha haber un viaje a varios paises... Y que "este concurso servira como un gran paso para el que quiera, o este pensando, esta profesion deportiva". -Leyo tal y como ponia.

Fudo cogio el papel para mirarlo.

Fudo: Sabia lo de los viajes, pero no se a donde... -Dijo leyendolo, y pasando de lo segundo que le informo Akiko. -Aqui pone que ire a los paises donde los equipos no puedan venir... ¡Guau! España, Brasil, Argentina y ¡puntos suspensivos!

Akiko casi cae estilo anime.

Akiko: ¿Puntos suspensivos...? Yo siempre he querido ir ahi...

Fudo: No. Quiero decir que habra mas paises. Seran... Me van a estresar...

Akiko: "¿Y se te va a caer mas pelo?" -Penso inmediatamente, ya que... no pudo evitarlo.

Fudo: ¡Ahora me han dejado con la intriga!

Akiko: Lo mismo me pasa a mi con las sagas... Siempre hay que esperar un año para la continuacion... ¡Y menudo suspense que te dejan!

Fudo: Te comprendo, en lo del suspense, ¿pero que sagas, no estabamos hablando de futbol?

Akiko: Yo te pongo mi ejemplo. -Se escuso.

Fudo: Vale... Lo que iba, ¡seran insensibles, esto es pasarse!

Akiko: ¿Te pones asi por no saber a que paises vas a ir? -Pregunto sin creerselo mucho.

Fudo: Pues si. Odio los suspenses... -Dijo con una mirada malvada.

Akiko: Ah, vale... -Dijo algo asustada.

Fudo: Pero no te asustes.

Kudou: Bueno, y ahora que supongo que les he dejado tiempo suficiente para leer y charlar con el compañero, -Cuando dijo lo ultimo Akiko y Fudo se sintieron identificados- ¿podemos empezar con la clase?

Todos: ¡Si!

* * *

><p><strong>A mi tampoco me gustan los suspenses, los odio... Yo con "sagas" me quise referir a la de crepusculo (si, soy fan, y TEAM EDWARD ademas). Pero los empiezo a comprender ahora que escribo; sin ellos no habria ganas de continuar la historia...<strong>

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. En mi opinion, creo que lo hize mejor que los anteriores. ¿Que pensais vosotros? **

**Dejadme revierws, plis... ;D  
><strong>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nuevo capi! perdon por haber tardado, los examenes no me dejan tranquila T-T. ¡Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

><p>Todos se levantaron, ya que el entrenador habia hecho un gesto para salir a fuera. Akiko en el camino le empezo a dar vueltas a un asunto relacionado con el concurso.<p>

Akiko: Oye, Fudo, -Lo llamo -¿Como harán lo del concurso? Me refiero a lo de viajar, y aparte como lo hareis para formar el equipo.

Fudo: Pues como sera en cuestion de mas o menos una semana todos los del Inazuma lo tomaremos como una "excursion", menos los que concursamos.

Akiko: ¿De verdad que todos vamos a ir a esos viajes? -Pregunto sorprendida y emocionada.

Fudo: Si.

Akiko: ¡Que bien! -Exclamo esta vez alegre.

Fudo: Vaya, si que estas contenta...

Akiko: Es que me gusta mucho viajar, y nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir a ese tipo de lugares. -Le explico.

Fudo: Nosotros en este equipo lo hemos tenido que hacer mucho. -Dijo recordandolo.

Akiko: Que carotas... ¡Pero ahora yo tambien! -Exclamo todavia alegre.

Tsunami estaba muy cerca de ella, y encima con el tono como hablaba sintio la necesidad de preguntarle.

Tsunami: ¿Por que estas tan contenta? -Pregunto poniendose al lado Akiko.

Akiko: Por el viaje. -Le respondio todavia con la sonrisa.

Tsunami: Ah, si... Va ha estar muy bien.

Akiko: Lo se. -Dijo todavia ilusionada.

Llegaron al campo, donde inmediatamente Kudou les dijo a todos que se pusieran a calentar haciendo una carrera de 10 minutos.

En la carrera Tsunami y Akiko aprovecharon para charlar.

Tsunami: Oye Akiko, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te propuse para acompañarte a tu casa?

Akiko: Si, te dije que no podia. ¿Que pasa, vas a probar suerte otra vez?

Tsunami: Si que me conoces... -reconocio, a lo que Akiko rio -Bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes respondeme.

Akiko se quedo pensativa un momento.

Akiko: Se suponia que hoy tambien me venia a buscar... Pero da igual, le enviare un mensaje.

Tsunami: ¿Entonces te puedo acompañar hoy?

Akiko: Claro. -Respondio con una sonrisa.

Akiko miro al frente, y se percato de que Fudo corria solo. Adelanto un poco mas el paso para alcanzarlo, no sin antes despedirse de Tsunami con un adios y el decirle lo mismo. Alcanzo a Fudo en muy poco tiempo.

Akiko: Hola. -Saludo a Fudo en cuanto lo alcanzo.

Fudo: Hola. -Saludo mirando a su derecha, donde se encontraba Akiko, dandose cuenta de que jadeaba un poco. -Pareces cansada.

Akiko: Lo estoy... Oye, ¿como es que estas tan solo?

Fudo miro al frente y sonrio.

Fudo: Digamos que no soy muy... sociable.

Akiko miro tras de si, percatandose de que Tsunami ya habia conseguido compañia hablando con Tachimukai.

Akiko: Eso se nota... Pero no te pasa siempre.

Fudo se extraño.

Fudo: ¿Ah no?

Akiko: Conmigo has conseguido ser sociable.

Fudo rio.

Fudo: En eso si tienes razon.

Kudou: ¡Parad! -Ordeno de repente, haciendo que todo el mundo parara. -Ahora entrenad los pases poniendoos en parejas y, moviendoos por el campo mientras os la pasais. Coged uno de los balones. -Dijo señalando un carrito de los de los supermercados que contenia dichos balones.

Fudo: ¿Te pones conmigo? -Le pregunto a Akiko.

Akiko: De acuerdo. -Respondio mientras iban a por un balon que cogio Fudo, para despues volver al centro del campo. -Ademas, ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que seamos pareja. Nuestro entrenamiento en el callejon tendra que haber servido para algo, ¿no?

Fudo: Y tu herida. -Incluyo mirando un momento la rodilla dañada de Akiko.

Akiko: Si, eso tambien.

Kudou: ¡Empezad!

Inmediatamente despues de la orden de Kudou Fudo le paso el balon a Akiko y empezaron a correr por el campo pasandose mutuamente. Hizieron el ejercicio bastante bien, y alguna vez Fudo chuleaba con el balon dandole toques o dando un vuelta sobre si mismo (tipo David Bisbal xD) mientras aguantaba el balon con el pie o dando toques, todo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

El ejercicio acabo bastante rapido.

Kudou: Ahora, con vuestra pareja, haceos unos regates. -Dijo cambiando el ejecicio.

Fudo fue el que empezo el ejercicio empezando a regatear a Akiko.

Ella no se lo conseguia quitar. En un momento, en el que Akiko creia que se haria con el balon, Akiko le iba a dar una patada al balon para quitarselo, pero no apunto bien, le dio a la pierna de Fudo, y como si hubiera sido una zancadilla Fudo cayo teniendo delante a Akiko, lo que hizo que Fudo se encontrara caido encima de Akiko.

Al poco rato oyeron un silbidito.

Rapidamente se quitaron de esa posicion para ponerse de pie y sacudirse la tierra. Intentaron actuar como si hubiera sido una caida normal, pero aun asi se sonrojaron.

Akiko: Perdon.

Fudo: No importa, continuemos. -Dijo para despues continuar con el regate.

Continuaron el juego sonrojados y aun un poco pillados por la caida, tanto que Akiko le quito el balon a Fudo. Al poco tiempo acabo el ejercicio.

Despues el entrenador siguio mandando mas ejercicios de entrenamiento, hasta que acabo la clase.

Todos fueron para la clase. En el camino Akiko todavia seguia algo sonrojada.

Fudo: Ya puedes tranquilizarte Akiko. -Le dijo al verla asi.

Akiko: Es solo por la clase. El deporte cansa. -Intento excusarse.

Fudo: Solo ha sido un accidente. -Insistio -Espero...

Akiko fruncio el ceño miro a Fudo.

Akiko: ¿Como que ``esperas´´? ¿Que te crees, que lo hice a posta?

Fudo: No; eso es lo que espero, que no lo hicieras a posta.

Akiko: Pues no lo dudes porque solo intentaba quitarte el balon. Nada mas.

Fudo: ¿De verdad?

Akiko: ¡Fudo!

Fudo rio.

Fudo: De acuerdo, esta bien. Fue solo un accidente. Pero ya puedes dejar de sonrojarte.

Akiko: Te lo he dicho, deporte cansa. -Repitio. -Ademas, tu tambien te sonrojaste.

Fudo: Si, en ese momento, pero ya estoy normal.

Akiko: ¿Y yo no?

Fudo en lugar de contestar a su pregunta busco el primer baño que estuviera mas cercano para conseguir un espejo. En cuanto encontro uno jalo del brazo a Akiko para entrar dentro.

Fudo: No. Tu todavia sigues sonrojada. -Dijo poniendola frente al espejo.

Akiko se miro al espejo.

Akiko: Bueno, ya se me ira. -Dijo para despues dar media vuelta y darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. -Fudo... ¡Me has traido al baño de chicas!

Fudo: Si, ¿y? ¿No se suponia que tu eras una chica? -Respondio sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion.

Akiko: Si, ¡pero tu no puedes estar aqui!

Fudo: Tss... Ya ves, como si me fuera a pasar algo.

De repente salio de una de las cabinas una chica que chillo al ver alli a Fudo.

Chica: ¡AAAHH! ¡Acosador pervertido!

Inmediatamente al oir el chillido de la chica salio de otra cabina una profesora con un bolso colgado del hombro.

Akiko: Oh Dios... -Se dijo a si misma al ver lo que se estaba formando.

Profesora: ¡¿Que ha ocurrido? ¡¿Que hace usted aqui? -Pregunto mirando a Fudo. -¡Vayase ahora mismo! -Le grito para despues sacar una regla de su bolso y empezar a darle con ella a Fudo en el brazo, en la espalda... lo primero que pillara, y asi se fuera mas rapido. Mientras el intentaba zafarse de los golpes.

Fudo: ¡Vale, ya me voy, ya me voy...! ¡PERO PARE! -Dijo saliendo de alli mientras recibia los golpes.

Profesora: ¡De esto quedara avisado al director! -Le amenazo el ya estando fuera y ella dentro del baño. Akiko tambien habia salido fuera antes, cuando la profesora habia empezado a sacar la regla, y lo esperaba apollada con la espalda en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La profesora volvio a meterse en el baño. Despues Fudo miro a Akiko jadeando.

Ella hizo un carraspido sin mirarlo.

Fudo: Vale, tenias razon. Los chicos tienen prohibido el paso al baño de chicas... Joder... -Dijo jadeando.

Akiko: Deberias creerme mas a menudo. Y vamonos ya que llegamos tarde. -Dijo mirando su reloj.

Fudo: ¿No puedo ni descansar un poco? Los reglatazos duelen...

Akiko: Ya descansaras en clase. -Dijo tirando de su brazo y apretando el paso.

Fudo: Te seguire, ¡pero sueltame del brazo malo! -Le dijo a lo que ella cumplio. Despues el se sostuvo la parte dolorida -¿Como sabias lo que iva a pasar?

Akiko: En mi instituto tambien ha pasado alguna vez que otra. -Respondio recordandolo.

Fudo: Ah... ¡Pero este calvario tambien lo he pasado por ti!

Akiko: ¿Por que?

Fudo: Porque no me creiste al decirte que estabas roja, ¡y te lo tuve que demostrar!

Akiko: Podrias haber dicho que estaba roja y punto.

Fudo se sorprendio.

Fudo: ¡¿Y no te lo dije?

Akiko: Eh... Que yo recuerde no.

Fudo quedo boquiabierto.

Siguieron el camino hasta llegar al pasillo donde estaba la clase. Habian otros esperando tambien para entrar, y un pelirrojo se extraño de como estaba Fudo agarrandose el brazo.

Hiroto: ¿Que le ha pasado en el brazo? -Le pregunto a Akiko haciendo que parara.

Akiko: Que entro en el baño de chicas. -Respondio para despues irse mas lejos donde se encontraba Fudo.

El chico todavia estaba extrañado.

Hiroto: ¿Y?... -Se pregunto asi mismo. -Por si acaso... no entrare en ese baño.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto habra conti! ;D (O por lo menos eso intare...)<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8

**Por fin subi el capitulo... Siento haber tardado. Estaba sin inspiracion, pero he conseguido exprimirme el cerebro consiguiendo la continuacion. A parte de que aunque estamos en vacaciones a mis maestros les ha dado la gana de mandar examenes y deberes... **

**Perdon, tenia que desahogarme XD**

**Ah, y una acalaracion: Las palabras que esten en _cursiva _son los pensamientos.**

**¡Que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

><p>Pronto sono un timbre de comienzo de clase, y aparecio el profesor de ingles para abrir la puerta. Fudo todavia se sostenia el brazo cuando se sentaron.<p>

Akiko: ¿Todavia te duele? -Le pregunto mirandolo.

Fudo: Un poco... -Dijo frotandose donde le dolia.

Akiko: Dejame ver... -Le pidio haciendo que el se girara ya que era el brazo derecho y ella estaba en el asiento izquierdo, y le remango del todo la manga corta. -Vaya... Te ha dado fuerte... ¿Te dio en otro sitio? -Le pregunto frotandole con delicadeza el brazo.

Fudo: En la espalda, en el otro brazo y un ragletazo en la cabeza. Pero lo que mas me duele es este brazo.

Akiko, a medida que le decia los lugares iba sorprendiendose mas, y acabando con unos ojos como platos (O.O)

Akiko: Que bruta... Lo siento...

Fudo: No pasa nada. Solo te pido que me prometas dos cosas: Cuando te diga que estas roja, ESTAS ROJA, y, que bajo ningun concepto, me lleves al baño.

Akiko rio por sus peticiones.

Akiko: Trato hecho. -Dijo sonriendo por la risa.

Fudo se quedo mirando su sonrisa.

Fudo: _Que guapa es cuando sonrie..._ -Penso sin poder evitarlo, y pronto sacudio la cabeza para sacarse esa idea. -_¿Pero que te pasa? ¡Deja de pensar tonterias!_ -Se riño mentalmente serio y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera riñiendo de verdad a alguien.

Akiko: ¿Te pasa algo? -Le pregunto al ver como se habia puesto.

Fudo: No, nada. -Dijo para despues ponerse normal mirando para delante con un brusco movimiento. -Anda, vamos a concentrarnos ya en el ingles.

Akiko se extraño un poco, pero tambien miro a delante.

Akiko: Esta bien...

La clase paso normal, aun con extrañeza por parte de Akiko, pero normal. El profesor habia mandado deberes ese dia, y, aunque sono la campana de fin de clase, Akiko no dudo en adelantar deberes los cinco minutos hasta el proximo timbre. Por suerte eran pocos, asi que en 4 minutos ya lo habia terminado. Aprovecho el ultimo minuto para hablar con Fudo.

Akiko: Termine. -Anuncio a Fudo soltando el lapiz por la mesa.

Fudo: Por fin.

Akiko: ¿Tu no adelantas deberes para no tener en casa?

Fudo: Me da igual hacerlos alli, asi no me aburro.

Akiko: Comprendo... ¿Vas a entrenar hoy? -Pregunto para empezar un nuevo tema de conversacion.

Fudo: No, ya he tenido bastante por hoy... _Bastante..._

Akiko: La verdad es que si... ¿Como pueden ser tan mal pensados los de nuestra clase? -Dijo al recordar el silbidito.

Fudo: Igual que Tsunami. -Dijo mirandolo.

Akiko tambien lo miro un momento.

Akiko: Si... ¿Por que empezo a pensar eso de ti?

Fudo: Porque... Segun el, yo te miraba de una forma romantica.

Akiko: ¿Y lo hacias?

Fudo no sabia que contestar, pero el destino lo ayudo ya que fue salvado por la campana.

Fudo: _¡Gracias!_ -Agradecio oyendo esa musica para sus oidos.

Despues cogio rapidamente su carpeta y la abrio.

Fudo: ¿Que toca ahora?... -Dijo mirando el horario.

Akiko: Recreo. -Respondio con un bocadillo en la mano. -Asi que no te libras de responderme.

Fudo: _¡Out! _¿Por que me voy a querer librar de tu pregunta? Pues claro que te respondo. -Actuo cogiendo tambien su bocadillo.

Akiko: Pues responde. -Dijo levantandose.

Fudo tambien se levanto.

Fudo: Pues claro que no te miraba, ¿que te creias? Yo, aparte de no enamorarme tan pronto, es muy dificil que me enamore. -Dijo empezando a andar.

Akiko: Aja, con que eres de gustos dificiles.

Fudo: Exacto.

Akiko: Pues mira, igual que yo.

Fudo: Eso es bueno.

Akiko: ¿Alguna a tenido suerte de coincidir en tus gustos?

Fudo: En realidad no, pero he tenido ligues... Espera, ¿has dicho suerte?

Akiko: Si. -Respondio sin entender lo que queria decir.

Fudo: ¿Te parece una suerte que alguien sea mi novia?

Akiko: No, no he querido decir eso...

Fudo: A ver si voy a ser yo el que te guste a ti.

Akiko: ¡Pues claro que no!

Fudo: ¿Ah no?... -Pregunto para despues acorralarla entre las taquillas y el mismo, con el brazo derecho atrapandola mas todavia y acercando su rostro al de Akiko. -¿De verdad?...

Akiko se habia puesto nerviosa con aquel gesto, y su corazon palpitaba fuertemente, pero decidio actuar como si esas sensaciones fueran todo lo contrario.

Akiko: ¿Estas intentando ligar conmigo? -Pregunto aparentando normalidad.

Fudo: Solo intento ver si lo que dices es cierto... -Respondio con una sonrisa, y acercando su boca a la de Akiko.

Akiko: Pues es cierto. -Dijo empujandolo para apartarlo de ella.

Fudo seguia sonriendo, y rio al ver que se habia resistido a lo que le habia hecho.

Akiko: ¿Asi conseguiste a tus ligues?

Fudo: A algunas... Con otras use otras tacticas.

Akiko rio y ando para adelante. Fudo la persiguio por detras todavia con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella entonces se acordo de que tenia que avisar a Chizuru de que no la viniera a recoger, ya que la acompañaria Tsunami.

Saco su movil del bolsillo y lo encendio.

Fudo: ¿Que vas ha hacer? -Pregunto al percatarse de lo que hacia Akiko.

Akiko: Enviar un mensaje a mi amiga... -Contesto mientras escribia. -Tengo que avisarla de que hoy no me recoja... Ya esta. -Dijo cuando termino de escrbir.

Fudo: ¿Hoy vas sola?

Akiko: No, me acompañara Tsunami. Si quieres tu tambien te puedes venir.

Fudo: No... Prefiero ir solo.

Akiko: ¿De verdad?

Fudo: Si. Si quieres te acompaño mañana.

Akiko: Vale.

De repente sintio en su bolsillo que el movil vibraba, por lo que lo cogio para ver el mensaje que habia recibido.

Mensaje: ¡Hola! Con que hoy te vienes con un "amigo" tuyo... Si es que al final no te voy a poder dejar sola ni el instituto... Jeje. De acuerdo, te doy permiso. Te esperare en el portal. ¡Hasta luego! ;D

En la ultima clase, Tsunami se acerco a la mesa de Akiko y Fudo para recoger a la primera.

Tsunami: ¿Nos vamos?

Akiko termino de meter los libros en la mochila y el estuche.

Akiko: Si. -Se levanto, pero se volteo un momento para despedirse de Fudo. -Adios, Fudo.

Fudo: Adios.

Akiko: ¿Me vas a acompañar hasta mi casa? -Pregunto a Tsunami en el pasillo.

Tsunami: Si. Despues me ire yo solo.

Akiko: Como quieras. ¿Que tal en el recreo?

Tsunami: Me ha ido bien... He estado con unos colegas hablando entre otras cosas que iriamos esta tarde a la playa a surfear. ¡Ah! Y ahora que me acuerdo... ¿Que paso hoy entre tu y Fudo? -Pregunto con voz picarona.

Akiko: ¿Te refieres al principio del recreo?

Tsunami: Si; a no ser que haya pasado otra cosa peor a escondidas...

Akiko: ¡Tsunami! -Le dijo para que dejara de pensar mal, a lo que el rio. -Solo es que Fudo creia que a mi me gustaba el, y como le dije que no me hizo eso, nada mas.

Tsunami: ¿De verdad?

Akiko: Si, Tsunami, de verdad.

Cuando llegaron Chizuru esperaba a Akiko en el portal. Chizuru miro hacia delante y se encontro con algo que no esperaba. Tsunami acompañaba a Akiko.

Akiko: Hola, Chizu. Este es Tsunami, aunque ya te lo enseñe una vez.

Chizuru miro seriamente de arriba a abajo al chico con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Chizuru: Si lo hiciste. -Dijo aun mirando a Tsunami, pero hablandole a Akiko. -Tu eres el de la bromita, ¿no? -Le pregunto al peli-rosado como si fuera cualquier cosa normal.

Tsunami tambien contesto de forma normal.

Tsunami: Si, encantado. -Dijo para despues tenderle la mano.

Chizuru: Yo no lo estoy tanto. -Respondio sin tenderle su mano. -Me molesto bastante lo que le hiciste pasar.

Tsunami: Pero ya ha pasado y le pedi disculpas.

Chizuru: Eso no es bastante.

Akiko se puso en medio de ambos para que pararan de hablar.

Akiko: Parad. -Les ordeno mirando a ambos a los ojos.

Tsunami: De todas formas a ti no te tengo que explicar nada, y muchos menos disculpar. -Le dijo a Chizuru para concluir. -Adios Akiko.

Despues se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Akiko iba a decirle algo a Chizuru pero se dio cuenta de que ella tambien se habia ido.

Suspiro un momento y subio tambien a la casa.

Cuando llego a las ultimas escaleras para llegar a la puerta, que habia en frente de ellas, Chizuru la estaba cerrando.

Akiko subio las escaleras rapidamente. Sugeto la puerta para que no se cerrara y entro en la casa.

Akiko: ¿Pero que te pasa? -Pregunto nada mas cerrar la puerta.

Chizuru: Ya lo dije antes: me molesto lo que te hizo. -Le repitio sin pararse de andar para ir a su cuarto.

Akiko dejo las llaves en la mesa del recibidor y la siguio.

Akiko: Vale, pero el ya me pidio disculpas.

Chizuru: Ah, ¿y por eso le tengo que recibir con los brazos abiertos? -Pregunto quitandose la mochila para despues soltarla en la cama.

Akiko: No, pero si podrias ser un poco mas amable. -Contesto mientras Chizuru cogia ropa del armario.

Chizuru: Pues eso no lo hare. -Dijo para despues, con la ropa en un brazo, irse al baño.

Akiko: ¿Y que vas, a pelearte con el siempre?

Chizuru: Quien sabe. -Y cerro la puerta del baño.

Akiko: Chizuru, sal del baño. -Le dijo dandole a la puerta pequeños golpes. -El me ha perdonado, y ademas se sentia fatal.

Pronto noto que la puerta se abria y se separo de ella, para dejarle espacio para salir a Chizuru.

Chizuru: Eso me da igual. -Le respondio a Akiko mirandola a la cara para despues irse al sofa y poner la television.

Akiko: Pero a mi no, asi que ya lo puedes dejar con el tema. -Dijo y se sento junto a su amiga.

Chizuru: No, no lo pienso dejar, porque tu has sido muy facilona. Yo que tu lo habria dejado sufrir un poco mas.

Akiko: ¿Cuanto?

Chizuru: Mmm... Hasta que hubiera intentado suicidarse estaria bien.

Akiko: Venga ya Chizuru, ahora no es tiempo de bromas.

Chizuru: No era una broma.

Akiko se sorprendio y miro a Chizuru con unos ojos como platos, para despues volver a mirar la television.

De repente Chizuru se giro para mirar a Akiko a los ojos y ponerle la mano en el hombro. La mirada en los ojos de Chizuru era muy sincera.

Chizuru: Mira Akiko, yo, como me entere de que alguien te ha hecho algo lo pagara muy caro, y todo porque eres mi amiga. No, peor, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana. Asi que escuchame bien, yo hasta que no te defienda hasta ver, desde mi punto de vista, que ya todo esta arreglado no pienso dejar el tema. Y si para ello tengo que meterme con ese tio, y con el que haga falta, lo hare, ¿entendido?

Akiko quedo pensativa y algo sorprendida por el discurso que le habia dado su amiga.

Al final asintio con la cabeza.

Chizuru: Entonces no hay mas que hablar. Voy a por el pollo. -Informo para despues levantarse e ir a la cocina.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Dejad revierws plis! ;D<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Nuevo capi! Ah, y otra cosa, no lo digo mucho pero gracias a todos los que me dejais revierws, no crei que fuera air asi mi primera historia... ¡Sois los mejores! ;D**

**Y un aviso: He hecho que en este capitulo Chizuru saque su gusto (mi gusto) por lo tios buenos xD**

** ¡Que lo disfruteis!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akiko estaba viendo la television cuando recibio una llamada.<p>

Akiko: ¿Diga?

Fudo: ¿Akiko? Soy Fudo.

Akiko: Ah, hola Fudo, ¿que pasa?

Fudo: Que Endo, el capitan del equipo...

Akiko: Se quien es, sigue.

Fudo: Nos ha llamado a todos para entrenar.

Akiko: ¿Entrenar? -Pregunto para despues mirar el reloj. -Pero si son las 4:00, termine de comer hace poco.

Fudo: Ya, yo tambien... Pero es que quiere que entrenemos siempre.

Akiko: Ah... Escogisteis a un buen capitan.

Fudo: Si... Como Endo no tenia tu numero me pidio que te llamara, ¿quieres venir?

Akiko: Vale, ¿vendras a recogerme?

Fudo: Claro. Pero tienes que estar preparada en... 15 minutos.

Akiko: Me dara tiempo. Hasta ahora.

Fudo: Adios.

Ambos colgaron sus telefonos.

Akiko se levanto del sofa y fue a su habitacion para empezar a vestirse.

Chizuru: ¿Vas a algun sitio? -Pregunto dejando de mirar la pantalla del ordenador.

Akiko: Si... Me han invitado a entrenar. -Respondio mientras se vestia.

Chizuru: ¿Y vas a ir ahora? Pero si comiste hace media hora.

Akiko: Es que nuestro capitan es un poco exigente con nuestro entrenamiento. -Dijo para despues ir al baño a peinarse.

Chizuru: No lo escogisteis bien ni nada... -Dijo con ironia.

Akiko: Lo mismo le dije a Fudo.

Chizuru: ¿Cuanto tiempo vais ha estar entrenando?

Akiko: No lo se... -Dijo con temor. -Pero ya lo descubrire... Me faltan 5 minutos... Preparare la mochila. -Se dijo para despues salir del baño e ir a la habitacion de nuevo en busca de una mochila.

Chizuru: ¿Te vendra alguien a recoger?

Akiko: Si. En... 4 minutos exactamente Fudo llamara por la puerta.

Chizuru: Tu novio, ¿no?

Akiko: Chizuru...

Chizuru: Perdon... Tu amigo calvo, ¿no?

Akiko: Si. Y es Fudo. Espero que un dia que estes frente a el no te equivoques... Voy a por una toalla. -Informo para despues ir al baño y cogerla.

Chizuru: Y coge tambien una botella de agua.

Akiko: Naturalmente.

En cuanto Akiko metio la botella de agua en la mochila sono el timbre de la puerta.

Akiko: Ya esta aqui. _Es puntual..._ ¡Adios, Chizuru! -Se despidio colgandose la mochila al hombro, a punto de salir.

Chizuru: Espera, que yo tambien voy. -Dijo yendo a la entrada, donde estaba Akiko.

Akiko: ¿Tu vas a jugar?

Chizuru: No, voy a verte entrenar.

Akiko: ¿A mi y a algun otro? -Pregunto abriendo la puerta y pensando en lo que le gustaria ver entrenar en realidad.

Chizuru: Si hay oportunidad, si. ¿Cuantos va ha haber? -Pregunto saliendo.

Akiko: Uff... Pues te vas ha hartar... -Respondio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Bajaron las escaleras. Cuando Akiko abrio el porton vio que Fudo la esperaba alli con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Akiko: Hola.

Fudo: Hola.

Chizuru: Hola. -Saludo apareciendo por la puerta.

Fudo: Hola... -Saludo un poco sorprendido por la recien llegada. -¿Tu eres la amiga de Akiko?

Chizuru: Si, me llamo Chizuru, -Respondio dandole la mano a Fudo para estrecharla con el. - pero si te resulta mas comodo llamame Chizu, todo el mundo lo hace.

Fudo empezo ha andar, lo que hizo que las otras chicas tambien lo hicieran.

Fudo: ¿Tu tambien juegas al futbol?

Chizuru: No. Solo voy a verla entrenar. _Y__ de paso a alegrarme la vista, pero eso nos lo podemos callar..._

Fudo fruncio el ceño.

Fudo: ¿De verdad que vas a estar aguantando todo el entrenamiento?

Akiko se asusto por la pregunta de Fudo.

Chizuru: Si... ¿Por que no iva ha hacerlo?...

Fudo: Por nada, pense que al final te podria aburrir.

Akiko al oir aquello se tranquilizo. Pensaba que seria algo peor...

Chizuru: No te preocupes, nunca me he aburrido. Bueno, admito que a lo mejor un poquito, pero acababa... _¿cual seria la palabra exacta para decir que miraba a los jugadores?..._ Entreteniéndome.

Fudo: Ah... Como quieras. Oye Akiko, ¿te has traido agua y comida suficientes?

Akiko miro su mochila.

Akiko: Eh... Agua si he traido, pero no comida.

Fudo: Da igual, te dare uno de mis bocadillos.

Akiko: ¿Cuantos te has traido?

Fudo: Dos.

Akiko y Chizuru se miraron mutuamente.

Akiko: ¿No basta con uno?

Fudo: Es que con Endo se quema muchas calorias... _por asi decirlo... _A parte que como aparezca Midorikawa ira pidiendo a todo el mundo de su comida, para solo probarlo y ver si esta bueno, como el dice.

Akiko: Ah... ¿Tan comilon es?

Fudo: Te sorprenderia.

Chizuru: ¿Quien es, un compañero vuestro? -Pregunto integrandose en la conversacion.

Akiko: Si, aunque no lo conozco muy bien...

Chizuru: Por lo menos ahora conoces de el que es muy comilon.

Fudo: Mucho...

Chizuru: _Entonces no estara bueno..._

Akiko: ¿Falta mucho para llegar? -Pregunto a Fudo con algo de impaciencia.

Fudo: No. Ya llegamos. -Informo mirando a un campo que habia bajo unas especies de pequeñas montañas.

Las chicas miraron abajo, donde miraba Fudo.

Chizuru: Akiko...

Akiko: ¿Que?

Chizuru: ¡Me dijiste que me hartaría de tios! -Dijo enfadada con tono infantil mirando a los seis chicos del campo.

Akiko: Eh... ¡Yo no sabia nada!

Chizuru: Si, ya, no sabias... -Se quejo cruzandose de brazos. -He venido para nada... -Se dijo con un hilo de voz.

Fudo, por mala suerte, hoyo lo que dijo.

Fudo: ¿Pero no habias venido para ver entrenar a Akiko?

Chizuru: _No exactamente..._ Tambien...

Fudo: Anda, bajemos.

Chizuru, mientras bajaba por las escaleras, se iva fijando en los chicos.

Chizuru: Akiko. -La llamo en bajito.

Akiko: ¿Si? -Pregunto en el mismo tono de voz.

Chizuru: No veo a ningun gordo, ¿donde esta ese Midorikawa?

Akiko tambien se fijo, pero igualmente no vio a ningun gordo, lo que le sorprendio bastante.

Akiko: Espera un momento... -Dijo mirando a Midorikawa. -Oye, Fudo. -Lo llamo ya en tono normal.

Fudo: ¿Que pasa?

Akiko: ¿Ese es el unico Midorikawa que hay en el equipo?

Fudo: Si, solo ese. -Respondio mirando al peli-verde.

Akiko y Chizuru se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Akiko: ¿Estas seguro que ese es el comilon?... ¡Pero si esta delgadisimo!

Chizuru: ¡Pero si esta buenisimo!

Fudo y Akiko miraron a Chizuru por lo que a ella le habia sorprendido.

Fudo: Ya... Es sorprendente...

Endo: ¡Hola, chicos! -Saludo con la mano y yendo hacia ellos. -¿Viene alquien mas con vosotros? -Pregunto mirando esperanzado a todos los lados de detras de los tres. -¿Ella tambien juega? -Pregunto mirando a Chizuru.

Fudo: Primero... No lo creo y segundo, no.

Endo: Ah... ¡Seguro que pronto iran llegando los demas! -Dijo positivo. -MIentras esperaremos a que lleguen con los que han venido. -Dijo girandose y yendo de nuevo al banquillo, donde estaban los cinco. -Ah, si. Akiko, tu si los conoces, pero...

Chizuru: Chizuru.

Endo: Eso, Chizuru, tu no los conoces. Te los presentare.

Chizuru: Vale.

Endo paro cuando se puso delante del banquillo donde los chicos esperaban sentados.

Endo: Chicos, os voy a presentar a Chizuru.

Chicos: Hola.

Chizuru: Buenas.

Endo: Chizuru, estos son Kazemaru, Kido, Fubuki, Midorikawa y Hiroto. Y yo, me llamo Endo.

Chizuru: Encantada. -Le dijo a Endo.

De repente aparecio corriendo por la parte de arriba Tsunami.

Endo: ¡Hola! -Saludo al recien llegado. -Ah, si, y ese es Tsunami.

Chizuru: Lo se... -Dijo con desgana.

Tsunami: Hola... Perdon por llegar tarde... -Dijo jadeando.

Endo: No pasa nada. ¿Viene alguien mas contigo?

Tsunami: No...

Endo: ¿Y has visto a alguien mas por el camino?

Tsunami: No, tampoco.

Endo: Oh... Bueno, ya iran viniendo... _espero..._ Esperemos 5 minutos.

Fudo: Akiko, ¿le decimos que ya no van ha venir mas? -Susurro al oido de la chica.

Akiko: Mejor que lo descubra el. -Respondio tambien susurrando.

Tsunami entonces se hacerco a Akiko para hablar con ella.

Tsunami: Hola. -Comenzo saludandola.

Chizuru: Adios. -Dijo para despues dar media vuelta e irse con los otros chicos.

Akiko: Hola. ¿Que ha pasado para que llegues tarde?

Tsunami: Si te digo la verdad... Estaba hechando una siesta.

Akiko y Tsunami rieron mutuamente.

Akiko: Tenias que haber seguido durmiendo. No creo que Endo lo hubiera notado.

Tsunami: Eso es verdad...

Akiko: ¿Como es que ha venido tan poca gente?

Tsunami: Pues... Digamos que la mayoria de la gente no les gusta entrenar hasta las 8:00 o puede que mas.

Akiko: O.O ¿Q-que?

Tsunami: No lo sabias, ¿verdad?

Akiko nego con la cabeza.

Tsunami: Ya lo se. Puede resultar muy sorprendente lo que le gusta entrenar...

Akiko: ¿P-puede? ¿Solo puede?

Tsunami: Pero tranquilizate... Hay veces que hemos durado mucho, mucho menos. Solo dura tanto cuando... tiene mucha energia.

Akiko miro a Endo, que estaba calentando y... bastante energico.

Akiko: Creo que hoy tiene bastante...

Tsunami tambien miro, comprobando que era verdad lo que decia.

Tsunami: Eh... No, ¿esto comparado con otros dias? ¡No es nada!

Akiko: ¿De verdad?

Tsunami: Si... -Dijo para despues rodearla con el brazo y llevarla a un sitio para que se sentara.

Chizuru se fijo en la cara de su amiga cuando se sento, que estaba como shockeada.

Chizuru: Oh no... ¿Que has hecho tu ahora? -Le pregunto a Tsunami.

Tsunami: ¿Yo? ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Akiko salio de su shock debido al grito de Tsunami.

Akiko: Chizuru, no me ha hecho nada, en serio. -Dijo para que pararan de pelear.

Chizuru: ¿Ah, no? A ver... Hace un momento, cuando no hablaste con Tsunami, estabas normal, llegas de hablar con el y te veo con panico. Aqui ha tenido que pasar algo.

Tsunami: Pues no, listilla, no ha pasado nada.

Chizuru: Tu mejor te callas.

Akiko: Mejor os callais los dos, que todos nos estan mirando.

Efectivamente, cuando Tsunami y Chizuru miraron a los demas estaban fijos mirandoles.

Chizuru: Eh...

Tsunami: ¿Ves lo que formas por tus tonterias? -Le dijo a Chizuru cabreado.

Chizuru: ¿Tonterias? No es ninguna tonteria. -Continuo peleando.

Akiko, rendida, suspiro y fue con Fudo, que se encontraba en el asiento de arriba.

Fudo: ¿Por que se llevan asi de mal? -Pregunto en cuanto la tuvo a su lado.

Akiko: Le conte a Chizuru lo que hizo Tsunami y cuando el me acompaño a casa tuvieron el primer encuentro.

Fudo: ¿Como fue ese primer encuentro?

Akiko: Malo. -Respondio simplemente.

Fudo: Vamos, que desde ese dia se llevan asi.

Akiko: Exacto.

Fudo: Bueno... Se nota que es una buena amiga, te defiende hasta el final.

Akiko: En eso tienes razon... Pero como sigan asi no se que haré...

Fudo: Bah, no te preocupes. Seguro que se reconciliaran, de eso no te quepa duda.

Akiko miro a Fudo.

Akiko: ¿Eso crees?

Fudo le devolvio la mirada.

Fudo: Por supuesto.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. De repente Endo se levanto.

Akiko: ¿Que va ha hacer? -Pregunto mirando a Endo.

Fudo: No lo se... -Respondio mirandolo tambien.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo corto aqui con un poco de suspense... ¡Ya lo se, soy muy mala! Pero es que el capi ya me estaba quedando largo. Pronto subire la conti.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado y... ¿me dejareis algun revierw?  
><strong>


	10. Capítulo 10

**Como os prometi aqui tengo la conti. ¡Que la disfruteis!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akiko: ¿Que va ha hacer? -Pregunto mirando a Endo.<p>

Fudo: No lo se... -Respondio mirandolo tambien.

Endo subio, andando por donde estaban los banquillos. En cuanto estuvo detras de la pareja, que no paraba de discutir, se arrodillo y los rodeo a cada uno por lo hombros.

Endo: Vamos, chicos, parad de discutir. -Dijo con su amplia sonrisa. -Hace un bonito dia, y no podeis...

Chizuru y Tsunami: ¡Callate! -Le gritaron al unisono.

Endo, con un miedo como el de un niño pequeño, se rindio rapidamente.

Endo: Va-vale... -Dijo separandose lentamente de ellos, para despues salir corriendo.

Akiko: Chizuru...

Chizuru: ¿Que quieres? -Le dijo con un tono de voz cabreado.

Akiko: No tenias que haberle gritado al pobre chaval, solo queria ayudar. -Dijo para despues mirarlo escondido entre los demas chicos. -Lo has atemorizado.

Chizuru: Perdona, pero no he sido la unica que ha gritado. -Dijo mirando a Tsunami.

Tsunami: ¿Y por que me miras a mi? Admito que tambien he gritado, pero es que tu me has cabreado.

Chizuru: No haber empezado tu con tus gilipolleces.

Tsunami: ¡Yo empiezo con lo que me da la gana! -Grito.

La discusion volvio ha empezar, gritandose los dos al unisono, sin casi entenderlos y sin casi saber como se entendian ellos.

Akiko suspiro, y apoyo la frente en la palma de su mano.

Akiko: Me estresan...

Fudo: Te comprendo.

Akiko miro un momento a Fudo, o a su cabeza, y se puso mas triste que antes.

Akiko: Oh... -Dijo volviendo a mirar en la misma postura que antes hacia sus piernas.

Chizuru: ¡¿Pero que...? -Se hoyo de repente.

Akiko miro al frente y se quedo sorprendida. Tsunami y Chizuru estaban empapados de agua y Midorikawa depositaba en el suelo un cubo.

Midorikawa: ¿Parais ya? -Pregunto.

Tsunami: ¡Midorikawa! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacernos esto? ¡Como pille un resfriado por tu culpa te... te... no se lo que te hago!

Midorikawa: Pues yo si se que te hare como pille sordera. Y ahora parad, que por vuestra culpa, por primera vez en mi vida, quiero entrenar de una vez. -Dijo dando media vuelta para irse de nuevo con los otros chicos.

Endo: Mido-chan... ¿Como que por primera vez en tu vida? -Pregunto triste.

Midorikawa: Eh... Por primera vez en mi vida estando malo. Es que ayer me servi una buena cena y me duele el estomago.

Endo: Ah, vale... -Dijo ya mas tranquilo.

Chizuru: Akiko... ¿Me dejas tu toalla?

Akiko: Claro. -Respondio dandosela pronto, ya que todavia tenia su mochila a mano.

Chizuru: Gracias... -Agradecio para despues secarse la cara.

Akiko: Anda, vamos nosotros ha entrenar. -Le dijo a Fudo levantandose y bajando al campo. Se giro un momento para mirar a Tsunami. -Y tu en cuanto estes seco te quiero ver en el campo. -Ordeno para despues irse.

Tsunami: ¿Y como voy a secarme ahora? Tendre que cambiarme, porque si no... -Se dijo mirando su cuerpo empapado.

Chizuru: Y yo... -Observo de repente. -_¿Pero si no he traido ropa, como lo hago?... ¡Akiko! _¡Akiko! ¿Tu tienes ropa nueva en tu mochila?

Akiko paro un momento de pasar el balon para responder.

Akiko: Creo que si. Mira a ver. -Dijo para despues continuar entrenando.

Chizuru se levanto y miro en la mochila, donde por suerte habia ropa limpia y seca.

Chizuru: Menos mal... ¡Akiko, si hay, gracias! -Dijo para despues irse a buscar un sitio donde cambiarse.

Akiko: De nada.

Tsunami: Yo tambien tengo, ¿no?... -Se pregunto mirando en su mochila. -¡Si, perfecto! -Dijo en cuanto encontro la ropa. -Bueno, ahora a buscar un sitio donde cambiarme. -Se dijo yendose tambien.

Chizuru caminaba por un aparcamiento de caravanas que habia por alli cerca. Buscaba un sitio escondido, y ese le parecia bien en aquel momento. De repente, mientras miraba los huecos que habia entre las caravanas, sintio que no estaba sola. Miro para atras y vio que Tsunami tambien estaba alli.

Chizuru: ¿Tu que haces aqui?

Tsunami: Buscar un sitio donde cambiarme. -Respondio simplemente.

Chizuru: ¿Y no te podias buscar otro?

Tsunami: No hay otro. Si no te gusta mi presencia puedes irte. -Dijo buscando tambien huecos entre las caravanas.

Chizuru: No me pienso ir, me ha costado encontrar este sitio. Vete tu.

Tsunami: Yo tampoco me pienso ir, nos tendremos que aguantar y quedarnos aqui los dos. -Asumio.

Tsunami encontro un hueco y empezo a quitarse la camisa mojada.

Chizuru: Genial... -Dijo ironica de espaldas a el. -Bueno, ha aguantare... Pero solo te pido una cosa, -dijo girandose para mirarle -no se te ocurra mi... rar... -Dijo mirando los abdominales de Tsunami. -¿Que haces desnudandote delante mia?...

Tsunami: Eres tu la que te has girado. Y tranquila, no pienso mirarte. -Dijo para despues chasquear los dedos para que Chizuru saliera de su shock.

Chizuru desperto gracias al chasquido.

Chizuru: Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. -Dijo para despues irse a otro hueco de entre las caravanas. -_Dios, pero que bueno esta... ¿Pero... que pienso? ¡Deja de pensar eso! Pero no puedo, soy asi... ¡Oh, Tsunami, ¿por que tendrias que haber hecho que me enfadara contigo?..._ -Penso frustada desvistiendose de cintura para arriba.

Tsunami: Chizuru. -La llamo pareciendo estar cerca.

Chizuru: ¿Que quieres? -Pregunto poniendose la camisa blanca y abrochandose los botones de la misma precipitadamente.

Tsunami: ¿Ya estas vestida? -Pregunto apoyando la espalda en la caravana que estaba a la izquierda de Chizuru.

Chizuru: No, todavia no. -Respondio sin mostrar su asombro porque la estuviera llamando para algo y, ademas, porque no usaba una voz ni enfadada, ni cansada por tener que esperarla, sino una voz de que parecia llamarla para algo importante.

La chica no tardo mucho en quitarse los pantalones mojados y sustituirlos por unos vaqueros.

Salio de su escondite y se encontro con Tsunami. El llevaba una camiseta verde con una gruesa raya blanca por la parte de la cintura y unos pantalones cortos blancos que no le quedaban muy arriba de las rodillas.

Chizuru: Ya esta. ¿Para que me llamaste?

Tsunami: Queria hablar contigo. -Dijo con sinceridad.

Aun asi Chizuru siguio con su postura.

Chizuru: Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo. -Dijo para despues irse, o intentarlo, porque Tsunami la cogio por el brazo.

Tsunami: Chizuru, por favor. -Rogo.

Chizuru se zafo del agarre del peli-rosa, pero no se fue. Lo miro de frente, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho y suspiro.

Chizuru: Vale, habla. Pero no tardes.

Tsunami: Mira, te voy a decir la verdad. Parece que a ti si, pero a mi no me gusta estar peleando todo el rato.

Chizuru: A mi tampoco me gusta.

Tsunami: ¿Entonces por que estas peleando siempre conmigo?

Chizuru: Porque en mi opinion Akiko te lo ha dejado demasiado muy facil. Tu solo te disculpaste con un discursito y ya lo habias conseguido.

Tsunami: ¿Y que mas quieres que haga? -Pregunto frustrado. -Me he disculpado y le prometi que no se lo volveria ha hacer. Incluso me dijo que como no cumpliera ni si quiera intentara disculparme.

Chizuru: Pues eso quiero que hagas, que cumplas tu promesa.

Tsunami: Pero si no me das ni una oportunidad no puedo demostrarte que cumplire, ¿entonces como lo hago?

Chizuru: Es que si yo fuera Akiko no te habria perdonado todavia, solo hasta que hubiera visto que estabas realmente arrepentido.

Tsunami: ¿Y cuanto tiempo hubiera sido eso? Ademas, tampoco es para ponerse asi.

Chizuru: Te aprovechaste de Akiko el primer dia fingiendo una amistad solo para picar a Fudo. Pues claro que es para ponerse asi. ¿O niegas que te hicieras "amigo" suyo solo por eso?

Tsunami bajo la cabeza y miro el suelo, pensando que lo que habia dicho era cierto.

Tsunami: Si, fue por eso... -Dijo avergonzado. Se paso los dedos de la mano derecha por el cabello, y volvio a mirarla. -Pero solo al principio. Despues ya senti una verdadera amistad por ella, sino no le hablaria, ni mucho menos la acompañaria.

Chizuru no dijo nada, por lo que Tsunami continuo.

Tsunami: Realmente quiero ser amigo vuestro, de las dos. -Chizuru todavia permanecia seria, y no muy convencida. -Te juro que cumplire mi promesa, pero por favor, perdoname.

Chizuru bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo. Miro a un lado y a otro de aquel lugar, pensandolo.

Chizuru: ¿Por que tienes tanto interes en que te perdone?

Tsunami: Porque no me gustan las peleas... Y menos con una chica como tu.

Chizuru sonrio.

Chizuru: No te voy a poder tomar en serio si te pones a ligar conmigo.

Tsunami rio.

Tsunami: Ya... Pero es la verdad. Bueno, ¿me vas a perdonar?

Chizuru: Me lo tengo que pensar. Te habras dado cuenta de que me gusta poner las cosas dificiles. Y mas con un chico como tu. -Dijo para despues descruzar los brazos e irse de alli para ir de nuevo con Akiko.

Tsunami sonrio por la ultima frase, y persiguio a Chizuru, que iva por delante.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? ¡Dejad revierws, plis! <strong>


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Aqui esta el capitulo! Adelanto que va ha haber momento romantico, pero no entre Fudo y Akiko ... ¿Quien sera? (Muy facil de adivinar...)**

**¡A leer y que lo disfruteis!**

* * *

><p>Midorikawa: ¡Tengo hambre! -Grito de repente, haciendo que todos pararan.<p>

Hiroto: Pero si llevamos muy poco entrenando. -Le dijo a su lado.

Midorikawa: Ya lo se, pero tengo hambre... Me voy a comer algo. -Dijo para despues irse a los banquillos, donde estaba su mochila.

Hiroto: ¿Y no nos esperas?

Midorikawa dio un mordisco a su bocadillo.

Midorikawa: No. Si quereis veniros.

Hiroto: Vaale... -Dijo yendo junto al peli-verde.

Akiko: ¿Vamos nosotros tambien? -Pregunto a los que seguian de pie.

Kido: Vale, nos lo tomaremos como un descanso.

Todos fueron a sentarse donde quisieron.

Akiko desde su asiento miraba a todos lados buscando algo.

Fudo: ¿Que buscas?

Akiko: A Chizuru y a Tsunami. Me preocupa que tarden tanto, y mas que esten juntos.

Fudo: Yo tambien lo pense, pero me despreocupe al ver que nadie gritaba ni que venia ningun coche de policia.

Akiko se rio por su ocurrencia.

Volvio a mirar y vio que ya venian.

Akiko: Ahi estan, por fin...

Fudo miro a los nombrados.

Fudo: Los veo. Ya puedes tranquilizarte, Akiko.

Chizuru y Tsunami llegaron a los banquillos.

Chizuru se sento al lado izquierdo de Akiko y Tsunami por detras de la segunda.

Akiko: ¿Donde estabais? -Pregunto a la de su lado izquierdo.

Chizuru: Cambiandonos, ¿donde si no?

Akiko: Es que empezaba a preocuparme de que tardarais tanto.

Chizuru: Pues no te preocupes, por que ninguna casa a salido ardiendo.

Akiko: Esa era una de las cosas que me preocupaba...

Chizuru miro a Midorikawa, que estaba yendo de uno en uno pidiendo comida.

Chizuru: Eh, mirad a ese. Parece un mendigo.

Tsunami: Si, y ya viene para haca. -Dijo mirando como se acercaba a ellos.

Midorikawa: Hola, chicos. -Saludó delante de ellos.

Los cuatro: Hola...

Midorikawa se sento detras de Akiko, al lado derecho de Tsunami.

Midorikawa: ¿Que habeis traido hoy para comer?

Fudo: Oh, ya empieza... -Dijo muy bajito, para que no se enterara.

Chizuru: Yo no he traido nada, ni siquiera iba a entrenar.

Tsunami: Yo he traido un bocadillo de tomate y jamon.

Midorikawa: ¿Me lo dejas probar? Es solo para ver si esta bueno.

Akiko y Chizuru sonrieron, recordando lo que habia dicho Fudo.

Tsunami: Vale... Pero solo un trocito.

Midorikawa: Claro.

Tsunami miro en su mochila y cogio en bocadillo en vuelto en papel de aluminio. Lo desenvolvio y partio un pequeño trozo.

Tsunami: Toma. -Dijo extendiendoselo.

Midorikawa: ¡Gracias! -Agradecio para despues cogerlo y llevarlo rapidamente a su boca. -Mmm... Que rico... Oye, Tsunami, ¿me das otro trocito?

Tsunami: Eh... Pero es que...

Midorikawa: Porfii... -Rogo con ojillos de cachorrito.

Tsunami: De acuerdo... -Dijo dandole otro trozo.

Midorikawa: ¡Bien! -Dijo contento llevandose el trozo a la boca rapidamente.

No tardo mas de unos segundos en tragarlo. Cuando lo termino volvio a mirar el bocadillo de Tsunami. Este miro el bocadillo en su mano, levanto la cabeza y miro a Midorikawa, que tenia de nuevo ojos de cachorrito y las manos en posicion orante. Tsunami miro a otro lado y le dio el resto del bocadillo a Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: ¡Gracias, amigo! -Dijo alegre para despues irse como un niño que ha conseguido una piruleta.

Tsunami: Si, si, de nada. -Dijo sin animo.

Chizuru: Hala, te quedaste sin bocadillo. Si es que no se para que se lo dices. -Le reprimio.

Tsunami: Ya... -Dijo sin echar cuenta a que Chizuru se estuviera metiendo con el. -Por lo menos me traje otro por si acaso, pero es mas pequeño... -Dijo triste mirandolo dentro de su mochila, sin atreverse a sacarlo.

Akiko: No te preocupes, si tienes hambre yo te puedo dar del mio.

Tsunami: No hace falta, Akiko.

Akiko: Me da igual. Si tengo mas hambre le quitare a Fudo del suyo.

Fudo miro a Akiko frunciendo el ceño.

Fudo: Oye, que tampoco te aproveches tanto.

Endo se levanto de su asiento cuando vio que Midorikawa habia terminado SU bocadillo.

Endo: ¿Podemos acabar el descanso? ¡Tenemos que seguir entrenando para ser los mejores! -Intento incitar a los demas.

Midorikawa: Pero si todavia me falta el bocadillo de... tomate. -Dijo estando a punto de decir "de Tsunami".

Hiroto: Pues te lo guardas, que hoy ya has comido bastante. -Dijo levantandose y yendo junto con los demas que se habian levantado y estaban yendo al centro del campo.

Midorikawa: Esta bien... Tranquilo, chiquitin, luego te sigo disfrutando. -Se despidio en susurro del bocadillo ha escondidas para despues levantarse.

Akiko: Vamos nosotros tambien. -Dijo levantandose. -Hasta ahora, Chizu.

Chizuru: Adios.

...

Cuando termino el entrenamiento eran las 19:00 de la tarde, y todos estaban exhaustos.

Akiko: Tsunami... Me dijiste que no duraria tanto tiempo... -Dijo entre jadeos yendo a los banquillos.

Tsunami: No... Te dije que no duraria hasta las ocho... Hay mucha diferencia...

Akiko miro su reloj.

Akiko: Si... De 59 minutos... -Dijo con sarcasmo.

Tsunami: ¿Lo ves?... Tengo razon...

Akiko le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro como respuesta. Cuando llegaron Akiko se apoyo con las manos al banquillo, jadeando.

Chizuru: Estas cansada, ¿eh? Como para no estarlo, la verdad es que habeis entrenado muy duro, y sin parar un momento.

Akiko: Lo se... Pero el no parece muy cansado... -Dijo mirando a Endo, que estaba de pie, y tenia la cara empapada de sudor. Mientras hablaba con Kido jadeaba y tomaba agua, pero al portero todavia se le notaban energias de sobra.

Fudo: Recuerda que el ha sido el que quiso hacer el entrenamiento... Ademas, por si no te has dado cuenta, cuando Fubuki dijo la hora Endo refunfuño.

Akiko: Es verdad... Como le gusta jugar...

Fudo: Es un fanatico...

Chizuru se levanto de golpe y se giro para hablar a los tres.

Chizuru: Bueno, siento pediros esto, pero... ¿teneis todavia fuerzas suficientes para ir a casa?

Los tres se miraron.

Tsunami: Por mi si, asi podre volver a mi querido sofa...

Fudo: Por mi tambien, tengo que hacer deberes.

Tsunami: ¡Ostia, es verdad...! Se me habian olvidado por completo... ¿de que habia?

Fudo: De... ingles, lengua y... matematicas, ¿no, Akiko?

Akiko: Si, aunque por suerte yo ya no tengo ;p

Chizuru: Me alegro por ti, -Le dijo indiferente a Akiko. -¿nos vamos ya?

Tsunami: Si, pesada... -Dijo levantandose y empezando a irse.

Chizuru: ¿Pesada? Mejor que te calles la boca si de verdad no quieres que empezemos. -Respondio siguiendole.

Akiko y Fudo tambien se levantaron y se fueron a subir las escaleras para irse.

Akiko: Como son... ¿De verdad crees que pararan alguna vez? -Le dijo a Fudo.

Fudo: Que si... Ya veras como sera mas temprano de lo que te imaginas.

Akiko: Ojala pudiera ser tan positiva como tu, pero conociendo a Chizuru... ¡Es una autentica caja de sorpresas!

Fudo: Bueno, pues entonces confia en que te dara esa sorpresa.

Akiko: O otra...

Fudo: A ver, ¿no querias ser positiva?

Los cuatro ya se encontraban en la parte de arriba, y Tusnami y Chizuru mas adelante de Akiko y Fudo.

Endo: ¡Adios! -Se despidio tambien con la mano.

Los cuatro: ¡Adios!

Los demas chicos tambien se despidieron, y el que mas animado se despidio fue Midorikawa para despues morder "su" bocadillo.

Akiko: Te habra quitado la comida, pero lo has dejado muy contento. -Le dijo a Tsunami.

Tsunami: Si, pero yo ahora me quedo con hambre.

Chizuru: Pues no haber dicho que tenias comida.

Tsunami: Oye, que ha sido un sacrificio de mi parte.

Chizuru iba ha seguir hablando pero Akiko se adelanto.

Akiko: Y nosotros te lo agradecemos. -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Chizuru miro a Akiko por aquel gesto, a lo que la segunda sonrio mas ampliamente. Chizuru nego con la cabeza y volvio a mirar al frente.

CUANDO ESTABAN CERCA DE LA CASA DE FUDO

Se encontraban por unos callejones, los tipicos a los que no entran ganas de entrar, y eso Fudo lo comprendia, pero alli habia encontrado un buen piso de alquiler que podia pagar con lo que tenia.

Fudo: Si quereis podeis iros ya, desde aqui voy bien solo. -Dijo a punto de irse.

Akiko: Yo, si no te importa, voy a acompañarte.

Fudo: Como quieras.

Akiko: Vosotros si quereis esperad aqui a que vuelva. -Le dijo a Chizuru y a Tsunami.

Chizuru y Tsunami: Vale.

Fudo y Akiko se fueron despues de haberles respondido, dejando solos a Tsunami y a Chizuru.

Chizuru suspiro y se dejo caer en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, mirando alrededor para entretenerse.

Tsunami: ¿Te lo has pensado ya? -Pregunto de repente a Chizuru, sacandola de sus pensamientos.

Chizuru: ¿El que? -Pregunto sin saber aun a que se referia.

Tsunami: Ya sabes... Lo de perdonarme.

Chizuru: Ah... Pues no.

Tsunami: ¿Y que tendria que hacer para que me perdonaras? ¿O que tendria que haber hecho Akiko? -Pregunto frustrado.

Chizuru: Ah, pues a lo mejor... -Dijo para despues darle una cachetada a Tsunami.

Tsunami se llevo rapidamente la mano al lugar donde le habia dado fuertemente y sin pensarselo dos veces la cachetada.

Tsunami: ¡Ay! ¡Espero que con esto ya estes contenta!

Chizuru: Pues la verdad es que me siento mejor. -Dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Tsunami: Que bien... -Dijo mirando al suelo.

Chizuru: Vale, te perdono. -Dijo de repente.

Tsunami levanto la cabeza, sorprendido.

Tsunami: ¿De verdad?

Chizuru: No me hagas pensarlo dos veces.

Tsunami: Esta bien... ¿Pero por que, que he hecho bien?

Chizuru: Mmm... Ese dolor que has mostrado ha sido un alago de mi fuerza, a parte que me ha divertido.

Tsunami: Ah... Deberia hacerlo mas a menudo. -Dijo con ironia.

Chizuru: En eso tienes razon. -Dijo mientras empezaba a reir.

Tsunami la acompaño en su risa. Entonces miro a su compañera, que miraba hacia un lado mientras reia. El chico fue bajando la sonrisa y se fijo en Chizuru, que estaba preciosa cuando sonreia, o eso penso el. De repente sintio un impulso de hacercarse mas a ella.

Chizuru no se daba cuenta, pero pronto noto que Tsunami estaba muy pegado a ella. Lo miro, y fue borrando su sonrisa. Aunque sentia ganas de preguntarle "¿Que haces?" algo la detuvo. Tsunami iba acercando cada vez mas su cara a la de Chizuru.

Ella sintio el impulso de irse para atras e irse, pero cuando lo iba a intentar se dio cuenta de que a su espalda ya tenia pegada la pared, y ahora las palmas de sus manos.

Tsunami se fue acercando mas, pero no ahora su cara concretamente, sino sus labios.

Cuando faltaba poco para que solo faltaran centimetros para tocarse, Chizuru oyó unos pasos, adivinando que era Akiko.

Chizuru aparto a Tsunami de un pequeño empujon.

Chizuru: Hola, Akiko. -Saludo, haciendo que volvieran a la realidad.

Akiko: Hola, chicos. Ya podemos irnos. -Dijo ya junto a ellos.

Chizuru: Si, claro. Adios, Tsunami. -Se despidio adelantando ya el paso antes que nadie.

Akiko se extraño, y estaba dispuesta a preguntarle a su amiga que pasaba.

Akiko: Adios. -Se despidio para despues seguir a Chizuru.

Tsunami: Adios, chicas.

Akiko iba corriendo tras Chizuru, que ya iba bastante adelantada.

Akiko: ¡Eh, esperame! -Exclamo un poco lejos de ella.

Chizuru giro la cabeza para ver por donde iba Akiko, la que no tardo mucho despues en aparecer por su lado.

Chizuru: Podrias ir un poco mas rapida.

Akiko: Eres tu la que te has adelantado antes que nadie... -Respondio entre jadeos de cansancio. -Ah, y por cierto, ¿que te ha pasado con Tsunami?

Chizuru: ¿A mi? Nada... -Dijo mirando al frente, intentando convencer a Akiko.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Se acabo, ¿os ha gustado? A mi por lo menos me ha gustado escribirlo... ¡Y mas el momento de Tsunami y Chizuru!<strong>

**Y aunque me hayais pedido momento romantico con Fudo y Akiko y no lo haya hecho aqui, intentare hacerlo en el siguiente. ¡Prometido!**

**¡Dejad revierws, plis! ;D**


	12. Capítulo 12

**¡Aquí está el nuevo capitulo! Está vez he puesto las tildes, que tampoco viene mal un poco de ortografía por mi parte xD**

**¡Qué lo disfrutéis!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente en el instituto...<p>

Era la hora del recreo. Akiko y Fudo iban charlando por el campus tan tranquilamente, hasta que...

X: ¡Tío, ni si quiera avisaste! ¡Eso no es de colegas!

Akiko y Fudo miraron de donde provenía y quién produjo el grito. Descubrieron que un chico rubio oscuro de pelo corto y ojos verdes se estaba quejando a Tsunami, rodeado de dos chicos mas y una chica.

X2: ¡Es cierto! ¡Estuvimos esperándote en la playa como tontos, preguntándole a cada persona que pasaba sí habían visto a un tío de pelo rosa! -Exclamó otro de pelo también corto pero moreno y de ojos marrones.

Xª (chica): Y algunos se cachondearon de esa pregunta... No se nos pudo ocurrir otra pregunta que "¿Has visto a un tío de pelo rosa?" -Dijo lo ultimo en tono de burla una chica con el pelo castaño claro y largo y liso hasta la cintura, de ojos marrones cafés.

X3: Claro, y todo eso sin contar que estuvimos... ¡3 horas esperándote sin surfeár! -Se quejo uno de pelo largo hasta los hombros y rubio de ojos azules.

Tsunami: ¡Vuelvo ha repetir que lo siento! ¿Que queréis que haga? Me llamaron de repente y se me olvido.

Xª: Tío... ¿Eso te parece una excusa?

Tsunami: Eh... No. ¡Es que no se ya que deciros!

X: Pues yo si se que hacerte... -Dijo amenazante acercándose a el.

Akiko notó que habría pelea, así que decidió ir para allá. Cuando llego donde estaban ellos se puso en medio del rubio y de Tsunami.

Akiko: Dejaló en paz.

Tsunami: Akiko, -la llamo por detrás, a lo que ella giró la cabeza para mirarle -lárgate.

X: Eso, mejor que te largues por tu bien... -Dijo para después apartarla con el dorso de la mano echándola a un lado y acercándose más a Tsunami.

Aún así, ella volvió a interponerse.

Akiko: No me pienso ir. ¿Se puede saber que te ha hecho?

X: Nada, solo que nos dejo tirados diciendo que iba a venir.

Akiko: ¿Y? -Pregunto con esperanzas de que Tsunami no hubiera hecho algo peor.

X: Que ni siquiera avisó y nos dejo 3 horas tirados en la playa, ¿te parece ya bastante excusa como para enfadarse con él?

Akiko: Oh... -Dijo como si hubiera perdido.

X: Pues eso. -Dijo para después apartarla de nuevo como antes.

Akiko pensó rápido y volvió a interponerse, aunque Fudo intento detenerla con un Akiko...

Akiko: Pero...

X: _Ya estamos..._

Akiko: ...podéis darle una oportunidad, porque él es vuestro amigo, y no lo volverá ha hacer.

Tsunami: Eso, lo que ella dice. -La apoyó viendo que a lo mejor ella le salvaba.

X: ¿Te crees que con eso será suficiente? -Preguntó a punto de apartarla.

Akiko: No... Por eso os lo va a demostrar.

Xª: ¿Y cómo? -Se involucró.

Akiko: Yendo hoy a la playa justo a la hora exacta. -Se le ocurrió de repente.

X: ¿Yendo hoy a la playa? -Repitió.

Akiko: Sí... Es la mejor idea para demostrarlo, ¿no? Simplemente os lo demostrará hoy de ese modo y seguirá cumpliendo su promesa todos los días que quedéis.

El grupo se lo pensó un poco, pero al final aceptaron.

X: De acuerdo, que haga eso. Tendrá que venir a las cinco en punto, sin un solo minuto de retraso, ¿esta claro? -Dijo señalando a Akiko y a Tsunami.

Akiko: Clarísimo. No tardará ni un minuto.

X: Vale... -Dijo para después irse de allí junto con los demás del grupo, que uno de ellos, sin darse nadie cuenta, se fue mirando pícaramente a Akiko.

Tsunami: Akiko, -Dijo acercándose a ella y posando su mano en el hombro de la chica. -has sido muy amable sacándome del marrón, pero... ¡¿Como quieres que no llegue ni un minuto tarde? -Gritó cambiando el tono de voz a un tono cabreado y quitando la mano de su posicion. -¡¿Sabes que soy yo el que siempre llega tarde? -Pregunto mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con el índice.

Akiko: Bueno, -Comenzó ha hablar en tono tranquilo, sin echar cuenta del tono alterado de Tsunami. -pues eso tendrá que cambiar esta tarde. -Dijo para después irse, pero frenó por la repentina petición de Tsunami.

Tsunami: Y solo cambiare si tú también vienes.

Akiko: ¿Qué? -Pregunto sorprendida.

Tsunami: Tú me has metido en este lío, así que tú me ayudarás a salir de él. -Dijo recalcando los "tú".

Akiko: Pero... pero... pero... ¡sí lo he hecho para defenderte!

Tsunami: Y yo te lo agradezco mucho, pero tendrás que controlarme, no soy muy bueno para despertarme de la siesta.

Akiko: No, si eso se noto perfectamente ayer...

Tsunami: Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. En mi casa a las... No se, calcula tú la hora, tampoco se me dan muy bien la matemáticas.

Akiko: No te aproveches tanto... -Dijo con voz ronca y mirada asesina.

Tsunami: Hasta la siguiente clase. -Se despidió con tono normal, sin tampoco echar cuenta de su tono de voz, y se fue.

Akiko suspiro mientras pensaba: _¿Pero yo porque me tendré que meter en lo que no me incumbe?..._

Fudo: Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi sí me ha dado miedo tu amenaza y tu mirada asesina.

Akiko lo miró con una pequeña forzada sonrisa.

Akiko: Gracias... -Agradeció para después ir apagando la sonrisa e ir poniendo la cabeza gacha.

Fudo: Yo también iré. -Dijo de repente.

Akiko, con ojos como platos, volvió a mirarle.

Akiko: ¿De verdad? -Preguntó sin creérselo mucho.

Fudo: De verdad. No me gusta verte así de triste. -Dijo para después recibir un inesperado abrazo de Akiko.

Akiko: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

Fudo: De nada... -Dijo conteniendo las ganas de decir su típico "lo sé..." y separándola de si para seguir hablando. -Así también te ayudo a fastidiar un poquito a Tsunami.

Akiko: ¿Cómo?

Fudo: ¿A qué hora decías que tenía que estar él allí?

Akiko: A las... cinco en punto, ¿por qué?

Fudo: Vamos a seguir caminando, y te lo explico.

Fudo le contó el plan mientras recorrían el lugar como antes.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, normales. Por suerte no mandaron deberes, lo que les vino de perlas especialmente a dos personas. A otra persona no le gusto tanto, ya que no tendría excusa para poder echarse su siesta y pasar el día tranquilo en su casa.

Cuando toco el timbre todos se fueron, Akiko y Fudo estuvieron yéndose juntos hasta la salida, siempre con una sonrisa maliciosa, pensando en lo que le harían a Tsunami.

Cuando Akiko estuvo sola después de despedirse la llamaron.

X2: ¡Ts! -La llamo.

Akiko se giro para ver quien la había llamado.

Era uno de los amigos de Tsunami, el moreno de ojos marrones, que estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Akiko: Hola. -Lo saludó mientras se acercaba a él. -Tú eres uno de los amigos de Tsunami, ¿no?

X2: Sí.

Akiko: ¿Y que querías?

X2: Quería preguntarte qué sí tú también vendrás a la playa.

Akiko: Ah... Pues sí.

El chico sonrió satisfecho.

X2: Perfecto... Pues hasta luego, preciosa. -Dijo para después irse, dejando un tanto extrañada a Akiko.

...

Akiko se puso a preparar las cosas para la playa en cuanto terminó de comer.

Chizuru: ¿Otra vez vas ha entrenar? -Preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Akiko: No. Nos han invitado a la playa. -Respondió sin parar de preparar las cosas.

Chizuru abrió los ojos de par en par.

Chizuru: Pero... ¡¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho antes? -Preguntó para después empezar a buscar algo a mucha velocidad dentro del armario.

Akiko: Se me olvidó... -Dijo sin inmutarse por la repentina prisa de Chizuru; todos los veranos pasaba lo mismo. -¿Qué buscas?

Chizuru: ¡Mi mochila! -Gritó sin parar de buscar. -¡Pero no la encuentro!

Akiko miró a la derecha del armario.

Akiko: ¿Te refieres a esa? -Pregunto señalando la mochila.

Chizuru miró a donde señalaba.

Chizuru: ¡Sí! ¡Es esta! -Exclamo con una sonrisa feliz cogiéndola. -¿Pero cómo que estaba...? ¡Ah, es verdad! Que la había dejado ahí para poder encontrarla mas fácilmente en verano...

A Akiko le resbaló una gotita anime.

Akiko: Pues como que el plan no fue muy efectivo... ¿Qué hora es? -Pregunto acordándose de la hora a la que Fudo la vendría a recoger.

Chizuru: Las... cuatro menos cuarto, ¿por qué?

Akiko: ¡Por qué me venia a recoger a las cuatro! -Dijo metiendo las cosas más aprisa. -Y yo tan tranquila comiendo y todo... ¡Creyendo que me iba a dar tiempo, y ni me he quitado el uniforme!

Chizuru: Aich... Tranquila, yo te preparo las cosas y tú te vistes, ¿vale? -Recomendó apartándola para ponerse donde ella estaba para preparar las cosas.

Akiko: ¿Pero no tienes que preparar tú las tuyas?

Chizuru: Que va, yo ya las tenía también preparadas para verano. Incluso ya tenía comprado el mejor biquini para la ocasión; es de tigre, bastante sexy.

Akiko: Bueno, gracias Chizuru. -Dijo yendo precipitadamente al baño.

Chizuru: Oye, Akiko.

La nombrada paro en seco.

Akiko: ¿Si?

Chizuru: Te olvidas de la ropa.

Akiko: ¡Es verdad! -Exclamo para ir después al armario. -Gracias otra vez.

Chizuru: De nada.

CUANDO YA SALIERON DEL EDIFICIO

Fudo: Hola, chicas. -Las saludó esperándolas en la entrada apoyado en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos.

Las dos: Hola.

Fudo: ¿Vamos?

Akiko: Claro.

Los tres empezaron a encaminarse a su destino, la casa de Tsunami, aunque para Chizuru no era todavía su destino.

Chizuru: Ahora que me fijo... ¿Por qué hay tanta prisa por ir a la playa? No es que no me guste, la adoro... pero es que es muy temprano para tantas prisas.

Fudo sonrió maliciosamente mientras miraba al suelo para después mirar al frente con la reciente sonrisa.

Fudo: Es que... Le tenemos una pequeña sorpresilla preparada a Tsunami... ¿Verdad, Akiko?

Akiko también sonrió.

Akiko: Sí...

Chizuru miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido y cogiendo un poco de miedo.

Chizuru: Bueno... Aunque me de miedo vuestras sonrisas demoniacas me tranquiliza y alegra saber que Tsunami va a ser el perjudicado en todo esto.

EN CASA DE TSUNAMI

Tsunami: Todavía falta mucho para las cinco. -Dijo sentado en el sofá mirando el reloj para después soltar un bostezo. -Echaré una siestecita de media hora... -Dijo para después acostarse y acurrucarse a su almohada.

De repente se oyó el timbre del portón.

Tsunami: _Joder... _¡¿Pero que bestia sin sentimientos me estará llamando ahora que estaba cogiendo el sueño? -Se levantó y fue al telefonillo. -¿Quién?

Fudo y Chizuru empezaron a reir en bajito para que no se enterará.

Fudo: Jajaja... Parece enfadado... -Susurro.

Akiko: Nosotros.

Tsunami: ¿Quienes son "nosotros"?

Akiko: Pues Fudo, Chizuru y yo, Akiko.

Tsunami: ¡¿Vosotros sois la bestia sin...? Quiero decir... ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan temprano? ¿Sabéis que me habéis despertado de mi siesta?

Chizuru: ¡Jajaja el marmota! -Susurró.

Akiko: ¿Estabas durmiendo? -Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa. -Eso no puede ser Tsunami... Sí quieres llegar a tiempo tendrás que bajar ya.

Tsunami: Pero sí no tengo ni las cosas preparadas.

Akiko: ¡¿Qué? Entonces ábreme, que voy a subir a ayudarte.

Tsunami: No, no hace falta, gracias...

Akiko: No era una sugerencia, voy a subir sí no quieres oír todo el tiempo el maravilloso sonido del timbre.

Tsunami: ¡Vale, vale! -Dijo para después darle a un botón que abrió la puerta de abajo y colgar.

Akiko: Chicos, misión cumplida ;D -Informó alzando el pulgar.

Después la chica subió las escaleras.

Chizuru: Que buen plan habéis tenido para cabrearlo... -Felicitó a Fudo aún con un poco de risa.

Fudo: Sí hay algo que la mayoría de la gente odia es que la despierten.

Chizuru: En eso tienes razón...

Akiko vió que Tsunami también había abierto la puerta de su piso, y entró sin tener más necesidad de llamar.

Akiko: ¡Hola...! -Saludó mientras cerraba la puerta. -¡Supongo que ya estarás empezando a preparar las cosas!

Tsunami: ¡Que sí, pesada! -Gritó desde su habitación.

Akiko fue a su encuentro mientras miraba su casa. Era pequeña, pero parecía estar bien para uno solo. En cuanto a la decoración, las paredes eran blancas; la entrada tenía un paragüero con un solo paraguas, un perchero con algunos abrigos y un zapatero donde habían unos cuantos zapatos de deportes, más chanclas y un par de zapatos de gala negros; después de un pasillo para entrar al interior de la casa, en cuanto terminaba, a su derecha, había una pequeña cocina separada del salón por una barra americana, sin ninguna puerta. Tenía una vitrocerámica justo al lado de la barra, con un horno por debajo, y al lado una nevera. Debajo de la barra había una papelera y en la estantería de arriba unas pocas botellas alcohólicas. Lo único que no había era lavadora, pero sí un cubo largo de plástico con una bolsa que estaba de ropa a rebosar. Delante de la cocina estaba el comienzo de un nuevo pasillo, donde a la izquierda de él había una tabla de surf, y delante del pasillo, pegado a la pared, el sofá. Delante del último había una mesa, y de este una televisión. En la pared al lado de los tres últimos había una ventana que parecía iluminar bastante.

Akiko entró por el pasillo y entró en la habitación donde se encontraba Tsunami, la suya, que estaba a la izquierda, y a la derecha un cuarto de baño.

La habitación de Tsunami tenía una cama, un escritorio, un portátil encima de él, un mueble de estantes donde en la primera estantería empezando por arriba habían fotos de él con amigos, de él surfeando, y de otras escenas, donde en la misma había un perfume masculino, Armani Code. En la segunda estantería había un reproductor de música, en la tercera estaban los libros del instituto y en la tercera y última habían bastantes películas y CDs. También tenía un armario a la derecha del escritorio. En la pared había una ventana que también parecía iluminar bastante.

Akiko: ¿Te queda mucho por preparar todavía?

Tsunami: No... Pero todavía me falta vestirme.

Akiko se fijó en que efectivamente todavía llevaba el uniforme de la escuela.

Akiko: ¡¿Pero cómo...? Anda... Vete a vestirte ahora mismo antes de que me impaciente... -Dijo señalando con el índice el baño.

Tsunami: Vale... Pero creo que ya es un poco tarde... -Dijo cogiendo lenta y precavidamente una ropa que tenía preparada en la cama.

Akiko: ¡Corre! -Ordenó sin dejar de señalar.

Tsunami no tardó en hacerle caso e irse pitando de allí.

Akiko suspiró y dejó de señalar. Miró la habitación y comprobó que al lado izquierdo de la puerta había un espejo. Se miró y esperó a Tsunami de ese modo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lo primero: perdón por no haber puesto la parte romántica de Fudo y Akiko que os prometí... Pero es que me sentí inspirada y esto es solo la mitad de todo lo que quiero escribir, así que en el próximo sí que habrá. Sí queréis podéis ayudarme con ese momento, tengo pensados algunos, pero a lo mejor vosotros tenéis mejores ideas.<br>**

**Y ahora lo de siempre: ¿Os ha gustado el capí? ¿Os gusto la broma? No es de las mejores bromas que hay, pero interrumpir un momento de sueño sagrado jode bastante, ¿no creéis? ¿He tenido muchas faltas de ortografía?**

**¿Merezco revierws? Deseo que sí ;D**

**Ah, y una cosa. ¿Recordáis a los colegas de Tsunami? Pues si queréis ayudarme, os pediría que me diérais nombres para ellos, no me gusta mucho lo de llamarlos X, no son los Xman para sufrir esa pena XD. Un chiste malo... Bueno, que sí tenéis ideas de nombres me las mandáis por un revierws. ¡Gracias! (Los nombres me dan igual que sean ameriocanos, japoneses, chinos, burgueses... Pero mejor sí son japoneses).  
><strong>


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aqui está otro capítulo más. Os adelanto que hay cosas de las que hasta me he sorprendido yo... Bueno, no os cuento más. ¡Descubridlo vosotros!**

* * *

><p>Tsunami: ¡Terminé! -Informó saliendo del baño.<p>

Akiko dejó de mirarse al espejo y fue a verlo.

Akiko: Por fin... ¿Entonces ya nos podemos ir?

Tsunami: Que sí... ¡Uy! ¡Tengo que meter la tabla en la funda! -Recordó para después correr a donde se encontraba la tabla.

Akiko: ¡Tsunami! -Se quejó siguiendolo.

Tsunami se sentó en el sofá y empezó a meter la tabla en su funda.

Tsunami: No te preocupes... Esto será rápido. ¡Pero meteté! Bien, ya tengo un pico, me falta el otro. -Metió el pico que faltaba, pero el anterior volvió a salirse. -¡Pero no te salgas! Si te meto no te salgas, por algo te meto. -Riñó al pico de la tabla que se había salido. -Lo que yo te digo, que no tendrás ni que sentarte. -Le dijó a Akiko.

Ella, que estaba de pie, suspiró y se sentó en el borde del sofá.

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Tsunami: ¡Ya está! -Dijó en cuanto terminó alzando la tabla dentro de la funda como si fuera un trofeo.

Akiko se levantó.

AKiko: ¡Por fin! Vamonos. -Dijo yendo a la puerta.

Tsunami: Pero me falta el bocadillo, tengo que... -No pudo terminar la frase ya que Akiko lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevó.

Akiko: Te compras algo en un chiringuito que haya por la playa.

Tsunami: ¿Y mi mochila?

Akiko: La tengo aquí. -Dijo alzándola.

Tsunami: ¿Cuando la has cogido?

Akiko: Cuando me aburrí de verte metiendo la tabla en la funda. ¡Vamos! -Ordenó abriendo la puerta.

Tsunami: Vale. -Dijo sin dudarlo mientras cogía las llaves en un momento de la barra.

Akiko hizo que Tsunami saliera primero, y cerró la puerta tras de si. Ella seguía metiéndole prisa, debido a que también se sentía responsable de llegar a tiempo.

En un momento bajando las escaleras se prometió mentalmente que no volvería ha hacer un promesa ajena, y menos con una persona como Tsunami.

Chizuru: ¡Por fin! -Exclamó alzando los brazos como en señal de victoria mientras se acercaba a ellos. -¿Se puede saber que haciais tanto tiempo?

Akiko: Pues... -Dijo resumiéndolo mentalmente de una forma muy corta, pero no se le ocurrió nada. -Te diré la verdad: Tsunami no había preparado la cosas a si que fue ha hacer la mochila, -A partir de aquí empezó a contar con los dedos, chocando el índice de la mano derecha con los demás dedos de la mano izquierda de forma ordenada. -después se dió cuenta de que llevaba el uniforme, así que fue a cambiarse, eh... después se acordó de su tabla y de que tenía que meterla en la funda, así que hizo eso durante un cuarto de hora, y después se acordó de su bocadillo, pero eso ya hicé yo que no lo hiciera. Por último bajamos las escaleras. -Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Chizuru estaba de brazos cruzados y asintiendo.

Chizuru: Aja... Bonita historia... Bueno, vamonos ya, que Fudo nos espera jugando al tetris con el móvil. -Dijo para después dar media vuelta e ir a la puerta y salir.

Los otros dos salieron después.

Fudo: _¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil? ¡Pero si soy estratega! Jugare otra... -_levantó la cabeza y vió a Chizuru. -_Bueno, no, que ya está ahí, jugaré en la playa... _¿Han llegado ya?

Chizuru: Sí.

Akiko y Tsunami aparecieron por la puerta.

Akiko: Hola. -Saludó a Fudo para después oírse el sonido de la puerta trás de si.

Fudo: Hola, ¿por qué tardasteis tanto?

Akiko: Oh, pues... -Comenzó dispuesta a contar la misma historia, pero Chizuru la interrumpió.

Chizuru: Una larga historia, creeme... ¿Nos vamos? -Y empezó a apretar el paso sin esperar respuesta.

Tsunami: Vale, vamos... ¡Pero podrías esperar! -Dijo a Chizuru.

Chizuru y Akiko: Eres el menos idóneo para esperar. -Dijeron al unisono, como si se hubieran sincronizado.

Fudo rió bajito por la coincidencia.

Tsunami: Vale, vale... iré más rápido. -Dijo obedeciendo a lo que acababa de decir.

Siguieron el camino hasta una parada de autobús, y cogieron uno. Llegaron en diez minutos, ya que no estaba muy lejos.

Bajaron del autobús y Chizuru fue corriendo a acostarse a un banco que había por allí.

Chizuru: ¡Qué bien! Echaba de menos este sol... -Dijo percatándose del buen día que había. Tanto que sacó sus gafas de sol y se las puso.

Fudo: Je, te gusta la playa. -Dijo acercándose a un lado del banco y sentándose en él.

Chizuru: La adoro... -Entonces miró a la playa y vió una cosa que hizo que se levantará un poco y se quitará las gafas. -¡Que guay! ¡Hay una red de voleibol! Que buen día de playa va a ser hoy... -Dijo volviendose a acostar.

Akiko y Tsunami también se sentaron en un sitio cercano.

Tsunami: Hay días que ha estado mejor. -Criticó mirando a su alrededor.

Chizuru: Pues para mí es perfecto.

Akiko: Y para mí, aunque no me gusté mucho la playa.

Tsunami se levantó mirando a Akiko y se puso las manos en la cabeza sorprendido.

Chizuru: Yo me quedé igual cuando me lo dijo a mí. -Dijo en tono normal sin quitarse de su postura.

Tsunami: ¡¿No te gusta la playa?

Akiko: Eh... No... no mucho... -Respondió un poco pillada por la repentina reacción.

Fudo: A mí tampoco me gusta mucho. -Dijo derepente con sinceridad, pero así apollaba a Akiko.

Tsunami solto un gemido y se desmayó.

Chizuru volvió a quitarse un momento las gafas para mirarlo y después se las puso de nuevo.

Chizuru: Hala, ya lo desmayasteis.

Akiko y Fudo: ¿Te crees que queriamos? -Preguntaron alarmados.

Chizuru: Yo querría... Pero tranquilos, ya lo despierto yo.

Se sentó y crugió los dedos, después se puso encima de Tsunami y le pegó una ostia que lo despertó.

Tsunami se llevó la mano a la cara.

Tsunami: ¡AAAHH! ¡¿Pero quién...?

Chizuru: Yo, de nada. -Dijo y volvió al banco.

Tsunami: ¡¿Cómo que de nada? ¡¿Sabes lo que duele? -Preguntó sentado en el suelo.

Chizuru: No, pero por lo menos te he despertado. -Respondió normal, como siempre.

Tsunami: Deberías aprender a despertar de otra forma...

Chizuru: ¿Preferías que te echará la Fanta en la cara?

Tsunami: Otras formas más sutiles.

Chizuru: Es que no tengo eso que le ponen en la nariz a los que se desmayan en las películas.

Tsunami: Pues deberías...

Chizuru: Ya lo haré un día en casa. Creo que es una cosa que hecha mucha peste, ¿qué necesitaré?

Tsunami: O.ó Mejor que no me despiertes...

En ese momento llegaron los amigos de Tsunami.

X: ¡Hola! -Saludó, y fue donde estaba Tsunami para tenderle la mano y ayudarlo, la que este aceptó. -Vaya, -hizo fuerza para levantarlo. -parece que al final cumpliste tú promesa.

Tsunami: Pues claro, ¿que te creías? ¡Jousuke Tsunami siempre cumple sus promesas! - Exclamó llevándose el puño cerrado al pecho.

X: Entonces estamos en paz. -Dijo dando fin al enfado, mientras rodeaba a Tsunami con el brazo por los hombros.

X2: Y además podremos echar cuenta ya de las demás personas. -Comentó brindándole una sonrisa especialmente a Akiko, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

Chizuru: ¡Por fin alguien que se da cuenta de nosotros! -Exclamó sentándose.

X: Lo siento. -Se disculpó a Chizuru. -Buenos, pues para empezar, supongo que conoceréis a Tsunami; por sí acaso, el tío con el pelo rosa.

Tsunami: Jaja, muy gracioso. -Bromeó sin molestia en la voz.

X: El que os ha echado cuenta se llama Sosuke, que por cierto es el ligón del grupo.

El peli-moreno sonrió.

Sosuke: Y estoy orgulloso de ello. -Dijo, y le guiñó el ojo a Akiko aún con su sonrisa.

Xª: No, si eso se nota, ya estas ligando otra vez.

X: Pues tú no te quedas atrás, -le dijo a la chica. -aquí donde la veis a tenido más de cinco novios este año. Pero no es realmente por eso por que se la conoce, sino por ser una de las mejores surfistas.

Sosuke: Y por tener un cuerpo muy deseable. -Añadió mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Xª: Que tú nunca conseguirás. -Le espetó a Sosuke. Después miró a Akiko, Fudo y Chizuru. -Me llamo Sayuri.

X: El rubio tímido de allí -lo señaló. -se llama Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: Gracias por aclararlo.

X: De nada, hombre. -Bromeó. -Y por último yo, pero solo por educación, no por ser el menos importante ni nada parecido...

Sayuri: Ni por enrollarse más que una persiana algunas veces. -Lo cortó mirándolo, para después mirar a los otros. -También es un gran surfista, y tiene mucho orgullo y ego masculino, tanto que estuvimos sin hablarnos por una pelea casi un año. Pero también hay que admitir que es una gran amigo, su nombre es Kyoto, pero cariñosamente lo llamamos Kyo.

Kyo: Gracias.

Sayuri: De nada. Entonces, solo faltáis vosotros. -Dijo mirando a Akiko, Fudo y Chizuru.

Tsunami: Pues son Akiko, que también es tímida pero al igual que Yamamoto solo al principio, Fudo, que es el estratega de nuestro equipo, y Chizuru, que también tiene un buen orgullo.

Chizuru: Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta. -Respondió quitándose las gafas.

Kyo: Entonces, ya que están hechas las presentaciones, ¿vamos a la playa?

Todos los amantes de la playa dijeron "¡sí!", mientras que los otros solo empezaron a seguirlos tranquilamente, aunque fueran a paso mucho más rápido que ellos.

Akiko miró a Fudo dispuesta a hablar.

Akiko: Fudo, ¿de verdad que no te gusta la playa?

Fudo: Eh... Sí, de verdad, ¿por qué?

Akiko: Porque entonces no te tendrías que haber molestado en venir.

Fudo: No es ninguna molestia, estabas tan triste que me hubiera sentido peor en mi casa. Además, ya sí que no me pude negar cuando te pusiste así de contenta. -Contestó sonriendo en la última frase.

Akiko no supo que contestar, simplemente miró al suelo, intentando esconder con su pelo el pequeño sonrojo.

Entonces Fudo se acordó de algo.

Fudo: Oye, eh... ¿a ti te gusta Sosuke?

Akiko levantó la cabeza mirando a Fudo sorprendida y más sonrojada.

Akiko: No, claro que no, ¿por qué dices eso?

Fudo: Por nada, solo preguntaba. Es que la forma con la que te miraba, te sonreía y te guiñaba el ojo... -A medida que decía más cosas iba sintiendo una inesperada rabia que aumentaba, y que hizo que el puño izquierdo, el que no miraba Akiko, se cerrara y se tensara cada vez más. -hacían parecer que hubiera algo...

Akiko: Pues no, de momento no hay nada.

Fudo: _De momento... -_Pensó con rabia.

Akiko: Además, ya oíste a Kyo. Es el ligón del grupo. Pero eso da igual, ¿no? A no ser que estés... celoso. -La última palabra la dijo con voz, sonrisa y mirada picarona.

Fudo: No. No, no, no, no... -Negó mirando su expresión mal pensada mientras movía los brazos de derecha a izquierda. -No me mires así porque no estoy celoso.

Akiko miró al lado contrario de Fudo.

Akiko: Sí, seguro...

Fudo: ¡De verdad! -Gritó desesperado.

Akiko volvió a mirarlo, pero está vez había quitado aquella expresión de su rostro.

Bajaron el puente de acceso a la playa, y se adentraron en la arena. Estaba caliente, pero no hasta el punto de ir buscando desesperado una sombra o ir corriendo al agua como un loco.

Cuando llegaron cada uno iba a su bola.

Sayuri ponía la toalla mientras hablaba con Yamamoto y Sosuke, que parecían comentar algo del mar, ya que era lo que más miraban por lo menos Yamamoto y Sayuri, ya que Sosuke lo que hacía era mirar disimuladamente el culo de Sayuri.

Tsunami y Kyo estaban sentados en la arena hablando y riendo. Parecían ser muy buenos amigos.

Chizuru ponía también la toalla. Cuando terminó se puso de rodllas en la toalla y busco algo en su mochila.

Akiko y Fudo: Hola. -Saludaron en cuanto llegaron donde estaban todos.

Los demás devolvieron el saludo para después volver a su tarea. La que saludo más distraída fue Chizuru.

Akiko: ¿Qué buscas? -Preguntó poniéndose de rodillas en la arena al lado de Chizuru.

Chizuru: Mí... ¡Mí bikini! -Exclamó contenta con la prenda en sus manos. -Voy a cambiarme. -Informó levantándose.

Akiko: Vale. -Dijo aprovechando después ella y Fudo su toalla en cuanto se fue.

CON TSUNAMI Y KYO

Kyo: Ahora que la veo mejor puedo decir que está bien. -Comentó mirando a Chizuru.

Tsunami: Te lo dije... La pena es que no se fija en mí... -Contestó también mirándola, pero con tistreza cuando dijo la última frase.

Kyo se giró bruscamente para ver a Tsunami.

Kyo: ¡Pues entonces tienes que ganártela!

Tsunami: Tienes razón, pero... ¿crees que lo conseguiré?

Kyo le puso la mano en el hombro más cercano.

Kyo: Tío, cuando te subes a una ola nadie te asegura si caerás o no, pero tú eres el que tiene que intentar no caer. Pues lo mismo es con esa chica, tienes que intentarlo.

Tsunami al oír lo que le dijo se empezó a sentir mejor, y sintió fuerzas para ir a por Chizuru.

Una sonrisa esperanzada se formó en sus labios.

Tsunami: Gracias, amigo. -Agradeció para después levantarse.

Kyo: De nada. -Dijo sonriendo y riendo un poco, mirando al mar. Después volteó la cabeza y volvió a verle.

CON TSUNAMI

Tsunami se quitó la camiseta y se puso por fin en bañador antes de ir con Chizuru.

Pensaba que ya era hora de ponerse él también en bañador, por que era el único que iba aún con la ropa normal. Incluso Kyo se había quitado ya la camiseta también. Ademas, ya empezaba ha hacer bastante calor.

Después de dejar las prendas en su bolsa, fue a una especie de pequeña cabaña donde Chizuru había ido a cambiarse, y la espero al lado de la puerta apoyado en la pared de madera, que estaba templada.

Al poco tiempo Chizuru salió por la puerta poniéndose mejor la parte de arriba del bikini.

Tsunami: Hola... -Saludó con voz interesante.

Chizuru miró quien era volteando la cabeza.

Chizuru: Ah, hola. -Saludó rápidamente levantando un poco el mentón y volvió a mirar a delante parta irse otra vez. Se notaba que no estaba interesada en absoluto.

Pero aún así, Tsunami no se rindió. Estiró el brazo y sin separarse mucho de la pared ya que no estaba muy lejos, la cogió del brazo no muy suavemente y la puso contra la pared.

Tsunami: ¿Sabes que ese bikini te queda muy sexy?... -Preguntó acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

Chizuru: Ah, vale, muchas gracias. ¿Me dejas irme, por favor? Gracias... -Dijo intentado irse por un lado, pero Tsunami volvió a atraparla.

Tsunami: Dejamos algo pendiente, ¿no te acuerdas?... -Dijo acercando su boca a la de ella lentamente.

Chizuru: Ah, sí, me acuerdo que paso algo. Pero no que lo dejáramos pendiente. -Después de decir esto rápidamente se escapó e hizo que Tsunami se pegara un golpe contra la pared en la frente.

Tsunami: ¡Ah! -Se quejó llevando su mano al lugar dañado.

Chizuru: Eso te pasa por venirme así con todo el morro.

Tsunami: Pero, pero... ¡Sí el otro día pasó lo mismo y no te quejaste!

Chizuru: Te di un empujón, ¿qué más quieres?

Tsunami: Pero... No te quejaste...

Chizuru: Pero te aparté, ¿encima lo tengo que decir? Vale, muy bien, ¡no quiero salir contigo! -Lo último lo grito poniendo sus manos en torno a su boca, como su fuera un megáfono.

Tsunami: Pero, pero... ¿Pero por qué?

Chizuru: Pues porque de momento no me gustas.

Tsunami: ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Chizuru: Pues... ¿qué va ha ser? ligar conmigo.

Tsunami: ¿Pero cómo lo hago? ¿Qué cosas te gustan?...

Chizuru: Eso ya no te lo voy a decir, no soy tan tonta. Pero te recomiendo que vayas paso a paso, y no que me beses de sopetón. ¿Entonces que será lo siguiente? ¿Llevarme ya a la cama?

Tsunami abrió los ojos como platos.

Tsunami: Eso tampoco, mujer...

Chizuru: Es que ya no sé que esperarme de ti. -Después miró a los demás. -Bueno, mejor vayámonos ya que la gente se estará preocupando de nosotros.

Tsunami: Sí, será lo mejor.

Chizuru fue con Akiko y Fudo, mientras que Tsunami fue junto a Kyo para comentarle la historia.

Akiko: Hola, Chizu.

Chizuru se sentó en su toalla, que estaba libre por fin, y Akiko y Fudo estaban cada uno en la suya.

Chizuru: Hola.

Akiko: ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Tsunami?

Fudo: ¿Algo que no debíais?

Chizuru miró a Fudo, y después volvió a mirar a Akiko.

Chizuru: Akiko, ¿tú amigo es un gracioso, verdad?

Akiko soltó una carcajada.

Akiko: Bueno, que qué habéis estado haciendo.

Chizuru: Nada, solo hablar. -Contestó, rogando mentalmente que no hubieran visto otra cosa, como el intento del beso.

Akiko: Pues menuda conversación más interesante habréis tenido.

Chizuru: Sí, -Dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza. -se podría aprender algo de ella.

Sayuri: Oye chicos, -Los llamó al lado de ellos, moviendo un balón de voleibol que tenía en las manos. -¿queréis venir a jugar un partido?

Chizuru: Por mi vale, ¿y vosotros? -Les preguntó a los dos que faltaban por contestar.

Fudo: Vale.

Akiko: Yo me voy a quedar aquí, quiero tomar un poco el sol.

Sayuri: Como quieras. -Dijo para después darse la vuelta e irse junto con Chizuru y Fudo, que se despidieron de Akiko antes de ir a jugar.

La pista de voleibol no estaba muy lejos de ellos, es más, si alguien diera un buen golpe podría darle a alguno.

Aún así Akiko se estiró más en la toalla para disfrutar de los rayos del sol en todo su explendor y cerró los ojos tranquilamente.

En la toalla donde estaba Chizuru se puso alguien de repente, y Akiko no se dió cuenta hasta que la saludaron con un "hola".

Akiko: Oh, hola, Sosuke. -Saludó descubriendo quien era.

Sosuke: ¿Que haces aquí sola?

Akiko: Es que no tenía muchas ganas de jugar al voleibol.

Sosuke: Yo tampoco. Me gusta más quedarme aquí... Contigo.

Akiko: ¡¿QUÉ? -Fue lo único que le salió, y lo dijo con tanta sorpresa que menos mal que no estaba bebiendo agua.

Sosuke: Akiko, me gustas.

Akiko se sonrojó por lo siguiente que le dijo.

En cambio Sosuke posó su mano en la nuca de Akiko y la fue acercando para besarla.

MIENTRAS, EN EL PARTIDO...

Chizuru y Fudo estaban en el mismo equipo junto con Kyo, y en el equipo contrario estaban Tsunami, Sayuri y Yamamoto.

Estaban jugando tan tranquilamente hasta que Fudo tubo que sacar. Se puso en la zona de saque, y cuando iba a lanzar vió algo que le hizo sentir la misma rabia que antes, y es que su equipo estaba en una posición en la que se podía ver el lugar en el que ellos se situaron para poner sus toallas y materiales, y en esta ocasión pudo ver a Akiko y a Sosuke.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso, fue cuando Sosuke la atrajo hacía sí.

Chizuru: ¡Pero saca ya! -Le gritó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Fudo tubo un plan rápidamente. No era muy bueno, pero se quedaría a gusto.

Fudo: ¡Vale! -Respondió para después coger un poco de carrerilla y lanzar todo lo fuerte que pudo.

El problema, y el plan, fue que no lanzó a su equipo, sino a la cabeza de Sosuke, y dió de lleno.

Sosuke: ¡AAAHH! -Gritó con las dos manos en la cabeza y dejándose caer en la toalla.

Akiko sin poder evitarlo por su forma de ser fue a socorrerlo sin dudarlo.

Akiko: Sosuke, ¿estas bien?... ¡¿Pero quién ha sido? -Preguntó con cara enfadada esta vez mirando a los que jugaban.

Todos señalaron a Fudo.

Fudo: Hala, gracias... ¡Pero ha sido sin querer! -Le gritó a Akiko.

Chizuru: ¿Eso sin querer? Se nota a kilómetros que ha sido queriendo.

Fudo: Gracias. -Agradeció sarcásticamente antes de ir donde estaba Akiko. -Akiko, yo... lo siento, ha sido sin querer.

Akiko: Fudo, tú mejor no hables, y reza porque alguno se haya traído un botiquín. -Amenazó con voz ronca.

Kyo: ¡Yo tengo uno en mi mochila!

Akiko: Cógelo, Fudo.

Fudo fue a la mochila de Kyo y cogió una crema que había dentro del botiquín.

Fudo: Toma. -Dijo dándole la crema.

Akiko lo cogió y se lo untó a Sosuke en el lugar del golpe.

Akiko: ¿Estas mejor?

Sosuke: Sí... -Afirmó sentándose.

Fudo: Lo siento...

Akiko: Ni lo intentes.

Sosuke: No, sí da igual, habrá sido un accidente.

Akiko: Eso espero. -Dijo mirando a Fudo con mirada asesina.

Los demás se acercaron y Kyo llamó por el hombro a Sosuke.

Kyo: ¿Quieres venir al agua? La sal del mar te vendrá bien.

Sosuke: Vale. -Después se levantó y fue con los otros.

Fudo aprovechó la oportunidad para sentarse al lado de Akiko.

Fudo: Oye...

Akiko: No vayas a decir que fue sin querer, porque se nota perfectamente que fue intencionado. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hicisté...

Fudo: Porque... quería protegerte, soy tú amigo y...

Akiko: Espera, ¿protegerme de qué?

Fudo: Estaba a punto de besarte, y como me dijiste que no te gustaba, pues...

Akiko: Me podría haber defendido perfectamente, ademas, ¿tú que sabes sí a lo mejor al besarme empiezo a sentir algo?

Fudo: ¿Cómo que al besarte...? -Preguntó confuso.

Akiko: A veces, cuando alguien te besa, sabes de ese modo que te gusta, porque sientes algo que antes no.

Fudo: ¿Y de que sirve eso? De esas cosas se está uno seguro.

Akiko: No siempre.

Y ella tenía razón, porque realmente Fudo estaba confundido con sus sentimientos hacía ella.

Fudo: ¿Y tú estas segura de lo que sientes?

Akiko miró al suelo. No, tampoco estaba muy segura.

Akiko: Pues...

Fudo lo entendió como un "no", y quiso probar la teoría.

Se acercó a Akiko con intención de besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os gustó? La verdad es que ha sido largo, muy largo... Pero os dije que el otro capitulo era solo la mitad de lo que quería escrbir, ¡y aún así lo dejo en suspense! Pero, bueno, no hay ninguna regla que diga que los capítulos no pueden ser largos, ¿no?<strong>

**Por cierto, a las que seáis fan de Tachimukai os informo de que he hecho un one-shot sobre este personaje. Y sí, es de amor, claramente.**

**También informó a las que le guste echarse unas risas que estoy haciendo un nuevo fic llamado "¿Por qué...?" que explica cosas de personajes.**

**Y si me queréis ayudar con el modo en que Tsunami se podría ligar a Chizuru adelante. Seria decirme que tendría que hacer él para conquistar su corazón... Pensad lo que os gustaría a vosotros/as.**

**¡Y dejad revierws, plis! ;D **


	14. Capítulo 14

**¡Nuevo capi! He intentado hacerlo lo más pronto posible... ¡Os lo merecéis! ;D**

**¡Y gracias por los revierws!**

**¡Espero que os guste!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akiko no se había apartado. La verdad es que ella también quería probar la experiencia.<p>

Cuando estaban a centímetros el uno del otro una voz hizo que Fudo quedará quieto.

Chizuru: ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Vosotros también queréis venir a nadar? -Preguntó sin haber salido del agua, que tenía por la cintura.

Ni su voz ni su expresión eran de sorpresa, ya que desde aquella distancia simplemente parecía que estuvieran hablando cerca uno del otro.

Akiko levantó la cabeza.

Akiko: ¡Sí! -Después volvió a mirar a Fudo con una leve sonrisa. -¿Podemos dejar las comprobaciones para otro día?

Fudo miró sus ojos para pasar después a su boca, y un poco a regañadientes aceptó la oferta.

Fudo: De acuerdo. -Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Se levantaron y fueron al mar, actuando como si todo fuera normal.

Y así lo hicieron el resto del día.

Chizuru también hizo lo mismo con su caso; en cambio de Tsunami, que la mayoría del tiempo estaba comiéndose la cabeza, pensando en cómo podría conquistar a Chizuru.

En cuanto a Sosuke, el resto del tiempo le paso normal, a su modo. Se le fue el pequeño dolor de cabeza, y cuando ya estaba en forma, se fijo en otras chicas que había por alrededor , y, olvidándose de su "amor " por Akiko, habló con ellas, y consiguió ligarse a una.

También le fue bien al resto del grupo, que surfeaba, jugaba y tomaba el sol como cualquier día de playa.

Cuando el atardecer asomó el cielo aún habían dos personas del grupo en el agua, mientras que los demás empezaban a recoger.

Akiko: Que bonito el cielo así... -Dijo soñadora de pie en el agua mirando el cielo.

Fudo al oírla paró de nadar y la miró. Después nadó hasta llegar a su lado y también se puso de pie.

Fudo: Sí, no está mal. -Comentó a su lado.

Akiko le miró con el rabillo del ojo.

Después volvió la vista al cielo.

Akiko: Es muy romántico.

Fudo se sorprendió de su repentina frase, pero lo tomó como si fuera una forma de picarle.

Antes de contestar rió entre dientes con una sonrisa divertida.

Fudo: ¿Estas intentando algo?

Akiko tampoco pudo contener la risa.

Akiko: No... -Negó con la cabeza baja. -Con Chizuru mirando si hacemos algo no puedo intentar nada...

Fudo giró la cabeza y miró a los demás, incluida el ligue de Sosuke, que estaban a punto de terminar la recogida.

Fudo: Vamos con los demás, -Dijo cambiando de tema. -no creo que nos esperen a que recojamos nuestras cosas.

Akiko también miró al mismo sitio y a las mismas personas que miraba Fudo.

Akiko: Yo tampoco lo creo. -Contestó, para después mirar el sol con tristeza. -Aunque es una pena que nos tengamos que ir ya, y justo ahora...

Fudo adivinó la repentina tristeza de Akiko y también miró a donde ella.

Fudo: No te preocupes, siempre podemos volver. Pero si no te esperas, puedes sacarle una foto o mirar en internet.

Akiko se sintió mejor por su recomendación, y lo demostró una nueva sonrisa.

Akiko: Gracias, pero no he traído la cámara. De todas formas tengo mucho aguante, siempre que tenga claro que se va a cumplir. -Le dijo a Fudo mientras, en la última frase, le miraba desafiante.

Fudo: Se cumplirá. O eso creo, siempre que cojas el autobús y vengas.

Akiko: ¿Y tú no vendrás conmigo?

Fudo la miró un momento a los ojos, y después una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

Fudo: Siempre que tú quieras, sí. -Respondió con firmeza.

Chizuru: ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Vais a quedaros todo el día nadando como peces, o qué?

Akiko: ¡No, ya vamos! -Contestó a su impaciente amiga para después volver a mirar a Fudo. -Ahora sí que tenemos que irnos. -Le dijo emprendiendo el camino, pero giró la cabeza un momento para volver a mirarle. -Por cierto, sí quiero que vengas.

Después volvió a andar para salir del agua, mientras que Fudo la siguió.

Fudo y Akiko recogieron las cosas lo más rápido que pudieron bajo la presión de las miradas impacientes de los demás.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, salieron de la playa sin prisas y fueron al autobús, al que tuvieron que esperar sentados diez minutos.

Los primeros en bajarse del autobús fueron Fudo, Chizuru, Tsunami y Akiko, y se despidieron de los demás.

Al igual que el otro día, acabaron Akiko acompañando a Fudo y Chizuru y Tsunami esperándolos en el mismo sitio.

Akiko: Bueno, pues hasta mañana. -Se despidió de Fudo en cuanto llegaron a su portal antes de girarse e irse.

Fudo: Espera. -Ordenó de repente yendo hacía ella. Después la cogió por el brazo, la giró para que estuvieran frente a frente y la atrajo para besarla.

La sorpresa por parte de Akiko fue enorme, aunque al momento recordó lo que tuvieron que dejar pendiente.

Después de sorpresa, lo que sintió fue como su corazón iba a mil por hora, y como tubo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarse a su cuello.

Las típicas "mariposas en el estomago" estuvieron presentes también.

Fudo sintió lo mismo que Akiko, solo que no quería abrazarse a su cuello, sino rodearla por la cintura y atraerla a su cuerpo.

Se separaron al poco tiempo, aunque ambos quisieron continuar.

Fudo: ¿Qué... qué has sentido?

Akiko no supo que contestar, pero no era por no seguir segura, porque tuvo bastante claro lo que sintió, pero no tenía claro lo que sintió él.

Akiko: Eso me lo deberías decir tú, que me has besado. -Respondió intentando que él lo dijera primero para poder estar segura de que contestar.

Pero Fudo también estaba en la misma situación.

Fudo: Pero tú eras la que no estaba segura de lo que sentías.

Akiko no tuvo más remedio que dar una respuesta. Sentía miedo por si podría afectar a su amistad, así que solo se le ocurrió mentir.

Akiko: Ha sido como un simple beso. -Contestó, mientras pensaba en su mente que a lo mejor debería haber sido un poco más sensible.

Fudo: Oh... Que pena, porque para mí también. -Mintió también separándose de ella y andando de espaldas a la puerta de su apartamento. -A lo mejor es que el experimento no es muy bueno, o que realmente funciona.

Akiko: No... Realmente es efectivo. -Replicó guardando su tristeza.

Fudo: Bueno, pues... entonces ya está todo claro. -Dijo a punto de girarse para abrir la puerta.

Akiko: Sí, está todo claro... -Susurró de forma imperceptible.

Fudo: Hasta mañana. -Se despidió para después entrar.

Akiko: Adiós. -Dijo dando la vuelta para irse de allí.

Emprendió el camino de vuelta con Chizuru con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza, entre ellos que a ver cómo lo hacía ahora para estar junto a Fudo y que lo más seguro es qué o: esa noche no dormiría o, que esa noche Fudo aparecería en sus sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y este ha sido el final del capitulo. <strong>

**¿Me merezco revierws...?**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!  
><strong>


	15. Capítulo 15

**¡Aquí está el siguiente capitulo! Pero antes de nada, gracias por el review, me volvieron las ganas de escribir x3**

**Ah, por cierto, que casi se me olvida (como no...), en este capitulo habrá palabrotas, y para los que haga falta también. Era por sí hacía falta avisar.  
><strong>

**¡Y ahora a leer!**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

Akiko bajó del coche, como la tarde anterior, con tristeza. Pero no debía demostrarlo.

Fue a la puerta del centro recordando la noche que había pasado: Al principio no consiguió conciliar el sueño, pero a medida que se acercaba las tantas de la madrugada no tuvo más remedio que cerrar los ojos de puro cansancio.

Lo siguiente fue el sueño que había tenido, donde, naturalmente, aparecía Fudo.

Estaba en la playa, flotando en el agua, que estaba bastante tranquila. Fudo también estaba con ella flotando en el agua. Al parecer, el chico se cansó de estar con tanta tranquilidad y se salió de su posición para sorprender a Akiko cogiéndola en volandas.

Ella, tal y como intento Fudo, se asustó, pero no se separó de sus brazos. Solo soltó un pequeño grito de la sorpresa y una risa divertida.

Fudo paró de reír y la miró la ojos, lo que hizo que ella quisiera besarle.

Aquellos ojos verdes jade hicieron que estuviera en un mundo perfecto para ella, donde solo estaban ella y Fudo.

Estaba a punto de levantar la cabeza para juntar sus labios, cuando se oyó el nombre de Fudo.

Akiko giró la cabeza para ver quien era el que los había interrumpido.

Era una chica, bastante hermosa, incluso más que Akiko, pero, en realidad, tenía sus mismos rasgos. Su mismo color de ojos, pelo, piel... todo era igual, solo que mucho más mejorado.

Su gemela saludó a Fudo con la mano y una radiante sonrisa, a lo que el chico contestó con otra sonrisa y levantando el mentón.

_"Perdiste tu oportunidad"_ oyó Akiko que le decía Fudo, el cual tenía una sonrisa arrogante y chula cuando ella le miró.

Acto seguido soltó a Akiko en el agua como si fuera una cosa cualquiera y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Akiko, al pequeño rato de caer, sintió como una ola se abalanzó hacía ella y la arrastró sin compasión, donde Chizuru por fin la despertó de la horrible pesadilla.

Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados al recordarlo.

Ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar donde estaban Fudo y Tsunami, que hablaban como si fueran amigos.

Fudo: ¡Hola! -Saludó con una sonrisa tan simpática que hizo que Akiko quisiera tirarse a sus brazos.

Akiko: Hola... -Saludó menos animada dejando volar un momento su mano para saludar.

Tsunami: Uuh... -Soltó mirando a Akiko como si hubiera descubierto algo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora?

Akiko: Na...

Tsunami: No digas que "nada". -La interrumpió faltandole dibujar unas comillas en la palabra "nada". -Se te nota a la legua que te pasa algo.

Akiko: Solo es que... -Empezó buscando una respuesta creíble. -No me he levantado muy bien... Además me duele un poco la cabeza.

Tsunami: ¿De verdad? -Preguntó aún insistente.

Akiko: De verdad.

Fudo: Entonces deberías irte a casa; no vale la pena venir en mal estado. -Aconsejó con voz preocupada.

Akiko: No, no... -Negó empezando a acariciar su frente como si de verdad le doliera. -Esto me ha pasado muchas veces, se me ira pronto.

Fudo: Me da igual apuntarte los deberes y llevarlos a tu casa. Y si hace falta te ayudare con ellos.

Tsunami: Eso, y yo también iré. ¡Dos cabezas piensan más que una! -Levantó el dedo e imitó así los refranes de Midorikawa.

Akiko al oír aquellas ofertas sintió ganas de irse.

Realmente necesitaba dormir por lo menos dos horas, y con tranquilidad de no tener pesadillas.

Pero eso lo podía hacer luego.

Además, ya estaba allí, y como Chizuru ya estaría llegando a la universidad tendría que ir andando, lo que haría que cayera al suelo de puro cansancio.

Simplemente sonrió conmovida y respondió.

Akiko: No. En serio, chicos, no hace falta, se me pasará pronto. Sí ya estoy notando menos dolor. -Aseguró.

Fudo: Bueno, como quieras...

Tsunami: ¡Pero cómo te desmayes en clase te arrastraremos a tu casa! -Amenazó señalándola. -¿Está claro?

Akiko soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Akiko: Vale... Está claro.

Sono el timbre, que anunció que se abrían las puertas.

Tsunami miró detrás suya como se abrían.

Tsunami: Bueno, pues vamos.

Después entraron.

Ya estando en clase se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

Fudo: Oye, ¿en serio qué...? -Empezó a preguntar sin poder evitarlo mirando a Akiko.

Akiko: En serio. -Le cortó mirándolo seriamente. -No seas pesado.

Fudo: Vale. Era solo para asegurarme... A mi me puedes contar lo que sea.

Akiko apartó la vista de él, pero al momento se la devolvió con una leve sonrisa.

Akiko: Lo se. -Después de un momento de silencio siguió hablando. -Es solo que... no pude dormir muy bien esta noche. Seria por... a lo mejor es que simplemente fue mi día de imsónio.

Fudo: Te comprendo, a mi me ha pasado muchas veces.

Entonces llegó el profesor de biología, y dio comienzo la clase y el silencio.

Akiko agradeció mentalmente que se lo hubieran creído, pero se preocupo de un asunto: ¿estaría siempre así por Fudo?

EN EL RECREO...

Tsunami: ¡Hola, gente! -Saludó a sus amigos surferos.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo sentados donde estaban esperándole.

Después emprendieron su caminata por el campus.

Hablaron de sus clases y novedades, y también se comentó sobre el nuevo ligue de Sosuke.

Kyo preguntó a Tsunami sobre Chizuru cuando pudieron hablar los dos, ya que los demás hablaban de otros temas.

Kyo: Bueno, y... ¿cómo te va con Chizuru? ¿Viene a este centro?

Tsunami: No, lo que complica bastante... De todas formas me va de puta pena.

Kyo: Joder... Pues, tío, no se cómo ayudarte... -Admitió con pena posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Tsunami: No pasa nada; de todas formas no puedes hacer nada si no eres... -Abrió los ojos de par en par, a lo que le acompañó Kyo, para después gritar los dos al unísono:

Tsunami y Kyo: ¡Una chica!

Después corrieron hacía Sayuri mientras la llamaban desesperados.

Tsunami y Kyo: ¡Sayuri, Sayuri!

La nombrada se giró para mirarlos.

Sayuri: ¿Q-qué pasa?

Kyo: Tu eres una chica, ¿no?

Sayuri: Eh... -se puso a pensar con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacía ninguna parte. -creo que por eso uso sujetador.

Kyo: Y entenderás de cosas de chicas, ¿verdad?

Sayuri: Vale... ¿a qué viene este estúpido cuestionario?

Tsunami: Necesitamos tu ayuda...

Sayuri: ¿Para qué?

Tsunami: Para ligarme a una chica que me gusta...

Sayuri: Ah, vale... -Dijo empezando a sonreír con ternura. -que nuestro Tsunami se ha enamorado...

Tsunami: Sí, ¿es tan difícil de creer? -Preguntó sin tener ganas de seguirle la broma.

Sayuri: No... ¡Pero es tan tierno! -Exclamó alzando los puños cerrados y pegándolos a su barbilla, a lo que Tsunami puso los ojos en blanco. -¿Y quién la afortunada?

Tsunami: Se llama Chizuru. Es la que...

Sayuri: ¿ ...vino ayer a la playa? -Completó la frase.

Tsunami: Exacto.

Sayuri: Oih, vaya... ¡qué bonito! -Dijo volviendo ha hacer el mismo gesto y a poner la misma voz que antes.

Tsunami: ¿Te importaría dejar de hacer eso? -Preguntó como empezando a molestarse.

Kyo: Pero es que es tan tierno... -La copió.

Tsunami: No, en serio, parad. -Ordenó serio mirando a ambos. -¿Me ayudarás? -Preguntó volviendo a mirar a Sayuri.

Sayuri: Claro. Yo por mi niño enamorado lo que sea. -Volvió a bromear a punto de cogerle un moflete.

Tsunami seguía serio, y miró a Kyo.

Tsunami: ¿Estas seguro de qué es una buena idea?

Kyo: Pues claro, hombre. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien, solo necesitas información. -Dijo positivo rodeándole los hombros con el brazo.

Tsunami miró a Sayuri.

Tsunami: Información y paciencia, porque como siga así la necesitaré. -Amenazó diciéndoselo a Kyo, y se fue.

Sayuri: ¡No, no, no! ¡Ya empezamos mal! -Lo persiguió. -Para ligar, mejor que no empieces amenazándola, harás que se vaya inmediatamente...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, próximamente... ¡un capitulo bastante loco! xD O por lo menos eso intentare.<strong>

**Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? Sí es así... ¿me dejáis reviews? porfi... :3...**

**¡Chao, y gracias por leer!  
><strong>


	16. Capítulo 16

**Se que he tardado un poco... Pero es que casi no tengo tiempo para nada con las cosas que me mandan hacer los maestros. **

**Ya me gustaría ser a mi cambiar los papeles con los maestros; los alumnos maestros, los maestros alumnos... ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Dejare ya mis lo curas y os dejare que disfrutéis ya del capítulo. **

* * *

><p>Sayuri: ¿Lo has entendido ya?<p>

Tsunami: Sí, claro. En cuanto la vea le pido la cita...

Sayuri: ¡No! -Lo cortó. -¡No puedes ser tan directo!

Tsunami: No es ser directo, es ir al grano.

Sayuri: Ya, claro. Y de paso llevala a la cama.

Tsunami: ¡No me digas lo mismo que ella! -Se quejo como un niño.

Sayuri: Es que es verdad... Bueno, ¿cómo hay que hacerlo?

Tsunami: Sutilmente... -Recito como si estuviera harto de la palabra.

Sayuri: ¡Muy bien! -Le felicitó. Después sonó el timbre que daba fin al recreo. -Y acaba la clase... Lo harás muy bien, Tsunami. -Lo animó dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Tsunami: Gracias, eso espero. -Dijo levantándose del escalón donde había estado sentado con Sayuri.

Sayuri: No lo dudes. Adiós.

Tsunami: Adiós.

Después se fue a su clase, donde, cuando llegó, vio a Fudo y Akiko sentados en sus sitios hablando.

También fue a su sitio.

En cuanto estuvo sentado y saco sus libros y su estuche, se fijó en que Akiko, entre sus cosas, tenía una agenda.

_¿Tendrá ahí el número de Chizuru?_ Se preguntó.

Quiso ir a comprobarlo, pero el maestro dio comienzo a la clase, lo que le detuvo.

Lo dejo correr, pero no dejó de pensar en ello.

Espero a que terminará la clase para poder ir a por la agenda. Claramente, tenía un plan para conseguirlo.

Tsunami: Ey, Akiko, ¿me dejas la agenda para apuntarme los deberes? -Preguntó de pie al lado de su mesa.

Akiko: Pero sí los tienes ahí. -Dijo señalando a la pizarra.

El chico miró a la pizarra. Maldijo ese inconveniente.

Tsunami: Es que... he olvidado las lentillas, y no veo muy bien...

Fudo: ¿Usas lentillas? No lo sabía... -Intervino.

Tsunami: Sí, es que no se notan mucho, y me las pongo en mi casa...

Akiko: ¿Y por qué no te acercas?

Tsunami: Es mucho más fácil venir aquí.

Akiko: Vale... Toma, vaguillo. -Dijo alzando la agenda para dársela.

Tsunami: _¡Bien! ^^_ ¡Gracias! -Agradeció cogiéndola rápidamente para después irse a su sitio.

Ya estando en su mesa miró la parte de los números telefónicos en la agenda de Akiko.

Tsunami: _Mama... papa... ¡Chizuru!_ -Después cogió su agenda, la abrió por el mismo apartado y cogió un bolígrafo para apuntar el número. No tardó mucho en apuntarlo.

Cerró la agenda y fue a la mesa de Akiko de nuevo.

Tsunami: Toma. -Dijo dándosela.

Akiko: Espero que te haya servido. -Comentó cogiéndola y soltándola en su mesa después.

Tsunami: Bastante la verdad... ¡Hasta luego! -Se despidió para después dar media vuelta e irse.

Cogió su agenda y miró el nuevo número que había conseguido.

Tsunami: _¡Lo conseguí!_ -Pensó satisfecho.

Después apuntó los deberes de la pizarra con su vista perfecta.

Podía ser inteligente cuando quería...

En la siguiente clase tocó lengua, la que Tsunami pasó feliz.

Después, a finales de la siguiente clase que era gimnasia, cuando corrían y solo faltaba diez minutos, Tsunami se fijó en que Chizuru aparcó el coche en los aparcamientos.

Tsunami miró un momento a su alrededor, y después de estar seguro de que nadie le miraba se escapó para hablar con Chizuru.

Ella esperaba dentro del coche.

Tsunami: Hola... -Saludó jadeante debido a haber tenido que correr.

Chizuru bajó la ventanilla.

Chizuru: Hola, ¿ya ha acabado la clase?

Tsunami: No, me escapado para hablar contigo. -Contestó apoyando los brazos en el borde bajo de la ventanilla.

Chizuru: Oh... ¿De verdad? Que mono... Te arriesgas a meterte en un lío por mi... -Dijo bromeando.

Tsunami: Hombre, por ti lo que sea.

Chizuru rió alagada.

Chizuru: ¿Y de qué querías hablar?

Tsunami: Pues... no sé, te quería preguntar cómo te había ido, y ahora que me fijo te quiero preguntar sí vosotros salís antes de vuestro instituto.

Chizuru: Yo voy a la universidad. Soy dos años mayor de Akiko; y sí, salimos un poco antes. -Después de contestar, miró hacía donde se encontraban los demás corriendo. -Pero es mejor que no hablemos ahora, no quiero que te castiguen... -Volvió a mirarle. -¿Y sí salimos y así me hablas más tranquilamente?

Tsunami:_ ¡Toma ya!_ Vale, buena idea. ¿Te viene bien esta tarde a las seis?

Chizuru: Sí, me viene perfecta. Y ahora vete antes de que te vengan a buscar.

Tsunami: Vale. Adiós, guapa. -Se despidió con una sonrisa amistosa después emprendiendo el paso para ir con los demás.

Chizuru no pudo evitar que le saliera una sonrisa por la forma en la que se despidió.

Chizuru: Adiós, guapo.

Tsunami anduvo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando llegó pareció que no se habían dado cuenta de la falta de su presencia, hasta que el entrenador le preguntó donde había estado. Le contestó que había ido a saludar a un familiar, y, aunque Kudou le riño un poco, se libró del castigo. Después Akiko también le preguntó a donde había ido, y le respondió lo mismo.

Tsunami: Fui a ver a un familiar. Por cierto, Chizuru ya te está esperando en los aparcamientos. Es realmente puntual. -Después siguió corriendo a su ritmo más rápido y se alejó hasta correr solo, celebrando la situación en su mente.

En casa de Tsunami, cuando eran ya las cinco y cuarto, había un gran barullo de ropa por todas partes: la cama, el suelo, en la ventana...

Tsunami: !¿Qué me pongo? -Se preguntaba constantemente tirando más ropa. -A ver... ¿esta camisa blanca con... este pantalón amarillo...? ¡Ni de coña, no estamos en carnaval!

Siguió mirando, pero en nada de tiempo consiguió que toda su ropa estuviera fuera del armario.

Tsunami: Genial... Toda la ropa fuera... -Decía mirando el estropicio que tenía detrás. -Pero ya lo limpiare luego... ¡Ahora tengo que decidirme de una vez!

Empezó a buscar conjuntos entre las montañas que había formado, hasta que encontró una camisa de traje y unos pantalones vaqueros, que iba a combinar con unos zapatos de gala marrones.

Tsunami: ¡Este conjunto es perfecto! Pero... ¿le gustará? A lo mejor no... ¡Necesito una segunda opinión! -Después fue a buscar su móvil y buscó en la agenda a Sayuri, para después llamarla. -Cógelo, cógelo...

Sayuri, estando en su casa, corrió para coger el móvil.

Sayuri: ¡Ya voy! -Gritaba, y cuando llegó a su habitación cogió el móvil. -Diga.

Tsunami: ¡Sayuri!

Sayuri: Ah, hola, ¿qué pasa?

Tsunami: Necesito tu ayuda.

Sayuri: ¿Para?

Tsunami: Es que conseguí quedar con Chizuru...

Sayuri: ¿Ah sí? ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Te dije que lo conseguirías!

Tsunami: Sí, ¡pero no sé que ponerme!

Sayuri: A ver, tranquilízate... ¿Tienes algo pensado?

Tsunami: Sí. Una camisa blanca, con un pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos de gala marrones oscuro.

Sayuri: Eh... ¿Es que has quedado con ella para cenar?

Tsunami: No, hemos quedado para dar un paseo por la calle.

Sayuri: Oh... Y... ¿no lo ves un poco... excesivo?

Tsunami: Yo creía que no... ¿Lo es tanto?

Sayuri: Bueno... Un poquito...

Tsunami: ¡¿Entonces que me pongo?

Sayuri: A ver... Los pantalones no están mal... ¿tienes algún jersey?

Tsunami buscó por la montaña de ropa que tenía más cerca.

Tsunami: Creo que sí... Sí, he encontrado uno verde oscuro.

Sayuri: ¡Perfecto! Ahora, los zapatos... ¿Tienes unos que sean de deporte negros?

Tsunami: Sí.

Sayuri: Entonces ya está, esa va a ser la ropa que te pondrás.

Tsunami: Que fácil te ha sido escogerlo... Yo tarde media hora en escoger el conjunto que te dije... y encima lo tengo todo patas arriba...

Sayuri: Ya, bueno... Solo he imaginado lo que te quedaría bien, con ayuda de acordarme de las cosas que se ponían mis citas.

Tsunami: Pues que bien te ha venido.

Sayuri: Lo sé... ¿Tengo que ayudarte en algo más?

Tsunami: No, de momento no.

Sayuri: Entonces de nada, y suerte.

Tsunami: Gracias, adiós.

Ambos colgaron sus teléfonos.

Tsunami miró su reloj de pulsera, y comprobó que eran las cinco y veinticinco.

Tsunami: Me tengo que dar prisa... -Comentó, para después empezar a vestirse.

En pocos minutos estuvo vestido, y por último fue a la estantería, cogió su perfume y se lo echó por el cuello.

Se miró un momento al espejo, comprobando que estaba presentable. Le gustó el resultado.

Después cogió su móvil y sus llaves para metérselos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Acto seguido abrió la puerta y se fue.

La casa de Akiko y Chizuru estaba lejos de la suya, así que esa media hora restante le serviría para llegar a tiempo.

EN CASA DE AKIKO Y CHIZURU

Chizuru: Oye, Akiko, ¿me queda bien este pantalón? -Preguntó poniéndose de perfil para que Akiko pudiera juzgar como le quedaba su pantalón vaquero blanco.

Akiko: Sí, te queda muy bien, ¿pero me vas a decir ya con quién has quedado?

Chizuru: No, ya lo sabrás más adelante. -Contestó yendo al espejo del baño para peinarse el pelo suelto y ondulado de color cafe claro hasta los hombros.

Akiko: ¿Pero por qué? ¡Yo lo quiero saber ya!

Chizuru: Pues te vas a joder.

Akiko: No, no me voy a joder. Lo adivinaré. -Después se puso a pensar apoyando la barbilla en su puño. -Mmm... ¿Es alguien que no conozca? No, porque entonces no habría tanto secreto... ¿Midorikawa? No sí casi no lo conoces...

Chizuru: No te comas la cabeza, porque no lo vas a adivinar. -Dijo cogiendo de la cama una camiseta rosa pastel.

Akiko: Entonces dímelo.

Chizuru: No.

Akiko: Sí. O me como la cabeza adivinándolo.

Chizuru: Pues cómetela. -Contestó poniéndose la camiseta.

Akiko: A ver... Lo voy a adivinar... Al que más conoces es a Fudo...

Chizuru: A ese ni de coña por dos razones, primera, no me gustan los calvos y segunda, no le quito los novios a las amigas.

Akiko: ¡No es mi novio! Ni siquiera le gusto... -Dijo pasando del cabreo a la tristeza.

Chizuru: ¡Pues claro que le gustas! ¿Quién te ha dicho que no?

Akiko: ¿Y a ti quién te ha dicho que sí?

Chizuru: A mi la vista. Se nota a kilometros de distancia que os gustáis mutuamente.

Akiko: Pues eso es mentira...

Chizuru: ¿Por qué?

Akiko: Porque... nos besamos...

Chizuru: ¡¿Qué? -Gritó repentinamente sorprendida. -¡¿Cuando?

Akiko: El día de la playa, cuando lo acompañe a su casa...

Chizuru: Entonces... ¿Os besáis y dices que no le gustas?

Akiko: Es que no sintió nada...

Chizuru: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Explícamelo desde el principio. -Dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Akiko: Mira, en la playa hablamos de que cuando la gente se besa tiene más claro que se gusta, y lo íbamos ha hacer en la playa, pero le dije que lo hiciéramos mejor en otro momento. Cuando lo acompañe a su casa el me besó. Después preguntó que sí había sentido algo, y creyendo yo que afectaría a nuestra amistad le dije que no, y el me contestó también que no.

Chizuru: Aja... Y le creíste...

Akiko: Sí.

Chizuru: Vale... Siento ser tan insensible, pero... ¿Tú eres tonta?

Akiko: ¿Qué? -Soltó extrañada.

Chizuru: Está claro que él hizo lo mismo. Tú le dijiste que no primero, entonces el para quedar bien !también dijo que no!

Akiko: ¿Ah sí?

Chizuru: ¡Esta más que claro!

Akiko: Oh... Entonces... ¿le gusto? -Preguntó más animada, y con un nuevo brillo en los ojos.

Chizuru: Claramente. Y ahora voy a seguir preparándome. Oye, ¿estas mustang pegan con los vaqueros azules? -Le preguntó a Akiko cogiendo los zapatos azul marino. -Eh... ¿Akiko? ¿Akiko? Akiko... sal de tu mundo yupi... !Akiko! -Exclamó esto último chasqueando los dedos frente a la cara de la nombrada.

Akiko: ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Chizuru: Qué si estos zapatos pegan con los vaqueros.

Akiko: Sí... quedan muy bien... -Contestó embobada.

Chizuru: Genial, ya se volvió a meter en su mundo... Bueno, supongo que quedan bien. -Comentó de los zapatos para después ponérselos. -Ahora solo queda... ¡Un perfume! -Se levantó para ver sus colonias y perfumes. -No, no me gustan estos... Es verdad, Akiko tiene uno muy bueno. Oye, Akiko, ¿me dejas tu perfume de Clhoe? -La nombrada no contestó. -Vale, gracias.

Se lo echó y miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

Chizuru: Ya falta poco. Mientras... miraré mi tuenti. -Se sentó en la silla del ordenador y buscó por internet la pagina, distrayéndose hasta que viniera Tsunami.

* * *

><p><strong>Y fin del capitulo de hoy. En el siguiente aparecerá la extraña cita de Tsunami y Chizuru.<strong>

** Por cierto, aviso de que voy ha hacer un one-shot de Hiroto. Ya tengo la idea y lo que quiero hacer, así que solo me falta pasarlo al ordenador.**

**Eso es todo, si os ha gustado dejadme revierws, y si no os jodéis y también los dejáis. xD No, que era broma, los que queráis me los dejáis y los que no no.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Lo siento, se que he tardado MUUCHO, pero es que no he podido hacerlo antes, por deberes y exámenes que daban estrés, y con el estrés no me llegaba la inspiración.**

**Pero aquí lo tenéis, y espero haberlo hecho de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

><p>Chizuru: ¡Jajaja! ¿Pero cómo se les ocurre salir con esta cara, dios mio? ¡Jajaja! -Decía de una foto que vio en su tuenti.<p>

Entre risas oyó de repente el sonido del timbre.

Chizuru: ¡Ya está aquí! -Anunció para después apagar el ordenador y levantarse y dar media vuelta. No pudo hacer el siguiente paso que era irse, ya que se quedó mirando algo (o a alguien) en la cama. -Akiko... ¿qué coño haces?

Akiko se encontraba rodando en la cama tipo croqueta con una sonrisa de niña chica en el rostro.

Akiko: Nada... ¡Estoy feliz! ^^ -Contestó sin parar de rodar.

Chizuru: Vaale... -Dijo mirando a su amiga de reojo como si estuviera loca mientras cogía la chaqueta blanca que colgaba del mango de la puerta e irse. -Adiós...

Akiko: ¡Adiós!

Chizuru huyó de la casa y cerró la puerta en cuanto pudo. Estaba feliz porque su amiga fuera feliz, pero tanta felicidad le daba miedo.

Bajó las escaleras a paso rápido para llegar con Tsunami cuanto antes. Ya el trauma de su amiga la feliz lo tenía superado, ahora lo que quería era quedar con Tsunami y pasar una estupenda tarde.

Mientras bajaba se iba peinando un poco el pelo con los dedos de la mano derecha, mientras que en el brazo izquierdo tenía la chaqueta colgada del antebrazo como si se tratará de un perchero.

Cuando llegó al portón le dio al botón para abrirlo, y tiró de él para poder salir a la calle esperado que a lo mejor Tsunami la esperará por los bancos de alrededor.

En cambio, nada más salir, se encontró con que Tsunami la esperaba apoyado en la pared de al lado del portón. Mucho más cerca de lo que ella imaginaba.

Tsunami: Hola. -Saludó con una sonrisa.

Chizuru le devolvió la sonrisa.

Chizuru: Hola.

Tsunami, todavía apoyado en la pared, contempló a Chizuru mirándola de arriba a abajo.

Tsunami: Uff... Tú si que eres de prepararte bien en una cita...

Chizuru rió por su alago.

Chizuru: No exageres. -Después apretó el paso mientras se ponía la chaqueta. -¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Tsunami la siguió.

Tsunami: Pensé que podríamos dar un paseo. -Respondió a su lado.

Chizuru: Me parece bien. Bueno y... ¿de qué me querías hablar? -Preguntó mirándolo.

Tsunami se quedó un poco pillado con la pregunta.

Tsunami: Eh... ¿cómo qué de qué te quería hablar?

Chizuru: Me dijisté en el coche que querías hablar conmigo.

De repente en la cabeza de Tsunami apareció el recuerdo.

Tsunami: ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo... Pues nada, quería preguntarte qué tal te había ido en la universidad. -Se le ocurrió en el momento.

Chizuru: Oh... Pues bien, son clases difíciles, pero las llevo bien gracias a la costumbre, ya que este es mi segundo año.

Tsunami: Vaya... ¿y qué profesión es la que te gusta?

Chizuru: La de periodista. Me gusta las cosas de letras.

Tsunami: Que interesante. Así seguro que te enteras de los últimos cotilleos.

Chizuru: Pues claro, es que también va con segundas intenciones.

Ambos rieron y siguieron caminando hasta el parque.

Al llegar a los alrededores de dicho lugar, Tsunami, que tampoco es que fuera un gran experto en citas, ya no tuvo más repertorio de charla.

Se sentaron en un banco que estaba al lado de un árbol donde había un columpio colgado, que no les podía dar ya que estaban en el lado contrario a dicho asiento colgante.

Tsunami no se sentó, en vez de ello, en cuanto Chizuru se colocó en el banco, él hizó un gesto como si hubiera recordado algo.

Tsunami: Vaya, me acabo de acordar de que tenía que llamar a Midorikawa para darle los deberes... Es que el muy pellero no ha venido hoy a clase.

Chizuru: Vale, yo te espero aquí.

Tsunami después se fue cogiendo el móvil de su bolsillo y marcando el número tras un árbol en el que Chizuru no pudiera oir la conversación.

Tsunami: Venga, venga... -Decía esperando a que le cogieran la llamada.

X: ¿Hola?

Tsunami: ¡Sayuri!

Sayuri: Ah, Tsunami, -dijo con la boca llena ya que la pilló comiendo patatas mientras veía la televisión. -¿ya ha acabado la cita?

Tsunami: No.

Sayuri: ¿Entonces para que me llamas?

Tsunami: Para que... Dejame, perrito, -Le ordenó a un perro que fue a él en busca de caricias. -lo que te decía, que necesito que me...

Sayuri: ¿Has dicho perrito? -Preguntó extrañada cortándole.

Tsunami: Sí, he dicho perrito. ¡Pero nece...!

Sayuri: ¿Te has traído un perro a la cita? ¿Y desde cuando tienes perro?

Tsunami: Primero, no me he traído ningún perro, se ha acoplado él ahora mismo y segundo no tengo ningún perro. Te repito que el acaba de venir.

Sayuri: Ay... Que cosa más mona...

Tsunami: Sí, monísima, ¿podemos volver ya a nuestra conversación? ¡Y tú déjame! -Volvió a decirle al perro, que dejó de estar apollado en su pierna y se puso a cuatro patas sin irse de su lado. -Gracias. Bueno, que... -de repente el perro empezó a ladrarle, a lo que Tsunami respondió tapándose los oídos para no oírlo. -¡tienes que...!

Sayuri: ¿Por qué gritas? Ah, claro, que está ladrando... Que ricura, quiere que le eches cuenta.

Tsunami: ¡Y yo quiero que se vaya!

Sayuri: Dime por lo menos que raza es, porfa...

Tsunami miró un momento al perro.

Tsunami: Yo que sé, un dálmata, ¿pero puedes echarme cuenta ya? -Pidió ya con voz llorosa y cansada. -¡¿Y tú callarte?

Sayuri: Ay, pobrecito, por lo menos acarícialo.

Tsunami suspiró cansado y se agachó un poco para poder llegar a la cabeza del perro, que acarició sin ganas, aunque el perro lo aceptó con agrado.

Tsunami: Ya está, ¿contenta? ¿Ahora podemos seguir con la conversación?

Sayuri: Sí, venga, ¿qué te pasa?

Tsunami: ¡Qué no sé que más decirle a Chizuru! No se me dan bien las citas...

Sayuri: Puedes hablarle de... sus estudios...

Tsunami: Hecho.

Sayuri: ... Cómo le ha ido el día...

Tsunami: Hecho.

Sayuri: ... De lo bonito que está el día...

Tsunami: Sí, ya, claro.

Sayuri: ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

Tsunami: Pues no sé... Es que sí pudieras escuchar lo que ella dice... -De repente se acordó de algo. -Espera...

Sayuri: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tsunami: ¡Me he traído los cascos!

Sayuri: ¿Y?

Tsunami: Así yo podré escuchar lo que tú me dices como si fuera música y tú podrás escuchar la conversación... ¡Bien!

Sayuri: Pero también tengo que ir a veros, así que puede que tarde un poco.

Tsunami frunció el ceño confuso.

Tsunami: ¿Para qué quieres vernos? Si lo que quieres es ver una película porno no lo vas a conseguir en este parque...

Sayuri: ¡Mal pensado! ¡Pues claro que no quiero ver ninguna película porno!

Tsunami: ¿Entonces para qué quieres vernos?

Sayuri: Ay... Yo me entiendo, Tsunami... Y créeme, no es por ninguna razón mal pensada...

Tsunami: Ah, vale. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?

Sayuri: Ya estoy saliendo de casa, y voy a intentar no tardar más de diez minutos... Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo te lleva esperando Chizuru ya?

Tsunami miró su reloj.

Tsunami: No sé, creo que algo más de cinco minutos...

Sayuri: Pues ya estás tardado en volver con ella. No cuelgues la llamada, ponte los cascos y yo ya te avisaré cuando llegue, ¿entendido?

Tsunami: Hasta la última letra.

Sayuri: Vale. Y ahora vuelve con Chizuru.

Tsunami asintió con la cabeza, y, sin colgar la llamada, guardo el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, y se puso un casco al oído.

Después se encaminó a ir donde Chizuru, y, al segundo, se dió cuenta de que tenía compañía.

Miró trás de sí y el dálmata le seguía sus pasos.

Tsunami: Perrito, vete, que no puedes estar conmigo. Vete con tu dueño. -Le ordenó rápido para después volver a su camino.

El perro hizo caso omiso, y siguió persiguiéndolo.

Tsunami llegó al banco donde estaba sentada Chizuru de brazos cruzados y se sentó a su lado derecho.

Tsunami: Hola...

Chizuru: ¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?

Tsunami: Pues nada, que Midorikawa me empezó a contar royos de los suyos. -Dijo sin acordarse mucho de la excusa que le dió antes a Chizuru. Fue una suerte que se acodará de que intervenía Midorikawa.

Chizuru: Encima que hace pellas...

Tsunami: Ya, pero me ha dicho que estaba malo. Vete a saber tú si es verdad.

Chizuru: Ya... ¡¿Pero quién es ésta ricura? -La última pregunta la hizo ya que el dálmata fue a ella como al principio fue a Tsunami, solo que esta si que lo acarició sin pensarlo.

Tsunami miró extrañado a qué se referiría. Al verlo suspiró cansado.

Tsunami: ¡¿Otra vez tú?

Chizuru: ¿Lo conoces?

Tsunami: No, ha venido él, y ha sido una de las causas de porque he tardado tanto.

Chizuru: Pues entonces te perdono que tardarás... -Dijo mirando al perro.

Tsunami bufó.

Tsunami: Como os ponéis las tías por un chucho, de verdad...

Chizuru: No es ningún "chucho", además, estará solo. No tiene ni collar.

Tsunami: Pues que se busque la vida. -Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Chizuru: ¿No te gustan los perros?

Tsunami: ¡Sí, pero está estorbando!

Chizuru: Y... ¿No nos lo podríamos quedar?

Tsunami: ¿Qué? No, ni de coña.

Chizuru: Venga, por favor, está solo y en tu piso hay sitio de sobra.

Tsunami: ¿Y tú qué sabes como tengo mi piso? Espera... ¡¿Qué encima me lo tengo que quedar yo?

Chizuru: Es que tú estás solo, y en mi apartamento tengo la casa patas arriba.

Tsunami no respondió.

Chizuru: Venga, por favor... Sí quieres poner carteles de "se busca perro" adelante, y yo te ayudaré si quieres, pero no le dejes solo.

A Tsunami le conmovió la súplica de Chizuru, y cuando la miró a unos ojos de cachorrillo que pusó le dio todavía más pena, pero el remate fue cuando miró al perro, que también estaba poniendo cara de perro degollado.

Tsunami se preguntó si a lo mejor se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar pena.

Suspiró.

Tsunami: De acuerdo... Me lo llevaré... Ahora siéntalo en el banco.

Chizuru sonrió feliz, y el dálmata empezó a sacar la lengua, pareciendo también feliz.

Chizuru: ¡Gracias, Tsunami! -Agradeció antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

Tsunami se sonrojó un poco.

Tsunami: De-de nada...

Chizuru se separó de él, sin quitar su sonrisa, y miró al perro.

Chizuru: Anda, Tsuzuru, siéntate aquí. -Ordenó al dálmata dando unas palmadas a su lado izquierdo en el banco.

Tsunami: ¿Tsuzuru? -Pregunto Tsunami extrañado.

Chizuru: Sí, es que he hecho una combinación de nuestros nombres.

Tsunami rió.

Le pareció muy tierno el detalle que tuvo Chizuru.

"Oh, que bonito..." Oyó Tsunami en su oído.

Tsunami se tocó el casco, y susurró:

Tsunami: ¿Sayuri?

Sayuri: Sí, chuuu. -Le dijo para que se cayará.

Tsunami volvió ha mirar a Chizuru, que acariciaba la cabeza de Tsuzuru.

Sayuri: Dile esto: Parece nuestro hijo.

Tsunami: Parece nuestro hijo...

En las mejillas de Chizuru apareció un tonillo carmesí.

Chizuru: Sí...

Tsunami: ¿No te gustaría?

Chizuru: ¿Tener... un hijo?

Tsunami: S-sí... _Sayuri, más te vale que esto funcione..._

Chizuru: Bueno... -Dijo mientras volvía a mirar a Tsuzuru mientras le rascaba la cabeza suavemente. -No sé... Me parece muy pronto para pensarlo... Pero a lo mejor no estaría mal que cuidemos a un niño juntos. -Dijo ésta vez girando la cabeza para mirar a Tsunami.

Sayuri: Cógele la mano.

Tsunami hizo caso.

Sayuri: Ahora di todo lo que voy a decir.

Tsunami: Chizuru, quiero decirte que te he traído a ésta cita para decirte que desde siempre me has gustado, y para mi eres una puta... ¡¿Qué?

Chizuru: ¡¿Qué?

FLASHBACK...

Sayuri: ...para decirte que desde siempre me has gustado, y para mi eres una... -Cuando iba a continuar una chica a la que odiaba apareció delante suya caminando. -...puta. -La insultó sin poder remediarlo.

...FIN FLASHBACK

Chizuru: ¡¿Cómo que soy una puta? ¡Vete a la mierda! -Dijo para después levantarse del banco y salir de allí a paso rápido.

Tsunami: ¡Espera! ¡No lo he dicho de verdad! -Se disculpó persiguiéndola.

Tsuzuru siguió a Tsunami, y este ni se dió cuenta concentrado en Chizuru.

Sayuri salió del arbusto donde estaba escondida y siguió a Tsunami.

Sayuri: ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

Tsunami se giró para contestarle de pasada.

Tsunami: ¡Qué me has ayudado! -Y siguió persiguiendo a Chizuru.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARA<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finito. Como habéis visto ha acabado en pelea, y os pregunto: ¿queréis qué en el siguiente capítulo se perdonen y sean por fin novios, o qué se sigan tirando los trastos? ¡Vosotros decidís!<strong>

**Y ahora... puede que no lo merezca pero... ¿me dejaréis algún review?**

**¡Hasta el próximo capí!  
><strong>


	18. Capítulo 18

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Esta vez no he tardado tanto, ¿no? Claro, es lo bueno de las: ¡vacaciones! ^^ Ijiiii! xD **

**Por cierto, ¡gracias por los reviews! ^^ ¡Al final serán novios! Ostias, ya lo dije... En fin, lo descubriríais igual. Pero ya no os digo nada más xD Y lo siento, fue buena tu idea, Inuco, pero no lo he podido poner en este capítulo... A lo mejor más adelante, ¿ok?**

**Bueno, y ahora el capítulo, que os adelanto que tendrá una sorpresa... puede que no muy grata, pero una sorpresa (no os adelantéis para leerla). **

* * *

><p>Tsunami seguía corriendo tras Chizuru, que no paraba en su rápido caminar, huyendo indignada del peli-rosado.<p>

Tsunami: ¡Por favor, espera! -Rogaba sin descansar.

Chizuru: ¡Olvídame de una vez! -Respondía, entre otras cosas.

Tsunami corrió un poco más rápido y alcanzó a Chizuru, para después retenerla cogiendo su muñeca.

Chizuru, rendida de la insistencia por parte de Tsunami, paró. Aunque no dijo nada, simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

Tsunami: Escúchame, por favor... -Pidió entre algunos jadeos.

Chizuru: Ya te escucho, así que no tardes. -Espetó para milagro de Tsunami, pero con un tono molesto en la voz.

El chico dejó libre la muñeca de la chica, confiado de que no aprovecharía para irse de nuevo.

Tsunami: Yo... Lo siento, lo que te he dicho no iba en serio, y encima he fastidiado la cita... -Se disculpó simplemente, ya que no sabía que decirle para que no se hartara de escucharlo en un largo discurso nervioso, o cagarla más todavía con cortas palabras y que Chizuru no se tomara en serio sus disculpas.

Chizuru cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y, aún con su postura seria, le miró a la cara.

Chizuru: No me importa que fuera en serio o no, lo que me importa es que lo dijiste, y encima creí que ya no eras el gilipoyas de siempre, pero mira tu que bien, lo sigues siendo. -Se desahogó.

Llegó justo el momento que Tsunami no quería que llegara... decirle a Chizuru el plan maestro que había tenido.

Agachó la cabeza y ocultó el repentino sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas.

Tsunami: Es que exactamente... no fui yo -reforzó ligeramente "yo" -el que dijo aquello, simplemente lo repetí...

Si Chizuru estaba confusa, en aquel momento lo estuvo más todavía, y si no era así, de repente sintió bastante aquel sentimiento correr por su mente. Y la confusión se demostró en su cara, ahora con el ceño fruncido y aspecto sorprendido.

Tsunami: ¡Joder...! No quería decírtelo, pero... no llamé a Midorikawa, llamé a una amiga para que me dijera que decir en la cita, y me lo chivaba todo por este casco. -Soltó de sopetón alzando la cabeza y mirando de frente a Chizuru, y por último apuntando con el índice el nombrado casco todavía presente en su oído. -Por eso yo repetía todo lo que me decía, y sin querer repetí eso.

Chizuru relajó el rostro mirando el casco, pero seguía seria, aunque ahora ya no se sabía que emoción estaba expresando en el rostro.

Alzó la mano izquierda y cogió el casco, para después mirarlo colgado en su mano.

Chizuru: Con que no estabas escuchando música... -Comentó.

Tsunami: No... -Respondió. Después de un segundo de silencio Tsunami volvió ha hablar. -Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado, como ves no lo he dicho de verdad.

Chizuru: No, por lo que parece no lo dijiste de verdad. -Repitió.

Tsunami: ¿Me perdonas entonces?

Chizuru rió, pensando lo simple que podía llegar a ser.

Chizuru: No lo sé... A lo mejor si te perdono vuelves a pedirle a una amiga que te use como títere...

Tsunami: No, no pasará más, ésta fue la única vez porque era mi primera cita contigo y estaba nervioso. -Le aseguró.

Chizuru: No sé... -Siguió torturándolo.

Tsunami: Venga, por favor... -Rogó como un niño chico, vamos, prácticamente como es él.

Chizuru volvió a reír.

Apartó por fin la mirada del casco y miró los ojos tristes de Tsunami.

Chizuru: Que tonto puedes llegar a ser... -Dijo para seguidamente soltar el casco y abalanzarse en Tsunami.

Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos, y, dejándose colgar, besó sus labios.

Para Tsunami fue una repentina sorpresa, pero pronto cerró los ojos como su novia y la rodeó por la cintura.

Tsuzuru, como si fuera alguna especie de alegría para él, empezó a ladrar, lo que hizo que la pareja se separa y lo mirará.

Se habían olvidado de él, y más con aquel beso, pero supieron que aquel perro era parte de su "pequeña familia", y Chizuru, mientras reía junto a Tsunami, palmeó su muslo para invitarlo a estar con ellos. Tsuzuru no tardó en saltar en la pierna de Chizuru, y ésta le acarició. Después Tsunami quitó la vista del dálmata, y miró a su novia, bajando la mirada a sus labios. Sonrió un momento, y volvió a darle un beso, solo que un poco más apasionado, a Chizuru sin previo aviso.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Akiko, como todas las mañanas, fue al instituto, después de un fin de semana que pasó junto a Chizuru hablando de su cita y de su nuevo novio.

Chhizuru le contó toda la cita, para pasar después al momento del beso, lo que sintió y comentar sobre Tsunami. Claro, saltando la parte en la que Chizuru hizo sufrir a Akiko no contándole con quién había quedado.

Akiko sonreía al recordarlo, y además estaba feliz por su amiga. Además que también pensaba en la alta posibilidad de que le gustará a Fudo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del instituto solo encontró por allí a Tsunami, a quien se acercó rápidamente para después darle un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

Akiko: ¡Eh, Tsunami! ¿O debería decir cuñado? -Bromeó.

Tsunami sonrió cuando oyó la pregunta, aunque ya tenía una gran sonrisa antes de que le dijera nada.

Tsunami: Jaja, ¿ya sabes lo que me pasó el viernes con Chizuru?

Akiko: Sí, -Asintió apoyando la espalda en la pared. -¡enhorabuena!

Tsunami: ¡Gracias!

Akiko soltó una carcajada.

Akiko: Se te ve muy feliz, cuñado.

Tsunami: Sí, la verdad es que me estoy reprimiendo las ganas de cogerte y abrazarte de la felicidad.

Akiko: Pues hazlo, aquí me tienes.

Después de su consentimiento, Tsunami no dudó en alzar por el aire a su amiga mientras este rodaba en el sitio.

Ambos rieron mientras daban las vueltas, hasta que Tsunami soltó a Akiko donde estaba antes.

Tsunami: Hala, ya soy totalmente feliz. -Anunció.

Akiko: Me alegra oírlo, cuñado.

Tsunami frunció el ceño confuso.

Tsunami: ¿Pero Chizuru es tu amiga o tu hermana?

Akiko pensó un momento la respuesta.

Akiko: No sé que decirte... Es mi amiga, pero para mi es totalmente como una hermana.

Tsunami: Ah, vale, ya me estaba haciendo un lío mental. -Bromeó para después reír.

Akiko también empezó a reír.

Akiko: Pues lo siento... no quería hacerte un cacao mental en tu buen momento.

Tsunami: Bah, no pasa nada, soy demasiado feliz.

Volvieron a reír, y Akiko se fijó entonces que Fudo no aparecía.

Akiko: Oye, Tsunami, ¿sabes si Fudo a venido?

Tsunami miró a su alrededor.

Tsunami: No lo sé, la verdad... Hoy no lo he visto en todo el día... -Entonces Tsunami se quedó mirando a un único putno, de donde normalmente aparcan todos los coches. -Pero lo acabo de encontrar.

Akiko miró el mismo punto que él. Fudo salía de un coche, y cuando el chico estuvo en el suelo, del mismo coche salió Fuyuka.

Akiko se extrañó de ello... ¿Qué hacían los dos saliendo del mismo coche?

Después, del asiento del copiloto salió Kudou, pero eso no fue lo más importante, y lo que hizo que a Akiko se le borrará toda alegría del cuerpo, sino el momento en el que Fudo cogió de la cintura a Fuyuka, la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso en los labios.

Akiko tragó saliva antes de hablarle a Tsunami.

Akiko: Tsunami... ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?

Tsunami: Sí... Creo que yo también estoy tan petrificado como tú...

Akiko: No, créeme que yo más.

Tsunami: ¿Por? ¿Es que te pasa algo con Fudo? -Preguntó mirándola.

Akiko bajó la cabeza y se quedó en silencio un instante, antes de responder.

Akiko: Que me gusta... -Confesó triste.

Tsunami se puso serio mirando como venía la pareja.

Tsunami: Fuff... Pues entonces Fudo la ha vuelto a cagar, como siempre...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fiin del capitulo de hoy!<strong>

**¿Os ha gustado la sorpresa? ¿No? A mi tampoco xDD Pero es que tenía que poner algo así para caldear el ambiente.**

**Bueno, y me despido deseándoos unas ¡felices vacaciones! (sí es que alguno de vosotros tenéis vacaciones también)**

**Y porfa, ¡dejad reviews! :D**


	19. Capítulo 19

**¡Aquí traigo el nuevo capí! ^^ Por fin tenéis la respuesta de por qué carajo Fudo está con Fuyuka.**

**Simplemente espero que os guste, no se que más comentar xDD (Normal, sí son las... ¡¿tres de la mañana? Tengo que dormir un poco... -.-)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>En cuanto Fudo llegó junto a Fuyuka con Tsunami y Akiko, a esta última le entraron unas ganas enormes de atiborrar a preguntas al primero, pero se resistió; no quería hacerlo delante de Fuyuka. Simplemente les sonrió forzosamente mientras saludaba con un simple "hola", y Tsunami les preguntaba con un ligero tono antipático "¿Sois novios?", a lo que la pareja contestó al unisono con tono feliz "¡Sí!".<p>

En aquel momento Akiko sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, y, sin esperarlo, ganas de llorar. Pero volvió a resistirse.

En cuanto estuvieron en clase y todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, Akiko empezó con su interrogatorio al moreno.

Akiko: ¿Se puede saber desde cuando estáis juntos? -Soltó de sopetón nada más estuvo sentada, sin poder aguantar un poco de enfado en la voz.

Fudo: Uff... Es una larga historia...

Akiko: Tengo tiempo. -Lo interrumpió casi sin dejar que terminará la frase.

El chico, que estaba medio acostado en la silla, se sorprendió por el tanto interés de Akiko, pero no tardó en ponerse recto para después apoyar los brazos cruzados en la mesa y empezar a contar.

Akiko apoyó su puño en la sien mirando a Fudo directamente a los ojos, ya atenta a lo que dijera.

Fudo: Bueno, pues... La semana antes de que tú vinieras al Raimon, habíamos empezado un tema de matemáticas, del cual no tenía la más misera idea...

Akiko: Ah, sí, el de las ecuaciones, sigue.

Fudo: Fuyuka me ofreció su ayuda en ese tema, para que no suspendiera el examen, y yo la acepté...

Akiko: ¡¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi? -Volvió a cortarlo, indignada.

Fudo se sobresaltó por la pregunta.

Fudo: ¿No me has oído? Ella, antes de que tú vinieras, ya me había ofrecido ayuda. -Explicó más detenidamente.

Akiko: ¡Pero me podrías haber pedido ayuda a mi! -Insistió.

Fudo: Claro, por telepatía y sin conocerte de nada. -Bromeó.

Aunque Akiko no se lo tomó exactamente como una broma.

Akiko: Pues sí... Bueno, sigue.

Fudo: Decidimos quedar este fin de semana en una cafetería, para que me lo explicara allí mientras tomábamos algo. Empezó a explicarme y después, cuando ya iba entendiendo el tema, hablamos de otra cosa, hasta que llegó la idea de quedar para ir al cine el domingo.

Akiko: Y dijiste que no, ¿verdad? -Dijo confiada.

Fudo: No, dije que sí.

Akiko: Ah... _T-T ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?... _

Fudo: En fin, que el domingo quedamos para ver cualquier película que nos gustase. Vimos la de La Caza Recompensas, que era de comedia y parecía estar bien. La vimos, nos partimos de la risa con ella, y... bueno... surgió...

Akiko: ¿Qué surgió? ¿Las enormes ganas de irte a casa?

Fudo: No... El beso en medio de la película.

Akiko: Ah... _TT-TT_

Fudo: Y así fue todo. Desde entonces somos...

Akiko: _No lo digas, no lo digas... _-Rogó mentalmente.

Fudo: ...novios. -Dijo la palabra innombrable, sonando en los oídos de Akiko lentamente, y repitiéndose torturosamente en su cabeza.

Akiko: Oh... Interesante historia... Enho... Enhorabuena... _T-T -_Felicitó como pudo.

Fudo: Gracias, pero no pareces muy contenta. -Intuyó.

Akiko: No, sí estoy muy feliz, ¡no sabes cuanto! Sí hasta estoy deseando que no venga el profesor para veros a ti y a Fuyuka tan felices juntos... -Mintió con una gran sonrisa.

De repente, Toramaru asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y anunció una novedad que había descubierto.

Toramaru: ¡El profesor no ha venido hoy!

Todos empezaron a formar el escándalo que solo se puede formar cuando se esta sin profesor en clase, menos Akiko.

Akiko: _¡__¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? TTT-TTT _-Se lamentó inmediatamente.

Fudo: Vaya, pues parece tienes mucha suerte, se ha cumplido lo que pediste.

Akiko: _No, créeme, que soy más bien gafe..._ Sí, eso parece...

Se oyó entonces la voz de una chica, Fuyuka, llamando animadamente a Fudo.

Este levantó el mentón en dirección a la que le llamó con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Akiko.

Akiko: _No me digas que ahora he perdido mi oportunidad... -_Pensó recordando la pesadilla, que se estaba representando en cierto modo ante sus ojos.

Fudo: Bueno, me voy. Que mi novia me llama.

Akiko se lamentó interiormente por la maldita palabra... _**Novia**_...

Akiko: Vale... Yo me iré con Tsunami... -Informó, para luego ver como su compañero se iba después de despedirse con una sonrisa.

Suspiró y se levantó. Buscó a Tsunami, que había estado cerca del asiento de Akiko y Fudo, sentado en una mesa, por lo que no tardó en encontrarlo.

Había estado hablando con gente, pero cuando lo encontró estaba solo.

Se acercó a él por fin mostrando toda su tristeza en el rostro, y le saludo vagamente alzando la mano.

Tsunami: Vaya... No se te ve buena cara... ¿Estás bien?

Akiko agachó la cabeza, y con voz bastante deprimida contestó.

Akiko: No...

Tsunami: Ay... Pero no te deprimas tanto, que hasta yo me pondré así... -La intentó animar acariciando su espalda, y buscó a su alrededor algún sitio donde ella se pudiera sentar. Efectivamente encontró una silla, que arrastró y pusó de forma que Akiko se pudiera sentar. -Anda, siéntate aquí y te deshaogas conmigo.

X: ¡AH! -Sonó de repente, de alguien que se cayó inesperadamente pensando que detrás suya había una silla, y es que era la que había cogido Tsunami, pero casi ni le echó cuenta centrado en su pobre amiga.

Akiko sin dudarlo se sentó y ocultó su cara entre sus manos.

Akiko: ¡Es que me están desesperando ya!

Tsunami: Venga, tampoco es para tanto...

Akiko sacó el rostro de entre sus manos y señaló a la pareja que estaba en la parte de atrás de la clase.

Tsunami miró en dicha dirección, y observó como Fuyuka estaba sentada encima de Fudo mientras este cogía su mano, y reían juntos. Después el surfista volvió a mirar a su amiga, que estaba en la misma postura que antes, con su cara oculta entre sus manos, e intentó animarla quitando importancia al asunto.

Tsunami: Bah... Como te decía tampoco es para tanto...

Akiko: Mira otra vez...

El chico volvió a mirar, esta vez viendo como Fudo jugaba con el pelo de la chica.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga, y siguió confiando en el plan de quitar importancia.

Tsunami: Que no es para tanto, Akiko...

Akiko: ¡Tsunami! -Dijo ya harta señalando sin disimulo a Fudo y Fuyuka.

Volvió a mirar ya harto, y se sorprendió de que esta vez se estaban morreando en sus narices.

Volvió con su amiga y esta vez ya pasó de quitar importancia.

Tsunami: ¡¿Pero quieres dejar ya de mirarlos de una vez?

Akiko empezó a sollozar metiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre sus piernas.

Tsunami: ¡Tranquila! ¿No ves que ellos serán los idiotas a los que el profesor llamará la atención por morrearse en clase? -No se le ocurrió nada más.

Akiko: ¡Me dijo que era su novia en toda la cara y sin ninguna consideración! -Sollozó.

Tsunami: ¿No me digas que estás llorando por ese capullo?

Akiko: ¡No es ningún capullo! -Le espetó levantando un momento la cabeza para después volver a ponerla como antes. -Buah... Mala persona...

Tsunami: Pues es prácticamente lo mismo, solo que lo he dicho con un poco más de vulgaridad...

Akiko: ¡Esta vida es muy injusta! -Siguió quejándose. -¡Soy una tonta!

Tsunami: ¡¿Y ahora por qué te insultas a ti misma?

Akiko: Buaaah...

Tsunami: T-T ¡¿Y ahora cómo te animo yo? -Empezó también a sollozar.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Se acabó por hoy!<strong>

** Creo que algo de suspense he dejado, ¿no? Pobre Tsunami, no sabe lo que hacer con Akiko xD **

**Por cierto, os quiero pedir algo: Ya el capítulo siguiente lo tengo hecho, y sabéis lo que me gustan los reviews, así que hagamos un trato. Subiré el siguiente capí nada más vea... cinco reviews. Tampoco pido mucho, ¿no? Pues eso, aunque pase tres, dos o incluso un día prometo que lo subiré. Si no, lo subiré como siempre, después de una semana o dos, dependiendo de como me venga el tiempo. ¡Venga, no seáis tímidos, dejad reviews! xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capí, el trato y que me dejéis reviews ;D**

**¡Hasta pronto! :D  
><strong>


	20. Capítulo 20

**¡Llegaron los 5 reviews, lo que significa: CAPITULO NUEVO! Espero haberlo hecho bien, para que haya merecido la pena los reviews u.u**

**Ah, y por cierto quiero agradecer a quienes me dejaron reviews, ¡Muchas gracias luciapacoflora, Thais Yuuki, Kooaloolyke, Pava-Flower y ShuuyaFubuki! Me hizo muy feliz ver que os gustaba tanto mi historia como para tardar tan poco con los reviews :D**

**Bueno, y ahora os dejo con el esperado capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron, y Tsunami no consiguió hacer nada con Akiko, ya que seguía deprimida.<p>

Por su parte, Fudo siguió cerca de Fuyuka, siempre que podía, haciendo que Akiko aún lo pasara peor sin saberlo.

Por la tarde, cuando ya todos estuvieron en sus casas, Chizuru se hartó de ver todo el tiempo a Akiko encerrada en su cuarto, acostada en su cama nada más que en silencio.

Chizuru: Bueno, ya está bien, -dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación, y acercándose a Akiko para ponerse después de rodillas frente a ella-tienes que salir de esa cama, ahora.

Akiko: No... -Negó oponiendo resistencia a los jalones de brazo que hacía su amiga.

Chizuru: ¡Pues claro que sí! -Siguió sin cesar.

Akiko: No...

Chizuru: ¡Sí! -Insistió haciendo todavía más fuerza.

Akiko: No... -Dijo callendo al suelo por la excesiva fuerza de Chizuru, y además, Akiko fue haciendo menos resistencia a cada jalón.

Chizuru volvió a ponerse de pie.

Chizuru: Hala, ya estás fuera de la cama. Ahora vistete, que Tsunami no tardará.

Akiko: Que no quiero salir...

Chizuru: Pues vas a salir, que no quiero verte así todo el día. -Contestó dándo media vuelta para ir al armario.

Akiko: Pues no mires...

Chizuru sacó una camiseta roja de tirantes bastante escotada y se la tiró a Akiko, cayendo en su cara.

La que estaba en el suelo la cogió casi sin ganas, y se quedó mirando la prenda.

Chizuru: Anda, ponte eso, que te voy a coger un pantalón.

Akiko: ¿Esta camiseta no es tuya?... -Preguntó sustituyendo la parte de arriba del uniforme escolar por la camiseta.

Chizuru: Sí, pero te la presto hoy.

Akiko: Ah... -De repente recibió a su lado izquierdo otras dos prendas, que en esta ocasión eran un short vaquero y unas medias transparentes. En cuanto tuvo la camiseta roja puesta, miró y se encontró con dichas prendas. -¿Esto también?

Chizuru: Sí, y no tardes en ponértelo. -Ordenó saliendo de la habitación para ir a la entrada a esperarla.

Akiko: Vaale...

Se levantó del suelo y se puso las prendas de abajo. Por poco rompió las delicadas medias, pero consiguió no hacerles ningún rasguñ puso unas convers azul marino y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Chizuru esperándola en la puerta.

Chizuru: Vamos, que Tsunami ya me ha dado un toque al móvil.

Akiko: Sí...

Chizuru, antes de abrir la puerta, se fijó en la coleta alta que llevaba su amiga, y se la quitó, haciendo que el pelo castaño liso le cayera por los hombros.

Akiko: ¿Por...?

Chizuru: Así estás más guapa. -Y abrió la puerta para salir.

Bajando las escaleras, Akiko miró el escote que ahora lucía, con algo de desagrado.

Akiko: Chizu... ¿Esta camiseta no está demasiado escotada?

Chizuru miró el escote detenidamente, para después volver a mirar hacia delante.

Chizuru: No, está perfecta.

Akiko: A mi me parece que es un poco exagerado... -Insistió aún insatisfecha.

Chizuru: Pues sí es exagerado mejor, así los tíos te mirarán más a algo que no sea tu mala cara.

Akiko: Pero yo no quiero que me miren... -Estuvo a punto de gritar la frase con enfado, porque empezaba a intuirse lo que tramaba en realidad su amiga, pero la depresión pudo con ella y sus cuerdas vocales.

Chizuru: Pues yo sí, y ahora deja de quejarte.

Al llegar al portón, Chizuru abrió la puerta y se encontró con Tsunami apoyado junto a la pared, como en su primera cita. Akiko apareció por detrás de su amiga.

Tsunami: ¡Eh, hola, deprimidilla! -La saludó enérgico dándole con al palma de la mano en la espalda, lo que fue un poco fuerte para su vago cuerpo e hizo que se echará algo hacia delante, pero no llegó a caer.

Akiko: Hola...

Tsunami: ¿Todavía estás mal? -Pregunto fingiendo extrañeza, aunque para él lo extraño sería verla dando saltos de alegría.

Chizuru: Ya te digo. Desde que ha venido del instituto no ha salido de la cama, y no precisamente para dejar de hacer algo que no fuera estar deprimida. -Contestó por Akiko con los brazos cruzados, como si se tratará de una madre que lleva a su hija al médico a chivarle como no ha tomado su medicina.

Tsunami: Fuff... -Soltó mirando a Akiko mientras negaba con la cabeza desilusionado. Sin tardar mucho, cambió su postura a pasar el brazo por los hombros de Akiko. -¡Pero no hay de que preocuparse, tengo la solución!

Chizuru: ¿De verdad? Porque la estoy deseando.

Tsunami: De verdad, ya veréis. Seguidme. -Ordenó para después emprender el paso a sólo él sabe dónde.

...

Tsunami: ¡Ya llegamos! -Anunció con una sonrisa entrando en el lugar.

Las chicas le siguieron por detrás, descubriendo por fin lo que era. Resultó ser una cafetería, en aquel momento abarrotada de gente. La decoración era bastante alegre, con colores más cálidos que fríos, con los que te animabas más el día. Era un establecimiento muy amplio, en el que había una larga barra con un montón de taburetes blancos ocupados. Lo demás estaba ocupado de mesas de diseños muy originales, con sillas también con la misma característica. A parte, al lado de las grandes vidrieras que hacían la pared de al lado de la entrada, había otras mesas de madera con sillones marrones, puestos como en las hamburgueserías. También estaban las camareras, que no paraban de servir pedidos montadas en sus patines de cuatro ruedas. Otra cosa que también gustaba mucho, era la música que había, que en ese momento era la de "You Make Me Feel" de Cobra Starship.

Chizuru: ¡Qué buen sitio, Tsunami! -Elogió mirándolo todo mientras se acercaba a él. -Me tendrías que haber traído aquí en nuestra primera cita. -Dijo a su lado dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

Tsunami: Sí te hubiera traído aquí ya no sería una sorpresa, y además no habríamos conocido a Tsuzuru.

Chizuru: Es verdad...

Mientras la pareja hablaba, Akiko se había quedado mirando la cafetería, impresionada también.

X: ¡Tsunami! -Se oyó de repente.

El nombrado se giró hacia donde provenía la voz, para ver quién le había llamado. Era un camarero que estaba detrás de la barra, que parecía tener unos cuarenta años o por ahí, y mostraba una alegre y simpática sonrisa. Al verlo, el surfero se acercó a él.

Tsunami: ¡Espaguetti! -Lo saludó mientras se acercaba.

Akiko se acercó a Chizuru, y se quedó con la misma cara que la de la última. ¿Existía el nombre "Espaguetti"? Ambas chicas se lo preguntaban a la vez que Tsunami abrazaba a su amigo, y a una camarera que también trabajaba en la barra. Acto seguido, se giró y miró a las chicas.

Tsunami: ¡Venid aquí, os voy a presentar a alguien! -Les dijo aún con el brazo rodeando los hombros del camarero tras la barra.

Vacilaron un poco, mirándose con duda, pero no tardaron en apretar el paso e ir junto a Tsunami.

Tsunami: Este es Espaguetti, un italiano que vino de Milán para montar esta cafetería.

Espaguetti: Bueno, no solo para montar la cafetería, -justificó con un particular acento italiano -también me encanta la cultura japonesa. ¡¿Y dónde tengo mis modales? ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde cafetería, "I colori d'Italia"!

Akiko: ¿Qué significa? -Preguntó con duda.

Espaguetti: Oh, ragazza, quiere decir "Los colores de Italia". -Respondió mostrando algo de orgullo.

Chizuru: ¡Que guay! Me está gustando este idioma.

El camarero rió como alagado llevándose la mano a la tripa.

Espaguetti: Te entiendo, querida, ¿a quién no le gusta Italia? Para mi es uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, pero también me gusta otros países como es Japón, tan exótico y misterioso en su cultura...

Chizuru: Oh, muchas gracias. -Agradeció contenta de como hablaba de su país.

Espaguetti: De nada, ragazza... Pero no habréis venido aquí a escuchar a un viejo italiano; voy a buscaros la mejor mesa. -Y acto seguido salió de la barra y empezó a buscar, siendo seguido de Tsunami, Chizuru y Akiko.

Chizuru: Vaya, Tsunami, no sabía que conocieras tan buenos lugares. -Le elogió en susurro.

Tsunami: Ya, bueno... Es que yo lo valgo para estas cosas. -Chuleó.

Chizuru sustituyó una cachetada en la cabeza por un beso en los labios a su novio.

Chizuru: Creído... -Comentó cuando terminó el beso. Después se dirigió a Akiko, que ya no parecía tan deprimida. -¿A que está bien este sitio?

Akiko no paraba de verlo todo fascinada de los vivos colores y el buen ambiente, y contestó:

Akiko: Sí, la verdad es que está muy bien, incluso creo que tendríamos que venir más. -Contestó con una sonrisa.

Chizuru: Sí, eso es verdad. Y ahora me gusta más, porque veo que te ha quitado la depresión.

Akiko: Sí, me ha ayudado mucho.

De repente Espaguetti paró el paso mirando indeciso las mesas con los dedos pulgar e índice bajo la barbilla.

Espaguetti: Chicos, creó que no voy a poder ayudaros...

Tsunami: No pasa nada si no encuentras la mejor mesa, nos da igual.

Espaguetti: Ese no es exactamente el problema... Lo que ocurre es que no os encuentro ninguna mesa.

Los tres empezaron a mirar sin creerse mucho que de verdad no quedara ninguna mesa. Efectivamente no quedaba ninguna, ni siquiera un taburete estaba vacío. Tsunami paró de mirar, y comprensivo se volvió a dirigir al dueño.

Tsunami: Bueno, pues... ya vendremos más tarde, cuando haya menos gente.

Espaguetti: Tendrá que ser así... Lo siento mucho, chicos.

Akiko: No importa.

Espaguetti, aún con pena en el rostro asintió a Akiko, y se fue a su puesto tras la barra. Los tres, también con algo de pena, se dirigieron a la puerta.

Akiko: Que lástima... Me había gustado estar aquí...

Tsunami: Ya, yo tampoco estoy muy contento que se diga, pero es que este lugar es muy famoso.

Chizuru: En fin, ya vendremos más tarde.

Tsunami estiró el brazo y puso la mano en el pomo, para abrir la puerta e irse. Pero entonces, una voz los interrumpió en pleno acto, una voz muy conocida y poco deseada.

X: ¡Eh! ¡Tsunami, Akiko! -Los llamó una chica.

Los tres se giraron para ver quién era, Akiko rogando que no fuera quien creía que era, pero ninguno de sus deseos se cumple.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿qué tal? Esta vez no hace falta que me pongáis 5 reviews, sino los que queráis ;) Vuelvo a decir que muchas gracias, tanto a los que dejáis reviews como a los que leéis mis historias.<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto! ;D **


	21. Capítulo 21

**¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulooo! Quiero decir gracias por los reviews, que para mí han sido un buen número, y eso que esta vez no había tratos ^^ De paso le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Amanda que me haya ayudado con mi falta de inspiración en este capítulo y el anterior, ¡muchas gracias, Amanda! ^^ Aunque claro, tambien hay cosas mías en este capí y el anterior ;)**

**Bueno, os dejo leer que soy peor que una persiana xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Fuyuka los saludaba alegremente con la mano, mientras que Fudo únicamente sonreía. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas tipo hamburguesería, en la penúltima más concretamente.<p>

Chizuru se quedó mirándolos con la boca medio abierta, sin creerse la mala suerte de su amiga.

Chizuru: No me digas que están aquí... -Rogó casi en un suspiro.

Tsunami: Sí, están justo delante de nuestras narices.

Ellos no supieron que hacer, o ir con la pareja de la penúltima mesa, simplemente saludarlos e irse, montarles allí la bronca (de esta opción tenía ganas más que nada Chizuru)... No supieron que hacer por Akiko. Aquella duda les hizo quedarse parados mirándose con ojos interrogantes, hasta que Fuyuka volvió ha hablar.

Fuyuka: ¡Pero venid! -Insistió aún con su también persistente sonrisa.

Volvieron a cruzar miradas, y coincidieron en que no podían quedarse allí platados todo el tiempo, y no sólo porque le estuvieran cerrando el paso a los que entraban y querían salir.

Akiko: ¡De acuerdo! -Dijo de repente alzando la mano para saludar también.

Chizuru miró desconcertada a Tsunami, y después de que este se cruzara de hombros también con cierto desconcierto, cogió del brazo a la que acababa de saludar.

Chizuru: Akiko, no es necesario que nos quedemos sí...

Akiko: Da igual, Chizuru. Sí nos han llamado tendremos que ir con ellos. -Y se zafó del agarre de su amiga para apretar el paso.

Chizuru: ¡Pero, Akiko!... -Susurró intentando otra vez coger su brazo, pero no lo consiguió ya que se fue demasiado rápido. -Joder... ¿Pero qué intenta hacer? -Pregutó hablando tanto para Tsunami como para si misma.

Tsunami: No lo sé, pero no podemos dejarla sóla. -Inquirió con voz firme.

Chizuru: Eso ya lo sé... Anda, vamos. -La última frase la dijo dando un toque con la mano al brazo de Tsunami, como pequeño empujón, y empezando a andar.

El chico la siguió, serio, sabiendo que en cuanto estuviera con Fudo y Fuyuka tendría que tornar su seriedad a simpatía, aunque no lo quisiera hacer. Chizuru también lo sabía, y también tenía las mismas ganas de hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron Akiko ya estaba sentada sóla en el sillón libre, hablando con Fuyuka, ya que Fudo casi ni pronunciaba palabra.

Fuyuka: ¡Eh, chicos! -Saludó a los recién llegados. -¿Por qué habéis estado hablando tanto tiempo? ¿De que habéis hablado? -Comenzó a cotillear.

Chizuru: Joder... No sabía que al calvo le gustará las marujas... -Susurró a Tsunami dismuladamente mientras ambos se sentaban en el mismo sillón de Akiko.

Tsunami chistó, como si estuviera respondiendo que de ello se había dado cuenta perfectamente, y también para que callara esos comentarios delante de la que justamente estaba insultando.

Cuando estuvieron sentados Tsunami posó su mano en la rodilla de Chizuru, masajeando el lugar para tranquilizarla.

Tsunami: Pues nada, que hemos estado pensando si irnos a casa o quedarnos, ya sabes, por los deberes... -Inventó como excusa.

Fuyuka: Ah, vale, guay. Y oye, ¿qué hacéis por aquí? Es la primero vez que os veo en esta cafetería. -Interrogó posando su codo en la mesa y su puño en su barbilla como interesada en lo que fuera a decir.

Akiko: Es que quisimos venir a un sitio diferente por una vez. -Contestó.

Chizuru miró a su amiga con preocupación; se la veía fuerte, o más bien como si realmente no le interesara esa relación lo más mínimo, pero ella sabía que tan sólo estaba actuando, bastante bien.

Fuyuka: Eso siempre es bueno; innovar.

Akiko sonrió en respuesta, sin apartar la vista de Fuyuka. Chizuru seguía impresionada de su fuerza, ya que ella a lo mejor se hubiera ido, no habría entablado palabra o, en el peor de los casos, habría empezado una pelea.

Entonces Fuyuka se apartó de su postura y cogió el brazo de Fudo, acercando a este hacia si.

Fuyuka: Fudi y yo siempre venimos juntos a esta cafetería, por lo menos desde que salimos juntos... ¿No es cierto, Fudi?

Fudo: Sí, es verdad. -Afirmó simplemente mirando a otro lado.

Fuyuka: Y desde entonces siempre vamos al cine... ¡Vaya, que buena idea! -Exclamó de repente mirando a la nada como impresionada de si misma. Al momento los miró a todos. -¿Por qué no vamos juntos, todos, al cine? -Sugirió emocionada.

Chizuru, Akiko y Tsunami se miraron un momento, y entonces Tsunami soltó:

Tsunami: ¿Al cine, a qué? ¿A ver una película romántica?

En ese momento Akiko pensó en lo que pasaría si fueran a ver una película romántica...

~Mientras Akiko envidiaba todo el tiempo el suertudo amor de los personajes de la película, Fuyuka no paraba de hacer todo lo contrario.

Fuyuka: Fudi, ¿no crees que se parecen a nosotros?

Fudo: ¿Los de la película?

Fuyuka: Pues claro; se quieren más de lo posible, y siempre estarán juntos, dando envidia a otras parejas que no durarían ni dos días.

Fudo rió con ganas mirando al techo, como si lo que dijera fuera realmente cierto.

Fudo: Es verdad, cielo. Te quiero. -Acto seguido se lanzó a besarla.

Fuyuka: Te amo... -Contestó aprovechando el momento en el que se separaron por falta de aire, aunque pronto volvieron a juntar sus labios.~

Al pensar en aquello bajó la cabeza y puso su expresión triste. Chizuru se dió cuenta de ello, y estuvo a punto de parar a su novio con sus preguntas, pero este siguió antes de que pudiera si quiera pellizcarlo.

Tsunami: ¿O tendrá que ser de miedo?

Akiko no pudo evitar volver a intuirse la escena...

~Para ella no estaba siendo para tanto (ni para nadie), pero Fuyuka no paraba de pegar grititos agarrada a su novio.

Fuyuka: ¡Ah, Fudi! ¡Qué miedo! -Se quejó ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Fudo.

El chico, en un mantra tranquilizador, acarició el pelo de la chica y le chistó.

Fudo: No te preocupes, es todo ficción...

Fuyuka: Será ficción, ¡pero me da mucho miedo! -Continuó quejándose.

Fudo volvió a chistar.

Fudo: No me has dejado acabar la frase. Te iba a decir que es todo ficción, y que además estoy contigo.

Fuyuka lo miró a los ojos, que estaban sonrientes.

Fuyuka: Oh, Fudo... Eso si que es verdad... Te quiero... -Dijo abrazándolo en la última frase.

Fudo: Te quiero... -Y la abrazó.~

Tsunami: ¡Au! -Soltó por el recibido pisotón. -¡¿Se puede saber por qué ca...?

Chizuru: ¡¿Quieres dejar que la chica acabe la frase? Por favor... -Pidió con una sonrisa notablemente forzada en la última frase, y en esa sonrisa tambien se distinguían las ganas de matarlo.

Tsunami: Sí, ¿pero no me lo podías pedir de manera normal?

Chizuru: No... no podía, no...

Fudo y Fuyuka los miraban con el ceño fruncido, extrañados.

Fuyuka: Bueno, pues... No iba a recomendar ningún tipo en especial, -dijo ya sin el ceño fruncido -simplemente iba a deciros que miráramos las que hay en el cine, y la que más nos gustara la escogiéramos.

Tsunami: Pues sí, creo que será mejor idea... -Dijo mirando de reojo a Chizuru, aún con dolor en el empeine.

Fuyuka: Entonces está decidido, esta noche vamos al cine. ¿Os parece bien a las... nueve?

Todos respondieron afirmativamente, aunque no todos quisieran aquello exactamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡En el próximo capítulo al cine! Aunque bueno, no sé si pondré mucho de esa velada, más bien creo que será un pov. Fudo... Ya comprenderéis porque. No os lo voy a adelantar todo ;)<br>**

**Me despido.  
><strong>

**Dejad algún review para alegrarme el día y muchas gracias por leer! ^^  
><strong>

**Chaitooooo!  
><strong>


	22. Capítulo 22

**¡Holaa! Por fin he subido el nuevo capí ;) y por una vez no he tenido falta de inspiración u.u ... Aunque bueno, ya me volverá a llegar esa etapa de escritora... Por cierto: Muchas gracias por tantos reviews :D Incluso voy a contestarlos, como agradecimiento por haberme alegrado el día ^^**

**~Pava Flower: ¡Holaaa! ¡Muchas gracias por el piropo a la historia! Jeje, me sonrojé al leerlo /^.^/ Ya lo sé... Fuyuka no se sabía que tenía tan poco corazón, ¿eh? Pero fuese así o no en la serie ella tiene que hacer de la mala para que quede bien la historia. Y otra cosa, que estoy de acuerdo contigo: Las películas que se forma Akiko en un momento son tremendas! xD A lo mejor debería convertirse en escritora xDD**

**~Luciapacoflora: ¡Hola Luciaa! Ya veo que no te gusta las parejas empalagosas... Y a mí tampoco xDD Es más, iba a avisaros en esto de mis comentarios del capítulo anterior sobre que podría aparecer demasiada cursilería con Fuyuka, con tanto Fudi y coger tanto su brazo como si se fuera a escapar (que seguramente es lo que él quería hacer...), pero tengo una MUY MALA memoria u.u Y dijiste que el capítulo anterior era muy corto, unas 1500 y pico palabras... Pues para compensar: ¡Este capítulo tiene 2870 palabras! xD Y los demás también serán largos. Bueno, siempre que consiga hacerlos largos...**

** ~Thais Yuuki: ¡Hellooo! xDD ¡Has visto la misma imagen de Akiko que yo veía en mi mente! Eso significa que describo bien ^^ Lo de la escenita... si te referías a formarle la bulla en medio del cine va a ser que no... Sorry ^^" Pero en el siguiente capítulo (que será el prometido pov. Fudo) Fuyuka empezará una pelea con él, en medio de clase... Pero ya no voy a adelantar nada más ;D**

** Tai: ¡Hola! A mí también me da pena Akiko... la pobre... pero ya se saldrá con la suya (muajajajaja!) Menos mal que eres una de las muchas anti-Fuyuka, porque como la estoy convirtiendo en el fic... se le hace poco de querer xDD**

******~Giyuki Keitsu: ¡Hello, y muchas gracias por el piropo! xD Hago lo que puedo al escribir para mis que ridos lectores ;)******

**Bueno, dejo leer ya, porque... ¡Joder! ¿Habéis visto lo de arriba? Madre mía... Y después siempre me extraño de que me digan que soy una charlatana u.u**

**¡Que lo disfrutéis! (Por cierto, no os vayáis a asustar mucho por el motivo de la pelea de Chizuru y Tsunami... es pura comedia que se me vino a la cabeza hacer)**

* * *

><p>Chizuru: No tienes porque ir si es para estar mal todo el tiempo. -Le decía a Akiko poniéndose rímel en las pestañas del ojo derecho.<p>

Akiko: No estaré mal todo el tiempo, y quiero ir. Hace tiempo que no he ido al cine. -Contestó poniéndose algo de colorete.

Chizuru: A ver, una pregunta... -Dijo poniéndose el último rímel en el ojo izquierdo, y continuó guardándolo en su neceser. -¿Se puede saber desde cuando estás haciéndote la indiferente cuando eras tú misma hace unas horas la que no podía si quiera verlos agarrados de la mano?

Akiko: No estoy... haciéndome la indiferente.

Chizuru: Ah, no, es verdad, que en realidad es la vecina de en frente. Perdón, me había equivocado.

Akiko, soltándolo como si fuera una cosa inservible, guardo la brocha del colorete. Apretaba los dientes, y tardó un segundo en contestar.

Akiko: Vale, sí, lo admito. Me estoy haciendo la indiferente. ¿Pero qué otra cosa quieres que haga? No puedo estar deprimida todo el tiempo por algo que nova a cambiar, y cuanto más me haga a la idea mejor.

Chizuru: Claro, y por eso lo haces de sopetón, yendo al cine con ellos, donde es el lugar de encuentro para los besos y la saliva sin ningún disimulo. -Comentó con algo de ironia.

Akiko: Pues sí, exacto. -Afirmó yéndose a su habitación, para dejar el neceser en su respectiva estantería.

Chizuru: Pues entonces, en mi opinión, eres una mazoquista sentimental. -Inquirió desde el baño.

Akiko: Pues lo seré... -Suspiró mientras guardaba el pequeño bolsito para maquillaje.

Tsunami: Joder, no me imaginaba que te gustara ese tipo de cosas. -Comentó desviándose de su lectura. El chico les esperaba que se prepararan para ir al cine en la cama de Akiko, y como ya se aburría de tanta espera cogió el primer libro que vio en la estantería. -Ni tampoco que te gustara este otro tipo de cosas... -Esta vez miraba el libro, con el ceño fruncido y concentrado en la lectura.

Akiko: ¿Qué tipo de cosas? -Dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra y ladeando la cabeza.

Tsunami: Hacerte daño psicológico y la lectura pornográfica.

Akiko: ¡¿QUÉ? -Preguntó sobresaltada, e incluso inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Tsunami.

Tsunami: Chizuru te acaba de decir que eres una mazoquista y tú le has dado la...

Akiko: No, no me refiero a lo de mazoquista, me refiero a lo de la lectura pornográfica.

Tsunami: Ah, bueno, eso es por lo que pone en tu libro, ""Amaya se quitó la chaqueta -comenzó a narrar frente al libro -y se desabrochó la blusa, Andrea comenzó a acariciarle los pechos al tiempo que comenzaba a gemir...""

A Akiko ya le sonaba aquella lectura, e incluso reconoció de que libro era. Aunque con la boca medio abierta por lo recién escuchado, informó a Tsunami sobre el libro con voz normal.

Akiko: Ese libro es "Firmado por el Vampiro", y créeme que no es mío.

Tsunami frunció el ceño, extrañado.

Tsunami: Sí no es tuyo ¿entonces...? -Al terminar la frase y ponerse a pensar en la regla de tres se quedó con unos ojos abiertos como platos, y justo en ese momento entró Chizuru.

...

Akiko: Anda, chicos, vamos apretando que llegaremos tarde. -Avisaba abriendo el portón para después salir a la calle.

Tsunami: Pero en serio, ¿te gusta ver pelis porno? Que a mi me da igual ver una contigo cuando quieras. -Le decía a Chizuru, que había estado todo el tiempo aguantando las preguntas y proposiciones "nada inocentes" de su novio.

Chizuru: ¡Tsunami, por favor, metete...!

Tsunami: Oye, yo no me voy a meter nada, soy tan sólo un tubo de escape, nada de entrada. -Pensó mal.

Chizuru: ¿Quieres dejar de pensar mal y escucharme tan sólo un momento? Muchas gracias. ¡No es más que un libro en el que han coincidido escenas porno, y no significa que sea una ninfómana visual, ¿lo pillas?

Akiko: ¡Shhh! -Saltó de repente girando su cabeza hacia Chizuru y Tsunami, con el dedo índice posado en sus labios. -¿Podéis dejar de decir ese tipo de cosas en alto, por favor? Acaba de pasar una madre con su hijo, y le ha tenido que tapar los oídos para que no os escuchara.

Chizuru: Tss, nosotros podemos hablar de lo que queramos tan alto como queramos. Que no saque ella a su hijo a estas horas, que ya lo está influenciando a que sea un golfo de los que salen a las dos de la madrugada.

Akiko: Chizuru, eso no es ni sirve de lejos como una excusa, así que dejad de montar jaleo de una vez. -Y siguió caminando mirando al frente.

Chizuru se rindió y se calló el camino que faltaba para llegar a su coche, donde montarían para llegar al cine, que se encontraba lejos para ir andando. Tsunami, en cambio, no tardó más de unos segundos en seguir insistiendo.

Tsunami: Bueno... ¿Entonces no quedamos para ver...?

Chizuru: No, Tsunami, no. -Respondió de antemano sabiendo cual sería la continuación de la pregunta.

Tsunami vaciló un poco, pero continuó.

Tsunami: ¿Pero segura, segura...?

Chizuru: Segurísima.

Tsunami: ¿Ni la de...?

Chizuru: ¡No, Tsunami!

Volvieron a comenzar el debate, y Akiko decidió pasar de ellos, aunque fue difícil, ya que incluso continuaron dentro del coche, pero ella se puso a mirar por la ventana y más feliz que una perdiz. Bueno, lo de feliz no estaba muy claro, ya que se ponía a pensar en aquella maldita noche. ¿Por qué se le ocurriría la estúpida idea de decir que sí en vez de dar cualquier excusa tipo "Uy, justamente esa noche tengo que visitar a mis padres, que viven bien lejos de aquí..." o cualquier otra tontería? No, tuvo que decir que sí. Vale, también era verdad que podía ser una buena idea lo de querer acostumbrarse a ello aunque no quisiera, todo para no sufrir cada vez que los viera juntos, ¿pero ir directamente a saco yendo al cine donde era el lugar de encuentro para los besos y la saliva, tal y como había dicho Chizuru? Eso era una cosa de sopetón, queriendo o no queriendo acostumbrarse rápidamente. Pero en fin, ¿que otra cosa podía hacer ya? Esto era la realidad, la realidad donde había dicho que sí a la escena de sufrimiento, y no podía dar marcha atrás como si apagara una consola. Ya tenía que soportar lo que había elegido, le gustase o no. Esa era la mierda de la vida, escoger algo y no poder cambiarlo por mucho que lo pidieras al cielo. Pero había algo, y eso era las... llamemoslo distracciones, como en ese momento tenía Akiko, una distracción: una pareja de enamorados que discutían sí ver o no una película porno. Sí te quedabas escuchando la conversación te daba risa, y más cuando el novio no hacía más que decir títulos hasta que la novia dijera que sí a alguna, y los títulos eran cada vez más anormales. Sí, eso era una buena distracción para no pasarlo tan mal. Algo bueno debía de haber. Aún así, a veces su mente volvía a la realidad, y volvía a poner su cara seria y gacha.

Chizuru: ¡Qué no vamos a ver ninguna puñetera película porno! -La sacó de repente de sus pensamientos, y como para no. Aquel grito fue como una trompeta en un campo de batalla.

Tsunami: Bueno, entonces si no quieres dejaré de insistir... -Se rindió por fin con la cabeza gacha.

La del volante suspiró aliviada, exagerando el suspiro.

Chizuru: ¡Muchas gracias!

Tsunami: Por cierto, has asustado al conductor de al lado.

Chizuru se extrañó y frunció el ceño mirando a Tsunami. Acto seguido giró la cabeza y se encontró con el rostro asustado del de el coche de al lado, que al cruzar las miradas siguió mirando al frente.

Chizuru: ¿Tan fuerte he gritado?...

Tsunami: Unos decibelios de más... -Respondió en el mismo momento en el que Akiko comentaba:

Akiko: Un poco bastante...

Chizuru bajó el rostro y sollozó un sólo momento, hasta levantó la cabeza bruscamente pareciendo que se había dado cuenta de algo.

Chizuru: Espera... ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Tsunami! -Gritó mirando esta vez al del asiento del copiloto.

Tsunami: ¡¿Q-qué? ¡¿Y eso por qué? -Preguntó impresionado de la acusación.

Chizuru: ¡Por tu cabezonería con que veamos las películas pornos que tienes en la estantería de tu casa! Y por cierto, ahora que me fijo, tú tienes... ¡¿Tú que haces con películas porno? ¡¿No te basto yo o qué pasa?

Tsunami: Por supuesto que me bastas tú, vamos, bastar suena incluso insulto... Pero dime qué tío no tiene alguna película porno... -Intentó defenderse.

Chizuru: ¡Pero sí me has dicho que tienes diez!  
>Tsunami: <em>¿Le he dicho hasta el número de películas que tengo...? Joder, estaba desesperado...<em> Es porque no todas son iguales, y me gusta tener cosas diferentes.

Chizuru: ¿Cosas diferentes? Lo único que falta que me digas es que también me vas poniendo los cuernos.

Tsunami: ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Eso sí que es invención tuya! -Dijo mostrando molestia.

Y después Chizuru continuó hablando, pero como ya sonaba a pelea Akiko decidió volver a su mundo mirando la noche por la ventana.

Después de unos gritos dentro del coche, a Akiko le pareció un milagro salir al exterior. Ya le estaba pareciendo raro no ver en esos dos una pelea como antes, pero tampoco es que deseara que pasara.

En la entrada del cine se encontraron a la feliz pareja formada por Fudo y Fuyuka, esperándolos cogidos de la mano. Al ver aquel gesto en ambos Akiko apartó la mirada.

Al llegar junto a los que ya estaban en la entrada se saludaron alegremente, menos Chizuru y Tsunami, que no hacían más que estar con la cara seria mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontrara su pareja con los brazos cruzados. Normales efectos tras una repentina pelea.

Entonces, cuando escogieron por fin, entraron en la sala correspondiente dentro del cine para ver la película. Era una cómica, otra vez desde el punto de vista de Fuyuka y Fudo, pero no pusieron inconveniente.

Al terminar no había sido para tanto. Akiko se concentró nada más que en la película, y se pegó unas risas con Fuyuka y Fudo, que incluso compartieron Tsunami y Chizuru. Incluso resultó buena idea lo de ir al cine todos juntos, aunque al final acabaron sólos Tsunami, Chizuru y Akiko en la cafetería de al lado del cine. Fuyuka se tuvo que ir, por órdenes estrictas de su padre, y simplemente Fudo tuvo que cumplir en acompañarla a su casa.

Chizuru: Ha estado muy bien la pelí. -Comentó sentándose en una silla casi como si estuviera en el sillón de su casa.

Tsunami: Sí, la verdad es que me he reido mucho.

Chizuru le miró de reojo.

Chizuru: Oye... ¿me perdonas?

Tsunami se sorprendió por ello.

Tsunami: ¿Tú... piéndome perdón... Y menos cuando no tienes culpa de nada?

Chizuru: Hombre... alguien tendrá que empezar.

Tsunami cogió la mano de Chizuru encima de la mesa, y con una leve sonrisa la miró a los ojos.

Tsunami: Te repito que tú no tienes culpa de nada; perdóname tú a mí.

Chizuru, en vez de contestar con palabras, se avalanzó hacia él con los brazos rodeando su cuello, y pegó sus labios con los de Tsunami.

Akiko: Qué bonito el amor. -Aplaudió.

Chizuru separó sus labios de su novio, y antes de separarse completamente de él le soltó a Akiko un alegre "cállate".

Chizuru: Y por cierto... ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? -Preguntó cuando estuvo bien sentada en la silla.

Akiko: La verdad es que mejor de lo que esperaba...

Entonces se la quedó mirando un momento, hasta que algo se le ocurrió de repente mientras miraba a Tsunami y Akiko alternativamente.

Chizuru: Esto ha de acabar. -Exclamó inesperadamente.

Los presentes en la mesa la miraron extrañados. ¿Qué quería decir ahora?

Chizuru: Tengo un plan para que no sea Fudo el único que se lo pase bien. -Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muajajaja... ¿Qué será lo que se trama hacer esta Chizuru?... ¡Acepto teorías! Y, ¿qué os a parecido la pelea de Chizuru y Tsunami? xDD Me daba cosa subirlo, pero es que ya me daba una pena quitarlo... (Y una vagueza...) Pero, ¿a qué a quedado muy bonita la escena de cuando se disculparon? ¡Super romantic! ^^<strong>

**Bueno, ya me despido, dejadme algunos reviews, y si queréis contestad a las preguntas ;)**

**¡Hasta pronto! **


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡Nuevo capíí! He tardado un poco más en subirlo, pero es que al ver los reviews que iba recibiendo me tenía que sacar un momento del bolsillo para subirlo pero ya xD ¡Muchas gracias! :D**

**Por cierto, las teorías han estado muy acertadas, pero nadie a parecido intuirse quién era con quién le daría celos a Fudo... (No bajéis para averiguarlo inmediatamente) Ya lo veréis, y os vais a sorprender un poquito ;)**

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir...**

**¡Capítulo 23!**

* * *

><p>Ya estaba en clase sentado en su respectivo sitio, a eccepsión de la peli-lila, que estaba en el sitio que correspondía a Akiko. Por alguna razón esta última se había quedado fuera en el pasillo junto a su amigo Tsunami. Y eso era lo que se preguntaba todo el tiempo: ¿Qué estarían hablando como para tener que estar en el pasillo? Como si estuvieran tramando alguna especie de plan secreto, se decía el de peinado jamaicano. En cualquier caso el era el único que parecía preocuparse por ello, ya que su novia charlaba todo el tiempo sobre Dios sabe qué.<p>

Fuyuka: Fudi, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿O por lo menos oyendo? -Le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Fudo apartó la vista de la puerta de clase, en la que esperaba ver entrar a los antes nombrados, y miró distraido a Fuyuka.

Fudo: Sí, sí, por supuesto que te estoy escuchando...

Sin creérselo mucho turnó la vista entre Fudo y la puerta, hasta que por fin decidió posar la vista en el primero.

Fuyuka: ¿Se puede saber qué estás mirando todo el tiempo en la puerta? -Preguntó con un notable tono molesto.

Fudo: Nada, la miro por mirar. -Se excusó.

Fuyuka: Claro, como el que mira por la ventana por ver el paisaje.

Fudo: Sí, algo parecido...

Fuyuka: Akio, que yo no soy tonta. -Le cortó. -¿Me dices de una maldita vez que te pasa con Akiko?

El oji-jade miró a otro lado como harto de la pregunta. Casi siempre que estaban sólos y él se encontraba en bavia Fuyuka se intuía que era algo con Akiko, más que nada porque cuando se encontraron con ella en la cafetería, después en el cine y sin contar las clases... era como si para Fudo no existiera nada más que Akiko. Y esa era la gran verdad que bien conocía Fudo.

Cuando pensó bien una respuesta que darle volvió a girar su cabeza para mirarla.

Fudo: Nada, con ella no me pasa nada. El único problema aquí es que eres una paranoica.

La chica quedó boquiabierta.

Fuyuka: ¿Que yo soy una paranoica? ¡Pero si ahora mismo me estás demostrando que te importa más ella que yo, que no paras de mirar a la puerta a ver si aparece!

Fudo: ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo solo te quiero a...!

Fuyuka: No, no se te ocurra continuar esa frase. -Volvió a cortarlo. -Y mejor me voy a mi sitio antes de que esto acabe en pelea.

Fudo: _Sí, mejor largate ya._ -Le contestó mentalmente al mismo tiempo en el que la veía levantarse e ir a su sitio sin demora.

A veces ni el mismo sabía como la aguantaba. Ah, sí, lo que hacía era ponerse una especie de cascos imaginarios e irse a su mundo, en el único sitio en el que era feliz. Desde que estaba con Fuyuka no era más que agobio, y eso era por lo cursi y celosa que era. Por no decir también lo lapa que era. Pero el mismo se lo preguntaba, ¿por qué leches no la dejaba? En su primera cita en el cine ni si quiera había sentido nada por ella. Bueno, a lo mejor pena...

Fuyuka: Nunca he tenido novio... -Había dicho, y después de unos segundos confesó: -Fudo, tú me gustas.

Entonces Fudo no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzarse a besarla, demostrando que la correspondía, y cuando menos se lo había esperado se enteró de que eran novios, y todo por haber sentido pena por ella.

Había sido uno de sus mayores errores, pero nunca había sido capaz de cortar con Fuyuka. Otra teoría que rondaba por su cabeza era que a lo mejor no quería quedarse sólo, sin ninguna novia, pero también se intuía que quería darle celos a Akiko, aun que no parecía conseguirlo. Siempre la veía sonreír de modo que parecía decir que le contentaba que estuviera con Fuyuka. Aún así en ocasiones la veía seria y suspirando, y se la quedaba mirando esperanzado preguntándose ¿estará solo actuando y en realidad se siente mal porque yo este con Fuyuka y no con ella?, pero al alzar la mirada y verle le sonreía ampliamente, como si no sucediera nada.

De repente dos personas entrando por la puerta le devolvieron a la realidad. Por fin entraron en clase Akiko y Tsunami, que ya iba siendo ho... Espera... ¡¿Iban cogidos de la mano? Con sus nuevos ojos como platos se fijó más en sus manos. No, sus ojos no le engañaban. Además venían riéndose como... ¿enamorados?...

Al llegar a su mesa, Akiko se despidió de Tsunami.

Akiko: Adiós. -Se despidió sonriente aún sin soltar su mano, alzandola en el aire.

Tsunami: Hasta pronto, preciosa. -Y antes de irse besó su mano y la soltó delicadamente en el aire, como un caballero.

Fudo se había quedado mirando aquella escena cada vez más estupefacto, y miró a Akiko mientras se sentaba, todavía con sus platos de ojos y su boca abierta.

Al sentarse la chica miró a su compañero y pasó su mano por delante de sus ojos, para ver si reaccionaba.

Akiko: ¿Fudo...?

Fudo: ¡¿Tsunami y tú sois novios? -Le salió inesperadamente del alma.

Akiko: Eh... sí... -Afirmó tomándose aquello con comedia.

Fudo: ¡¿Desde cuándo?

Akiko: Bueno, pues... -Empezó a narrar soñadora. -Eso fue hace unos días... Al principio queríamos mantenerlo en secreto, para que fuera más romántico, pero... no pudimos aguantar, ¡tuvimos que mostrar nuestro amor al mundo!

Fudo: Oh... que... oh... -Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, bajando la cabeza hasta el punto de mirar sus piernas.

Akiko sonrió maliciosamente.

Akiko: ¿Pero qué te pasa? Tú tienes a Fuyuka, así que no te pongas celoso porque yo tenga novio. -Lo animó inocentemente.

Fudo decidió ocultar sus... bien acertados celos, y halzó la cabeza.

Fudo: ¿Yo celoso de ti? ¡Pero si más feliz con Fuyuka no puedo ser! -Aseguró.

Akiko: ¿Ah sí?

Fudo: Ya te digo.

Akiko: Bueno, pues ya somos dos. Espero que nuestras relaciones duren mucho tiempo.

Fudo: Lo mismo digo. Uy, mierda... ojala pudiéramos brindar.

Akiko rió.

Akiko: Es verdad... Hagámoslo en el aire.

Fudo: De acuerdo.

Y como si tubieran copas en sus manos chocaron el cristal imaginario, y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**En el recreo...**

Tsunami: Oye, me estoy divirtiendo con esto, ¿tú no? -Dijo tumbado en el cesped, con las manos tras la cabeza.

Akiko: Bueno...

El surfero se sentó en el cesped mirándola sorprendido.

Tsunami: No me vayas a decir que no.

Akiko: Es que... ¿en realidad lo estamos poniendo celoso o esto en realidad es una tontería? No estamos seguros, y encima no parece funcionar.

Tsunami: Primero, -Dijo alzando el pulgar -TÚ eres la única que no está segura, y segundo, -esta vez alzó también el índice -¿tú te fijaste bien en su cara cuando entramos en clase? ¡Parecía un buho!

Ella rió recordando la cara.

Akiko: Eso es verdad...

Tsunami: ¡Pues sí hasta lo has visto con tus propios ojos cómo me puedes decir que no está funcionando!

Akiko: Es que... A lo mejor podía ser una cara tipo "¡Uy, vaya! ¡Esos dos están juntos! Qué fuerte..."

Tsunami: No, no, no ,no, no... No te inventes historias...

Akiko: Pero, a parte, ¿no crees a Chizuru le puede molestar esto? ¿O a ti?

Tsunami: Akiko... a Chizuru imposible porque ella misma fue la que dio la idea, y a mí tampoco porque me encanta el teatro. -Y volvió a tumbarse en la hierba con la misma postura de antes.

Akiko: Vale, sí tú lo dices... -Se rindió en un suspiro.

Tsunami: Buena chica. -Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Akiko lo miró de reojo con mirada asesina, pero pronto volvió a mirar al frente.

En ese momento Tsunami abrió los ojos y se sentó de nuevo junto a Akiko.

Tsunami: ¿Sabes cuál sería la gota que colmaría el vaso?

Akiko lo miró interrogante, con el ceño fruncido.

Akiko: No, ahora mismo no caigo... ¿Cuál?

Tsunami: ¿Te acuerdas de cuando yo te estaba intentando animar por tu depresión y Fudo y Fuyuka no paraban de... joderme la terapia psicológica?

Akiko sonrió soltando un pequeño bufido por la nariz.

Akiko: Sí.

Tsunami: ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que más te deprimió?

Akiko: Como para no... cuando se morrearon delante de mis narices.

Tsunami: Exacto. -Afirmó sonriendo con malicia y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Akiko ya empezaba a intuirse lo que quería hacer su amigo, y se puso seria.

Akiko: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿No pretenderás que nos...?

Tsunami: ¿... morreemos? -Acabó la frase por ella. -Sí, justo eso.

Akiko: ¡Tsunami!

Tsunami: ¿Qué?

Akiko: ¡¿Cómo quieres que nos besemos? ¡Tampoco tenemos que llegar a tanto!

Tsunami: Bueno... Si lo piensas nos es más que juntar los labios, y si lo exageras un poco es... juntar las lenguas, nada más que eso.

Akiko: No, no pienso hacerlo.

Tsunami: Vale, como quieras. -Dijo tumbándose. -Tan sólo era una idea, pero si no eres capaz...

Entonces Akiko frunció el ceño y se giró brucamente para mirarle.

Akiko: Eh, eh, tampoco estoy diciendo que no sea capaz. Lo que pasa es que...

Tsunami: Ya, ya. Es pasarse, pero no es más que teatro en mi opinión, y solo digo que no eres capaz de hacer esa simple cosa, nada más.

Akiko se mordió el labio mientras lo pensaba un momento.

Akiko: Muy bien, pero no me vayas a meter mucho la lengua.

Tsunami la miró expectante.

Tsunami: Espera, ¿nos vamos a besar al final?

Akiko: Y mejor que en las películas, eso te lo aseguro. -Dijo con una voz en la que se notaba que para ella eso era un reto en toda regla.

**En clase...**

Fudo por fin se encontraba en su sitio de nuevo en clase. Para él ese era el verdadero descanso, estar sin Fuyuka estorbando. También estuvo con sus amigas, pero le molestaba más que nada la lapa que tenía en el brazo. Ahora iba a estar con Akiko, aunque ella no estuviera feliz de ello al igual que Fudo. Él tenía la infinita seguridad de que ella lo que querría era pedirle al tutor que la cambiara de sitio, naturalmente para ponerse con Tsunami. Que por cierto, llegaron en ese momento.

Akiko: Adiós, cielo. -Dijo ligeramente sonrojada junto a su novio, cogiendo sus dos manos.

Tsunami: Adiós, preciosa.

Al decir aquello Akiko soltó sus manos y se dispusó a ir a su sitio, pero Tsunami se lo pensó mejor y cogió la mano de Akiko que tenía más cerca, y la atrajó hacia sí. Acto seguido la besó con pasión, mucha pasión.

Fudo: _TTTT-TTTT_ -Aquello fue la gota que colmó su vaso, efectivamente.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué? ¿Os ha gustado? Tsunami sí que sabe convencer a Akiko, ¿eh? xD Joder... me he dado cuenta de que en esta historia a la gente le gusta mucho dar celos... ¡Es que es de lo mejor ver la cara que se le pone a la otra persona! :D Ah, y por cierto, lo haré ya... Falta muy poco para los capítulos... "internacionales", no sé si me comprendéis xD y en uno de los países a los que viajan Fudo por fin estará con Akiko, pero... ¿cómo debería ser ese momento tan crucial que nunca parece llegar? Dadme ideas, please x3 <strong>

**¡Reviews! :D ¡Chaooo!**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Lo primero: ¡Hola! :) Y lo segundo: ¡Perdón por haber tardado tanto! x( Esta vez no tengo excusa, simplemente mi vagueza es muy grande. Gigante. Pero, mirad el lado bueno: ¡Por fin estoy aquí! Y esta vez no pienso tardar tanto en subir los capítulos. Haré lo que pueda por ello u.u**

**Como podéis comprobar este capítulo es bastante largo, así compenso x)**

**¡Chapter 24! (Por cierto, he intentado hacer una cosilla para que no odiemos tanto a la pobre Fuyuka...)**

* * *

><p>En el coche de Chizuru se habían montado Akiko y Tsunami, que en esta ocasión no tuvo ganas de ir andando a casa. Además, así le podían decir todos sus progresos a la del volante.<p>

Tsunami: ¡Era para ver la cara de Fudo! Era en plan ¡Dios, Dios, Dios! -Decía mostrándose totalmente orgulloso de su teatro.

Chizuru: Me imagino, porque... ¡anda que morrearos delante de sus narices!

Tsunami: Y lo hicimos de modo que sólo faltaba la cama al lado nuestra.

Chizuru se giró mirando a la parte trasera del coche donde se encontraba Tsunami, y alzó el índice en modo de aviso.

Chizuru: Ahora no se te ocurra ponerme los cuernos con mi mejor amiga, ¿eh? -Le amenazó mezclando también tono de broma, y se giró volviendo a mirar al frente.

Tsunami: No, claro que no. De eso ni te preocupes.

Chizuru: Confiaré en ti. -Después de esta frase miró a Akiko, que muy al contrario de ellos no parecía estar contenta con todo aquello, y miraba a la ventana pensativa sin decir palabra. -¿Tú no crees que haya salido bien, Akiko?

La alulida miró a Chizuru.

Akiko: Sí, por supuesto...

Chizuru: Pues no lo parece. -Contraatacó.

La del asiento del copiloto soltó un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza. No era difícil darse cuenta de que para ella aquello no estaba saliendo como quería, o que había algo ahí que no le gustaba.

Alzó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

Akiko: Es que... no sé, no veo muchos progresos... Vale, sí, Fudo a puesto muchas veces cara de sorprendido, pero también Midorikawa, Tachimukai... Todos se han sorprendido por igual.

Tsunami: No, Akiko, no. -Saltó al lado de la chica, apoyándose en los asientos de delante con ambas manos. -La de Fudo era muy diferente de las otras.

Akiko: Pues yo no he visto nada de diferente...

Tsunami: Entonces te tendrás que poner gafas, porque otra cosa...

Chizuru: A ver, Akiko, ¿qué tiene que hacer Fudo para que estés contenta? -Le preguntó ya sin paciencia.

Akiko se lo pensó un segundo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer...? Ah, claro.

Akiko: Dejar a la que se supone que "realmente no quiere". A Fuyuka.

Con Fudo...

Por milagros de la vida ese día a Fuyuka la tuvo que llevar su padre en el coche, porque tenía poco trabajo. Le habían dicho a Fudo si prefería no ir andando e ir en coche, pero el amablemente se excusó y dijo que no. No quería pasar más rato con Fuyuka. Cuanto menos mejor, y es que era la chica que hace todo lo que no se debe hacer en una relación: Ser lapa, controlarlo, llamarle para cualquier tontería tipo "Te quería llamar para que supieras que... ¡te adoro!" y después colgaba, ser cursi como ella sóla... Lo único que faltaba era que su casa se convirtiera en una réplica de el cuarto de la chica. Menos mal que no la había invitado a su piso todavía.

Con todos esos contras estaba para dejarla pero ya. Mas, había algo que se lo impedía. Akiko. Y más ahora que tenía a su nuevo novio, Tsunami. Ese chico le habría pegado más con Chizuru, por lo típico de "los que se pelean se desean", ¿pero con Akiko? Le sabía a raro. Aunque se les viera muy felices, morreándose delante de sus narices... ¡Eso le había molestado hasta lo más hondo! Y al recordarlo golpeó una lata que se había encontrado por el suelo, de la que ni se había fijado qué marca era. Ni tenía interés en averiguarlo.

Apretó los dientes y siguió caminando. No sabía qué carajo hacer, y de repente en sus oídos reconoció la canción de Breathing de Jason Derulo. Relajó la mandíbula y se dejó llevar por la música. I only miss you when I'm breathing, sólo te extraño cuando respiro. Qué razón tenía.  
>Without your love, don't know how I survive, sin tu amor, no sé cómo sobrevivo. Otra vez acertó.<p>

Cada vez la música se oía más cercana, y cuando menos se lo esperó encontró el lugar de donde provenía al mirar a su derecha. "I colori d'Italia", leyó en el cartel de encima de su cabeza. Vaya, pero si esta era la cafetería donde... tuvo su primera cita con Fuyuka. Genial... Aunque, también fue donde vió a Akiko cuando la deseaba todo el tiempo. Le traía recuerdos buenos y malos... más malos que buenos... pero aún así, había algo en esa cafetería que le atraía. No sabía el qué, pero había algo. Entró en ella sin pensarlo demasiado, haciendo sonar el timbre de la puerta, y por inercia que el dueño del establecimiento tubiera curiosidad por ver quién era el nuevo cliente. Todavía seguía sonando la canción que se oía por la calle, pero ya estaba terminando.

Espaguetti: ¡Piccolo mohicano! -Lo saludó desde la barra.

Fudo le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Lo llamaba así desde que lo vió por primera vez. Y no le molestaba, más bien le parecía gracioso.

Fudo: Hola, Espaguetti. -Dijo yendo a la barra junto a él.

En ese momento la canción terminó, y sonó la de Kill My Boyfriend de Natalia Kills. No pegaba mucho con la situación, pero qué le vamos a hacer... No tenía ni el número de la emisora para quejarse.

Se apoyó en la barra con los brazos cruzados y empezó a entablar una conversación con el italiano, que podía hacer tranquilamente, ya que no había el barullo de gente que normalmente suele haber en ese lugar. Tan sólo había dos mesas rellenas, una con un hombre de empresa tomando el café y leyendo el periódico, y otra con una madre y sus hijos recién llegados del colegio.

Espaguetti: ¿Quieres tomar algo? -Preguntó en su papel de camarero yendo a la nevera de refrescos.

Fudo: Un 7up mismo. -Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Espaguetti: ¡Marchando! -Cogió una botella verde que era la del refresco y un vaso limpio. Abrió la botella y vertió el contenido en el vaso de tubo. Después le dió el pedido a Fudo y puso el botellín de cristal en una caja.

Fudo: Muchas gracias. -Agradeció cogiendo el vaso y llevándoselo a la boca.

Espaguetti: Di niente. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no has venido con la tua ragazza?

Fudo rodó los ojos y puso el vaso en la barra. Después tragó el líquido dulzón y gaseoso de la bebida, y respondió.

Fudo: Hoy se ha tenido que ir con su padre.

Espaguetti: Parece un alivio para ti. -Observó.

Había dado en el clavo.

Fudo: Bueno... la verdad es que lo es.

Espaguetti: ¿Y eso? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

Fudo: Es que... no la soporto.

Espaguetti: Cada vez que venís parece que tubiera miedo de que te escaparas. -Le dió la razón.

Fudo: Eso entre otras cosas...

Espaguetti: ¿Entonces por qué estás con ella?

Dio otro trago y meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Fudo: No lo sé...

El piccolo mohicano calló, y el italiano se le quedó mirando. Entonces pareció dar con algo.

Espaguetti: ¿Hay otra ragazza?

Alzó la vista y miró al camarero adivino que tenía delante, sorprendido.

Fudo: Sí, ¿pero cómo lo...?

Espaguetti lo cortó con una risa que le salió inesperadamente.

Espaguetti: Es muy fácil adivinarlo, por lo menos para mi. Aquí han pasado ya unos pocos con tu problema, y además... con le tue edad las cosas son tan predecibles...

Fudo: Genial... -Soltó mirando a otro lado.

Espaguetti se estiró más hacia delante en la barra. Y comenzó a sonar Love Is The Only Way de Macaco.

Espaguetti: ¿Quién es la que realmente ha robado tu corazón?

Fudo: La chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules oscuro que estuvo con nosotros el otro día. -La describió sabiendo que el camarero ya la conocía de haberla visto allí aquel día. Cada vez mostraba más una pequeña sonrisa. Sería el hecho de recordarla.

Espaguetti: ¡Ah, esa raggaza tan encantadora! -Sonrió saliendo de su apoyo en la barra y poniéndose perfectamente de pie mientras palmaba una vez las manos.

El chico rió y mostró una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la anterior, mostrando sus dientes.

Fudo: Sí, la misma...

Espaguetti: Se te pone una sonrisa molto bonita al hablar de ella.

Entonces sus mejillas se pusieron en un tono carmesí y bebió un trago de 7up para calmarse un poco.

Espaguetti: No te avergüences, es lo más normal si estás enamorado.

A Fudo se le borró la sonrisa al recordar algo y dejar el vaso en la mesa de nuevo.

Fudo: Pero de qué me sirve si ella está con otro y no conmigo...

El camarero frunció el ceño confuso.

Espaguetti: ¿Con quién está?

Fudo: Con Tsunami, uno con el pelo...

Espaguetti: ¡¿Con Tsunami? -Él ya lo conocía perfectamente.

Fudo: Sí... ¿Tanto te impresiona?

Espaguetti: Por supuesto que estoy impresionado, ¡molto impresionado! ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que aquí habían venido muchos con tu problema?

Fudo: Sí, claro. -Afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

Espaguetti: ¡Pues él era uno! Que me dijo que quería estar con una ragazza que se llamaba... Qual era il suo nome?... -Susurró para si.

Fudo pensó en alguien en particular.

Fudo: ¿Puede ser Chizuru?

Espaguetti: ¡Esatto, ese era! Y hasta me dijo que con mis consejos ya había conseguido enamorarla... -Se puso a pensar un momento, y como un detective que acaba de encontrar la solución del caso sonrió. -Ya sé que pasa aquí... Tsunami y la tua enamorada están conpinchados, si no me equivoco... en darte celos.

Fudo abrió los ojos de par en par.

Fudo: ¡¿En serio?

Espaguetti: Ragazzo, yo rara vez no acierto en mis teorías. -Afirmó en tono seguro. Y en tono italiano.

Fudo, aún con los mismos ojos que tuvo al ver entrar a la "nueva pareja" en clase, bajó la cabeza y miró la mesa. Si estaba intentando darle celos significaba que estaba intentando conseguirle, si estaba intentando conseguirle siginificaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, si el sentimiento era mutuo siginificaba que tendría la gran oportunidad de estar con ella, y eso siginificaba que... ¡la vida es muy bonita!

Fudo: ...

Espaguetti: ¿Ragazzo? -Preguntó algo preocupado.

Y entonces Fudo estalló como una bomba alzando los puños al cielo.

Fudo: ¡!

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad y miedo, menos Espaguetti, que aunque algo de miedo tenía estaba contento por el chaval.

Espaguetti: Anda, anda, tranquilizáte... -Le dijo con una sonrisa y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras empezaba el "¡Ole ole!" de Follow The Leader de Jennifer López, Wisin y Yandel.

Fudo: ¡Me quiere, me quieeere!

Espaguetti: Por suspuesto, pero tranquilizáte antes de salgas a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Fudo: Ah, pues muy buena idea. -Dijo dispuesto a salir a bailar, pero el camarero consiguió pararle a sabiendas de que cuando saliera de esa "borrachera de felicidad" estaría más que avergonzado.

Espaguetti: ¡No, no hace falta! Siéntate y será mejor. -Le aseguró.

Fudo: De acuerdo... -Se sentó pareciendo que se había tomado un... par de energizantes.

Espaguetti: Buono, ¿ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

Fudo: Pues claro. -Dijo dando el último trago a su vaso, dejándolo totalmente vacío, y levantándose de la silla. -Tengo que dejar de una vez por todas a Fuyuka y decirle lo que siento a Akiko. -y se dirigió a la puerta.

Espaguetti: Sí, ¡pero tampoco vayas a ser molto duro con la ragazza! -Gritó por la lejanía de Fudo.

Fudo: No te preocupes, seré muy delicado. ¡Deseame suerte! -Dijo antes de salir a la calle.

Todos los de la cafetería: ¡Suerte!

Acto seguido, después de cerrar la puerta, salió corriendo a la casa de su todavía novia. No pensaba cortar con ella por una llamada o por mensaje, había prometido ser delicado.

Al llegar ya tenía más o menos pensado lo que iba a hacer. Lo típico de "tenemos que hablar", después "no eres tú, soy yo que... no soy bueno para ti", esperar a que funcionara el plan y marcharse a casa.

Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Llamó al timbre, y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Esperaba que no fuera su padre, porque entonces... no quedaría muy bien el plan.

Fuyuka: ¡Akio! -Se sorprendió la chica al abrir la puerta. No se lo esperaba en ese momento.

Fudo: Hola, Fuyuka... -Saludó empezando a acariciarse la nuca con la mano derecha, aparentando algo de nerviosismo. -Oye... tenemos que hablar...

Fuyuka: Oh, bueno... pues pasa a dentro, que yo ahora... -Comenzó a decir haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que pasara, pero el de peinado mohicano negó con la cabeza.

Fudo: No, Fuyuka, es mejor que me quede aquí a fuera antes de que me vayas a echar... -Le aconsejó.

Entonces Fuyuka comenzó a mirarlo extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

Fuyuka: ¿Qué ocurre, Akio?

Fudo: Que... mira, no te lo vayas a tomar a mal, en realidad no eres tú, soy yo, y...

Fuyuka: Espera, ¿estás dejándome? -Descubrió.

Fudo: Eh... Sí, pero...

Fuyuka: ¡Ah, menos mal! -Espetó de repente, haciendo que Fudo volviera a mostrar sus ojos de buho.

Fudo: ¡¿Cómo que "menos mal"?

Fuyuka: Es que ya iba siendo hora... No llegaba a comprender como seguías conmigo gustándote tanto Akiko, de verdad...

Fudo: ¡Eh, eh, yo nunca he dicho que me guste! -La cortó alzando el índice.

Fuyuka: Ya, ya... -Soltó con indiferencia, sacudiendo la mano, y después puso un brazo en jarra y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. -Fudo, no todo se dice con palabras.

Fudo: Pe-pe... ¡Pero...! -Ya ni sabía que decir a la nueva actitud de la chica que tenía delante, tan cambiada a como era siempre. De repente le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza. -¡¿Y cómo puedes decirme esto tan tranquila si fuiste la que te me declaraste... Y la que nunca me dejaba tranquilo?

Fuyuka salió de la puerta y se acercó a Fudo, comenzando a rodear su brazo a los hombros del chico.

Fuyuka: Mira, te explico. -Quitó el brazo de sus hombros cuando consiguió que se sentaran en el escalón. -Sí, era verdad que me gustabas, y mucho, pero todo cambió en el cine más concretamente, cuando vi como te ponías con Akiko, que ni te miraba ni nada...

Fudo: Y tú mientras besándome y cogiéndome la mano con todo tu descaro.

Fuyuka: Exacto, yo intentando que Akiko mirara y tú fueras feliz...

Fudo: ¡¿Pero no me dijiste que te gustaba hasta el momento del cine? Se supone que si te gustaba no me ibas a ayudar a que Akiko se pusiera celosa para que quisiera estar conmigo... -Explicó ya histérico de confusión.

Fuyuka: Sí, en el cine ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, pero antes ya me habías dejado de gustar bastante...

Fudo: ¿Y eso?

Fuyuka: Es que eras muy aburrido... -Admitió, sosteniendo inmediatamente la mirada asesina de Fudo. -Será el hecho de que no fuera yo realmente quien te gustaba... -Se excusó.

Fudo: Pero espera un momento... -Dijo pensando en algo. -Si yo ya no te gustaba, y tú te diste cuenta de que a mi no me gustabas... ¿Por qué me seguías teniendo como novio y no me dejaste? Además... ¡Incluso te comportabas como si estuvieras celosa de verdad y me echabas la bronca!

Fuyuka: Sí... Bueno, es que a mi dejar no se me da muy bien, y había dos cosas... Primera, tú a mi no me dejabas y encima me mentías con toda la cara diciendo que me querías, cosa que era absolutamente incierta...

Fudo: ¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

Fuyuka: Hombre, pues me podrías haber dejado como has hecho ahora.

Fudo: ¡No sabía como te lo ibas a tomar!

Fuyuka: Pues lo hubieras hecho igual, porque así no íbamos a ningún lado. En fin, que... aquí entra la segunda cosa, porque como a mi no me gusta que me mientan pues... usé todo lo que no se debe hacer e intenté que te hartaras y me dejaras, y además me encantaban tus caras de amargado en plan "Ojalá esta tía me dejara en paz".

Fudo: Ah, que encima se te ocurrió la gran idea de joderme un poquito la vida.

Fuyuka: Pues sí... -Asintió empezando a descojonarse, y haciendo cabrear al moreno, que le pegó en el hombro.

Fudo: ¡Serás cabrona!

Fuyuka se siguió riendo un poco más después del insulto, y Fudo también, aunque no le viera realmente la gracia. Es que la situación algo de comedia tenía... y más con la doble personalidad de Fuyuka.

Fuyuka: Conclusión... Por fin, después de más tiempo del que me esperaba, viniste a dejarme.

Fudo: Esa parte la conocía, pero gracias.

Fuyuka: No hay de que... Por cierto, ¿ahora que me has dejado vas a ir a declararte por fin a Akiko? Aunque espera... -Recordó el "nuevo noviazgo" de la chica, pero Fudo, sonriendo, negó con la cabeza.

Fudo: No te preocupes, lo de esos dos no es nada en realidad.

Fuyuka: ¿No? Pero si...

Fudo: Era un teatro... para mí.

Fuyuka: Ah... Claro, que a ella también le gustas.

Fudo: Creo que sí.

Fuyuka: Pues mira que bien te viene.

Fudo: Ya ves... -Comentó levantándose. -Ahora voy a ir a casa de Akiko y me declararé...

Fuyuka: Espera, ¿ahora mismo?

Fudo: Sí... ¿Es malo ahora?

Fuyuka: Hombre... Como que muy bien no queda.

Fudo: ¿Entonces cuando quieres que lo haga?

Fuyuka: Mmm... -Murmuró pensativa, apoyando la barbilla en sus dedos índice y pulgar. -Pienso que lo mejor será... en el viaje del concurso, en algún país al que viajemos. En el primero que aterricemos si quieres. Claro... siempre que puedas aguantar la semana que queda y el viaje de avión.

Fudo: Es verdad, que el viaje va a ser dentro de una semana... A principios de Junio...

Fuyuka: El cuatro de Julio más concretamente. -Informó orgullosa.

Fudo: ¿Pero en un país? -Repitió no muy seguro.

Fuyuka: Sí, ¿no te parece bonito? Imagínate... -Dijo balanceándose en el sitio rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, soñadora mirando al cielo. -Un país exótico... una bonita puesta de sol... el mar de fondo... ¡Qué bien quedaría esto en Brasil!

Fudo: Bueno... tú eres la chica que entiende de... cosas bonitas.

Fuyuka: Eso es, tú hazme caso a mí.

Fudo: Entonces me voy y esperaré una semana... -Pensó en voz alta apretando el paso.

Fuyuka: ¡Seguro que puedes! -Le animó levantándose para volver dentro de su casa.

Fudo paró un momento y dio media vuelta.

Fudo: ¡Fuyuka, una pregunta!

Fuyuka: Dispara. -Exclamó mirando atrás con la cabeza, dándole la espalda.

Fudo: ¿Le digo a Akiko que lo hemos dejado o no será muy buena idea?

Fuyuka: Díselo, no es mal plan. -Respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

Fudo: De acuerdo. ¡Adiós!

Fuyuka: ¡Hasta mañana!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero haberlo hecho bien, que no compensa la cantidad sino la calidad. Si queréis no dejarme tantos reviews como antes lo entenderé.<strong>

**Bueno, ¡hasta pronto! ;D**


	25. Capítulo 25

**¡Helloo! ¿Esta vez no os he hecho esperar tanto, no? xD Gracias por los reviews, y perdonarme la graaan tardanza ^^ **

**Tengo que aclarar un descuido del capítulo anterior (es pequeño, pero los errores hay que arreglarlos): Puse que el viaje sería a principios de Junio y de repente salto con que sería el 4 de Julio (¿?). Pues estaba en lo cierto Fudo: En realidad es a principios de Junio, el 4 de Junio.**

**Y... creo que no tengo nada más que decir xP Solo espero que os guste el nuevo capí, y que mi imaginación no esté empezando a ser una porquería u.u**

**¡Disfrutadlo! :) **

* * *

><p>Fudo se dejó caer en su sitio, soltando los libros por la mesa. Casi estiró las piernas en la silla vacía de al lado, pero lo dejó pasar. Recordó que no estaba en el sofá de su casa. Cogió su carpeta, la abrió y comenzó a pasar página por página las hojas, hasta encontrar la asignatura que tocaba en la primera hora. Una sonrisa decoraba su rostro mientras lo hacía, y es que nada le iba a quitar la felicidad que sentía. Ni si quiera Tsunami y Akiko haciendo su teatro. Y hablando de eso; Fudo ya tenía un plan para ellos dos. Consistía en no mostrarse celoso, lo que haría sufrir a Akiko. A parte se mostraría muy seductor con ella, pero no llegaría a nada fuera de provocarla. Así podría hacer tiempo para la semana que quedaba, y disfrutaría un poquito jugando con ella. Ese tipo de juegos le encantaban, bastante.<p>

**Con Akiko y Tsunami...**

Tsunami: ¿Cómo crees que reagzionará hoy Fudo? -Le preguntó a Akiko, con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró.

Akiko: No lo sé...

Tsunami se puso serio, hartándose de que su amiga no disfrutará de aquello como él.

Tsunami: Akiko, ¿pero qué te pasa? Diviértete un poco con esto, haz el favor.

Akiko: Es que no puedo...

Tsunami: Es que no puedo... -Repitió con tono de burla, mirando a otro lado. Bruscamente volvió la cabeza hacia Akiko. -Pero a ver, ¿por qué no puedes? ¿Dónde ves que esto no funcioné?

Akiko: ¡En todo, Tsunami, en todo!- Resondió frustrada. -No me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, tantas mentiras y ¿para qué? ¡No está funcionando nada!

Tsunami: Ten en cuenta que sólo nos hemos mostrado como pareja delante de Fudo durante un día, y en un día no se creó el mundo, ¿sabes?

Akiko: ¡Pues yo no quiero esperar millones de años! -Exclamó, y a paso rápido adelantó a Tsunami.

Este resopló parado en el sitio. Estaba intentando tener paciencia con ella, comprender lo que sentía por no conseguir a la persona que quería... ¡pero como ella se comportaba ya estaba siendo el colmo! Ya esa parecía su primera pelea de pareja, lo siguiente sería el divorcio...

Miró a Akiko y corrió a por ella. La cogió del brazo y consiguió que diera media vuelta para mirarle.

Tsunami: Mira, Akiko, no tienes que tener más que paciencia. Todo saldrá bien, de eso estoy seguro, pero no ahora mismo.

Akiko bajó la mirada. Parecía empezar a rendirse.

Tsunami: Confía en mí. -Akiko alzó la vista, y él le brindó una amplia sonrisa. -Para algo soy tu novio. -Le recordó guiñándo el ojo.

Ella rió negando con la cabeza.

Akiko: Está bien, esperaré un poco más. E intentaré disfrutar de esto que le estamos haciendo a Fudo.

Tsunami: ¡Esa es la actitud! -La aprobó. Acto seguido, la rodeó de los hombros con un brazo y apretaron el paso hacia la puerta de clase. -Ahora vamos a seguir con lo nuestro, cariño.

Akiko le cogió la mano que colgaba de su hombro derecho.

Akiko: Claro, cielo. -Sonrió antes de entrar por la puerta.

Al entrar la chica fue mirando a su alrededor. Algunos la miraban, en tono de burla o con gesto tierno, soltando un suspiro como si les pareciera la pareja más tierna del mundo. Pero esas miradas no le interesaban. Clavó la vista en Fudo, y le sorprendió el comportamiento de este. Leía las páginas de su carpeta. A continuación miró a la ventana, mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

Akiko se quedó boquiabierta con él.

Tsunami: ¿No ha visto que hemos entrado? -Preguntó casi en el mismo estado de su "novia", mirando a la misma persona que ella.

Akiko: Pero si todos se han dado cuenta...

Tsunami: ¿Quieres pasar al plan B?

No se pensó mucho la respuesta.

Akiko: Adelante. -Le permitió, apartando la mirada de Fudo con decisión, y girándose hacia Tsunami.

Se pegó a su cuerpo y él le rodeó la cintura. Comenzaron a besarse como la última vez delante de Fudo. Ya lo había hecho una vez, ya no le importaba hacerlo cuantas hicieran falta. Pero vio que no funcionaba. El semi rapado no apartaba la mirada de la ventana, por lo que decidió llamar más su atención. Se tumbó en una mesa, aún besando a Tsunami. Gruñó entre los besos de pura frustración. Entonces se movió de tal forma que la mesa rechinó en el suelo. Algunos los miraron y soltaron unos "¡Uuuuh!". Casi ni les echó cuenta. Repentinamente vio como Fudo los miró con curiosidad. _¡Bien!_, pensó Akiko. El chico abrió los ojos como si dijera "Joder con estos dos" y volvió a su tarea con el paisaje de fuera.

Akiko suspiró rendida. Apartó a Tsunami y volvieron a poner distancia entre ellos.

Akiko: No funciona.

Tsunami: ¿Pero no ha mirado? -Preguntó al borde del asombro.

Akiko: Sí, para ver lo que hacíamos y ya está.

Tsunami miró la pizarra.

Tsunami: Mmm... Bueno, vete a tu sitio y a ver cómo marcha la cosa. Lo principal es que nos separemos ya.

Akiko y Tsunami pusieron bien su ropa y empezaron lo acordado. El surfero la acompañó hasta su mesa y, de despedida, se acercó a su oído.

Tsunami: Suerte. -Susurró.

Akiko: Gracias. -Contestó en el mismo tono.

Se dejó caer en su sitio, y forzó una sonrisa natural.

Akiko: Hola, Fudo.

El nombrado giró la cabeza hacia ella.

Fudo: Hola. -Su sonrisa era más natural que la de ella. -¿No te cortas ni en clase, eh?

Un claro comentario por su espectáculo encima de la mesa.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

Akiko: Ya ves... Es que estoy tan enamorada.

Fudo casi se descojona en su cara.

Fudo: Sí, se nota...

Akiko: Sí, igual que tú. -Casi usó un tono rencoroso para la frase, pero consiguió controlarlo.

Fudo: Bueno... Eso no es del todo cierto.

Su corazón empezó a latir esperanzado al oír a su compañero de mesa.

Akiko: ¿Qué quieres decir? -Se le escapó un poco de alegría sin querer.

Fudo: Pues... que Fuyuka y yo hemos cortado.

_¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I! ^^_ Gritó Akiko mentalmente.

Akiko: Vaya, lo siento mucho... -Le cogió de la mano aparentando real pena.

Fudo: Bah, no pasa nada. Mejor, porque ahora no quiero ninguna relación de pareja.

_Nooooooo... T-T_ Se quejó Akiko mentalmente.

Akiko: ¿Ah... no?

Fudo: No. -Su respuesta fue clara como el agua. -Ahora solo quiero disfrutar de los colegas. -Añadió dándole en el hombro a su amiga con la palma de la mano que ella misma había cogido hace un momento.

Akiko: Ah... qué bien...

Fudo: Además de mi exnovia. Que se ha convertido en una gran amiga mía.

A continuación saludó a la chica que estaba en la última fila. La peli-lila le sonrió alegremente. Akiko se lamentó en silencio. Y encima el profesor de matemáticas entraba por la puerta.

Maestro: Buenos días, chicos.

Todos: ¡Buenos días!

Fudo salió de su cómoda posición con la espalda contra la pared y se puso recto en el sitio. De paso movió la silla para poner la espalda más recta.

Fudo: En fin, vamos al mundo de los números.

Akiko: Sí... -Dijo sin ganas.

_**En el recreo...**_

**Con Fudo y Fuyuka...**

Se encontraban sentados en un banco de los de al lado de la pista de fútbol, y a la vista del césped. Fudo le comentaba a su nueva amiga sus progresos con Akiko.

Fuyuka: Lo que te quedó muy bien fue cuando le cortaste el rollo al decir que no querías ninguna relación... ¡Eso la dejó cortadita perdida!

Fudo: Ya te digo, si hasta yo se lo noté. Parecía que le había tocado la lotería cuando le dije que habíamos cortado y de repente salto con lo otro. Hasta me ha dado pena...

Fuyuka: NO, no te puede dar. Tienes que ser fuerte; así la dejarás con ganas a la vez que a ti para el gran día en el viaje.

Fudo: Sí, tengo que conseguirlo... -Se dijo apretando el puño con motivación.

Fuyuka: Si es se nota a metros que le gustas... No te tiene ser difícil hacer el plan.

Fudo: Ya... Oye, ¿tú como chica que recomiendas?

Fuyuka: ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad y frunciendo el ceño.

Fudo: Pues tú sabes que la quiero hacer sufrir un poquito, y querría saber qué cosas le harían el corazón latir a mil, qué cosas la provocarían a querer besarme pero yo no le permitiría... Me ha salido poético, ¿pero entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Fuyuka: Ahora sí. -Afirmó poniendo una expresión normal. Pero pronto se puso pensativa. -Qué cosas... -Volvió a mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa. -Pues mira, ya tengo algo.

**Con Tsunami y Akiko...**

Estaban estirados en el césped, ambos tomando el sol. Pero uno de ellos estaba más bien concentrado en los dos del banco de al lado de la pista de fútbol.

Tsunami: Si los sigues mirando así te van a pillar. -Comentó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los rayos de sol. -Y no se cómo no te han pillado ya...

Le hizo caso y apartó la vista de ellos, pero para clavarla en el surfero.

Akiko: Fudo y Fuyuka han cortado.

Tsunami abrió los ojos de golpe y se apoyó en su codo para mirar a Akiko.

Tsunami: ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico!

Akiko: Eso pensé yo...

Tsunami: ¿Pero?

Akiko: A parte, Fudo me dijo que no quiere ninguna relación de pareja... -Dijo con tristeza.

Tsunami: Mierda... Pero, oye, ¿estás segura de que no te lo dijo para picarte?

Akiko: Sí. Y hasta me dejó claro que quería disfrutar de los amigos, como yo. O Fuyuka. -Entonces miró de nuevo a la pareja. Ambos reían y hablaban, disfrutando del descanso de clases. -Y así lo está haciendo...

Tsunami también miró a los mismos que ella. En un corto rato se volvió a concentrar en su amiga.

Tsunami: Pero no hay que perder la esperanza. -La animó. -Le conseguirás cueste lo que cueste, porque aunque "no quiera ninguna relación" tú le sigues gustando.

Akiko: Ya veremos... -Miró su reloj. Ya faltaban unos escasos minutos para que tocara el timbre. -Oye, ¿qué toca ahora?

Tsunami: Deporte.

_**En la clase de deporte...**_

Corrieron las vueltas de precalentamiento que tenían que dar, como en cada clase. En esta ocasión el maestro les quiso dar más que nada ese tipo de clase, calentar.

Saltaron alzando los brazos, estiraron las piernas todo lo que pudieron, así los brazos...

Tsunami: ¿A ti nunca te ha parecido que el precalentamiento cansa más que el mismo deporte...? -Le preguntó a Akiko jadeante corriendo en el sitio.

Ella hacía exactamente igual, y todos.

Akiko: Sí... Creo que esa es la idea...

Entre quejas y demás continuaron la clase, que por mala suerte parecía casi interminable, y más con aquel sol que anunciaba la cercanía del verano.

Cuando parecía acercarse el ansiado final de clase hicieron flexiones. Akiko jadeaba mientras alguna que otra gota de sudor resbalaba por su cara. Fudo, a su lado, la vió en aquel estado. Y le dio algo de pena. La chica parecía estar en sus límites. Pensó que a lo mejor su instituto no era tan duro en el sentido del deporte como lo era este. Tendría que entrenar más para estar a ese ritmo, y si le pedía ayuda, aceptaría encantado. Se echó a reír al pensarlo poniendo la vista en el suelo. Su compañera ni lo escuchó, y de repente se acostó en el suelo mirando al cielo, con los ojos cerrados. No le importó hacerlo, ya que el maestro no estaba allí. Se habría ido a por algo... que no le importaba en absoluto. Entonces a Fudo le vino una idea a la mente, y sonrió torcidamente para después quitarse la camiseta, dejarla donde estaba él, e hizo la croqueta hacia Akiko.

Esta última dio rápidos suspiros. La estrella de nuetro Sistema la quemaba con sus rayos, y hasta el hormigón a su espalda era como la arena de la playa cuando tienes que ir corriendo para no quemarte los pies, seguramente como la del desierto. En un corto rato se percató de que en sus párpados ya no estaba el rojo anaranjado del sol, y que una sombra la salvaba del calor. Abrió los ojos, poniédolos como platos de golpe.

Akiko: ¡¿Fudo?! -Exclamó viéndolo hacer flexiones encima de su cuerpo.

Fudo: Buenos días. -Saludó.

Akiko: ¡¿Pero qué haces?! -Preguntó casi saliéndole un susurro, por si aparecía el profesor. Aunque lo que hiciera falta no era precisamente bajar la voz.

Fudo: Es que quise sorprenderte. -Se encogió de hombros. -¡Sorpresa!

Ya estaba roja del calor, pero intensificó el color en sus mejillas.

Akiko: Y tanto que me has sorprendido... -Entonces fue bajando la mirada de su cara a su cuello, y de ahí a todo su torso desnudo. -¡¿Y qué haces sin camiseta?!

Fudo: Tenía calor. -Respondió simplemente, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Maestro: Bueno, chicos, -a continuación Fudo sonrió a Akiko, y en un hábil giró volvió a su sitio anterior -ya podéis poneros de pie y beber agua. La clase a terminado. -Se fijó en Fudo. -Por cierto, ya que no estas en casa, ¿podrías ponerte la camiseta?

Él aludido cogió del suelo la prenda con la mano derecha, usando su brazo como si fuera un gancho.

Fudo: A eso iba. -Miró a Akiko al ponérsela, mientras esta jadeaba en pie, mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido. -Hasta ahora, Akiko. -Dijo con voz notablemente seductora.

Y se fue. Aún así Akiko le devolvió la despedida con un bajo y extrañado "Adiós...". Siguió mirando al suelo, y se acordó de las sonrisas que le había brindado Fudo, y de todas las cosas que le habían pasado de momento con él en ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y esto a sido todo por hoy x) Decidme lo que os ha parecido, aportad las ideas que queráis... lo único que hay que hacer es escribir en ese recuadro de ahí abajo. <strong>

**Ah, y esa petición de Pava-Flower sobre más ChizuxTsunami. Intentaré hacer lo que pueda para más escenas de esta linda pareja x3**

**¡Hasta pronto! ;)**


	26. Capítulo 26

**¡Holaa! Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo ^^ Y con momento Chizuru x Tsunami ;) ¡Y muy romántico! (O esa, por lo menos, es mi opinión...)**

**¡Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo! :D**

* * *

><p>Chizuru: ¿Como que parece más raro de lo habitual? -repitió la frase de su amiga apartando un segundo la vista de la carretera.<p>

En esta ocasión estaban solas en el coche, contándose las nuevas novedades.

Akiko: Que no tuvo la misma reacción que antes tenía... ahora es como si no le importara lo que hago con Tsunami o como si fuéramos invisibles para él.

Chizuru no contestó, por lo que Akiko continuó.

Akiko: Y... simplemente, a veces es raro conmigo.

Chizuru: ¿Cómo se ha comportado?

Akiko: Pues en una ocasión, estando en deporte, yo estaba descansando de las flexiones, y el se puso a hacerlas encima mía, ¡sin camiseta! -exclamó como si fuera un hecho increíble.

Chizuru mantenía la mente fría escuchándola.

Chizuru: ¿Y te dijo algo para haber hecho aquello?

Akiko: Sí. A lo de ponerse encima mía a hacer flexiones, porque quería sorprenderme, y a lo de quitarse la camiseta, porque tenía calor.

Al final Chizuru meneó negativamente la cabeza.

Chizuru: No entiendo qué le estará dando a ese tío...

Akiko: Ni yo...

Chizuru: Lo único que se me ocurre es que esté intentando controlar sus celos hacia ti y Tsunami, y para ello se esté haciendo el pasota, y además intente provocar algo en ti haciendo... lo que hace.

Akiko: Será eso...

Chizuru: Pero no te comas todavía la cabeza con esto -la avisó-. Espera a ver cómo van las cosas estos días hasta el viaje, o incluso después. Así sacaremos las conclusiones que necesitamos.

Akiko pensó en ello. Llegó a una conclusión, y asintió con la cabeza.

Akiko: Tienes razón.

Chizuru esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

Chizuru: Eso siempre -pareció acordarse de algo-. Y hablando de la calor que hace y de que te vas de viaje, ¿no necesitas un biquini nuevo?

El tiempo que pasarían fuera de Japón para ella serían puras vacaciones. Para ella y para el resto de la clase que no estuviera involucrada en el concurso. De lo que no estaba muy segura es de si habría siempre sol en todos los sitios, por lo que en los temas para bañarse no había pensado, además de que se le habían olvidado por completo. Estaría más centrada en otras cosas...

Akiko: ¿No sirve mi biquini del año pasado? -preguntó con precaución.

Hablaba del que había llevado a la playa el día de la promesa de Tsunami, el cual nunca le había gustado mucho a su amiga, por ser tan simple. Era celeste como el cielo, con algunas lentejuelas blancas en las tirantas. Lo habían comprado el verano pasado, y desde que Akiko se lo mostró, Chizuru había empezado a tenerle una especial manía.

Chizuru: ¡¿Esa porquería quieres llevarte?! -la miró con ojos abiertos de par en par, decepcionada por lo que oía de parte de su copiloto.

Akiko: Bueno... a mí me gusta -se excusó.

Chizuru: Pues ni a mí ni a nadie más creo que le guste, así que te tienes que comprar uno nuevo. Además, ya no existe.

Akiko la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Akiko: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no existe?

Chizuru: Que, como se tenía que haber hecho nada más inventarlo, ha acabado en la basura.

Akiko: ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó sin creer la decisión a escondidas que había tomado Chizuru.

Chizuru: ¿Te lo tengo que repetir? Porque como te hayas sorprendido de eso es que realmente no te conozco del todo.

Akiko: ¡Me gustaba! -se quejó.

Chizuru: Pero si no valía para nada -después de una pausa, suspiró-. Pero lo he tirado hoy a la basura de nuestra habitación, al fondo del todo para que no lo encontraras, aunque el plan haya acabado de irse a la mierda.

Akiko no supo si abrazarla por la confesión que acababa de hacer o seguir enfadada con ella por exceso de total descaro de confianza. Antes de nada, Chizuru continuó hablando.

Chizuru: Quise deshacerme de él para que así te fueras a comprar uno con mi proposición, que pensé que te gustaría...

Akiko: ¿Qué proposición? -la interrumpió.

Chizuru: Que fueras a comprarte el biquini nuevo... con Fudo.

Akiko: ¿Con Fudo?

Chizuru: Sí -su tono de culpa anterior se convirtió en emoción-. Así podréis pasar una estupenda tarde juntos, porque yo iba a ir con Tsunami también a que se compre unas cosas. Podemos ir al centro comercial y ya luego nos vamos por nuestro lado un rato. Y lo bueno es que cuando nos volvamos a ver me podré fijar en lo que haga Fudo, y ver qué trama. ¿No te parece un buen plan?

A Akiko se le fue dibujando una sonrisa, pasándose su enfado con Chizuru. Al ser lo bastante ancha se giró hacia su amiga, volviendo todo a estar como antes.

Akiko: Es muy bueno, Chizu. Como todos tus planes.

Chizuru: Oy... Aquí solamente faltan los plausos del público...

Akiko se echó a reír, haciendo lo mismo Chizuru.

Akiko: Por cierto, ¿cuándo tiraste el biquini para que yo no te viera?

Chizuru: Cuando te dije que me iba un momento al baño.

Akiko: ¡Chica embustera! -se sorprendió, recordando la escena en la que estaban desayunando y de pronto Chizuru había saltado con eso. Incluso había oído la cisterna del váter.

Chizuru se encogió de hombros orgullosa de sí misma.

Chizuru: Era por una buena causa.

~~...~~

Akiko: Eh, Fudo -lo saludo cuando éste cogió el móvil.

Fudo: ¡Hola, Akiko! ¿Qué pasa? -Akiko lo notó contento por su tono de voz.

Akiko: ¿Ya has terminado los deberes?

Fudo: Uf... Hace tiempo. ¿Por?

Akiko: Es que yo también, y Chizuru me propuso un cosa. Tsunami y ella van a ir al centro comercial a hacer unas compras, y al ver mi biquini pensé que tendría que comprarme uno nuevo. ¿Me quieres acompañar?

Fudo: Vale, no tengo nada mejor que hacer -contestó casi sin pensarlo.

Akiko: Bueno, pues a las 17:00 te pasamos a recoger. Estate preparado.

Fudo: ¿Cuándo no lo he estado? -bromeó, oyendo entonces la risa de Akiko.

Akiko: Adiós...

Fudo: Hasta luego.

Colgaron a la vez, y Akiko apretó el puño, contenta de que hubiera aceptado. Podría pasar una tarde entera con él, los dos solos... ¡qué alegría le daba aquello!

Corrió a la habitación, donde Chizuru estaba sacando ropa del armario.

Akiko: ¡Fudo se viene! -anunció dejándose ver al lado del mueble.

Chizuru: Qué bien -se alegró por su amiga, estando más centrada en la ropa que ponía sobre la cama, conjuntando pantalones con camisetas y camisas de todo tipo.

Akiko se acercó a ella, poniéndose a su lado y mirando las prendas sobre el colchón. Se dirigió a su amiga, que daba media vuelta en ese preciso momento.

Akiko: ¿No te decides? -preguntó con las manos tras la espalda.

Chizuru colocó una nueva camiseta sobre otra de color verde.

Chizuru: No -estudió el conjunto que acababa de hacer, pero termino por rechazarlo.

Akiko: ¿Quieres que te ayude? -sin esperar respuesta cogió en alto la camiseta verde- Yo creo que esto te sienta muy bien.

La otra observó una camisa que acababa de sacar, y sin mirar a lo que se refería su amiga, supo perfectamente cual de sus muchas camisetas le había gustado.

Chizuru: Me queda muy bien, pero no perfecta -esta vez tiró la camisa por los aires, poniendo después sus brazos en jarras sobre la cintura-. Y tiene que quedarme perfecta.

Akiko: Perfecta por Tsunami, ¿verdad? -adivinó con una pícara sonrisa.

Chizuru: Me entiendes perfectamente.

Akiko se echó a reír al tiempo que veía otra camiseta.

Akiko: ¿Y ésta?

A Chizuru pareció interesarle esta opción. La camiseta era de tirantes de unos tres centímetros de ancho cada uno, con botones en la parte del escote para poder graduar como lo quisieras de abierto. Cogió un extremo de la prenda gris que Akiko sujetaba en alto, ambas evaluándola.

Chizuru: Es una de las que más me gustó...

Antes de que continuara la frase Akiko dio un comentario.

Akiko: Claro. Te coges una coleta alta y quedarás monísima. Y Tsunami deberá tener cuidado con esos chicos que no paren de mirarte.

Con lo último consiguió que su amiga ensanchara una sonrisa.

Chizuru: Creo que... Sí, tienes razón -se colgó la camiseta al antebrazo, como una camarera-. Con esto arrasaré.

De paso se cogió unos vaqueros largos con cortes y fue al baño a prepararse, por fin decidida a la perfección. Lo mismo hizo Akiko, que no le costó decidirse como a Chizuru. Ella cogió una camisa palabra de honor fucsia, bastante bonita según las dos chicas, y unos shorts cortos de color blanco. Esperó en la puerta hasta que su amiga salió del baño, dando un giro sobre sí misma.

Chizuru: ¿Qué tal?

Akiko: Como te dije, Tsunami deberá de tener cuidado.

Chizuru: ¡Genial! -exclamó satisfecha, meneándose por encima de su cabeza una lisa cola de caballo.

Akiko: Pues ahora me toca a mí -dijo, y salió de su apoyo en la pared para entrar al aseo.

No tardó mucho en sustituir el uniforme escolar por sus nuevas ropas. No se hizo nada especial en el pelo, dejándolo suelto por la espalda, cayendo por ella con los mechones ondulados.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Chizuru la esperaba junto al marco de la entrada de su habitación, que estaba de cara al baño. La miró con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Chizuru: ¿Esa es nuestra camisa favorita?

Akiko: Sí. ¿No me queda bien?

Chizuru: A ti es a la que mejor nos quedaba de las dos.

Akiko: No exageres...

Chizuru: Es la verdad -admitió, para después mirar la hora en su reloj de pulsera-. ¿Le dijiste a Fudo que le iríamos a buscar a las cinco?

Akiko: Sí.

Chizuru: Pues vamos tirando.

Cogieron sus llaves, móviles y dinero y salieron del apartamento. A continuación se dirigieron al coche, pensando en ir directas a la casa del semi-rapado. Después irían a por Tsunami, el más tardón de todos. Al recoger al primero, Chizuru comenzó a preguntarle por el instituto, pasando entre tema y tema a qué tal le iba con su novia. Ahí Fudo había dicho que habían cortado. Akiko miró de reojo a su amiga. Ésta mostró pena al enterarse de ello, diciéndole cuánto lo sentía. Fudo le dijo que no pasaba nada, y que era mejor para él, ya que podría concentrarse más en sus amigos, como quería. Justo lo que le había dicho a Akiko. Entonces fue Chizuru la que miró de reojo a Akiko, pero con una sonrisa. Con eso le decía cuánto le creía del uno al diez. Cero. Pasaron a recoger a Tsunami que se sentó en el asiento de atrás junto a Fudo después de haberlos saludado a todos desde la calle.

Fudo: ¿No besas a tu novia? -se extrañó cuando el surfero se puso a su lado. Éste frunció el ceño mirando al centrocampista.

Tsunami: ¿Cómo?

Fudo: Con lo cariñosos que sóis en clase no sé como no os dáis un simple beso en la calle.

Tsunami se encogió de hombros.

Tsunami: Está bien. Como quieras.

Se estiró desde su asiento para llegar donde estaba Akiko, y le plantó el beso que pidió Fudo. Aunque lo hubo pedido, no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado. Al igual que hizo Chizuru. Al terminar Tsunami volvió a ponerse bien en su asiento, como un muelle que vuelve a su posición inicial.

Tsunami: ¿Ya lo ves todo más normal?

Fudo había vuelto a mirar al frente hace rato.

Fudo: Sí, ahora todo cuadra.

Chizuru dio un tirón al freno de mano.

Chizuru: Pues vamos al centro comercial.

Llegaron a dicho lugar en poco tiempo. Con la velocidad del coche no tardaron más de diez minutos, contando el aparcamiento. El viaje no fue tenso, ya que no hubo silencio. El primero en bajar del vehículo fue Tsunami, que esperó a que su verdadera novia saliera. Fudo y Akiko, casi al unisono, bajaron del coche los últimos.

Tsunami: Nosotros vamos la tienda de deporte. Chizuru me acompañará.

Fudo: Pues entonces yo iré con Akiko -miró a la nombrada-, no la quiero dejar sola.

Akiko le sonrió, dándole la gracias de ese modo. Al llegar al segundo piso del gran centro comercial, abarrotado de gente, cada pareja se separó yendo por su lado.

Fudo: ¿Vamos a por un biquini para ti, no? -le preguntó a Akiko antes de entrar a la tienda.

Akiko: Exacto. Aunque si quieres podríamos ir a por algo para ti.

Fudo echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una carcajada.

Fudo: No creo que vaya a tener tiempo de bañarme en ningún sitio con tanto partido y entrenamiento.

Akiko: Nunca se sabe. Yo podría conseguirte un hueco.

Fudo la miró divertido.

Fudo: ¿De verdad?

Akiko: Nunca dudes de mí cuando quiero conseguir algo.

Fudo: No lo dudo -ni mucho menos. Él sabía mejor que nadie que eso era indudable.

~~...~~

Tsunami y Chizuru entraron dentro de la tienda de deporte. _Intersport_, según el largo cartel rojo, azul y blanco de la entrada. Se centraron primero en buscar una mochila para Tsunami, según él para el viaje. Chizuru pensó que sería para cuando quisiera hacer una excursión para ver el país a donde fuera, como un verdadero turista, con su cámara de fotos a juego. Rió al imaginárselo así, y Tsunami le preguntó qué le hacía tanta gracia. Al contárselo compartieron las risas. Ojearon dando un paseo por la tienda, Tsunami acompañado por la espalda de su nueva mochila, y al llegar donde estaban los zapatos en una gran estantería, Chizuru los miró.

Chizuru: ¿Sabes que no os pude ver mientras Akiko y tú os besabáis?

Tsunami la miró desde lo alto que era con el ceño fruncido.

Tsunami: ¿Y eso?

Chizuru se encogió de hombros.

Chizuru: No sé... Simplemente tuve que apartar la mirada de vosotros. Fue una necesidad.

Tsunami esbozó una sonrisa juguetona después de unos segundos de silencio.

Tsunami: ¿No te estarás poniendo celosa?

Chizuru volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Chizuru: No debería, porque fui yo la que os dije que teníais que hacer eso para que Fudo se pusiera celoso, pero... a lo mejor el efecto me está llegando a mí también.

Tsunami rió a carcajadas. Le divertía que Chizuru se pusiera celosa, y como ella había dicho, aunque fuera su propio plan, pero cuando lo admitió también sintió alegría. Seguro que él se hubiera puesto igual si le hiciera algo parecido, o incluso peor, y ahora ella le había demostrado que también era así. Eso demostraba cuánto le importaba su amor.

Tsunami: Ay, Chizuru... -dijo aún con restos de la risa, y vio como su novia agachaba la cabeza al suelo. Estaría avergonzada por haber admitido aquello y que encima se riera de esa forma. La cogió con delicadeza de la barbilla, e hizo que sus ojos se miraran- Cómo me gusta que te pongas celosa... -ella se sonrojó, y parecía que no podía reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Él continuó- Aunque no deberías.

Chizuru: ¿Ah no? -musitó como si acabara de salir de un enfado, mirándolo de reojo.

Tsunami seguía con su expresión divertida.

Tsunami: No. Porque ninguna chica podría encandilarme como tú. Encantarme como tú. Provocarme como tú. Enfadarme como tú. Ponerme las cosas difíciles como tú. Besarme, abrazarme, tocarme... como tú. Pero sobre todo, ninguna podría enamorarme como tú.

Chizuru se sonrojó todavía más a cada adjetivo, pero el último fue el colmo. ¡Parecería un verdadero tomate!, pensó. Pero ese efecto era bastante racional, después de lo que le dijo ese chico. Aún así, intentó no dejarse llevar por el calor intenso en sus mejillas.

Chizuru: ¿De verdad...? -se le ocurrió decir, a pesar de que ninguna de sus frases ingeniosas le llegaba a la cabeza.

Tsunami: Nunca le he dicho esto a ninguna, y por algo será.

Chizuru bajó la mirada, sonriendo más ampliamente. Tsunami hizo de nuevo que sus ojos se cruzaran. Entonces se besaron. Al principio dulce y tierno, sus bocas se movieron en movimientos apasionados en cuestión de segundos, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás. Tsunami, que todo el tiempo había tenido el brazo en torno a la cintura de la chica, aprovechó aquello para atraerla más a sí, pegándose ambos cuerpos todo lo que se pudiera. Él movió sus pies hacia delante, haciendo que Chizuru fuera andando en dirección contraria. Entonces ella chocó la espalda contra las estanterías, sonando como algo chocaba contra el suelo. Se separaron abriendo los ojos, y ambos miraron en dirección a donde unos cuatro zapatos habían caído, provocando el ruido. Los que se encontraban cerca los miraban, a ellos y a los zapatos que cayeron por accidente. Tsunami se separó por completo de ella, agachándose para recoger las deportivas.

Tsunami: ¡Perdón, perdón! -se disculpó poniendo dos zapatos en su sitio, o más bien donde él creía.

Chizuru lo ayudó, riendo junto a otra chica acompañada de un hombre más mayor, que puso los ojos en blanco y tiró de ella para no que no vieran más la ridícula escena. Debía de ser su padre. Otro que pasaba por allí también se los había quedado mirando, pero éste pasó de largo al ver qué era lo que sucedió. Si otros los observaban desde más lejos, no estaban al alcance de la vista para saberlo.

Después de poner cada uno una deportiva en la estantería de plástico, se miraron riendo a la vez.

Chizuru: La que hemos líado... -comentó entre risas.

Tsunami: Ya... Espero que a Fudo y Akiko les vaya mejor que a nosotros...

Chizuru: Yo también... -echó un vistazo a los zapatos, comprobando que estuvieran ya en condiciones. Al hacerlo miró a su novio- Anda, salgamos de aquí de una vez.

Tsunami: De acuerdo. Tengo la corazonada de que nos hemos pasado demasiado tiempo en esta tienda.

~~...~~

Akiko y Fudo se pasearon durante largo rato por la tienda, sin decidirse a qué biquini echarle el diente. Aún así no se cansaban de la compañía del otro, es más, la disfrutaban. Hacían bromas sobre los maniquies, imaginaban como le quedaría a Fudo algún que otro top femenino... Se entretenían. Ahora lo que hacían era mirar unas perchas con biquinis de múltiples colores. Más que nada chillones. Akiko tenía la barbilla apoyada en su puño, sujetándose el codo de ésta mano con la otra. Fudo la seguía por detrás, ojeando también qué biquini le quedaría bien a su amiga. Ella sacaba de vez en cuando un biquini a la luz, hasta que sacó un totalmente fuera de la percha, y lo volvió hacia Fudo.

Akiko: ¿Qué te parece?

Fudo lo miró, frunciendo el ceño. Era rosa pálido, y muy simple. Ahí se dio cuenta de que Akiko no era de complicarse mucho en ropa de playa.

Fudo: Hombre, está bien... -Akiko, lo miró con una sonrisa de orgullo, pensando por el comentario que le había gustado a él también- Si te quieres parecer a mi abuela.

Akiko borró su sonrisa y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos.

Akiko: ¡¿Cómo?!

Él levantó las manos en alto, a modo de defensa.

Fudo: Me has pedido mi opinión...

La chica frunció los morros, y puso el biquini en su sitio con gestos bruscos. Fudo se preguntó si estaría enfadada.

Akiko: Pues venga, listo. Busca tú un biquini que no me quede como a una anciana.

Fudo miró el repertorio que tenía para escoger, y se encogió de hombros.

Fudo: De acuerdo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar. Miró de uno en uno, pensando cuál le quedaría mejor. Pensó en la forma de su cuerpo, como la había visto en la playa... Se le ocurrió que algo coqueto y sexy le hiría como un guante. Además ella era dulce... le pegaría los colores pasteles. Vaya, se estaba sintiendo un experto en moda de repente. No sabía cómo tomárselo. Pasó a por otro biquini, y al ver el siguiente en la fila se lo quedó mirando. Parecía tener lo que buscaba. Lo sacó y se lo enseñó a Akiko.

Fudo: ¿Te gusta?

La chica lo miró con detenimiento. El sujetador era un balconette, de modo que en la parte superior parecía una línea recta, como un rectángulo. Tanto eso como la braguita constaban de colores pasteles, con el fondo blanco, formándose por encima rayas azul y rosa pastel, que hacían cuadrados. El rosa eran las líneas horizontales, y el azul las verticales. Las rosas tenían unas líneas compañeras, del mismo color mucho más claro, y con el grosor más fino.

Akiko ladeó la cabeza.

Akiko: Bueno, tú eres el experto. Me lo provaré y a ver cómo me queda -informó cogiendo la prenda de la mano del chico.

Fudo: Seguro que te queda bien -sonrió-. Mi intuición nunca falla.

Ella dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose al provador de al lado.

Akiko: Ya veremos.

Andó unos pocos pasos, seguida de Fudo, abrió la cortina después de comprobar que no estaba ocupado, y se metió en la pequeña cámara. Él la esperó fuera, apoyándose en la pared de cara al provador. Mientras esperaba miró a sus lados, encontrándose a la izquierda con un maniqui encima de una plataforma hecha del mismo material que la pared. El muñeco sin cabeza vestía un vestido de playa amarillo. Pensó si no daría miedo el hecho de que no contara con aquella parte del cuerpo, pero después de reflexionar supo que estaba mejor así. Los maniquies con cabeza parecían dar más miedo que los que no tenían, por las expresiones faciales que les hacían. ¿Es que los que los fabricaban no les veían la cara? A lo mejor no. Miró a su derecha y vio, junto a la esquina de la pared, como acababa la fila de biquinis en la que habían estado hace un rato. Quiso buscarle otra opción por si no le gustaba lo que se estaba provando, pero al estirar su mano para iniciar la busqueda, Akiko lo detuvo saliendo del provador. Él giró la cabeza hacia ella. Se quedó embobado en el acto, sin que sus ojos se pudieran detener de subir y bajar.

Akiko: ¿Qué tal? -Preguntó con algo de timidez.

Fudo soltó mentalmente _Guau... Wah... Guau..._ Ella tenía la cadera levemente ladeada, mostrando más curvas. En ese lado de la cadera tenía su brazo derecho apoyado, puesto a modo de jarra. Su pecho encajaba perfectamente en el sujetador, y se fijó en lo sexy que quedaba la evilla plateada en el lado izquierdo de su cadera. A parte su pelo, ahora todo recogido por su hombro izquierdo, era otra de las cosas que lo remataban.

Finalmente contestó.

Fudo: Pareces un evoltorio de caramelo...

La chica no se esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo.

Akiko: Vale. No sé cómo tomarme eso...

Entonces Fudo sonrió juguetonamente.

Fudo: ¿Y sabes que me gustan mucho los caramelos?

Akiko abrió los ojos ampliamente, sonrojándose en el acto.

Akiko: G-gracias... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Fudo: No hay de que.

En ese instante un grupo de chicos entraron por la puerta de la tienda. Eran tres, de la misma edad que ellos seguramente. Se fijaron en Akiko. Uno de los chicos pegó un silbido. Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los nuevos clientes. Ella miró a otro lado, mientras que Fudo los miró de reojo, molesto. Los habría matado con la mirada si hubiera podido, o como mínimo los habría enviado lejos del país. Pero los nuevos no parecían darse cuenta de él. Uno de ellos habló con sus amigos, susurrándoles, y los otros asintieron. Fue cuando ese vino hacia Akiko. La miró de arriba abajo, incomodándola con sus ojos celestes.

X: Joder, tía... Cómo te queda ese trapito.

Akiko, sin querer dirijirle la mirada, respondió.

Akiko: Gracias -dijo con expresión adusta.

Él sonrió.

X: Anda no seas así... -fue acercando su mano a su cintura- Aunque tengo que admitir que las difíciles me ponen...

Fudo ya no lo pudo resistir más. A grandes zancadas se acercó a ellos, y cuando el desconocido estuvo a punto de tocar su piel, él se puso en medio de los dos.

Fudo: Eh, tú, ¿no te das cuenta de que no está sóla? -le dijo en tono enfadado.

El chico lo miro con desprecio.

X: ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

Fudo: Su novio, así que ya puedes estar volviendo con tus colegas a provar con otra.

El ligón lo evaluó, y soltó un "tss". Supo que no tenía que seguir intentando nada más con la novia de otro, y más si ese otro tenía la pinta de Fudo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se juntó con sus amigos, como Fudo le había dicho que hiciera. Habló con sus colegas, mirando a los que seguían junto al provador. Fudo también los miraba, al que más al ligón del grupito. Terminaron la charla y se largaron de allí. Fudo se volvió hacia Akiko al verlos marchar.

Akiko: Gracias, Fudo... No llegas a estar y no sé qué habría pasado.

Fudo: Pero estaba. Y mientras esté a tu lado siempre intentaré protegerte.

Aquellas palabras se las dictó el corazón, y él las soltó sin poder contenerse. A lo mejor la habría cagado, y habría mandado su plan a la mierda... Pero tenía que decirlo, y ya lo había hecho. Akiko lo miró a los ojos, verdes y centelleantes, y llenos de sinceridad. Quiso acercarse más a él. Quería abrazarle, sentir como cumplía su promesa de protegerla a toda costa. También quería besarle. Esto ya no pudo contenerlo. Se estiró, empinándose con la punta de sus pies. Ya podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios. Cálida y algo acelerada. Pronto sentiría el roce de su boca contra la suya. Entonces, él giró bruscamente a otra dirección, impidiendo que se produjera el beso.

Fudo: Cambiate por si aparecen más tipos como ese.

Ya no dijo nada más. Akiko puso sus pies planos sobre el suelo, agachando la cabeza.

Akiko: Está bien -y se fue al vestuario, sin mirar atrás.

Fudo la vio irse, tapándola de pronto una cortina. Estuvieron a punto de besarse, y aunque era lo que tenía que hacer, se arrepentía de haber girado la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? Tengo que decir que no me venía la inspiración, y que le he tenido que pedir ayuda a mi amiga Amanda, que me ha dado la idea para escribir el momento de Fudo y Akiko. Sin ti habría sido un desastre de escena u.u ¡Gracias, Amanda! ;))<strong>

**¡Hasta pronto! :) **


	27. Capítulo 27

**¡Hola! Perdonad que haya tardado tantísimo en subir el capitulo, pero como siempre el instituto ha sido de lo más duro, y ahora más desde que estoy en tercero... y a parte mi falta de tiempo e inspiración. En fin, que lo siento mucho. Y muchas gracias por las que me habéis mandado reviews a pesar de no haber subido más episodios. Así sé que debo dar mucho más esfuerzo por la historia :) Por eso he intentado que este capítulo me haya quedado lo mejor posible.  
><strong>

**Espero que os guste :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El cielo, sin ninguna nube, dejaba ver en todo su esplandor un caluroso sol, que con sus rayos le iluminaba toda la cara. A un lado, tenía a jugadores de fútbol que disfrutaban jugando con el balón. Y más allá a un grupo de cuatro chicas que reían con diversión.<p>

No reflejaban su estado de ánimo para nada.

Él, muy al contrario, andaba pensativo, envidiándoles entre otras cosas. También estaba triste, algo decepcionado consigo mismo. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha.

Fudo pasaba, hasta el momento, así aquél recreo. No se sacaba a Akiko de la cabeza, ni los acontecimientos del día anterior en el centro comercial. A la chica se le notó a la perfección cómo ansiaba sus labios al igual que él los de ella. Y, por la gilipoyez de hacer caso a Fuyuka, rechazó la oferta de quitar el ansia a ambos. Siendo él como era, ¿por qué no había dejado de hacer caso ya a la peli-lila?

Bueno, a fin de cuentas, si hubiera sido por él no habría dicho nada a Akiko hasta que ella le demostrara de verdad que quiere estar con él. Nunca le habría hablado, no hubiera cambiado su carácter distante, y la habría asqueado con su tremenda arrogancia. Lo mejor fue hacer caso a las chicas; primero a Akiko, por la que cambió en sus peores cosas, y luego a Fuyuka, que como fémina sabía lo qué gustaba a las mujeres que les pusiera las cosas difíciles.

Pero sentía que debía hacerse caso a sí mismo a veces, aunque después le saliera el tiro por la culata. Puede que quedara de lo más encantador confesarse en otro país, con un paisaje exótico ante ellos, en el que le daría su primer beso de amor puro a Akiko. Sí, lo imaginaba como una escena de película.

Sin embargo, no quería hacerla. Deseaba salir corriendo a por la chica, decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que pasara lo que tubiera que pasar. Y eso era aún más peliculero, porque como Akiko le dijera que le correspondía y se besaran ante todos, lo más seguro es que estos aplaudieran entre silbidos y gritos eurfóricos. Conociendo a la gente del centro en el que había estado varios años, esa reacción era la más acertada.

Se metió dentro de un edificio donde estaban las clases. El sol ya le estaba escandilando demasiado. Estaba prohibido ir a esos pasillos entre las horas de patio, pero qué más daba; le encantaba el peligro. Además, así puede que se distragera de tanto pensar en Akiko.

Miró a su alrededor, comprobando que ningún profesor andaba cerca. Joder, ¡así sí que no podía haber adrenalina ni por asomo! Resopló y continuó caminando. Había tanto silencio que lo único que oía era su respiración, sus pasos y los murmullos de los que permanecían adecuadamente fuera. Y uno de los que cumplían con la regla del recreo era Akiko. Cómo quería estar con ella...

Sacudió la cabeza.

¡Estaba allí para distraerse de ella!

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pared, dejándose caer, exhalando un cansado suspiro. Eso era misión imposible.

Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar hacia la izquierda. Se encontró con una escalera de barrotes plateados y prácticamente inutilizados y casi relucientes. De pronto los recuerdos se le aparecieron. Por ahí subía al tejado del edificio cuando tenía unos catorce años y recién entró en el Inazuma Japón. Allí arriba podía estar tan sólo como quería, y pensar en su vida sin que nadie le molestase. Soltó una carcajada. A parte le gustaba asustar al resto de alumnos que estaban abajo con algún grito o amenaza de que se tiraría. Cuando miraban se escondía con rapidez. Si algún balón acababa allí, oía un momento las quejas de los chicos para después darles la pelota. Su propósito principal era acojonarlos, pero acabaron, con la costumbre, por agradecer al Dios del fútbol, como así le llamaban, que siempre se la devolviera.

Por lo menos sacó algo bueno de ahí: acabó por ser un Dios.

Aquellas cosas le divertían bastante por aquél tiempo, mas fue creciendo, haciéndose amigo de Kido o Sakuma, y acabó por olvidarse de su escondrijo.

En ese justo momento lo echaba de menos.

Lo pensó un instante con el ceño fruncido... ¿Por qué no? Venga, nada malo tenía rememorar hechos del pasado.

Se encaminó hacia la escalera, agarrando el primer barrote sujeto por los extremos a la pared de azulejos. De nuevo sentir bajo la palma de su mano el frío hierro le hizo sonreír. Se volvió a sentir como el niño que era con catorce años. Y adoraba remembrarse a esa edad.

~~...~~

Akiko le dio el décimocuarto mordisco a su bocadillo. Se encontraba sola en un banco, tan aburrida que se le ocurrió contar los mordiscos que daba hasta terminar. Si en vez de pensar dijera los números en alto, la gente que había junto a ella la estarían mirando como si de una loca se tratara. Se encogió de hombros. Décimoquinto.

Vale, ya era hora de buscar un nuevo entretenimiento. Pero a esas alturas ya no descubriría el paradero de Tsunami por mucho que buscara. Tenía que haber aprovechado cuando él le dijo para estar juntos ese recreo. Lo que pasó es que al principio necesitaba estar sola, por eso rechazó la proposición. Aunque se arrepentía ahora de haberse negado no iba a buscarle, eso estaba claro. La vagueza podía con ella.

No obstante se levantó del banco, sin conducirse a buscar al surfero. Únicamente pensaba pasear por ahí.

Le dio el décimosexto y último bocado al pan con chorizo y comenzó a caminar. Esquivó la pelota de baloncesto que estuvo a punto de darle en la cabeza, viendo a los jugadores de baloncesto que no parecieron percatarse en ella y siguieron con el partido como si nada. Agradeciendo sus rápidos reflejos atravesó la pista de baloncesto. Más a delante se encontró con un pasillo formado a un lado por la altísima pared de un edificio y al otro lado por un muro donde estaban sentados varios chicos y chicas hablando de... qué hacer el fin de semana. Una de ellas, en vez de responder, exclamó: ¡Qué calor! Para esa frase no le hizo falta aguzar el oído, es más, le pareció que el grito sonó demasiado exagerado. Tanto a Akiko como al grupo les cubría una gran sombra debido al edificio, un sombra que no dejaba llegar los rayos de sol, y no mucho su calor. Sería que la chica era lo contrario de friolera, sería... calentera.

Al volver al sol, que ya no era interrumpido por ninguna pared, vio a su derecha la pista de fútbol. Los jugadores se pasaban el balón incansables. Le entró ganas de jugar con ellos. Pero a la vez no tenía ganas de hacer ejercicio. Aparte, no iba a pedirle a esos chicos de primero si podía jugar con ellos. No, lo mejor era seguir paseando.

Al rato se adentró en otro edificio del centro, andando por unos pasillos con clases, ambos totalmente vacíos. No había nadie, tan solo ella... O eso creyó hasta que un sonido de alguien que caía tras de sí le hizo fruncir el ceño.

X: ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz maculina le hizo estremecer sin querer. Lo más seguro es que aquella reacción no fuera por la pregunta, sino por quién la hacía. Se giró para responder, encontrándose con la mirada inquisitiva de Fudo.

Akiko: Es que estaba... andando por ahí.

Fudo: Pues mejor que no andes en los pasillos -le avisó de brazos cruzados-. Los maestros no se tomarán nada bien verte aquí, pensarán que eres una ladrona que te quieres colar en las clases.

Akiko: Oh -soltó con repentina preocupación, mirando a su alrededor-, pues tenemos que irnos para que no nos pillen...

Fudo: Yo no.

Akiko: ¿Te da igual que te castiguen? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

Fudo: Tampoco es que te vayan a castigar. Solo te avisan con que te van a poner un castigo si no te vas. Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta que vengo desde arriba?

Akiko: Es verdad... -asintió sorprendida. Se acercó a él y miró por encima de sus cabezas. Desde una rendija al final de una escalera pegada a la pared se apreciaba la vista del cielo. Dedujo que Fudo vino desde ahí, dado que una persona podía caber perfectamente por aquella abertura- ¿Estabas en el techo?

Fudo dirgió la vista donde la chica miraba incrédula, y esbozó una sonrisa.

Fudo: Sí. Por eso estoy seguro de que no me van a pillar.

Akiko volvió a mirarle.

Akiko: ¿Y qué hacías en el techo?

Fudo: Pues... dígamos que rememorar recuerdos.

De pronto el moreno subió un pie al barrote, comenzando a trepar, pero no continuó y se dirigió a Akiko allí subido.

Fudo: ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Akiko: ¿Qué? No, no...

Fudo: ¿Qué pasa? -sonrió burlón-, ¿tienes miedo a las alturas o algo así?

La chica tardó un poco en contestar, lo que hizo que Fudo ya se esparara la respuesta como afirmativa.

Akiko: Mmm... La verdad es que tengo vertigo...

Fudo: No pasa nada. Yo procuraré que no te caigas en ningún momento.

Akiko: Además, ¿cómo quieres que subamos al techo del instituto? Es de locos...

Fudo rió a carcajadas dejando caer el cuerpo hacia atrás, agarrando el barrote con la mano derecha para no pegársela contra el suelo.

Fudo: Pues considérame un tío que tiene que ir al psiquiatrico.

Akiko: Creo que será lo más acertado -contestó al consejo.

Fudo: Algún día iré, estoy seguro.

Entonces, durante un rato, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, Fudo esperando la decisión de Akiko, y ella pensándolo. Cosa que no se creía que estuviera considerando. ¿Que subieran al tejado? Si alguien les descubría allí la cosa no saldría muy bien. Pero... era subir con Fudo a un lugar que a lo mejor sería "suyo", y la había invitado. Y se lo pasaría genial con él, o por lo menos pasaría un momento inolvidable ese día. Incluso podría pasar que, de ese modo, venciera sus miedos a las alturas.

Si lo pensaba, ese disparate tenía más beneficios que otra cosa.

Akiko: ¿Estás seguro de que no pasará nada?

Fudo: ¿Qué va a pasar?

Durante un rato pensó la respuesta. Intentó olvidar las repentinas paranoias que se aparecieron de repente en su mente, en las que en todas acababa en el suelo por una tremenda caída.

Akiko: De acuerdo, subiré.

Fudo ascendió unos escalones para dejar espacio suficiente a la chica, pero se lo pensó mejor y bajó.

Fudo: Mejor sube tú primero.

Akiko: Vale.

Haciendo caso, fue subiendo lenta y precavidamente los barrotes, sujetándolos con fuerza entre sus temblorosos dedos. Los miedos comenzaron a atacarla cuando sus pies dejaron de contactar con el suelo. Miró a Fudo, que le dedicó una sonrisa calmante.

Fudo: Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada.

Se volvió hacia delante con los ojos cerrados, suspirando lánguidamente. Sí, tenía que tranquilizarse... No va a pasar nada... se dijo en silencio.

De acuerdo, ella podía. Continuó subiendo, con esa frase en la cabeza. Podía conseguirlo...

Cuando estuvo a una buena altura, Fudo comenzó a trepar detrás de Akiko. Había tardado lo suyo, pero había que comprenderla. Tenía miedo de las alturas, como él de... ¿los tomates cherry? ¡Sí, eso! Los tomates cherry, con su forma redondita y roja acercándose a su boca... Un escalofrio le recorrió toda la espalda por el simple hecho de imaginarlo. Qué asco... Bueno, puede que no le diera lo que es _"miedo"_, pero la podía comprender en eso de no querer acercarse a esa repugnante verdurita como ella no querría acercarse a un rascacielos... Y por cierto, ¿cómo le iría?

Alzó la cabeza hasta verla. Apartó la vista de debajo de la falda de la chica, ya que se olvidó de aquél detalle y para su sorpresa se topó con la ropa interior rosa claro y lo demás. ¡No la hizo subir primero con esa intención, que conste! Lo hizo para poder ver que iba bien y si caía, cosa no iba a pasar, ser su amortiguador, lo que le daba igual aunque el golpe fuera de unos ocho metros, más o menos. Por eso iba mucho más abajo que ella, para solo llevarse un doloroso rasguño.

En fin... Olvidando el intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, comprobó cómo le iba. Avanzaba despacio, pero sin parar. En el silencio se podían oír sus profundas respiraciones, seguro que por el nerviosismo que le daba la altura. Se alegro por ella. Estaba superando su miedo por mucho pánico que tuviera, algo con lo que se hacía mucho de respetar.

Bajó la mirada y continuó trepando.

Akiko: ¡Fudo!

El aludido la miró rápidamente, descubriendo que había dado un paso en falso, cayendo de espaldas a él, gritando a la vez por el pánico. Fudo extendió un brazo y la sujetó con fuerza antes de que llegara más abajo. Consiguió que ambos no cayeran, agarrándose al barrote con la mano sobrante con los ojos cerrados. Al abrirlos vio a Akiko observándolo como si fuera un ángel.

Akiko: Me has salvado...

Fudo: Claro que sí, te lo prometí.

La chica de repente alzó la mano y la acercó a su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza. Ahora no miraba a sus ojos verdes, sino a sus labios, tal y como él hacía...

Akiko: ¡Ah! -chilló Akiko.

Fudo: ¡Ouh! -la acompañó Fudo a la vez, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Se había centrado tanto en la película que se había formado en su mente que trepó aún más rápido, a su ritmo, sin acordarse de que Akiko estaba arriba.

Fudo: Perdón, se me olvidó que estabas encima...

Akiko: No... no pasa nada... -dijo entre jadeos.

El golpe que se dio Fudo con la suela de su pie casi la había hecho fallar en lo poco que quedaba de camino. Tendría que ir más rápido, lo sabía, pero es que no puede con su casi paralítico cuerpo. El vértigo solía provocarle esas cosas... ¡cómo lo odiaba! Siempre había deseado que existiera algún tipo de aspirina, vacuna u operación para que desapareciera de una maldita vez. Pero mira tú que suerte; no había. Aunque lo que no había provado mucho, por no decir prácticamente nada, era enfrentarse a él. Bueno, ¡pues ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo! En ese momento le agradeció a Fudo que le dijera hacer esa locura. Y que la distragera del aburrido recreo y sus cuentas con el bocadillo. Menos mal que lo habia ido a buscar, menos mal...

De pronto sintió que su mano no encontraba barrotes, y palpó la pared horizontal, es decir, el techo. Lo había conseguido, ¡había llegado!

Akiko: ¡He podido! -exclamó radiante de felicidad.

Oyó las risas del chico.

Fudo: Por supuesto, ¡sabía que podías! -respondió orgulloso de ella.

Ahora fue Akiko la que dejó escapar unas pequeñas risas. Al contrario, ella no estaba tan segura de que podría.

Deseó subir lo antes posible para tocar suelo firme, no exactamente por el miedo, sino para ponerse a bailar como loca. Con ilusión de cría, ascendió para estar por fin en pie en el techo, y comenzó a saltar y a alzar los brazos. Sin darse cuenta se iba trasladando hacia el lado izquierdo. De pronto se encontró con la fantástica vista de la altura del techo al patio. El paisaje la hizo palidecer.

Akiko: ¡Ah!

Corrió de nuevo al centro del techo, encongiéndose en sí misma, rodeando sus piernas entre sus brazos y ocultando al cabeza en el hueco.

Fudo al subir y verla así frunció el ceño.

Fudo: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Akiko: Que... está... muy alto...

El moreno puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un bufido mientras sonreía.

Fudo: No pasa nada. Vamos a tener cuidado y nadie va a caer edificio abajo.

Akiko: Ya... ¡Pero es que está muy alto...!

Fudo soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia Akiko, tendiéndole la mano.

Fudo: Venga, que lo peor ya ha pasado.

Akiko sacó el rostro lo justo para poder mirar a Fudo. Sin replicar cogió su mano, pero su expresión seguía insegura.

Fudo: Ya lo que queda es... acostumbrarse. -Se sentó en el borde del tejado, colgando las piernas al aire- Anda, siéntate aquí conmigo.

Akiko: Pero... ¿No nos verán?

Fudo: ¿Ves? Vas avanzando. Ahora lo que más te preocupa es que te vean.

Akiko: Es una de mis mayores preocupaciones... -aclaró acercándose poco a poco junto a él.

Fudo: Bueno, pues estate tranquila con eso. Resulta que en este instituto no tienen mucha curiosidad por ver lo que sucede por encima de sus cabezas.

Akiko: ¿Lo has comprobado?

Fudo: Sí. He tenido tiempo para hacerlo.

Akiko se sentó a su lado, con total precaución mientras apoyaba el trasero en el suelo. Con el mismo cuidado, colgó las temblorosas piernas al igual que Fudo.

Miró ante sus ojos, encontrándose con los demás edificios y árboles del centro escolar, con el cielo de fondo. Al bajar la vista vio a las pequeñas personas, que desde esa perspectiva no medían más de cinco centimetros. Corrían, hablaban, se gastaban bromas de lo más pesadas... Estaba bien ver todo aquello, siempre que se olvidara del miedo que retorcía su estómago.

Tendría que olvidarse del miedo y centrarse en otra cosa. Pensó en Fudo.

Akiko: Oye, dijiste que habías venido aquí arriba a rememorar recuerdos. ¿Qué recuerdos eran esos?

A Fudo se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro antes de contestar.

Fudo: Los de cuando tenía unos catorce años. -Hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir:- Ya de antes subía al tejado.

Akiko: ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? -preguntó curiosa.

Fudo: Me gustaba huir del mundo. Un mundo en el que no podía confiar lo más mínimo... -acrecentó poniendo la cabeza gacha con una expresión seria.

Tanto la reacción como la frase que había tenido el chico la habían hecho darse cuenta de que para él ese lugar y sus recuerdos eran más significativos de lo que pensaba.

Akiko: ¿Por qué no podías confiar? -cuestionó para intentar entenderle.

Vaya, le estaba haciendo la pregunta que llevaría a contestar lo que había deseado contarle hace ya tiempo, desde que se enamoró de ella. Quería contarle lo que fue su pasado, con la esperanza de que ella lo animara. Además, simplemente tenía ganas de que lo supiera, para que lo conociera de verdad. Pero, ¿a ella le importaría todo ese rollo? No, seguro que no.

Fudo: No querrás saberlo.

Akiko: ¿Por qué no?

Fudo: Es una historia muy larga...

Akiko: Bueno, tengo tiempo.

Fudo: Te aburrirás... -avisó en tono algo pesado.

Akiko: No me aburriré... -contradijo agarrándolo del brazo y zarandeándolo, con una voz y una cara iguales a cuando estás impaciente porque te revelen un secreto-. ¡Anda... Cuéntamelo...!

Al verla así se le hacía difícil seguir dando excusas. Parecía con tantas ganas de saberlo que no podía hacer más que complacerla contándole su vida y así conocer el por qué de ser tan reservado hacia los demás.

Fudo: Vale, vale... Te lo contaré -accedió poniendo su mano sobre la de Akiko para que parara el meneo.

Akiko sonrió triunfante y dejó sus manos entrelazadas por los dedos encima del regazo.

Joder, era imposible decirle que no a esa chica. Se le hacía de lo más difícil como le insistiera lo más mínimo. ¿Qué era lo que provocaba que él quisiera hacer por ella todo lo que estuviera en su mano con tal de hacerla sonreír?

La respuesta se formuló en su mente a la vez que se formulaba la pregunta: el jodido amor.

~~...~~

Sayuri: Por cierto, ¿cómo les va a la parejita del año? -preguntó a Tsunami ladeando la cabeza.

Estaba el grupo de surferos en la zona donde menos cesped y árboles había. Al lado de la pequeña pista de voleibol, Sosuke se apoyaba de espaldas a la pared, Yamamoto se encontraba sentado en la rampa con las rodillas encogidas, Kyo sentado en el escalón más alto entre él y Tsunami, éste como sentado como Kyo, y Sayuri recostada un escalón más bajo de estos dos.

Tsunami: Pues como siempre: amigos y de ahí no avanza.

Kyo: Madre mía... ¿Qué más vais a tener que hacer para que Fudo le diga ya algo? -dijo de brazos cruzados, con expresión desesperada.

Tsunami: No lo sé... Supongo que ya acostarnos en plena clase, porque otra cosa ya no nos queda.

Los chicos rieron a carcajadas al pensar en esa única posibilidad. Sayuri rió también, aunque puso los ojos en blanco.

Sayuri: De verdad, no podéis pensar en otra cosa...

Sosuke: Pues hay otra posibilidad para que lo consiga.

El grupo le miró expectante, interesados en la idea que fuera a dar. Él, que estaba de brazos cruzados, rodó los ojos como si fueran tontos de remate.

Sosuke: ¡Decirle Akiko a Fudo que le gusta!

Sayuri: ¡Venga ya! ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Como él le diga que no le corresponde podrían llegar al punto de perder su amistad.

Sosuke: ¡Ah, claro...! -exclamó sarcástico alzando los brazos al aire-. Y mientras haciendo lo imposible por conseguir que el tío diga algo para que Akiko sepa que "corresponde a lo que siente su corazón enamorado..."

Sayuri: ¡No te burles!

Sosuke: Por lo menos me atrevo a decir lo que es verdad. ¿Tú sabes lo que han hecho? ¡Se han comido la boca en plena clase por que les echara cuenta!

Sayuri: En la guerra y el amor todo vale -asintió con un firme movimiento de cabeza, segura de lo que decía.

El chico se mofó de su concepto de la situación arqueando las cejas.

Sosuke: Y con los dedos de las manos y los dedos de los pies, los cojones y la...

Kyo: No empieces ya con tus rimitas -lo interrumpió antes de que la disputa entre la pareja llegara a más. Todos sabían cómo sus gritos se meterían en sus cabezas y allí se quedarían como ecos que rebotaban en las paredes del cráneo.

Sosuke: ¡Pues que no siga con sus rollos de películas cursis!

Sayuri: ¡No son películas cursis! Son de amor, cosa que tú vas necesitando.

Sosuke: ¿Te digo lo que tú necesitas?

Tsunami: No, no hace falta que lo sepamos. -Esperó a que durante unos segundos de silencio Sayuri y Sosuke se calmaran, después de echarse ambos unas miradas de las que salían chispas, por poco literales-. Vamos a ver... A mí me da igual lo que tenga que seguir haciendo, aunque estoy deseando que sirva de algo; Kyo, tú piensas igual que yo -le interrogó.

Kyo: Sí, más o menos.

Tsunami: Sayuri piensa que en el amor todo vale; Sosuke que Akiko se lo tendría que decir ya a Fudo; y Yamamoto... -Se dio cuenta de qué él había sido el único que no había comentado sobre todo aquello-. Yamamoto, ¿tú qué piensas que debería hacer Akiko?

Yamamoto no contestó al instante. Durante un rato se quedó mirando fijamente al surfero de cabellos rosados, pensativo.

Yamamoto: Dejarlos solos, sin que nadie se entrometa de por medio a partir de ahora. Ya el tiempo decidirá lo que tenga que surgir a continuación.

~~...~~

Akiko agachó la vista al patio, pensando en lo que le había contado Fudo. Toda su vida fue para él una completa desconfianza hacia las personas de su alrededor, por lo que tuvo que ver de su padre. No podía contarle a nadie sus secretos, todo porque a una corta edad tuvo que aprender lo traicionera que puede ser la gente.

Akiko: Debió de ser bastante duro...

Fudo: Sí. Pero he conseguido superarlo, y por fin estoy bien.

Akiko: Sí. Gracias a que conseguiste amigos como Kido.

No, él no fue el que le ayudó a superar su infancia. Ni a él ni a ningún otro le había confiado su historia en primera persona. La sabían, sí, pero sería porque algún profesor que supiera de su vida la había contado. Por ella, por Akiko, fue en realidad por quien quiso dejar salir la inocencia de no pensar mal de los demás. Y quería que ella fuera la causa de que él consiguiera progresar más que nunca.

Fudo: Sí, se podría decir... -mintió.

Durante un momento de silencio comprobó que Akiko seguía seria. Aún sentía la pena hacia él. Joder, eso era una de las cosas por las que no se la quería contar... No buscaba lástima por su vida, tan solo quería que la supiera. Y otra cosa, ¿no había pensado ya en lo harto que estaba de esperar el momento idóneo para confesarse? ¡A qué leches estaba esperando! Ese era de los mejores lugares para hacerlo, su escondrijo secreto. Ahora ya no le faltaba nada, así que podía hacerlo sin más excusas.

Giró la cabeza hacia Akiko, respiró hondo y sin pensar hizo ademán de comenzar a abrir la boca para hablar.

Fudo: Akiko.

La chica le miró con una leve sonrisa.

Akiko: ¿Qué?

Fudo: Te tengo que... -de repente le interrumpió el sonido de la campana.

¡¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto?! ¿Acaso el destino todavía no quería que ocurriera nada? ¡Pues ya estaba hasta las narices de las decisiones del maldito destino!

Akiko: Ya me lo dirás. Vámonos antes de que nos pillen.

Sin esperar respuesta se levantó y fue a toda prisa hacia la escalera, que ya no parecía darle tanto miedo.

Fudo: Sí... -asintió con voz ronca, baja y totalmente aborrecida por tener que escuchar el ruido de la campana a la que a partir de ese momento odiaría durante bastante tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hasta aquí por el momento. Si queréis dar ideas de algo que pase en el siguiente capítulo me las recomendáis. Si no, pues yo me las tendré que apañar, evidentemente xD<br>**

**Por cierto, os habréis fijado (si es que aparece ya en Fanfiction) un seudónimo distinto en mi nombre de autor: Ishtar Morrigan. Por si os habéis confundido un poco con el cambio o os preguntásteis al verlo si había habido una equivocación en el autor, no es así, es que simplemente me lo he cambiado xD Siempre había querido tener un nombre así, chulo, de escritor x3 Y bueno, se me ocurrió ese. Espero que también os guste :)  
><strong>

**Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible, aunque siempre será difícil como no sean vacaciones (como ahora que es navidad).  
><strong>

**Bueno, con todo esto, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! (para quien tenga todavía, y si no: ¡Hasta la próxima!)  
><strong>


	28. Capítulo 28

**¡Buenas! Aquí traigo otro capítulo más :) Como siempre, espero que os guste. Y gracias _laura excla love nagumo haruya_ por tus reviews, y que te encante la historia :D Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste tanto ^^  
><strong>

**Bueno, aquí os lo dejo. ¡Nos vemos abajo!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Akiko y Chizuru subieron al metro para después buscar unos asientos. Esa tarde habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, en la periferia de la ciudad. Chizuru pensó que por una vez que no cogiera el coche no le haría daño. Akiko aceptó la idea con un: ¡Aleluya!<p>

Así, acabaron montadas en los desgastados asientos del metro, admirando con una sonrisa el espectáculo que ofreció un rapero, al cual le dieron unas monedas por su divertido entretenimiento. El chico decía de la nada rimas sobre la gente del metro, asombrando a todos con su increíble improvisación.

Chizuru: Joder... Qué bueno está... -elogió al rapero observando como se iba a otro vagón.

Akiko: Venga ya, Chizu, que tienes novio -le reprimió después de haber negado con la cabeza con gesto negativo.

La otra rió a carcajadas.

Chizuru: ¡Era broma, era broma...! Solo tengo ojos para mi Tsunami. -Después de asegurarlo, ladeó la cabeza con expresión dubitativa-. O no...

Akiko la miró inmediatamente, haciendo ademán de volver a reñir a su amiga, pero ésta se le adelantó.

Chizuru: ¡Que es broma! -repitió entre risas.

Al rato, aún sonriente, miró hacia otro lado. Akiko , mordiéndose el labio impotente a la personalidad de su compañera, sacó los cascos y el móvil. Se colocó los primeros y, en el segundo, buscó alguna canción que le entraran ganas de escuchar. Al encontrarla, la puso baja, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano Chizuru le diría algo. Ya la conocía bastante bien. Desde la infancia, se habían hecho como hermanas. Una cuidaba a la otra, la otra la buscaba para enrabiarla... cosas de hermanas.

Se conocieron en el colegio. Akiko tenía diez años, mientras que Chizuru once. Estaban muchos cursos reunidos aquella hora de clases, para unas palabras del director. Como era fin de curso, la más pequeña pasaría a donde estaba la mayor el año siguiente.

Ambas eran como el agua y el aceite. El fuego y el hielo. Así de diferentes.

Akiko era la educada, que siempre hacía caso a las normas y se quedaba quietecita en su sitio. Chizuru, todo lo contrario. Al encontrarla en el patio, la pilló corriendo y alejándose de su grupo, y al rato, siendo castigada por un profesor, que no la dejó escapar de su lado. Ella, aguantando el agarre del hombre de mediana de edad en su hombro, se puso de morros, cruzó los brazos y tiró de uno de los tirabuzones color café claro de su cabello. Sí, a esa edad tenía un montón de graciosos rizos muy encaracolados como peinado, y es que ese es su pelo natural. Lo bueno es que le quedaban genial, pero de muy en cuando en cuando se los dejaba. Según ella, los odiaba.

Director: ¡Un momento de atención, por favor! -Akiko miró atentamente al altavoz haciendo caso a la orden, sin embargo, Chizuru se ocupó de jugar con su cabello tirando de él una y otra vez-. El año que viene el curso de cuarto comenzará con quinto, así que...

Akiko: ¡Au! -chilló de repente por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza a causa de una de esas pelotas que botan por todos lados sin parar, a pesar de lo pequeñas que son. Siguió el recorrido del juguete, descubriendo que la había tirado Chizuru-. ¡Ten más cuidado! -exclamó devolviéndole la pelota.

Chizuru la cogió al vuelo para a continuación fulminar con la mirada a la chica.

Chizuru: ¿Y si no qué? -espetó arrogante.

Akiko: ¡Se lo diré a mi profesora!

Al oír aquella respuesta, la de rizos había estallado en carcajadas.

Chizuru: ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Qué miedo que tengo...! ¡Ay! -soltó llevándose las manos a la cabeza del golpe que le había dado su profesor-. ¡Que no me pegues más!

Profesor: ¡Pues pídele perdón a esa chica como se merece! ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a alguien que ni conoces...?

Chizuru: Vale, vale. No empieces con tus discursos... -Miró hacia Akiko de nuevo, que esperaba con timidez la disculpa que debía oír, y gritó a regañadientes:-. ¡Lo siento!

Akiko asintió, aceptando las disculpas. De pronto se encontró con los alumnos yendo de un lado para otro, juntándose con otros por parejas formadas por gente de cuarto y quinto. Frunció el ceño preguntándose qué se habría perdido por la interrupción de aquella chica.

Chizuru: ¡Eh! ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? -preguntó a su profesor.

Profesor: El plan de cada año. Tienes que buscar a una pareja del curso inferior para hablarle de tu curso -explicó.

Chizuru: Ah, sí, esa gilipoyez... ¡Ay! -De nuevo tuvo que llevarse la mano a la cabeza por el bofetón del profesor- ¿No te cansas de pegarme o qué te pasa?

Profesor: Tú tampoco te cansas de ser tan trasto. ¡Busca una pareja y cumple de una vez con lo que se te dice! -ordenó señalando al alumnado a su derecha.

La chica resopló y se alejó un poco del profesor que tan harta la tenía. Inspeccionó a ver si encontraba a alguien que le hiciera gracia, pero todos le parecían unos pequeñajos. Entonces vio a Akiko, encogida en su sitio sin comprender lo que sucedía. Sería que como ella, no tenía memoria para tonterías tan grandes como esa.

Sonrió pensando en la posibilidad de escogerla. Bah, ¿por qué no? Mejor que los mentecatos que corrían por su lado...

Se acercó a Akiko y se la quedó mirando con su semblante serio y calculador.

Chizuru: Eh, tú. -La pequeña la miró, con notable desconcierto al ver quién la llamaba-. Vas a ser mi pareja.

Akiko: ¿Tú pareja...? -repitió con la voz aniñada y baja de aquella época.

Chizuru: Sí, es lo que he dicho. Por si no lo recuerdas, esto de las parejas es para enseñarte y tenerte preparada para el nuevo curso que viene.

Akiko: Ah, ya, eso...

La de rizos sonrió levemente y de lado.

Chizuru: ¿Tú también piensas que esto no sirve para nada?

Para su sorpresa, la menor cruzó también los brazos sobre el pecho y evitó su mirada girándose hacia otro lado.

Akiko: ¡Yo no comparto ninguna opinión contigo!

Chizuru arqueó una ceja y sonrió más ampliamente.

Chizuru: ¿A ti qué mosca te ha picado...?

Akiko: ¡Tú! -respondió girándose hacia ella, plantándole cara aunque la otra le sacara una cabeza-. ¡No quiero que una malota como tú me enseñe lo que hacer o no en quinto!

Chizuru: Ajá... -soltó asintiendo con las cejas arqueadas.

Akiko: ¡Conozco a los de tu calaña y no me voy a dejar influenciar por ti! ¡Así que ya te puedes estar buscando a otra persona!

Chizuru, al terminar de escucharla, comenzó a reír. Le cogió una de las dos trenzas castañas apoyadas en sus hombros y jugó con el final entre sus dedos.

Chizuru: Me gustas, niña, me gustas... Me impresiona tus agallas y que no te calles las cosas.

Akiko bajó la mirada, pareciendo que le había gustado de algún modo esa descripción que le había hecho de ella.

Akiko: Ah... -Pero el buen rollo acabó pronto cuando meneó la cabeza centrándose- ¡Pero de todas formas tú a mí no me gustas!

Chizuru: ¿Y tú cómo sabes si te gusto o no? ¿Cómo sabes como soy de verdad?

Akiko: Porque lo sé -contestó con firmeza.

Chizuru: ¿Acaso te has juntado con alguien de "mi calaña"? -preguntó imitándola como ella había dicho antes "tu calaña".

Akiko: Eh... no -vaciló-. Pero tampoco me hace falta.

Genial, se había encontrado con lo más cabezota de todo el patio. Pero de todo el patio de cuarto; de quinto ella ganaba por goleada.

Chizuru: Vamos a ver, niña...

Akiko: ¡Akiko! Me llamo Akiko, no niña.

Chizuru: Muy bien, Akiko. Mira, empezamos bien. Ya me has dicho tu nombre. Ahora te diré yo el mío; Chizuru.

Akiko: Ah...

Chizuru: Vale, ya nos conocemos mejor. Ahora, ¿te gustaría que te enseñara un poco mi mundillo malote?

Akiko: No...

Chizuru: Eso es un sí rotundo -sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

Aunque le molestara su simple presencia, se obligó a darle la mano. De algún modo, le picó la curiosidad por conocerla.

Durante un rato, caminaron por el patio, y después Chizuru soltó la mano de Akiko para llevar las suyas dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de lana del uniforme. Akiko, con impaciencia, miró a la de rizos con el ceño fruncido.

Akiko: ¿No vas a decirme nada del curso siguiente?

Chizuru: Ah, sí. Pues... va a ser un poco más duro, tendrás que estudiar más, cada vez los maestros son más jodidos y estarás a dos años del instituto.

Akiko: Los maestros no son... jodidos -murmuró sin muchas ganas de repetir la palabrota.

Chizuru: ¡Oh... sí que lo son! Te mandan deberes como si tu vida solo se basara en ello, y no les puedes decir ni pio. A lo mayores hay que respetarlos, como ellos dicen... Pero a los alumnos no les respeta lo más mínimo. Ah, además de que son unos antipáticos de narices.

Akiko: A mí me caen bien...

Chizuru: Claro. Porque tú eres una buena estudiante que no hace ninguna trastada. Ya verás que pronto empiezan a mirarte mal cuando te levantes en medio de la clase para tirar un papel a la papelera sin haberles pedido permiso antes.

Akiko: Normal. Hay que hacerles caso.

Chizuru: ¡Já! No siempre, amiga mía...

La pequeña de trenzas ladeó la cabeza, curiosa.

Akiko: ¿Has dicho que soy tu amiga?

Chizuru se encogió de hombros.

Chizuru: Si quieres. Tú podrías enseñarme a ser mejor alumna para que no me castigaran tanto, y a cambio yo te enseñaría a divertirte a costa de los profesores. Para que no rompas tu reputación de niña buena, solo te diría cosas que no te metan en un lío. ¿Qué te parece?

Akiko: Bueno... Estaría bien tener una amiga mayor.

La de rizos rió.

Chizuru: ¿Mayor? Si yo dijera que me gustaría tener una amiga peque como tú, parecería que hablásemos de ser hermanas.

Por primera vez, Akiko sonrió con sinceridad e ilusión sin apartar la vista de Chizuru.

Akiko: ¡Guay! Me gustaría tener una amiga-hermana.

La mayor sonrió ampliamente.

Chizuru: Pues serás mi amiga-hermana. -Entonces sacó una bolsa negra de la que comenzó a coger kikos y se los llevó a la boca. De pronto, se quedó mirando la bolsa detenidamente- ¿Te llamabas Akiko, verdad...?

Akiko: Sí.

Chizuru rió a carcajadas.

Chizuru: ¡Te llamas igual que esta chuchería! ¡Los kikos!

Akiko miró la bolsa, comprobando que lo que decía era cierto. La acompañó en las risas por la coincidencia.

Akiko: Es verdad... No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Así fue cuando rieron juntas por primera vez, para después seguirles muchas más. Quedaban cada recreo después de las clases, pasándolo genial una en compañía de la otra. Después, cuando Chizuru tuvo que ir al instituto, no quisieron separarse. Para solucionarlo, Chizuru se escapaba a menudo del instituto a la hora del recreo e iba a visitarla. Akiko le decía que no lo hiciera, ya que se metería en un lío. Aun así, ella se iba al lugar donde siempre la esperaba Chizuru apoyada en las rejas del colegio. Más tarde, fue una alegría cuando estuvieron juntas en el instituto. La mayor le enseñó el lugar del que siempre se escapaba para ir a verla al colegio. Era un hueco recóndito del instituto en la zona de los más mayores, donde no llegaba la cámara de vigilancia y los maestros pasaban de vez en cuando. Los centros no estaban demasiado lejos, lo que venía de perlas.

Cuando Chizuru cumplió los dieciocho y tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la universidad a cumplir su sueño de ser periodista, llegó la nueva separación. En esta ocasión tuvieron que aceptarlo con madurez, ya que era un tema más serio. De todas formas, Akiko aguantó mucho sin su mejor amiga, y acabó convenciendo a sus padres de ir a vivir con ella. Con el paso de los años Chizuru había cambiado, y ya no era tan niñata como antes. Ahora era más responsable y consciente de cuando tenía que hacer caso a lo que le decían y a lo que no. Por eso no costó mucho que sus padres aceptaran y acabaran ambas donde estaban, viviendo juntas con las locuras Inazuma.

Al recordar todo aquello, Akiko no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Chizuru miró hacia ella en ese momento.

Chizuru: ¿En qué estás pensando para sonreír así?

Akiko: Me estaba acordando de cuando nos conocimos.

Al recordarlo ella también sonrió al igual que Akiko.

Chizuru: Ah, sí... Qué buenos tiempos... Kiko.

Akiko: Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así.

Chizuru: Me acabo de acordar. Kiko.

Akiko: ¡Malota! -respondió con una sonrisa, apoyando por un segundo su frente en la de Chizuru.

Rieron juntas por los recuerdos durante un momento. Pero Chizuru se puso un poco seria de repente, hasta que su sonrisa fue de circunstancias.

Chizuru: Cómo te voy a echar de menos a ti y a Tsunami cuando os vayáis de viaje...

Akiko: ¡Es solo una semana! Se te pasará volando.

Chizuru: No te creas... Lo único que haré será ver la tele y no parar de mirar la hora y el calendario.

Akiko: Oy... Yo también quiero que vengas, pero no puede ser...

Chizuru: Ya... -Se quedó con la cabeza gacha un momento. Hasta que, de pronto, pareció que se le encendió la bombilla-. ¿Por qué no pasamos la última noche juntos?

Akiko: Esa noche vamos todos a un hotel cerca del aeropuerto. Nos lo tenemos que pagar nosotros, claro, pero...

Chizuru: Pues yo me pago una habitación con Tsunami. Así estaremos juntos una última noche. ¿No crees que es buena idea?

Akiko: Mientras queden habitaciones y los profesores nos dejen...

Chizuru: ¡Pues pasaremos la última noche juntos! -concluyó sonriente de oreja a oreja.

El metro paró, dando lugar a que habían llegado a su destino. Bajaron y se dispusieron a ir al centro comercial. Allí pasaron por unas cuantas tiendas de ropa. En una, Chizuru se compró un precioso vestido rojo.

Akiko: ¿Para qué te has comprado un vestido así? -preguntó cuando lo pagaba.

Chizuru: Para... cuando haya una fiesta, por ejemplo.

Akiko: ¿Qué fiesta?

Chizuru: No sé... La que haya. ¿No puede haber ninguna?

Akiko: No es que no pueda, pero no hay ninguna. -Rodó los ojos con negación-. Te compras este tipo de cosas para después no usarlas...

Al decir aquello, se fue a esperarla en la entrada de la tienda. Se quedó mirando el vestido, con cierta pena. No es que estuviera pensando no comprarlo, pero... Un momento. Como había dicho Akiko, no había ninguna fiesta, a no ser que ella montara una. ¡Sí, una fiesta ese fin de semana antes de ir al viaje! Así conocería a más gente, y le daría un uso a la hermosa prenda que había cautivado su corazón... por decirlo de algún modo.

Lo tenía más que claro. La dependienta le pidió la tarjeta de crédito, y ella se la dio con una seguridad como nunca había tenido de pagar un producto. Y con una sonrisa de orgullo como nunca la había esbozado.

~~...~~

Al llegar a casa, Chizuru y Akiko dejaron sus bolsas en la entrada. A continuación, Chizuru se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Chizuru: ¡Mierda...!

Akiko se acercó a la cocina, preocupada de Chizuru.

Akiko: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chizuru: Que no queda leche. Habrá que ir a comprar...

Akiko: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si acabamos de volver del centro comercial...! -exclamó golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano. Entonces se volvió hacia su amiga, con semblante serio-. Tenías que haber comprobado antes de irnos si no faltaba nada.

Chizuru: Bueno, ¡usted perdone! -dijo alzando las manos como un criminal ante un policía-. Se me olvidó...

Akiko soltó un pequeño gruñido. Cómo odiaba cuando a Chizuru se le pasaba ese tipo de cosas... ¡y después de haber salido de un sitio donde podrían haber pasado a comprarlo!

De todas formas, se dirigió a la entrada para coger las llaves.

Akiko: Voy a comprar la leche... ¿No falta nada más? -preguntó con frialdad.

Chizuru: No, nada más... ¡Vete ya, plasta!

Akiko: ¿Plasta? Uy... -masculló autocontrolándose. Al segundo, pegó un portazo.

Chizuru se asomó para verificar que estaba sola en la casa. Sí, lo estaba...

Sonrió amplia y maliciosamente.

Chizuru: Bien.

Corrió hacia la habitación donde dormían y tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Camas, ropa, materiales escolares... portátiles. Cogió el suyo y se sentó sobre el colchón. Buscó en las redes sociales a los compañeros de clase de Akiko, a los amigos de Tsunami y a algún compañero de universidad que le cayera bien de su clase. Mandó solicitudes de amistad a todos diciendo cosas como: ¡Hola! Soy Chizuru, compañera de piso de Akiko. He pensado dar una fiesta en casa.

A continuación les dejaba la hora y la dirección de la vivienda. Se felicitó a sí misma por haber querido buscar un piso amplio, en el que poder dar juergas como Dios manda.

A los que no encontró por las redes, los buscó en la agenda telefónica de Akiko. A Fudo decidió no decirle nada. Quería que para Akiko, el calvo y su novio fuese una pequeña sorpresa.

En ese momento, recibió una llamada en el móvil. Lo sacó del bolsillo y abrió los ojos de para en par al ver que se trataba de Tsunami. ¿Querría quedar con ella? ¡Esa tarde le iba a ser imposible!

Chizuru: ¿Hola? -dijo nada más descolgar la llamada, aparentando el tono de voz más normal que pudo hacer.

Tsunami: ¡Hola! ¿Puedes quedar esta tarde?

Efectivamente, quería quedar. Maldición.

Chizuru: Eh... No, hoy no puedo. Tengo... cosas que hacer.

Tsunami: ¿Qué cosas...?

¿De qué se sorprendía tanto? ¿Acaso era tan raro que ella estuviera ocupada en algo?

Sí, había que admitirlo...

Chizuru: Pues cosas. Ordenar la habitación, lavar los platos, cuidar de mi pou...

Tsunami: ¿Eh? -soltó por lo último. Entendible.

Chizuru: Sí. Un pou necesita cuidados, como cualquier Tamagochi, ¿sabes?

Tsunami: Pues...

Chizuru: Bueno, que esta tarde no puedo. Pero... ¿y si quedamos esta noche? ¿A las diez?

Tsunami: ¿Tan tarde?

Chizuru: Sí... -afirmó con voz juguetona-. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien a partir de esa hora...

Oyó las risas del chico desde el otro lado del móvil.

Tsunami: De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Tienes razón. A lo mejor no es una hora tan mala...

Chizuru: ¿Lo ves? Bueno, pues a esa hora te vienes. Y, ¿me puedes hacer un favor?

Tsunami: Lo que quieras.

Chizuru: ¿Puedes avisar a Fudo para que venga? Así estamos los cuatro juntos.

Tsunami: Oh... Bueno, como quieras. Seguro que a Akiko le encanta la idea.

Chizuru: No lo dudes... -aseguró entre risas-. Entonces, hasta las diez.

Tsunami: Hasta las diez.

Chizuru colgó la llamada. Tenía mucho que hacer.

Al levantarse de la cama, escuchó de nuevo un portazo de la puerta.

Akiko: ¡Ya he llegado! ¡Con la leche!

Chizuru: ¡Eso espero! -dijo saliendo de la habitación. En el camino se encontró a Akiko-. ¿Vas a hacer los deberes?

Akiko: Sí. Tengo un montón... así que después me echaré un siesta.

Chizuru: Normal... Yo voy a la cocina, a preparar unas cosas.

Akiko: Ah... Vale. -Se encaminó hacia la habitación, pero de repente se giró hacia Chizuru-. No me vayas a interrumpir. Da igual lo que sea que necesites, pero yo tengo que tener concentración para después ponerme a estudiar y terminarlo todo, ¿a quedado claro?

Chizuru: Clarísimo -asintió alzando el dedo pulgar.

Akiko: Pues eso.

Al entrar en la habitación la cerró, dejando aún más claro que no quería interrupciones.

Que se quedara tranquila. Chizuru tampoco quería ninguna.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué fiesta creeis que se montará? ¿Os gusta las infantiles Akiko y Chizuru? <strong>

**Espero vuestros reviews, y venga ¡hasta la próxima! ;)  
><strong>


	29. Capítulo 29

**¡Hola a todo/as! Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, ¿eh? Jeje ^^u Como siempre he hecho y parece que siempre haré, siento haber tardado tanto :( El instituto me tenía martirizada, a parte de que mi inspiración no venía ni... queriendo, vamos u.u Pero es verano, y hay que aprovecharlo :) Así que aquí tenéis por fin xD **

**Espero que lo disfrutéis y ¡hasta abajo! ;)**

* * *

><p>La alarma del móvil la sacó de sus sueños. Con los ojos entrecerrados, buscó el teléfono por la mesilla, y apagó la melodía que no la había despertado muy bruscamente.<p>

Se sentó en la cama y estiró los brazos dando vueltas con las muñecas, espabilando su cuerpo de la que había sido una siesta muy reconfortante. De un salto, salió de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla e ir al baño. Allí abrió el grifo y se echó agua fría en la cara. "Mucho mejor…" pensó.

Alargó el brazo en busca de una toalla a la vez que con la mano libre enjugaba algunas gotas que pretendían meterse en sus ojos. Al encontrarla gracias al tacto, la cogió y se secó el rostro. Cuando se sintió seca alzó la vista para comprobar en el espejo que estaba bien seca. Sin embargo, aparte de ello, se vio a sí misma frunciendo el ceño, extrañada de lo que se veía a través del reflejo.

Akiko: ¿Pero qué…?

Se giró veloz y observó la bañera. El reflejo del espejo no la había engañado para nada…

Akiko: ¡Chizuru!

Chizuru: ¡Voy! –exclamó acercándose al baño. Se presentó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bata blanca-. ¿Qué pasa?

Akiko: ¡Esto –apuntó con el índice el interior de la bañera-, esto es lo que pasa!

Chizuru, evitando lo posible la furiosa mirada de Akiko, observó en el interior de la bañera. No había nada del otro mundo… A los segundos acabó riendo, dándose cuenta por fin de a lo que su amiga se refería.

Chizuru: ¿Te refieres a esto? –preguntó aún sonriente.

Akiko: ¡¿A qué me voy a referir sino?!

Chizuru: Son solo unas botellas…

Akiko: ¡De alcohol!

Chizuru: Pues claro. Para la fiesta hará falta, ¿no?

Akiko alzó una ceja.

Akiko: ¿Qué fiesta…?

Chizuru: La de las diez. –De repente sonó el timbre del portón-. ¡Ya llegó el primero!

Salió del baño para abrir la puerta, consciente de que Akiko le pisaba los talones.

Akiko: ¿Qué fiesta de las diez? Yo no me he enterado que haya ninguna fiesta a las diez.

Chizuru: Pues la hay. –Se apoyó en la pared a la vez que pegaba el telefonillo a su oreja-. ¿Quién? ... ¡Ay, ya estás aquí! Te abro.

Le dio al botón para abrir el portón y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Akiko: ¿Quién es?

Chizuru: ¡Tsunami! –respondió radiante de felicidad.

Akiko: ¿Él también viene a la fiesta?

Chizuru: Claro.

Ambas esperaron a que el surfero subiera. Cada una, a su modo. Chizuru, dispuesta a darle un gran abrazo, mientras que Akiko todo lo contrario.

Sin embargo, cuando apareció… sus planes cambiaron radicalmente. Y es que no venía "solo".

Chizuru: ¿Por qué vienes con… Tsuzuru?

Como si respondiera al oír su nombre, el perro soltó un ladrido.

Tsunami se encogió de hombros.

Tsunami: Nunca lo he traído aquí. Supongo que tendría curiosidad. ¿A que sí, pequeñajo? –preguntó a la vez que le rascaba cariñosamente la cabeza. Puede que al principio no le quisiera tener cerca, pero con el paso del tiempo cuidándolo en su casa, le había cogido mucho cariño.

Akiko se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Akiko: ¡Genial…! ¡Es que me parece fantástico!

Tsunami: Pero si os molesta me lo llevo… -dijo de inmediato al ver así a la chica.

Chizuru le quitó importancia gesticulando con la mano.

Chizuru: No te preocupes. Está enfadada de antes.

Tsunami: ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

Akiko: Piensa un poco –le espetó.

El muchacho miró a las chicas, confundido.

Tsunami: No sé a qué te refieres…

Akiko: ¡A la fiesta! No te hagas el tonto.

La confusión del chico creció más al oír esa nueva noticia.

Tsunami: ¿Qué fiesta? –preguntó demostrando que de verdad no tenía la menor idea de lo que le decía.

Akiko, que acabó comprendiéndolo, le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Akiko: ¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre la fiesta?

Tsunami: No.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en Chizuru, que no había abierto la boca desde que comenzó el tema referente a la fiesta. Incluso sintió como el dálmata la miraba siguiendo los ojos de las personas a su alrededor.

Chizuru: ¿Qué? –dijo simplemente ante el agobio que sentía en esos momentos.

Akiko: ¿Cómo que "qué"?

Tsunami: ¿Tú sabes lo de la fiesta, verdad? –interrogó el peli-rosado.

Chizuru: Sí… La hice yo.

Tsunami y Akiko: ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! –exclamaron al unísono, uno diciéndolo en un tono más alegre que otro.

Chizuru: ¡Porque quería que fuera sorpresa! –respondió sonriente levantando las manos, como si hablara de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Akiko se la quedó mirando seria, denotando que para ella eso no tenía nada bueno para que fuera una sorpresa.

Akiko: Yuju.

Tsunami: ¿Y cómo es que te ha dado por hacer una fiesta… sorpresa? ¿Qué celebramos?

Chizuru: Pues que en nada estaréis de viaje, y al no poder ir tuve ganas de despedirme por todo lo alto –explicó con las manos tras la espalda en tono infantil, denotando lo orgullosa que estaba con su idea.

Akiko: Claro, de ahí el alcohol para hacerlo por lo más alto posible –dijo sarcástica, señalando hacia el baño, donde se encontraban las botellas.

Tsunami abrió los ojos de par en par.

Tsunami: ¿Que hay alcohol? –exclamó, sin terminar de creerlo.

Chizuru: Sí –sonrió.

Entonces Tsunami soltó la correa de Tsuzuru (confiado de que no se escaparía), se abalanzó hacia ella para abrazarla y terminó dándole un beso. A continuación la rodeó de los hombros con el brazo, mirando a Akiko.

Tsunami: Mi chica sí que sabe organizar una fiesta.

Akiko: Avisando ante todo… -comentó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda, indispuesta todavía a unirse a la fiesta. Literalmente.

Chizuru soltó un resoplido, cansada ante la actitud de Akiko.

Chizuru: ¿Se puede saber qué problema tienes?

Akiko dio una vuelta de 180 grados, encarando a su amiga.

Akiko: Que voy a tener a un montón de borrachos en mi propia casa y me acabo de enterar hace cinco minutos, sin derecho a poder dar mi opinión al respecto. ¿Te parece poco?

Chizuru: Para que quede claro, esta también es mi casa. Es NUESTRA casa –contestó. De repente se deshizo del brazo de Tsunami y se acercó a Akiko-. Además, como llegase a decírtelo no me dejas ni de coña.

Akiko: ¡Por supuesto que no! Tú sabes que no me gustan este tipo de fiestas...

La otra alzó los brazos frustrada, soltando un resoplido.

Chizuru: Pareces mi madre... ¡Y no lo eres! Eres una adolescente, ¿te importaría comportarte como tal?

En ese momento de la disputa, llegó Fudo subiendo por las escaleras. Miró a las chicas con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué Akiko le estaría diciendo a su amiga que "se comportaba como una adolescente, y que se dejase de tonterías".

Se acercó a ellas, pero no parecían reparar en él. Estarían tan concentradas en alzarse la voz y apuntarse con el dedo la una a la otra que lo demás no les importaba lo más mínimo. O nada.

Por ello, decidió acercarse a Tsunami, que estaba allí antes que él. A lo mejor sabría algo.

Fudo: ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

Tsunami: Que están discutiendo porque Akiko no sabía nada de la fiesta -contestó sin apartar la vista de las chicas.

Fudo: ¿Qué fiesta?

Tsunami pasó a mirar a Fudo.

Tsunami: Ah, ¿qué tú tampoco sabes nada? -A su vez, Akiko andó veloz hacia donde estaba el mohicano, y exclamó:

Akiko: La fiesta que Chizuru no se ha molestado en mencionarme. Ni a mí, ni a ninguno.

Chizuru: ¡Oh, Dios...! -dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. ¡Déjalo de una maldita vez! Estamos discutiendo por una estupidez...

Akiko: ¿Si es una estupidez tanto te costaba no tenerlo en secreto?

Chizuru hizo un ademán de volver a contradecirle en un tono más alto de lo normal, pero, al abrir la boca, la cerró. Apretó la mandíbula, se pasó la lengua por los labios y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Akiko.

Chizuru: Tranquila... La próxima vez te enterarás, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. -Se encaminó hacia la puerta y, antes de entrar, se giró hacia Akiko, mostrándole una gran sonrisa-. Pero esta noche disfrútala. ¡Inténtalo...! Ya verás como me lo agradeces.

Al terminar entró en el apartamento, dirigiéndose al baño. Akiko ya se imaginaba qué iría a hacer allí, o a por qué iría.

Tsunami salió de su apoyo en el marco de la puerta, creando el único sonido en medio de ese silencio sepulcral: el de la correa y los pasos de un dálmata recién sacado de una siesta. Por lo menos era el único que no sentía la tensión tras la discusión.

El peli-rosado miró a Akiko.

Tsunami: Yo llevaré a Tsuzuru dentro... A no ser que quieras que me lo lleve...

Akiko: No -lo interrumpió con una pequeña sonrisa-, se puede quedar. Me da que, por ahora, será el alma de la fiesta.

Tsunami soltó una carcajada.

Tsunami: Tienes razón. -Entró en la casa, guiando al perro, que olisqueaba el suelo con curiosidad-. Lo dejaré en el sofá. ¿No te importa?, está lavado.

Akiko se encogió de hombros.

Akiko: Claro, déjale donde quieras.

Tsunami asintió con la cabeza, y salió de la pequeña sala de entrada para entrar en el salón.

La chica, aún fuera con Fudo, se dirigió a las escaleras y se sentó en un escalón. Entrelazó los dedos tras su cabeza, apoyó los codos encima de sus muslos y, mirando sus piernas, exhaló un lánguido suspiro. Fudo se la quedó mirando, pensando en cómo podría animarla. Naturalmente, no quería verla así.

Se sentó en el mismo escalón donde estaba Akiko, y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

Fudo: Eh -la llamó.

Ella alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla sobre un puño que formó juntando las dos manos.

Akiko: ¿Mh?

Fudo: No me gusta que te pongas así.

Akiko: ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?

Fudo: Mmm... Así no. -Akiko puso los ojos en blanco, diciéndole con ese simple gesto "muchas gracias por la respuesta"-. Haz lo que ha dicho Chizuru, disfruta de la fiesta.

Akiko: Cómo si pudiera...

Fudo: Lo estás exagerando...

Vale, la verdad es que estaba sacando un poco las cosas de contexto. Pero ella no estaba hecha para hacer fiestas como quien aprovecha que no están sus padres el fin de semana. Tampoco es que fuera una rata de biblioteca... pero el alboroto de la música, la gente... Le daba dolor de cabeza de sólo pensarlo. Ella prefería un festival, a su aire, donde pudieras salir y entrar cuando quisieras de la carpa mientras los demás seguían bailando.

Lo de montar una juerga en casa... no era lo suyo.

Akiko: Es que... -se puso más erguida, dando con cada mano una palmada en su rodilla- no sé cómo va esto. Me preocupa que la casa se convierta en un estropicio y no poder controlarlo. Ya sabes, como en las series americanas, cuando se ponen a jugar con las figuritas de cristal.

Fudo: Pero esto no es una serie americana -le informó negando con la cabeza lentamente-. Es Japón. Y no tenéis figuritas de cristal.

Akiko: Ya, bueno... Pero tú me entiendes. Lo que quiero decir es que me preocupa que la casa se ponga patas arriba.

Fudo: ¿Y sólo por eso estás así?

Akiko: En parte. También es por el hecho de pensar en el dolor de cabeza que me dará la música a todo volumen, y ver a borrachos corriendo por mi casa...

Fudo: Vamos, que tú esto de las fiestas... como que no.

Akiko: Exacto.

Con eso, Fudo se quedó sin ideas. Miró al suelo, a ver si se le ocurría algo más. La verdad es que la losas blancas no estaban sirviendo de mucho. Si acaso hacían algo, era representar el color en el que se encontraba su mente en esos instantes.

De pronto, cayó en algo.

Fudo: ¿Has estado alguna vez en una fiesta?

Akiko: De este tipo... no.

Al chico le entraron ganas de caer al estilo anime.

Fudo: ¡Entonces dale una oportunidad! Si no has estado nunca en una no puedes decir que no te guste.

Akiko se encogió de hombros.

Akiko: No me queda más remedio. Pronto vendrá la gente -añadió mirando a la escalera que daba una planta abajo, esperando que apareciera alguien.

Fudo: No te preocupes -comentó poniéndose en pie-. No vendrán, como mínimo, hasta las once.

Akiko: ¿Por qué?

Fudo: Porque es la hora de la fiesta -dijo con tono sarcástico, burlándose de la norma.

La chica arqueó las cejas en respuesta. Cuánto más tarde llegasen, mejor, pensó. Se levantó y fue junto a Fudo dentro del apartamento. Ayudaron a Chizuru y Tsunami a preparar algunas cosas, como dejar las bebidas en la cocina, preparar algún ponche, dejar mesas para poner alimentos que picar y preparar el portatil de Akiko con sus respectivos reproductores de sonido. Acabó cediendo en dejar su PC cuando descubrieron que el de Chizuru apenas tenía batería. Por desgracia, el suyo estaba recién cargado...

Colocaron el ordenador portátil encima de una estantería, a petición de Akiko para que no sufriera ningún acontecimiento indeseable. Escogieron el del fondo del salón, de modo que el espacio cerrado que hacían las paredes ayudaban a conseguir una mejor acústica junto a los reproductores que conectaron al ordenador. De la música ya se encargaba Chizuru, que tenía toda la necesaria en su _pendrive_.

Ésta última dio una vuelta entera sobre sí misma, observando el salón y su estética para la fiesta que pronto llegaría. Al volverse hacia los tres restantes, sonreía satisfecha.

Chizuru: Pues ya está. Con esto está bien.

Fudo: Lo malo es que nosotros no estamos arreglados para la ocasión... -comentó mirándose a sí mismo.

Chizuru sonrió socarrona, alzando un segundo las cejas.

Chizuru: Habla por ti.

Se abrió el nudo del lazo de la bata para después quitársela. Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver su vestido rojo coral, que lució posando como una modelo a punto de hacerse una foto. Era de tirantes no muy anchos cayendo bajo sus hombros, con un escote poco pronunciado. La parte superior se le pegaba al cuerpo, estilizando sus curvas; la parte inferior, que empezaba por sus caderas, era suelta, de tal modo, que si quisiera, podría dar unas vueltas y levantar la falda hasta enseñar mucho más arriba de las rodillas, por donde acababa el vestido.

Soltó la coleta alta que llevaba puesta, pasando a sacudir la cabeza hasta poder mostrar en su perfección, por encima de su pecho, sus rizos naturales, algo tratados para que no quedaran tan rizados como en verdad eran.

El peinado le fue irrelevante a Akiko, que aunque no reconoció el vestido al instante, no tardó en recórdarlo. A él y a su ingrato error.

Akiko: Ahora entiendo quién es la culpable de toda esta juerga... Literalmente.

Chizuru asintió, dándole la razón.

Tsunami: ¿A qué te refieres?

Akiko: Que de no haberle dicho que aprovechara su inservible ropa no estaríamos metidos en todo este lío. Resulta que yo le di la idea de hacer la fiesta -añadió cruzándose de brazos, dirigiendo la vista a su amiga.

Chizuru: Pero no sólo lo he hecho por ti, ¿eh? También quería haber hecho una fiesta desde hace tiempo.

Akiko: Sí, claro... -murmuró-. Vamos, que tendría que ponerme una tira bien fuerte de cinta en la boca a partir de ahora...

Tsunami: ¡Bah...! ¡Tampoco te pongas así, mujer! -Rodeó los hombros de Akiko con su brazo, dándole un pequeño apretón-. Seguro que te lo pasas de fábula y pides otra para la semana que viene.

Akiko: Yo creo que no...

Tsunami: Es verdad -asintió mirando para otro lado-, la semana que viene no estaremos aquí... ¡Pues para la otra semana!

Akiko: Ya, ya...

Chizuru: Bueno, ¡pasando al tema inicial! Akiko, tú sí te puedes arreglar. Mejor dicho, debes.

Akiko: Venga ya, ni si quiera tengo ganas de estar en la fiesta.

Chizuru: ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Encerrarte en la habitación con los cascos puestos pasando de todo mientras estás toda la noche mirando videos en You Tube?

La chica se colocó el dedo índice en la barbilla, dándose toques en ella, pensativa.

Akiko: Más que videos, prefiero una película.

Chizuru: IMPENSABLE –sentenció. A continuación cogió a su amiga de la muñeca, llevándola casi a rastras a la habitación de ambas. Allí Chizuru escogió en menos de un minuto un atuendo para Akiko, que naturalmente no quiso cooperar, y salieron despegadas al baño. El portazo fue lo último que pudieron ver y escuchar los chicos.

Ambos se miraron y encogieron los hombros. Se sentaron en el sofá, y en ese instante Tsuzuru se puso en pie apoyando las patas delanteras en las piernas de su dueño, pidiéndole mimo.

Fudo: ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora con él? –comentó mirando al dálmata.

Tsunami se quedó callado un segundo, pensando, pero acabó por encoger los hombros.

Tsunami: No lo sé. Confiaré en que alguien traiga a otro perro para que puedan jugar juntos.

Ante la respuesta Fudo se echó a reír.

Fudo: ¿Que traigan a otro perro? ¿Qué te crees, que esta casa es una guardería canina?

Tsunami: Eh, ¿y tú qué sabes? Igual a alguien le da por traer a su perro.

Fudo: Claro que sí… -dijo con total sarcasmo.

Tsunami, desafiante, le miró de reojo antes de girar la cabeza hacia él.

Tsunami: ¿Qué te apuestas a que traen uno?

Fudo también se giró por completo hacia el surfero, incapaz de negarse a una apuesta, y menos a una tan asegurada.

Fudo: El que pierda tendrá que maquillarse muy exageradamente de mujer y sacarse fotos con por lo menos cinco personas con Facebook y Tuenti asegurado.

Tsunami: Hecho –estiró la mano para cerrar el trato, con una expresión que demostraba total confianza. Fudo le estrechó la mano, y su confianza también se hacía notar a raudales.

Dejaron caer la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro. Los dos ya creían que iban a ganar la apuesta, incluso antes de haber visto o no indicios de ello.

Al rato, Fudo miró a Tsunami, ya que se le ocurrió un tema de conversación del que tenía muchas ganas de hablar.

Fudo: Por cierto, ¿cómo te va con tu novia?

Tsunami: ¿Con Akiko? –cuestionó devolviéndole la mirada.

Fudo: Claro, otra no hay –respondió intentando con todas sus fuerzas no sonar sarcástico.

Tsunami: Bueno, me va bien…

Fudo: ¿Ya lo habéis hecho?

Tsunami se sobresaltó como si hubiera bebido agua y la hubiera escupido de la sorpresa.

Tsunami: ¿Te refieres a…?

Fudo: Claro, ¡a qué me voy a referir! –exclamó como si fuera obvio-. Estamos entre hombres, me lo puedes contar sin problemas.

Tsunami: Eh… No sé si a ella le gustaría… -excusó sin saber qué decir ante lo incómodo de la conversación. ¿Qué se podía inventar ahora? Esto no estaba planeado.

Fudo: Pero ella no se va a enterar –resolvió sonriente-. Anda, dímelo. Por lo que parece en clase, no creo que en la intimidad de un dormitorio no hayáis llegado a más…

Tsunami: Pues no, no hemos llegado a más.

Fudo se hizo el sorprendido, abriendo los ojos de par en par y alejándose de él.

Fudo: ¡¿En serio?!

Tsunami: Por supuesto. No llevaremos más de unas semanas juntos.

Fudo: Para mí eso es tiempo suficiente… -Y no mentía. En el pasado había tenido novias con las que no tardó más de unos días. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, esas chicas no eran más que rollos pasajeros… mientras que Akiko era diferente. Viéndolo así, sería que Tsunami se estaba haciendo pasar por el novio enamorado…- ¿Es que la quieres?

Tsunami: Supongo… que sí.

Fudo: Ah… Qué bien… -Tenía que admitir que Tsunami lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Qué pena que ya supiera toda la verdad.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, llamando la atención de los chicos. Chizuru salió de allí emocionada.

Chizuru: ¿Preparados para ver a la Akiko fiestera…?

Akiko: ¡Corta el rollo y déjame salir ya! Quiero acabar cuanto antes… -interrumpió la chica desde el pasillo, a una altura para que los chicos no alcanzaran a verla, pero para que Akiko pudiera ver como Chizuru la fulminaba con la mirada.

Chizuru: Te dije que me dejaras presentarte como es debido.

Akiko: No recuerdo que haya aceptado.

Chizuru: Pero te dije que lo haría de todas formas.

Akiko: Oh, por Dios...

Chizuru volvió a encarar a los chicos con una sonrisa de presentadora de concurso.

Chizuru: Os presento mi obra maestra hecha en tipo record... ¡Akiko Yagami fiestera!

Con un gesto de ambas manos, la hizo ponerse junto a ella, como si presentara de verdad una obra hecha por ella misma, y de la que estaba muy orgullosa.

Un tanto vacilante, Akiko fue a su lado, de cara a Tsunami y Fudo, dejándolos boquiabiertos, al último más que a ninguno.

Lucía un vestido palabra de honor, con la falda algo pomposa, todo rosa pastel, excepto por un lazo negro que envolvía su cintura. El cabello había sido recogido en una trenza que caía por la delantera, sobre su hombro derecho, llegándole algo más abajo del pecho. Su rostro había sido levemente maquillado con una línea negra por encima de sus pestañas, y estas pintadas de rímel, y los labios pintados con un ligero rosa. Quedaba destacar unos tacones (no muy altos a petición de Akiko) negros.

Fudo hizo un ademán de dar su opinión, pero no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca, ya que Tsunami se le adelantó.

Tsunami: ¡Estás genial!

Akiko miró tímidamente al suelo a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Akiko: Gracias…

Chizuru le dio un codazo a su amiga.

Chizuru: ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Akiko puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta. A continuación Chizuru dio una palmada, llamando la atención del surfero.

Chizuru: Anda, vamos a ver si falta alguna cosa por hacer.

Tsunami: Claro –dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

Los dos se fueron en dirección a la cocina para luego perderse de vista. Akiko se dirigió al sofá y se sentó al lado de Fudo. Durante un rato estuvieron en silencio, hasta que ella se giró hacia él.

Akiko: ¿Crees que estoy bien? –El chico la miró con cierta expresión tierna-. ¿No es muy exagerado ni nada…?

Fudo: Claro que no. Estás preciosa, Akiko -respondió, demostrando que era obvio.

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada de lo que le ardían las mejillas, cosa que no le había pasado con Tsunami. Obviamente.

Akiko: ¿De verdad? –Parecía que le había gustado que Fudo la elogiara.

Fudo: Sí. ¿Odias la sensación de que te estén observando? Esta noche la sentirás a todas horas.

Akiko: Genial… -murmuró irónica.

Fudo: Si necesitas consejo para superarlo ven a mí, estoy más que acostumbrado.

Akiko: Qué chulito eres.

Fudo se puso más cómodo en el sofá cruzando los dedos tras la cabeza y apoyándose en ellos cual almohada, en una posición que potenció aún más su arrogancia.

Fudo: Lo sé.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza sonriente. Entonces aparecieron Tsunami y Chizuru, esta última con los brazos en jarra apoyados sobre las caderas.

Chizuru: Ya está todo listo. Pueden venir cuando quieran.

Tsunami descubrió su muñeca para ver la hora, dispuesto a ver cuánto faltaría para las once. Al comprobarlo, sonrió divertido.

Tsunami: Tres…, dos… -Alzó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes-. Uno.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, amigos! :D Dejad coments diciendo lo que os ha parecido, si queréis aportar alguna idea aportadla... incluso si queréis ponerme por lo suelos hacedlo :) Os doy permiso.<br>**

**Y bueno, no os molesto más. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	30. Capítulo 30

**¡Hola, buenas! De nuevo, aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta tardona historia ^^**

**Antes de nada, gracias por esos reviews, que me tocaron el alma al abrir el Hotmail (o Outlook, cómo leches se diga...).**

**Bueno, como podéis comprobar este capi es bastante largo, así que tenéis para rato. Días :)**

**Disfrutadlo y, como digo a veces, no os adelantéis, que os estropeáis el final. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó en esos momentos, haciendo a todos mirar a la puerta.<p>

Chizuru: ¡Ya voy yo! –saltó emocionada corriendo hacia la entrada.

Akiko: ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó a Tsunami.

Tsunami: Las once en punto.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y giró la cabeza hacia donde Chizuru esperaba a sus invitados con una gran sonrisa.

Fudo: Es increíble como para una fiesta cumplen la norma de puntualidad, ¿eh?

Akiko: Ya te digo…

Tsunami: Aunque en verdad tenían que llegar a las diez.

Akiko: Pero como la norma dice que tienen que llegar a las once, llegan a las once -recordó de forma burlona.

Fudo: Tampoco es que sea una regla estricta…

Akiko le miró confusa.

Akiko: ¿Pero no me habías dicho que era una norma de fiestas?

Tsunami: Se dice ya que es una norma porque resulta que los de nuestro instituto son unos tardones de primera –explicó cruzando los brazos.

Fudo asintió dándole la razón.

Akiko: ¡¿Y siempre llegan una hora tarde?!

Tsunami: Hay quien ha llegado dos.

Fudo: Nosotros solíamos llegar a la hora, junto con algunos más. Pero al ver el constante panorama que se nos presentaba, acabamos por llegar cuando los demás.

El surfista le lanzó a Fudo una mirada que contradecía sus palabras.

Tsunami: Tú no llegabas a la hora...

Fudo: Nos había dejado a los dos en buen lugar, ¡idiota! -le reprendió alterado por la estupidez del peli-rosa.

Tsunami: Es verdad... ¡Mierda!

Mientras Fudo dejaba caer la frente sobre su mano decepcionado, los primeros invitados habían sido atendidos por Chizuru, que les enseñó donde estaban las bebidas y todos los lugares transitables. Estos primeros en llegar eran dos chicos, dos porteros para ser exactos.

Tsunami: ¡Endo!, ¡Tachimukai! –los saludó acercándose a ellos.

Los tres se dieron un abrazo con el surfero, y a continuación saludaron a los del sofá. Tsunami rodeó los hombros del más pequeño de los dos porteros.

Tsunami: ¿No viene Kido con vosotros?

Endo: Sí, venía con nosotros, pero como le quedaba cerca, fue a recoger a Haruna de unas clases particulares –respondió a la vez que se llenaba un vaso de un ponche anaranjado. Al darle un trago, su expresión se convirtió en pura satisfacción-. ¡Qué bueno!

Chizuru se puso a su lado con superioridad.

Chizuru: Especialidad de una servidora.

Akiko: Pero con mi toque mágico de no incluirle todos los litros de alcohol que servidora quería –añadió desde el sofá con una gran sonrisa.

La otra la fulminó con la mirada, a lo que la de la trenza se encogió de hombros, aún sonriente.

Endo: Pues me tenéis que dar los ingredientes. –Volvió a dar otro trago, saboreando bien antes de tragar para ver si descubría algún componente de la bebida-. Granadina lleva…

Akiko: Y una regla muy simple; con un hígado contento, tendrás la mejor fiesta.

Chizuru: Te lo acabas de inventar.

Akiko: Sí, ¿pero a qué es un buen lema?

Chizuru: No, que va.

Ahora fue Akiko la que la fulminó con la mirada, obteniendo como respuesta de su amiga una sonrisa a la vez que arqueaba las cejas.

De nuevo el timbre sonó, yendo en esta ocasión las dos chicas juntas. Akiko quería empezar a ver a sus invitados desde la puerta, y saber si tendría que hacer de portera, aunque no fuera un gorila como los de las discotecas. Los que subieron fueron Kido y Haruna, a los que les siguieron después de un rato Goenji y Kazemaru. A medida que pasaba el tiempo iba llegando más gente, y cada vez con más continuidad. Por el momento, a todos a los que se había tenido que presentar Akiko no le dieron mala espina, pero su intuición le decía todo el tiempo que esperase y no se hiciera ilusiones.

Fudo y Tsunami, a consecuencia de su apuesta, no le habían quitado ojo a cada persona que entraba. O, mejor dicho, no le quitaban ojo a lo que trajeran. El surfero, aunque intentaba no demostrarlo, se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, mirando a cada rato la hora. Nadie traía ni un mísero chiguagua, ¡y él no quería ponerse la cara llena de pintura de mujer!

El mohicano, que se miraba las uñas con prepotencia apoyando la espalda en la pared, ladeó la cabeza hacia Tsunami.

Fudo: Oye, ¿tú sabrás dónde está el maquillaje, no? Me da que en el baño, pero no sé…

Tsunami respiró hondo y miró a la puerta con desesperación. Llamaron y comenzó a rezar al cielo por un perro, ¡sólo uno…! Cuando Akiko abrió entraron Ulvida y Midorikawa de la mano.

Akiko y Chizuru: ¡Bienvenidos!

Midorikawa: ¡Hola! –saludó por los dos levantando la mano. La peli-azul parecía avergonzada-. Venga, Ul, díselo.

Aquí Tsunami puso más atención en la conversación.

Ulvida: Es que… -comenzó cabizbaja, pero pareció armarse de valor y se obligó a mirar a Akiko y a Chizuru a la cara-. Veréis, nosotros no hemos encontrado un sitio donde poder dejar a nuestra mascota, entonces nos preguntábamos si podría estar aquí, en una habitación cualquiera. Es muy buena, y no molestará…

Chizuru: No, tranquila, si ya tenemos aquí otro perro…

Tsunami: ¡Bien! –susurró apretando el puño.

Ulvida: ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! Os la debemos.

Akiko: No, si no es molestia -sonrió cordial.

Ulvida salió fuera de la casa, y en unos segundos entraba con ella una preciosa Cocker Spaniel color canela. Aunque a lo mejor Tsunami era el único que conseguía verla así de hermosa, porque… ¡había ganado la apuesta!

Cogió a Fudo de la muñeca y comenzó a andar con él.

Tsunami: Sí, a mí también me da que el maquillaje está en el baño.

Fudo: ¿Eh?

Preguntándose si le habría gustado tanto la idea al surfero de ir maquillado, escuchó un ladrido canino, que no se le parecía en nada al de Tsuzuru. Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, quedándosele una cara de espanto al instante. Un nuevo ladrido proveniente del Cocker rebotó entre las paredes de su cráneo. O, mejor dicho para él, proveniente del Jocker…

Fudo: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!

Tsunami: ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA…!

En la entrada, Akiko comprobó una vez más por la mirilla de la puerta si alguien más aparecía. No había nadie.

Chizuru: No te preocupes –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. No creo que falte nadie más.

Akiko: ¿Seguro? –preguntó aún en su posición de vigilancia.

Chizuru: Supongo –respondió algo dubitativa, encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente un chico peli-blanco se acercó a Chizuru.

Chizuru: Oh –se sorprendió la chica. El muchacho había aparecido ante ella como de la nada-. ¿Qué pasa, Suzuno?

Suzuno: Venía a decirte que yo me quedaré aquí vigilando si viene más gente. Falta un amigo mío, así que los dos salimos ganando.

Las dos chicas, sin creerse del todo lo que oían, se miraron mutuamente. Sin hacer nada habían conseguido un portero y ellas se podían ir de rositas a empezar con la fiesta.

Chizuru se volvió hacia Suzuno sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Chizuru: Eh… Muchas gracias, nos haces un gran favor.

Suzuno: Como ya he dicho, los dos salimos ganando –respondió amable, aunque sin sonreír.

Suzuno se apoyó en la puerta, pegado al telefonillo, mientras que Chizuru y Akiko iban hacia el salón.

Chizuru: Qué suerte. Ya creía que estaríamos ahí toda la noche.

Akiko: Y yo… Pero, ¿de dónde lo conoces? Yo sólo lo he visto por los pasillos del instituto muy de vez en cuando. Y mucho menos conozco su nombre.

Chizuru: Es Suzuno Fuusuke para ser exactos –recitó de memoria antes de encogerse de hombros-. Todo se encuentra en las redes sociales.

Akiko: Ya veo…

Chizuru se subió a una silla para ponerse a la altura del mueble donde estaba el portátil. Todavía no había música, por lo que pensó que ya iba siendo hora. Antes de dar al _play_ se giró hacia la gente que charlaba con sus vasos en mano.

Chizuru: ¡¿Estáis listos para un buena fiesta?!

A Akiko le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

Akiko: Tampoco es para emocionarse tanto…

Sin embargo, todos, o por lo menos la gran mayoría de los invitados, alzaron sus bebidas y exclamaron un animado: "¡SÍ!"

Acto seguido, Chizuru activó la música, sonando "Play Hard" de David Guetta.

De un salto, Chizuru se bajó de la silla. En suelo firme admiró como todos habían empezado a bailar al son de la música. Ver que estaba consiguiendo hacer la fiesta que quería le hizo ensanchar una gran sonrisa.

Chizuru: Parece que todo está saliendo bien.

Akiko: De momento… A ver si los vecinos no se quejan.

Chizuru: ¿De qué se van a quejar? –preguntó como si no hubiera nigún problema relevante. Después de una pausa, se acordó de algo que le faltaba-. ¡Las bebidas de la bañera! Voy a por ellas.

Corrió en dirección al baño, seguida de Akiko.

Akiko: ¿Son tan necesarias? –cuestionó en el pasillo.

Chizuru: Por supuesto que sí. ¡Harán que la fiesta mejore mucho más!

Akiko, nada convencida, dio media vuelta y miró el reloj de la pared. A continuación, exhaló un suspiro.

Akiko: Te doy una hora para que veas que esto empeorará… -murmuró para sí misma, aunque dirigido para Chizuru. Sabía que aun se lo dijera a su amiga, esta seguiría en sus trece, sin que nadie la pudiera hacer cambiar de idea.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE…_ 

Akiko, desesperada, buscaba a su amiga, a la que había perdido un poco después de haber ido a buscar el alcohol. La de rizos fue a hacer amistad con sus invitados, se giró un momento y la perdió. Comenzó a buscarla después de haber paseado por toda la casa, en busca de algo que hacer. Como le había dicho Chizuru, ese era un perfecto ambiente de diversión. ¿Pero dónde estaba la diversión? ¿La habían cogido toda las demás personas en el apartamento? No tenía ni idea. Ahora lo que la invadía era preocupación por ver dónde estaba Chizuru.

Akiko: ¡Chizuru! ¡Chi…! –se interrumpió al instante al girarse y encontrarse de frente a un Fudo con toda la cara maquillada con pintalabios rojo pasión, sombra de ojos azul y polvos para los pómulos con purpurina. Todo ello echado por su cara con la mayor crueldad posible-. ¿Qué…?

El chico puso un dedo en los labios de Akiko haciéndola callar y negó con la cabeza lentamente, con total seriedad.

Fudo: No preguntes… Mejor, no preguntes…

Ella, shockeada, se quedó callada incluso después de que Fudo quitará el dedo de su boca. El chico miró a un lado y otro.

Fudo: Te lo explicaré más tarde. Sólo me queda una persona más.

Akiko: ¿Una… persona…?

Fudo: Espérame en el baño. Ahora voy yo –dijo sin más para después irse. De fondo se escucharon las carcajadas de varios chicos.

Akiko: De acuerdo… -le respondió a Fudo aunque se hubiera ido, a la vez que para sí misma intentaba asimilar la situación.

Se dirigió al baño, apoyándose en la pared junto a la puerta de éste y esperó al chico. O chica, como a él le gustara que le llamasen. ¿Y qué querría decir con "una persona más"? ¿Dónde estaría Chizuru? ¿Le habría pasado algo tan raro como a Fudo? ¿Y a Tsunami?

Todo esto empezó a preguntarse esperando al castaño, que tan solo tardó unos minutos en aparecer ante ella.

Fudo: Ya está… En el fondo ha sido fácil.

Akiko, desconcertada al verle así de nuevo, abrió la boca en un intento de hacer cualquier comentario, aunque no sabía que escoger de todas las opciones que se formaban en su cerebro.

Fudo: No soy un travesti, por si ibas a preguntar eso.

Akiko: Entonces me quedo más tranquila…

Fudo: Por cierto –dijo como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-, tú que eres chica, ¿me sabes quitar esto de la cara? –preguntó indicándose a sí mismo al rostro con el índice.

Akiko: Sí, algo habrá en el baño.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y entró en el aseo encendiendo la luz. Fudo fue detrás de ella y se sentó en el váter mientras la chica buscaba en el cajón un bote y algodones finos y redondos dentro de un envoltorio transparente. Cerró el cajón y se giró hacia Fudo, quedando, de nuevo, shockeada. Ahora, con la claridad, podía ver perfectamente el rostro del chico. Poco a poco fue sonriendo, y en nada ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas de tanto reír.

Fudo: Ya me extrañaba a mí mucho que no te rieras… -se quejó mirando a otro lado y cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

Akiko: Es que… Es que estás… -intentó hablar, pero las risas no le permitían decir más de tres palabras.

Fudo: Ridículo, lo sé. Por esa razón es que estás tardando en quitarme esto.

La chica siguió riéndose un poco más, y Fudo tuvo que auto-controlarse por no cabrearse aún más. Al rato Akiko, curvada hacia delante apretándose la zona del estómago, se puso más tranquila, irguiéndose soltando las últimas carcajadas.

Akiko: Gomen… -murmuró quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas-. De verdad que lo siento, Fudo… No he podido controlarme.

Fudo: De todas formas es la reacción que ha tenido todo el mundo al verme, así que prácticamente ya me he acostumbrado.

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos por las lágrimas se giró y llenó el algodón de una crema blanca prácticamente líquida. Refregó el algodón con otro virgen, y con los dos impregnados, se acercó a Fudo y empezó a restregar uno de los algodones por su mejilla derecha. Él, a su vez, vio como una lágrima salía del ojo de Akiko. Antes de que escapara de la línea de sus pestañas inferiores la atrapó delicadamente con el pulgar y la arrastró por su sien haciéndola desaparecer.

Akiko, levemente sonrojada por la mano del chico aún en contacto con su piel, siguió limpiando el maquillaje de éste.

Akiko: Me has hecho hasta llorar…

Antes de responder, Fudo apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla.

Fudo: Pero de risa. Mejor que si hubiera sido de tristeza, ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió aprobatoriamente.

Akiko: Claro que sí.

Después de esto, se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber qué más decir. Cuando Akiko ya había limpiado las mejillas y los labios y pasó a los ojos, Fudo comenzó a reír.

Fudo: ¿Esto no te recuerda a cuando te limpié la herida de la rodilla?

Akiko recordó la escena, y le recordó a él sin la camiseta, usándola para curar su rodilla después de jugar a fútbol. La imagen de su desnudez la hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

Akiko: En cierto modo sí que me recuerda a eso. Aunque se diferencie bastante.

Fudo: O aunque sea totalmente diferente.

Los dos comenzaron a reír juntos, hasta que Akiko recordó otra escena que le hacía arder como un semáforo rojo.

Akiko: ¿Y te acuerdas de cuando te pusiste a hacer flexiones encima de mí sin camiseta?

Ahora el que se sonrojó fue Fudo. Esa fue una de sus tácticas para flirtear con ella.

Fudo: Sí, y otras muchas veces en las que yo acabo encima de ti.

Akiko recordó esas escenas, y siguió comentándolas con él. Los dos reían y recordaban, acabando por hablar de cómo comenzó todo, conscientes en todo momento de que su relación nunca tendría final. Fuese la relación que fuese.

~~...~~

Tsunami guardó los utensilios de maquillaje en el neceser de una de las chicas. Acababa de maquillar a Fudo con todo su arte, como si el rostro del chico se tratase de un cuadro. Había triunfado. En poco tiempo, la gente había empezado a subir fotos de la fiesta, ganando "Me gusta" en la que aparecía el travesti de Fudo.

Se sentó a disfrutar de las imágenes en la litera de abajo, acostándose en la cama con una amplia sonrisa.

Tsunami: En el Tuenti de Sakuma, Fudo se ha fotografiado con Sakuma y Genda. Muy bien, Fudi, muy bien… ¡Una nueva! En el Facebook de Endo se ha fotografiado con casi todo el equipo de Inazuma Japan. Uff, esto sí que lo va a ver mucha gente… Oh, otra más. Ulvida y Midorikawa le dan un beso en cada mejilla, y él, como en todas, con cara de pocos amigos. Mmm… Eso no me gusta, Fudi…

Se sentó en la cama y buscó el Whatsapp, que abrió para hablar con él.

"Tienes que estar más contento en las fotos" –le escribió.

A los segundos recibió la respuesta del mohicano.

"Eso no estaba en el plan"

"Pero tendrás que hacerlo, ¿no te parece? Ya que buscas que se hagan una foto contigo hazlo con ganas"

"¿Te parece que tenga ganas? Esto es demasiado cruel…"

"Es lo que tú propusiste como apuesta"

En esta ocasión el mensaje tardó más en llegar. El peli-rosado imaginó que Fudo estaría maldiciendo mentalmente. O incluso en voz alta.

"Vamos, guapetón, ¡qué tú puedes!" –le animó Tsunami.

"Gilipollas"

Ese fue el último mensaje de Fudo, y el que le hizo reír a Tsunami. ¡Cómo se lo estaba pasando de bien con aquella apuesta!

De pronto, otra foto fue subida por Kogure, que rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de Fudo y alzaba su copa echando unas gotas de la bebida a fuera. Los dos sonreían, aunque uno más natural que el otro.

"Fudooo" -volvió a escribirle por Whatsapp.

"He sonreído, ¿qué más quieres?"

"Las ganas que te dije antes"

"Te juro que no puedo hacer más, Tsunami..."

"¡Vamos! Sólo te queda una foto, ¡más ánimo!"

"Eres un gilipollas aprovechado..."

"Lo sé :)"

Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y miró a la cama superior de la litera. Estaba deseando ver la siguiente foto, para así poder salir a la fiesta y dejar de quedarse en las sombras controlando que Fudo no hiciera trampas. Además, seguro que estaba cabreando de sobremanera al mohicano con los mensajitos. Se le escapó una sonrisa al pensarlo. Después de un rato, aburrido, exhaló un suspiro y rodó sobre el colchón, encontrándose de frente con el portátil de Chizuru, que estaba cargando. Mirándolo fijamente un momento, acabó por cogerlo.

Tsunami: Seguro que aquí podré tener una buena panorámica de las fotos -pensó en voz alta-. Y de paso se las guardaré a Chizu, que seguro que le hacen mucha gracia.

Con el escritorio ya en pantalla, buscó las páginas donde habían subido las fotos. En poco tiempo, con la rapidez que tenía aquél PC para cargar, las tuvo listas en una carpeta.

Tsunami: No mires... peligro -la nombró. Sabía que la abriría sin pensárselo dos veces.

Soltó un suspiro pensando que había hecho un buen trabajo. Oyó la música que rebotaba en las paredes del apartamento. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a llevar el ritmo con la cabeza, y seguidamente con los brazos. Antes de que pudiera saltar de la cama y ponerse a bailar con todo el cuerpo sintió como le vibraban los pantalones.

Tsunami: Oh. -Cogió del bolsillo el móvil y desbloqueó la pantalla-. Ya he terminado... -le había respondido Fudo.

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cara.

"Eso tengo que comprobarlo yo"

"Me importa poco si te gusta o no. Yo ya he terminado mi parte del trato"

Pasó de la advertencia del chico y actualizó la página. Efectivamente, alguien más había subido una foto. Y unas cuantas más. Tsunami buscó entre las fotos de Hijikata la que tenía con Fudo. Al abrirla la examinó como un verdadero crítico en un restaurante. Hijikata, sonriente pero aguantando unas enormes ganas de echarse a reír, estaba al lado de Fudo, que le abrazaba por la cintura, ponía los dos dedos de una mano en el símbolo de victoria y, lo más importante, sonreía de oreja a oreja tal y como si se estuviera divirtiendo.

Tsunami: Así me gusta... Muy bien -murmuró asintiendo complacido.

Fudo había hecho un gran trabajo. Guardó la imagen en la carpeta para Chizuru y se dispuso a apagar el ordenador, pensando que su trabajo ya había terminado. Cuando estuvo a punto de apagarlo, se encontró con un enlace para un juego en internet. Guitar Hero ponía.

Tsunami: Hala, cuánto tiempo...

Recordó como acabó su guitarra de la Wii. Había querido probar una canción que nunca conseguía hacer, ni si quiera en el modo fácil. En este mismo nivel lo intentó, consiguiéndolo a la segunda. Motivado, pasó al nivel medio consiguiéndolo esta vez a la primera con mucha dificultad. Más confiado que en toda su vida, quiso pasar directamente al experto, saltándose el difícil. Como era obvio, fracasó estrepitosamente en el experto, incluso después de otros cinco intentos. Cabreado, empotró la guitarra contra el suelo, partiéndola por la mitad. Después de quedarse paralizado con una mitad de la guitarra entre sus manos se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho.

Miró a un lado y otro de la habitación, asimilando si sería mejor irse a la fiesta o jugar un poquito a su juego favorito. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, pero...

Tsunami: ¡Bah, no pasará nada! -Cliqueó en el enlace y se dispuso a jugar. Claro está, esperanzado de que no pasaría nada de nada.

~~...~~

Suzuno seguía vigilando en la entrada, aunque ya estaba impacientado. Muy impacientado. No paraba de mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, y hacía un rato que había empezado a tener un tic en el pie.

Suzuno: Uff... ¡¿Cuando aparecerá...?! -gruñó en susurro, deseando gritar. Aunque nadie le oiría con la música tan a tope como estaba... Miró el reloj, e inmediatamente exhaló un bufido-. ¡Este ya no aparece en toda la noche!

De repente oyó el timbre de la puerta. Ojeó por la mirilla casi con total indiferencia, pero al encontrarse allí a su tan esperado amigo abrió los ojos de par en par.

Suzuno: ¡Por fin! -Abrió la puerta veloz-. ¡Nagumo! ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras! -Dicho esto sus ojos se desviaron a las chicas a las que el tulipán rodeaba con cada brazo-. Aparecierais...

Nagumo negó desilusionado y desesperado.

Nagumo: ¿Lo veis, chicas? ¡Os dije que os diérais prisa en prepararos! -las regañó como un padre con sus hijas.

Ellas bajaron la cabeza entristecidas por "su mala conducta".

Chicas: ¡Lo sentimos, Haruya-san...!

A Suzuno le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo del trance de la... indescriptible escena.

Suzuno: Anda, vamos a dentro, que se ha hecho tarde -dijo incitando a su amigo (y "amigas") a que entraran con un gesto de la mano.

Nagumo: ¿Tarde? ¡Si la fiesta no empieza hasta que llego yo!

Suzuno ignoró el comentario del tulipán y le dejó paso para que entrara en la casa. Al entrar observó la fiesta, "inspeccionando el material". Satisfecho, les dio a cada chica una palmada en la espalda.

Nagumo: Anda, chicas, id a hacer lo que queráis. Yo iré a lo mío.- Todos entienden qué es lo suyo.

Chicas: De acuerdo, Haruya-san. -Cada una le dio un beso en una mejilla al tulipán. Después, mientras se iban, fueron despidiéndose de él sacudiendo los dedos con una mirada seductora. Nagumo sacudió los dedos al igual que ellas. Al perderlas de vista soltó un suspiro melancólico.

Nagumo: Son tan monas... -Por un momento pareció triste por la ida de las chicas, pero en menos de unos segundos se giró hacia su gélido amigo con, literalmente, muchas ganas de fiesta-. ¿Dónde están las bebidas?

Suzuno: En el salón hay ponche y en la bañera del baño han dejado las botellas con la bebida que ha sobrevivido.

Nagumo: Mmm... Empezaré con el ponche.

Los dos se encaminaron a la mesa, el chico tulipán derecho al ponche. Llenó su vaso y echó un trago mirando a su alrededor.

Nagumo: ¿Me he perdido algo? -interrogó al dar el primer buche.

Suzuno: Nada muy especial, salvo Fudo Akio, que le ha dado por maquillarse la cara e ir haciéndose fotos con todo el mundo.

Nagumo miró interesado a Suzuno.

Nagumo: ¿Maquillarse de mujer o de payaso?

Suzuno lo pensó un momento.

Suzuno: No sabría decirte. Estaba tan mal hecho que podría ser cualquier cosa.

Nagumo: Hm. -De repente su expresión se tornó frustrada, dando un golpe por el puño en la mesa-. Qué pena que haya llegado tarde.

Suzuno: Tú fuiste de los que creaste la impuntualidad en el Raimon, así que ya llegas tarde incluso para quejarte.

Nagumo rió irónico.

Nagumo: Cierto... Suzuno -llamó la atención de su amigo haciendo notar el cambio de tema-, vamos a inspeccionar un poco más a fondo. A esta fiesta le falta... ritmo.

Suzuno le siguió camino a la cocina.

Suzuno: Es irónico que digas eso con la música tan alta que hay. Lo extraño es que no venga ningún vecino a quejarse...

~~...~~

Chizuru, junto a Ulvida y unas sonrojadas Aki y Haruna por efecto del alcohol, se adueñaron del micro del karaoke, cantando a todo pulmón como si no hubiera un mañana.

Chicas: ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ¡MY HEART IS GOING, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, FOR YOU! ¡CAN'T YOU HEAR THIS BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ¡MY HEART IS CALLING, CALLING CALLING...! ¡CAN'T YOU HEAR THIS BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM...! ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ¡BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! ¡MY HEART IS CALLING, CALLING, CALLING...!

Cuando la canción dejó de llevar letra las chicas comenzaron a bailar. Chizuru se divertía a tope, bailando, conociendo gente nueva, saltando encima del sofá... Incluso sentía su corazón latiendo con energía, como si aporrearan una puerta con todas las fuerzas posibles para una persona.

Kami: ¡Eh, Chizuru! -llamó desde el suelo la peli-azul.

Chizuru: ¡¿Qué pasa, Kami?!

Kami: ¡Me parece que están llamando a la puerta desde hace un rato!

Chizuru: ¿Qué...? Pero si es mi... -Se llevó la mano al pecho, al lugar del corazón-. Ah... -Ahora todo cobraba sentido...-. ¡Voy a ver quién es!

De un salto, la de rizos se bajó del sofá. Las demás cantantes, aún encima, la miraron disgustadas de que se fuera. Incluso Ulvida y Haruna soltaron un gritito infantil.

Ulvida: ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Chizuru: ¡A ver quién llama!

Haruna: ¡Pasa y quédate con nosotras, que te pierdes la canción!

Vaya con Haruna, pensó Chizuru.

Chizuru: ¡Tengo que ir, chicas!

Haruna: Joo... Bueno, vale... -aceptó a regañadientes.

Ulvida: ¡Pero te queremos aquí para Starships!

Aki: ¡¿De Nicki Minaj?! ¡Yo no soy capaz de rapear tan rápido!

Haruna: ¡Cierto! Mejor...

Haruna y Aki se miraron, soltando al unísono como si se hubieran leído la mente:

Aki y Haruna: ¡MARRY DE NIGHT!

Ulvida: Seréis cobardicas...

Chizuru soltó una carcajada.

Chizuru: ¡Ya me pensaré cuál cuando vuelva!

Se despidió de las chicas y fue a la entrada. Allí abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una niña que tan sólo le llegaba por la cintura, tenía dos coletas negras colgando a los lados de su cabeza y se presentaba con una cara de menopausia a sus doce años. Su vecina de abajo, Sakura.

Chizuru: ¿Qué pasa hoy, Saku?

Sakura: ¡No me llames Saku!

Chizuru recordó el nombre por el que, por lo menos, a ella le hacía que la llamara.

Chizuru: Pues olvídate de que te diga Sakura-sama.

Sakura: ¡Es que es lo que soy para ti!

La de rizos puso los ojos en blanco y contó hasta diez mentalmente, intentando calmarse para no cargarse a esa niña del demonio. Desde que llegó al edificio la empezó a incordiar.

Chizuru: Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

Sakura: ¡Que bajes la música! Estoy estudiando, o sea, prepararme para mi futuro, ¡así que quiero concentrarme!

Chizuru: Pues yo quiero que dejes de gritarme. No estoy sorda.

Sakura: ¿Entonces lo harás?

Chizuru: No.

Sakura: ¡Te repito que...! -Fue interrumpida por la mano de Chizuru, que le tapó la boca. La niña le dio una bofetada a la mano, mostrando una enorme repugnancia-. ¡No me toques!

Chizuru: A ver, cielo, escúchame. -Se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de Sakura-. Voy a ser directa y clara; haznos un favor a las dos y deja de incordiar vidas. Se ve que estás estresada...

Sakura: Porque no bajas la música.

Chizuru volvió a contar mentalmente.

Chizuru: Vamos a ver, ¿cuándo tienes el pu... el examen?

Sakura: El viernes.

Chizuru: ¡¿El viernes de esta semana?!

Sakura: No, de la otra semana.

Los ojos de Chizuru casi se le salieron de las órbitas. ¡Estaban a sábado!

Chizuru: ¿Has probado a relajarte un poquito...? Tienes dos semanas para estudiar...

Sakura: Yo me relajo, y mucho mejor que tú. ¿Qué tiene de relajante esta música a todo volumen?

Chizuru: Que divierte.

Sakura: Tsk.

Chizuru: A ver, Sakura...

Sakura: ...sama.

A contar otra vez...

Chizuru: ¿Podemos hacer un trato?

Sakura: Depende.

Chizuru: Vamos a ver; tú pruebas estar en la fiesta, y a cambio yo... te... llamaré... Sakura-sama... -el nombre le salió a grandes esfuerzos de las cuerdas vocales.

Sakura: Para eso no hace falta ningún trato.

Chizuru: ¿Entonces puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sakura: Mmm... Puedes... -Apoyó el dedo en su barbilla, concentrada en qué podría pedirle. Poco a poco una sonrisa se fue dibujando en su rostro-. Sí... Hay algo que puedes hacer por mí...

Chizuru, algo temerosa, frunció el ceño alejándose un poco de la pequeña.

Chizuru: ¿Y qué es?

Sakura aumentó su sonrisa.

Sakura: Jijiji...

~~...~~

Fudo y Akiko salieron del baño una vez el primero estuvo presentable. La chica dio la idea de ir a buscar a Chizuru, pero por más que buscaban no la encontraban por ningún lado. Preguntaron a los invitados, que la llevaron a la mesa de los ponches, después a la cocina, al baño, al sofá en la sala de estar y a la entrada, ¡pero no aparecía!

Akiko: ¡¿Pero dónde está Chizuru?!

Fudo: No tengo ni la menor idea...

La chica se percató de la ausencia de otra persona.

Akiko: ¿Y Tsunami?

Fudo: La última vez se quedó en vuestra habitación y, a no ser que se haya perdido como Chizuru, debería seguir allí.

Akiko soltó un suspiro.

Akiko: Pues si nadie vigila tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

Fudo parecía notablemente vago para esa tarea.

Fudo: ¡¿Tenemos que vigilar?!

Akiko: ¡Hombre, claro! Imagina que nos rompen un jarrón y no hemos podido evitarlo porque no había nadie vigilando...

Fudo: Pero si no tenéis ningún jarrón...

Akiko: ¡Es por dar un ejemplo! -Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la entrada, que era en la zona en la que estaban, sana y salva-. Vamos al salón.

Dicha la orden, la chica se adelantó encaminándose a donde estaba la mayoría de la gente. En principio, todo parecía estar en orden al empezar a mirar por la sala de estar. Sin embargo, más lejos, un buen grupo de personas se congregaban animando a alguien en el centro del círculo.

Fudo: Akiko, mira para allá -la advirtió señalando al corrillo en el fondo del salón.

La chica le hizo caso, frunciendo el ceño al encontrarse con lo que señalaba el mohicano.

Akiko: ¿Qué está pasando?

Fudo: ¿Será una pelea?

Akiko no pudo quedarse quieta al pensar en esa posibilidad.

Akiko: ¡Vamos a mirar!

Corrieron hacia el grupo y se fueron metiendo dentro a empujones hasta estar justo frente a la causa del revuelo. Simplemente... no tenían palabras.

Midorikawa: A lapp, lapp, lapp, kariri kariri, labba dip, dan, din, lan den lan do... -canturreaba a la vez que bailaba meneando los brazos y llevaba dos coletas altas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Fudo: ¿Vocaloid...?

Akiko: ¿Levan polkka...?

Endo: ¡Ese Hatsune Miku! -animó a Ryuuji al lado de Fudo y Akiko, la cual se sobresaltó por el grito del portero que alzaba el puño.

Akiko: Pues sí... -respondió a las preguntas que se hicieron el mohicano y ella hace un momento.

Fudo: Menos mal que no tenéis ningún jarrón -comentó sin quitar ojo al nuevo idol peli-verde.

La de la trenza agarró a Fudo del brazo al darle la espalda a Midorikawa.

Akiko: Vamos a ver qué más estarán formando...

Fudo: Totalmente de acuerdo.

Salieron del barullo y siguieron la vigilancia por el pasillo. Antes de entrar en este, Akiko tuvo la impresión de ver a su vecina Sakura sentada encima de la espalda de alguien cual reina sentada en su trono.

Siguió a Fudo al interior del pasillo. Ay madre, ya estaba delirando con tanto estrés...

~~...~~

Chizuru: ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir sentada? -preguntó a cuatro patas con Sakura encima de su espalda desde hace unos minutos. Pocos minutos, pero aquello ya resultaba ridículo...

Sakura: Hasta que vuelva a tener ganas de moverme. He saltado demasiado en el sofá contigo cantando a lo Lady Gaga.

Chizuru: Es que te emocionaste demasiado...

Sakura: La verdad es que sí. -Soltó un suspiro y ensanchó una sonrisa-. Tenías razón, Chizuru. Esto de las fiestas puede ser divertido.

Chizuru: Habla por ti, niñata consentida... -susurró apretando los dientes. ¡Y contando hasta cuarenta!

~~...~~

Fudo y Akiko entraron en el baño. Nada más cruzaron el umbral, a Fudo le empaparon el torso con un buen chorro de la alcachofa de la ducha.

Nagumo: ¡Eh, maricona! ¡Qué raro verte sin maquillaje!

Akiko apartó a Fudo para mirar dentro del baño. Al encontrarse a Fudo mojado y con cara de toro a punto de atacar, frunció el ceño extrañada.

Akiko: ¿Y ahora qué pasa aquí? -Desvió la vista a la bañera, pero al mismo instante apartó la vista tapándose los ojos con ambas manos-. ¡Kya!

En la bañera, Nagumo, Suzuno y Hiroto estaban notablemente borrachos, con botella en mano, bañándose en el hielo que en principio era para las bebidas y to-tal-men-te desnudos.

Hiroto: ¡Uníos a la fiesta! Nos falta una chica en el grupo... -mencionó mirando sensualmente a Akiko, que no se atrevía a quitar las manos de sus ojos por nada del mundo.

Suzuno: ¡Eso, eso! -saltó el chico gélido alzando su botella.

Fudo: ¡A ella la dejáis tranquila! -defendió a su amiga, que se había puesto tras su espalda protegida de cualquier imagen perjudicial.

Akiko: Gracias, Fudo...

El chico tulipán sacudió la mano con desdén.

Nagumo: No, tranquilo, si a ti no te queremos aquí.

Suzuno: ¡Eso, eso!

Hiroto: Sólo... -señaló no el dedo a la chica- a ella.

Fudo: Pues meteos esto en vuestra cabeza hueca: ¡ahí no se mete ni ella ni nadie!

Dicho esto, se llevó a Akiko fuera del baño, cerrando la puerta de este de un portazo.

Suzuno: ¡Eso, eso!

Nagumo: Tío, para ya...

En el pasillo, Fudo respiraba cabreado aún aguantando el pomo de la puerta.

Fudo: Necesito una copa.

A paso rápido, se encaminó hacia el bol de los ponches. Se llenó un vaso, bebiéndolo al instante.

Akiko se acercó a él, observándolo en el proceso.

Akiko: ¿Estás bien?

Fudo: ¡Me han mojado la camiseta los muy...! -Se llenó otro vaso, que se acabó en el momento-. ¡Malditos borrachos!

Akiko: Pero no creo que haga falta beber por ellos...

Fudo: Es que así me olvido de ellos y la fiesta se pasará rápida...

Akiko: ¡¿En serio?! -lo interrumpió con los ojos ccomo platos, repentinamente maravillada.

Fudo: Sí. -Los ojos de Akiko parecieron brillar de felicidad-. Será casi como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Akiko: ¡Dame eso! -Le quitó el vaso de las manos, bebiendo de él como si fuera ambrosía.

Después de apartarse el vaso de los labios, Fudo comprobó como las mejillas de la chica se tiñieron velozmente de rojo, a la vez que su mirada comenzaba a parecer perdida.

Fudo: Qué rápido te está haciendo efecto... -se extrañó-. Si habías dicho que casi no le habías puesto alcohol...

~~...~~

Nagumo: Suzuno -llamó la atención de su amigo haciendo notar el cambio de tema-, vamos a inspeccionar un poco más a fondo. A esta fiesta le falta... ritmo.

Suzuno le siguió camino a la cocina.

Suzuno: Es irónico que digas eso con la música tan alta que hay. Lo extraño es que no venga ningún vecino a quejarse...

Nagumo inspeccionó a su alrededor en la cocina.

Nagumo: Mierda... Aquí no hay ni una botella...

Suzuno: Ya te he dicho que están en el baño.

Nagumo: Pero este era el lugar más cercano donde podía haber... -Rebuscó un poco más, pero acabó por encogerse de hombros-. Bah, busquemos en el baño.

Fueron al aseo, donde el chico tulipán cogió un par de botellas. Después volvieron a la mesa del ponche. Allí, Nagumo hecho el contenido de ambas dentro del bol.

Suzuno: ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Nagumo: Animar la fiesta, ya te lo he dicho...

Suzuno: ¡¿Y sabes si puedes hacer esto?!

Nagumo: Hombre, imagino que si no hay nadie vigilando se puede.

Suzuno: Se suponía que vigilaba yo...

Nagumo: Pues no te chives.

Echada toda la cantidad que quiso de las botellas, las dejó a un lado en la mesa, y provó su experimento. Saboreó detenidamente.

Nagumo: Mmm... ¡Mmm! Justo como quería, sí señor. -Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando a un conejillo de indias que diera su opinión. Sabía que el chico de hielo no le serviría para nada-. Eh... ¡Tú, Hiroto!

El nombrado se giró y fue hacia el chico tulipán.

Hiroto: ¿Qué pasa?

Nagumo le tendió un vaso.

Nagumo: Prueba y dime qué tal.

El oji-jade cogió el vaso y dio un sorbo que saboreó unos segundos.

Hiroto: Ehm... Sí, diría que está bien.

Nagumo sonrió satisfecho.

Nagumo: Perfecto...

~~...~~

Akiko se llenó otro vaso.

Akiko: Pues será que a mí me hace efecto muy rápido... -Bebió un sorbo de él y se volvió hacia el mohicano, cada vez, notablemente, más ebria-. Sí, será eso... ¡Hip!

Fudo: Mejor que te bebas ese y ya está...

La chica lo miró desafiante por el rabillo del ojo.

Akiko: Me comprendes bien, ¿eh? Tú, que ya no podrás con una copa más... ¡Hip!

Fudo abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Fudo: ¡¿Me estás retando?!

Akiko: ¿A ti qué te parece? -Dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sofá de al lado, observándolo a ver si caía en la tentación de ganar el reto.

Pero como ya había demostrado con Tsunami, no se podía negar a una apuesta.

Fudo: ¡Pues mira! -Se llenó un vaso acabándolo al momento. Después hizo lo mismo con otro. Notó como ya le empezaba a hacer efecto-. ¿Lo ves...?

Akiko: No... ,¡hip!, me convence... -Bebió de nuevo de su vaso lazándole una mirada provocadora.

Fudo: ¡¿Qué no?!

CINCO MINUTOS MÁS TARDE..._ 

El mohicano se dejó caer en el sofá rendido después de los ocho vasos que se había bebido uno tras otro.

Fudo: ¿Te... ¡hip!... vale con eso...?

Akiko, dejando en la mesa su aún segundo vaso recién terminado, rió a carcajadas.

Akiko: Sí... Tranquilo, que ya me vale...

Fudo: Es que yo lo valgo para los retos... -se tiró flores estirando los brazos por encima del sofá-. ¡Hip!

Akiko: Ya se ve, ya se ve... -Soltó un hipido y bajó la vista hacia sus manos-. Por cierto... gracias por defenderme de esos pervertidos...

El chico se volvió hacia ella.

Fudo: No quería que te dijeran nada. Además, ¡hip!, ya me diste las gracias antes.

Akiko: ¿Sí?

Fudo: Me parece... -Se quedó mirando al vacio, intentando buscar por su mente. Pero todo aparecía difuminado...-. O no sé...

Akiko: Pero... -Se acercó al brazo del mohicano, sorprendiéndolo con la melosidad que tenía de repente. Incluso para estar borracho, le parecía extraño-. Siempre me estás protegiendo de los que me molestan... y de todo lo que me pueda hacer mal, ¡hip!... ¿No hay un modo de compensártelo...?

Fudo observó el dedo índice de Akiko, que no paraba de acariciarle el hombro.

Fudo: Eh... Con un gracias me vale...

La chica chasqueó la lengua varias veces con negatividad. A la vez, acercó su cara a la del chico.

Akiko: A mí no me vale...

Lo que él se temía; cada vez más cerca, y cada vez la situación yéndosele más de las manos. Aunque... sus labios estaban a uno o dos centímetros de tocarse, y Fudo tenía tantas ganas de que pasara otra vez...

Tan sólo un beso, no dejaría que pasara nada más. Sólo un beso...

~~...~~

Chizuru se escondió tras la pared, ocultándose de Sakura, que no la había dejado desde que entró por la puerta, todo el tiempo haciendo que fuera su criada, o lo que era peor, ¡su maldita silla!

Miró a un lado y a otro, sin ver por ningún lado a la pequeña. Se metió más a dentro del pasillo, avistando su habitación por la derecha. De espaldas para no perder de vista su alrededor abrió la puerta, metiéndose en su cuarto a continuación. Al cerrar apoyó la frente en la madera, suspirando de puro alivio.

Chizuru: Por fin... -Dio media vuelta, topándose con su novio, que no apartaba la vista de ella, shockeado de horror. Además, desviando un poco más abajo su mirada, se encontró con lo peor... -Jo... Jo... Tsu... Tsu...

Tsunami: ¿Chizuru...? -susurró como un cachorro atemorizado. De haber tenido orejas de animal, las habría bajado.

Chizuru: ¡JOUSUKE TSUNAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finito, muyayo...!<br>**

**Dejadme, que no me he tomado la medicación u.u  
><strong>

**En fin, decidme, ¿qué os ha parecido? :D ¿Divertido? ¿Me he pasado con... alguien? ¿Os he dejado un jodido suspense? En mi opinión, lo mejor ha sido los momentos de Chizuru. Es que esta chiquilla es por demás xD A parte de Suzuno... ¿Y a vosotros que os a gustado más? :) (Parezco Dora la Exploradora... A la que, por cierto, siempre le contestaba: ¡Cuando ha acabado! :D)**

**Venga, no os rayo más xD ¡Hasta la próxima! ;) (Sin mi guiñito seductor no me siento completa...)**


End file.
